


Fallout

by Eredeti, ZvezdaMoya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Becky Cray Cray, Castiel does not like nicknames, Cute Adam, Dean is also there, F/M, Hallucifer, Kevin Lives, Protective Sam Winchester, Shy Sam Winchester, The Ghostfacers, We have otp's, cupid has otp's, momma tran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredeti/pseuds/Eredeti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZvezdaMoya/pseuds/ZvezdaMoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt, two friends, named Sansa and Delilah meet up with the Winchesters and their half brother. Getting along easily and finishing the job, they find themselves teaming up and hitting the road together. Although as time passes it becomes clear these girls are hiding something from the boys and each other. What will happen when these secrets come to light and they are forced to face the consequences and their destinies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's my Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been put in charge of uploading the first chapter sooo uhmm....
> 
> Meet Sansa and Delilah!  
> Sansa and Deliah meet Sam, Dean, and Adam.  
> Sansa, Deliah, Sam, Dean, and Adam meet Harry and Ed.  
> Sansa, Deliah, Sam, Dean, Adam, Harry, and Ed meet ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dealio, Eri is at band camp and I am swamped with GISHWHES. I mean it took us forever to finished this one chapter (although it is long) so don't expect anything until MAYBE after the end of the week. Anyway we are excited to publish this so yay! Lets do it!
> 
> Love you fam (more than time 'cause that bitch is cruel)
> 
> -Z

“Who you gonna call!?” Delilah grabbed the salt from the trunk of their white Jeep as Sansa climbed out of the passenger seat.  
“Ghostbusters!” They highfived and Sansa grabbed two sawed off shotguns before slamming the door shut and tossing one to Delilah. “How many bastards we talking 'bout?”  
“Ten I think, maybe more, I don't know.” Delilah started walking toward the old abandoned private school with Sansa beside her.  
“Uhm, we have yet to deal with one ghost without problems and you think we'll be A-OK with ten? But hey we're better than those Ghostassers.” Sansa slung the shotgun over her shoulder.  
“I don't think that's what they meant by the name. I think they meant 'facers' as in to confront, not the literal face.” Delilah strained her eyes as the school came into focus. Sansa rolled her eyes and smirked.  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
“If I'm Sherlock then you're Moriarty.”  
“I'm down with it.” They neared the fence meant to keep trespassers out and Delilah walked to the gate. She grabbed ahold of it and tried to push it open. She noted the lock and sighed.  
“Well, they definitely wanted to keep people out. The lock's too rusted for the kit. So, how do we get in?” She looked over to Sansa who had already placed her hands in the holes of the fencing. She smirked and started to scale over the wall. For once she showed great agility as she hopped down on the other side of the fence. Delilah shook her head. “Sansa, that's illegal...Oh wait we're hunters.” She chuckled at herself and shot open the lock. She pushed the door open and met up with her friend. Sansa was looking at her in awe mixed with annoyance.  
“Hypocrite.” She followed Delilah into the school lot.  
“There are smart ways to do things, idiot.” She eyed the decrepit building before she pulled out the kit from her pocket. She bent down and shoved the small piece of metal into the lock, twisting it until she heard the click of a lock opening.  
“There are fun ways to do things, loser.” Sansa looked around the lot and saw a van parked on the far side. It didn't look like anyone was in it and she couldn't quite make out what was written on the side.  
“Come on.” Delilah had opened the door, and as they stepped inside they could feel the air around them drop 20 degrees. “Mr. Rogusky said they died in room 223.”  
“Ah yes, lets trust the creepy old janitor.” Sansa walked by a classroom and peeked her head in. The desks were still there as well as the books. It was littered with dust and debris from the roof that was caving in. “So what made them up and leave again?” Delilah took her EMF detector out and swept it across the hall earning a loud ringing in their ears.  
“There was a school shooting about four decades back. This kid, Jeremy Shaw, came in one day and shot about 20 students. Years later, students and even teachers started reporting sightings of their spirits. The state ignored these reported and claimed everyone was either crazy or suffering from PTSD. That is, until a few students went missing and were later found dead after claiming to see said spirits. The police were sent in and after five students died in the same way, the school was evacuated and shut down.” Sansa nodded her head in understanding as the EMF became stronger when they made their way to the stairs in the east wing. Before they managed to make it near the stairs a white orb appeared. “What-”  
“-the-”  
“-fuck.”  
“Language, Lilah!” She smiled at her friend who lightly growled and turned her attention back to the orb. It seemed to beckon them to follow and they reluctantly obeyed. It moved away from the staircase and toward the gym. It disappeared behind the door and Sansa shared a look of worry with Delilah before she pulled her gun from her shoulder and held it. Delilah moved to the side of the door and Sansa put her finger on the trigger and positioned herself in front of it. She nodded to her friend who opened the door and Sansa stepped inside the gym with Delilah behind her both pointing guns at the unassuming orb. They stared as the orb morphed into several young children, each sobbing or screaming. The image flickered and they were left with an empty gym.  
Or so they thought. They almost faltered when they were met with two men, both holding guns. Another man came toppling in, he looked younger than the other two.  
“I got lost.” The new man gave a nervous laugh and immediately stepped behind the tallest of them when he noticed the guns. The soldier looking one gave him a look before returning his attention back on the girls. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing as the tallest of the men spoke.  
“Hunters?”  
“Hunters.” Delilah slowly lowered her gun and forced Sansa to do the same. The men mirrored their movements and slowly stepped towards them. They scanned one another. Delilah noted the tall man had long brown hair and an eye color she couldn't quite place. Her eyes drifted to the shorter one with vibrant green eyes and short blonde hair. He looked like a soldier as the other one looked more like a college football player. They were both attractive of course, but she couldn't quite look away from the taller one. Sansa had done quick once overs on the two men, but her gaze came to rest on the man behind them. He was definitely younger and less experienced. He didn't have a gun, but he was holding salt, so she knew he too was a hunter. He had light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.  
The men were looking at them too. The one who had entered first had hair as red as Charlie's and deep green eyes. She was wearing an AC/DC shirt and an old Letterman. Her friend had golden blonde hair and light blue-grey eyes. She stood in a dark blue tank top and a leather jacket. She was taller than the red head, but it was still nothing to the three colossal men. After they had taken each other in, a small scuffling noise had grabbed their attention. They all turned to the stage with their guns raised. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” The man with curly hair and a beard threw his hands up, showing he had no intention of hurting anybody. His friend had stumbled back and tripped on an old cord and was now on the ground. The two men from earlier sighed and lowered their guns. They seemed to have recognized the new faces and the girls took this as a sign to relax, placing the guns at their sides.  
“Ed, would you look who it is!” The man on the floor got up and brushed himself off.  
“The Winchesters.” The other man scowled a bit and picked up the camera he had dropped. The younger man who had stumbled in earlier raised his hand.  
“Milligan, actually...so...” The whole room was staring at him and he shrunk back a bit. Delilah looked at the floor for a minute as she thought about why that sounded familiar.  
“Sansa, the guys in those Supernatural books...”  
“What about 'em?”  
“Wasn't their last name Winchester?” She looked over to her friend who just shrugged.  
“Don't know. I stopped reading when it went into their sex lives. The author was cute though.” She smiled remembering the picture on the back of the book. Delilah nudged her and she focused back on the room around her.  
“What are you guys doing here?” The tall one spoke first.  
“Hunting ghosts, duh.” The man with the beard hopped off the stage to be even with the Winchester; although it was hard, considering the height difference. His friend followed behind him giving Sansa a good look at them. She elbowed Delilah who made a small grunt.  
“Ghostassers.”  
“What-oh!” Delilah looked at the men up and down and nodded.  
“Still with this crap? Don't you guys have-I don't know-lives or something?” The soldier looked at them in complete annoyance.  
“For your information, our website has a fan base of over 500 people who happen to love what we do.” The one who had previously fallen on the floor spoke up. Delilah snickered while Sansa had to cover her mouth to muffle her laugh. For the first time the Ghostfacers noticed the girls in the room and immediately put a cool guy air around themselves. “Hi, I'm Harry.”  
“And I'm Ed.” The bearded man smiled at the both of them. “You may know us. We're the Ghostfacers.”  
“Oh yeah, we know.” Delilah tried to cool her laughter as she looked at them.  
“See they know who we are, but they don't know who you are.” Harry gave a know it all smile to the two giants.  
“Oh she knows who they are.” Sansa nodded toward the two men. “She's read the books.” She watched Delilah's face turn a light pink as the men started to cuss.  
“I told Chuck to give rid of those damn things.” The tall one sighed.  
“Wait, you really are Sam and Dean?” Sansa cocked an eyebrow at the men. They are not exactly what she expected. The tall one nodded.  
“I'm Sam, this is Dean.” He heard someone clear his throat behind him. “Oh and this is our half brother, Adam.” He gave a small wave.  
“You knew our names, you must have read the books too.” Dean looked at the red head with amusement.  
“I read like 5 books but then you two started having sex with girls and that is one thing I don't want to read about.” She swung her gun in boredom.  
“What about you?” Dean looked at Delilah whose blush only deepened.  
“Oh she's read them all.” Sansa chuckled lightly.  
“No-I-uh-I swear I skipped those chapters!” She spoke in a panicked voice and sent a glare to the grinning redhead. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.  
“Uh ok-wow that is uncomfortable.” Dean looked around and sighed as Ed and Harry walked over to the girls.  
“Anyway, how are you lovely ladies?” Ed snaked his arm around Sansa's shoulder. She visibly cringed at the contact.  
“You know, I would have dressed as a ghost, but I have a feeling you'll see my sheets later.” Harry was looking at Delilah and gave her a wink as he stood in front of her. They girls shared a look of disgust with one another before giving a slight nod. Sansa slowly leveled the gun in her hand to the ground between Ed's feet as Delilah slapped Harry with the shaft of her gun. A loud shot could be heard as Sansa unloaded the gun's contents onto the ground, and Delilah simultaneously slammed her gun into Harry's gut. As Harry keeled over, Ed jumped back in shock with a high pitched scream.  
“What was that for?” Ed groaned.  
“Rejection!” The two girls bellowed and high-fived. Delilah looked back over to Sansa. They stared at each other with a strange look and then shrugged.  
“That's not what I thought you were going to do.” Delilah looked at the gun her hand. Sansa shook her head.  
“No me neither, but I liked it.” Delilah nodded and they praised each other for a moment before turning their attention to the Winchesters (and Milligan). Dean was giving them a nod of approval as Sam stared at them in shock. Adam had stepped back in fear while Ed and Harry recovered.  
“You ever touch me again, that rock salt will end up plastered in your stomach.” Sansa kicked a bit of dirt at him. He nodded quickly, his hand over his heart.  
“Who are you guys?” Sam questioned his eyes resting on the blonde.  
“I'm Delilah Leingold, and this is Sansa Fox.” Sansa gave a two finger salute as the men acknowledged them.  
“So are you two here for the Shaw ghost?” Sam questioned them.  
The girls nodded and were about to explain their progress when they heard a loud grunt from the floor behind them. “That’s our case!” The two men grunted as they struggled to their feet. “We were here first. We staked out this place for a month before the court finally gave us a permit to get in.” Ed argued.  
“You could’ve just jumped the fence.” Sansa said matter-of-factly.  
“Here at Ghostfacers, we respect people and private property unlike you barbarians” Harry advanced towards the girls but immediately halted when they tightened their grip on their guns.  
“Okay maybe we should split up.” Sam interjected before any more damage could be done.  
“Ain’t no way in hell I’m letting those idiots go off by themselves.” Dean gestured towards the two men in the middle of the gym.  
“Fine, how about one person from each group joins up. Dean, you take Adam.” Sam sighed.  
Dean nodded, and the two giants looked towards the girls to choose a side. They shared an uneasy look before Sansa donned a wicked grin and pushed Delilah towards Sam.  
“Okay, Shortstop, looks like you’re with me.” Dean smirked.  
“And me.” Adam smiled at the redhead.  
Sansa tried not to blush as she cleared her throat. “As long as I get the talking dog, I don’t care.”  
Everyone turned to look at her in confusion, except Delilah, who rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re such an idiot, sometimes.”  
“But you love me. See you later, loser.” Sansa smiled wide then turned on her heel and marched out the door, singing the Scooby-Doo theme song as she went.  
Dean chuckled and followed her, grabbing onto Ed’s collar and dragging him along.  
“Come on, Adam!” Sansa shouted in a sing-song voice. Adam smiled and made his way out.  
Sam shook his head and laughed. “Shall we?” He looked to Delilah and gestured to the door opposite the one the others had taken.  
She nodded and turned towards the terrified Ghostfacer. “Come on before I smack more sense into you.” She walked through the door Sam held open for her and tried to hide the blush on her face. Harry followed after reluctantly.  
Sam cautiously climbed up the stairs leading to the second floor. At the top, he glanced behind him to see Delilah following close behind and Harry timidly staying a safe distance back. He stayed protectively in front of the girl until the sweeping flashlight beams continuously revealed nothing of harm and the EMF detector stayed silent. He drew back until he was at Delilah’s side and fixed his pace to be even with hers. She cocked an eyebrow at him but returned her attention back to scanning the room.  
Sam looked back to make sure the Ghostfacer hadn’t done anything stupid to get himself killed or injured. Sam sent the shorter man a glare and shook his head when he noticed Harry was staring at the unassuming girl. Harry quickly increased his distance and averted his gaze as a blush crept up his neck.  
Sam grinned and cleared his throat. “So….” He said in a low voice and gently bumped Delilah’s shoulder. “Why did you bitchslap him with a gun?” He asked with a nod towards Harry’s presence behind them.  
Delilah let out a nervous laugh before sighing and running her hand through her hair. “Honestly? I have no idea. I had an uncontrollable urge to slap him and the gun was in my hand so…” She trailed off as she looked up to Sam.  
“Well in my opinion, the asshole deserved it. Just remind me to never get on your bad side.” He laughed and watched a small smile grow across her face.  
“I’m not usually like that, I promise. Besides, I don’t think you could get on my bad side.” She practically whispered the last sentence but Sam heard and immediately smiled.  
“So I have another question, if you don’t mind…” She looked to him in curiosity, which Sam took as a yes. “Did you really skip those chapters?” He laughed as her face immediately turned bright red.  
“I’m going to kill Sansa if these ghosts don’t get to her first… I swear I skipped to the next chapter the second someone started taking their clothes off.” She avoided looking at Sam in order to prevent further embarrassment.  
“Okay I believe you…sort of.” The two laughed and Sam decided he liked the sound of her laugh as it echoed in his ears.  
Delilah was about to ask him her own set of embarrassing questions in an attempt to make him blush, but her flashlight fell on a door that had 223 painted above it.  
She nudged Sam, who immediately turned his attention to the door. He carefully walked over to it before kicking the door open. He motioned for her to stay put before he entered the room. He returned a few seconds after and gestured to her and Harry to join him. The three entered what appeared to be an ordinary classroom except for the rotting desks and cobwebs in every possible area.  
“So what do we do? I highly doubt any remains were kept here.” Harry interjected as he kicked one of the desks.  
“Well they were shot here so their blood probably splattered everywhere. Just to be safe we should probably salt and burn the place.” He turned to Delilah who nodded and pulled out a bag of salt. She set to work as Sam followed after with a can of gasoline.  
“So when are we gonna see a ghost?” Harry whined from the doorway.  
“If you’re so bored, you can help.” Delilah growled at him.  
Harry opened his mouth to argue but instead he let out a high pitched shriek as his feet flew out from under him and he was dragged down the hall.  
Delilah and Sam shared an alarmed glance before sprinting after him, Sam grabbing the shotgun as he passed.  
They saw the spirit of a young schoolgirl had her hands clasped tightly around Harry's ankles. The two ran forward and Delilah grabbed on to Harry and dug her heels into the floor in an attempt to slow the ghost down.  
"Sam!" She screamed as the ghost continued to drag them.  
Sam raised the shotgun and aimed carefully to make sure he didn't hit Delilah or Harry. The shot boomed through the hall and the schoolgirl vanished.  
Delilah fell over and Harry finally stopped screaming.  
"Are you alright?" Sam asked Delilah as he helped her to her feet. She nodded her head and turned to look at the Ghostfacer whimpering on the floor.  
"Get up. She's gone and you're fine." Sam ordered as he held out a hand to help him up. Harry reluctantly took it and let Sam pull him to his feet.  
"Let's go back and finish so when the others come back we can burn it and get out." Sam suggested as Harry composed himself.  
The group returned to the room and Harry and Delilah made sure to cover everything in salt as Sam kept watch with the gun trained on the doorway.  
\----------------  
Ed and Dean had been fighting over leadership the entire time the group had been searching for the body. Sansa continued to hum the Scooby-Doo theme, much to the annoyance of the oldest Winchester. Adam stuck close to Dean and tried not to jump whenever something made a strange noise.  
Sansa suggested the stairs her and Delilah had discovered before the orb showed up. Dean figured it was a good place to start and let her take the lead.  
"So Sansa isn't really a normal name." Dean mused as he looked the redhead up and down.  
She gave him an uninterested look and returned her attention back to navigating the school.  
"Don’t get me wrong, I like girls that are different, especially the hot ones." He gave her his most attractive smirk.  
She rolled her eyes and gave him a tight lipped smile. "Do you want me to unload salt into your gut?" She aimed her shotgun at his stomach. "I wouldn't mind some target practice." She added in her most innocent voice and let her finger hover over the trigger.  
Dean took a step back and raised his hands above his head. "I was just giving you a compliment. No need to get aggressive."  
Sansa glared and nearly pushed down the trigger but she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. She turned to see a slightly panicked Adam.  
"Guys, let's just keep calm and focus on finding the remains. Dean leave her alone and go keep watch on Ed. I'll stay up with Sansa." He spoke in a calm voice and tried his best to sound authoritative.  
Dean shrugged and retreated to the back of the group, mumbling something about how girls can't take compliments.  
"Sorry about him. Dean's like that with every girl he meets." Adam smiled sweetly at Sansa.  
Sansa gave him a curt nod and kept walking.  
"If it means anything, I think Sansa is a beautiful name and that it suits you." Adam whispered as a slight blush painted his cheeks.  
Sansa blushed and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She turned to him and gave him her best smile.  
"You know, ever since I was little I wanted a boyfriend named Adam." He blushed and wore a shocked expression as Sansa laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Lighten up." She gave him a light punch on the arm.  
"I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." He said softly.  
Sansa blushed about as red as her hair and cleared her throat. "So, Milligan, how'd a sweet guy like you end up in a business like this with a guy like him?"  
The smile disappeared from Adam's face and he took a deep breath. "Well, you know he's my half brother. I didn't know about him until I tried to call my dad when my mom went missing. Turns out John had died a year before and Dean picked up the phone. I helped him and Sam hunt the thing that took and killed my mom, and they decided to keep me around."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Her heart hurt for the guy. He was too kind to have to deal with that much grief. "If it helps, I know how you feel."  
He looked at her in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask for an explanation when Sansa came across a familiar flight of stairs, upon which the figure of a teenage boy sat. The boy looked familiar to Sansa but she couldn't place where she knew him from.  
Adam took up a protective stance in front of Sansa. Dean rushed forward to face the ghost, while Ed stayed behind and cowered behind the others.  
They stared at the spirit in anticipation.  
"Jeremy?" Dean called out hesitantly. The boy let out a malicious cackle. Several objects came flying at the four. Adam pushed Sansa to the floor and covered her body with himself. Dean landed near them and protected his head with his arms.  
"How are we supposed to kill this thing if we can't even get near him?!" Dean yelled over the constant noise of debris flying at them.  
The room was pitch black and Sansa could only see in the small patches the fallen flashlights revealed. She stared at the light in hopes it would reveal something. It was incredibly hard to concentrate when she could feel Adam's chest rising and falling with his panicked breaths against her back. Something Jeremy threw moved a flashlight so that the beam revealed a small opening underneath the stairs.  
"Dean!" She hissed and pointed towards the only clue she could find.  
He nodded but then ducked his head as a brick flew towards him. "Damn it!"  
Sansa sighed and tried to crawl out from under Adam. He grabbed her waist and tried to keep her safely underneath him.  
"I have a plan." She whispered. Adam reluctantly released his grip and Sansa wiggled out from under him and fumbled to her feet without major injury. "Hey, Jeremy!" The ghost turned his attention to her. "Yeah, that’s right ugly! Come and get me!" She screamed.  
His face twisted into an evil scowl and Sansa ran away from the floating objects that were now aimed only at her. She made it about 100 feet before she tripped over something in the dark.  
She reached for whatever caught her foot in hopes she could use it as a shield. Her fingers wrapped around a cool metal cylindrical object as debris barely missed her. She pulled the gun to her and found the trigger. She aimed in the general direction of the angry teenage spirit and fired. She heard the crash of several objects that had been in the air and lifted her head to see the spirit was nowhere to be seen.  
"Sansa, behind you!" Adam yelled.  
She turned to see the face of the boy inches from her own. She pulled the trigger but heard the disappointing click of an unloaded gun. She took a nervous gulp and readied herself for whatever he planned to do to her.  
The boy reached for her. Before his hands could connect he burst into flames and shrieked as he disappeared with the flames.  
Sansa let out the breath she was holding and turned to see Dean come out from under the stairs that were now starting to catch fire.  
"The sucker hid his body under the stairs." He brushed himself off and turned to look at Sansa. "You owe me a serious thank you."  
Sansa smirked at him and turned to Adam. "Thanks for protecting me, Adam." She pranced over to him and stood on her tiptoes to playfully kiss him on the cheek.  
Adam blushed a deep red and stuttered unintelligibly before giving up and biting his lip.  
Dean cleared his throat, looking obviously uncomfortable. "So, where's my thank you?"  
"How do you even know that was Jeremy Shaw's body?" Sansa asked indignantly.  
"The body had a gun beside it, and, as far as I know, there was only one person who died with a gun on them. The body had Jeremy Shaw's student ID card. Not to mention, that the ghost, who looked a lot like the psycho murder kid, burst into flames when I burned the body." His nostrils flared as he tried to keep his anger under control.  
"So... What I'm hearing is that you want me to thank you for doing your job?" Sansa feigned a look of confusion.  
Dean pressed his lips together and clenched his fists. "Forget it."  
Sansa smiled brightly. "Well let's go find our Ghostasser and then meet up with Delilah and Sam before the sexual tension over there gets out of control."  
They found Ed hiding halfway down the hall. Sansa lightly kicked him until he stood up. Once he recovered from fear they found the gym and began searching for the other group, Sansa taking the lead as she skipped ahead. They reached some stairs and they halted in anticipation of another vengeful spirit. Seeing none, Sansa ran up the stairs and charged down the hall.  
"Liiiiilllaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed and crashed into the blonde. Delilah stumbled back and barely managed to keep her balance.  
"Did everything go alright?" Delilah looked at the redhead in concern.  
"A ghost tried to kill me, but Adam protected me." She smiled and sent a wink back to Adam, whose blush seemed to be a permanent facial feature for him now. Dean cleared his throat in annoyance. "Oh, and Dean burned the body. What about you?"  
"We had some problems with a spirit, but we handled it. Well, Sam handled it." She sent a look towards Sam, who tried to hide the smile on his face. "We can burn the room whenever we're all ready to go." She looked to Dean for confirmation.  
Sam and Dean exchanged looks and nodded, seeing everyone was all together.  
"Okay." Dean clasped his hands together. "Let's burn this bitch and get out of here." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and clicked it on. "Go!" He ordered as he dropped the lighter and the room was immediately consumed in flames.  
The group rushed down the stairs, the Ghostfacers pushing everyone else out of the way to get to safety.  
Halfway down the stairs, Delilah tripped. "Lilah!" Sansa screamed. Delilah braced for the fall and was surprised when she didn't feel any pain. She lifted her hands from her face and saw Sam. She could feel his arms around her, and a rosy color painted her cheeks.  
"We have to keep moving!" Dean yelled from the back of the group.  
Sam nodded and ran out of the school with a blushing Delilah still in his arms. The rest of the group followed close behind.  
Once he was a safe distance from the school, Sam carefully set Delilah back on her feet and made sure she was alright. Delilah thanked him as she awkwardly tried to hide her blushing face. Sansa ran to her friend with Adam in tow.  
"Nice job, klutz. We were this close to completing a job without hurting ourselves." She held her fingers about an inch apart and pushed them close to Delilah's eye.  
Delilah rolled her eyes and pushed Sansa's hand away. "Thanks for worrying about me." Sansa laughed.  
"Noooooooo!" The Ghostfacers were staring at the school in horror as flames began to lick the outside of the building.  
Sansa giggled and put her hands on their shoulders. "This is what you get for doing things the legal way. I told you, you should've just jumped the fence." She gave them both a slap on the back before leaving them to their tears and imminent arrest.  
She rejoined the giant men and Delilah, who were all laughing at the redhead's antics.  
"So where are you girls headed?" Dean asked as they walked through the busted gate towards a black Impala.  
"Nice ride." Sansa nodded in approval.  
Dean smiled proudly as he popped the trunk and loaded their equipment in it.  
"We parked on the other side." Sansa whined as she stared at the burning building.  
Delilah grimaced at the sight and sighed in resignation.  
"We can give you a ride over." Sam offered, staring hopefully at Delilah.  
"Yeah, we really don't mind." Adam smiled sweetly at Sansa.  
Dean gave a strange look to the two and shrugged. "Don't ask me or anything. Hop in the back, you two."  
"Thank you guys so much." Delilah beamed.  
Dean grinned. "But, only if Sansa thanks me for saving her life in the school."  
Sansa scowled at him. "Absolutely not."  
Delilah elbowed her and hissed, "Do you want to walk all the way around a burning building that will be under criminal investigation in mere minutes just to get to our car? Or do you want to stop acting like a child and hitch a ride over and get out before the cops show?"  
Sansa turned on her heel and started walking to where they had parked their Jeep. “I would rather walk!” She was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of her jacket and pulling her back to the group.  
Delilah scowled at her, “Sansa.” Her voice held a silent warning and her friend hung her head and ran a hand through her messy hair.  
Sansa sighed dramatically. "Fine... Thanks for burning the body and saving me from being ghost food."  
Dean smirked and opened the back door for them. Sansa climbed in sticking her tongue out, followed by Delilah.  
The two were balancing their equipment on their laps when Adam climbed in the back beside Sansa and Sam hopped in shotgun. Sansa blushed as Adam settled himself beside her and gave her a small smile. Delilah nudged her and grinned at her friend's embarrassment.  
"Is everyone okay back there?" Sam turned around and smiled in Delilah's direction. They all assented and Sansa nudged a red-faced Delilah.  
Dean started the engine and the car slid out past the school and into the road.  
Sansa and Delilah got caught up on the other's whereabouts of the night, with input from the boys, as Dean drove towards the back of the school and hummed along to a song playing softly through the speakers.  
"Are you sure you parked back here?" Dean asked as the car rolled to a stop in front of an empty field. The flames of the school danced in the distance.  
Delilah and Sansa looked out the window in a panic.  
"Oh no." Delilah sighed as she slumped back against the seat.  
"Did those Ghostassers hot wire my baby?" Sansa growled.  
Delilah gave her a weird look. "That was my car. You don't even have a license!"  
"License shmicense. I do what I want." Sansa cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Did those Ghostassers hot wire Delilah's baby?" Her voice rose in a sarcastic shriek.  
Dean looked back to the burning building, there were lights and sirens coming down the street. “I doubt they would have had time to. It may have just been some local teenagers taking it for a joyride.” He looked back at the girls and noticed Sansa glaring at him. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t take it, I’ve got Baby.” He patted the front counsel tenderly.  
Sansa turned to look at the empty lot once more and let her shoulders drop. “All my AC/DC CD’s were in there…”  
Delilah shook her head, her voice raising a little. “Really, Sansa? That’s the least of our concern! All our equipment was in there along with our fake ID’s and our money.” She gave an exasperated sigh. "What are we gonna do?" Delilah groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
Sam furrowed his brow in concern and then shared a quick look with Dean, who just rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
"You can come with us." Sam offered in a quiet voice.  
Delilah dragged her hands down her face and let out a breath. "No, you guys have already done so much for us. We couldn't possibly ask that of you."  
"We really wouldn't mind your company. You're two great people. You're not the best at hunting but you aren't as horrible as you think. We can train you to be better, if you want." Sam looked at them hopefully.  
The two girls traded a glance before nodding their heads.  
"That'd be pretty cool." Sansa admitted.  
"Ok let's get your stuff in the trunk and get this show on the road then." Dean announced. He opened the back door and grabbed their stuff before slamming it into the trunk.  
"Now. Let’s go. I'm starving. And if I have to listen to another awkward conversation, I'll waste myself." He reached for the volume dial and cranked it up to max.  
He started singing and drummed the wheel along to "Cherry Pie" by Warrant.  
"Yes! You listen to good music!" Sansa cheered as she yelled the lyrics and played air guitar. Delilah laughed and softly sang along. Sam and Adam eventually joined in until the whole car was shouting along to whatever played on the radio.


	2. Devil Went Down to Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Delilah do shit. Sam, Dean, and Adam do shit. Bobby does shit. Kevin does shit. Read the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess which one of our characters is based off of which author? It's very thinly veiled and not hard at all. It's almost like we wrote ourselves in the story and changed our appearances.  
> Hate you, fam. JK. Love you. (But not as much as Z loves you.)  
> -Eri

Dean was speeding down the highway while yelling at Sam. “Damn it Sam, we don't have time to fuck around and obey the law.” He pressed harder on the petal.

Sam gave a worried glance back at the group. Delilah was holding onto the 'oh shit' handle; Sansa had a huge smile on her face as she looked out the window although she held a light grip on Adam's arm. Adam was holding onto Sam's seat for support while glancing back at Sam. “Dean, I get that, but killing us in the process seems kind of idiotic don't you think?” He watched as the lights of passing cars whizzed past them.

Adam leaned over so he could be seen in the review mirror. “Who called?”

Sam turned a bit as his shoulders dropped. “Bobby.” Adam's face darkened and he sat back in his seat. Sansa looked over to him and lightly tugged on his sleeve. He seemed lost in a trance as he looked out the window. She moved a little closer and tugged a little tighter. He finally seemed to react as he turned to face her. Her voice was barely a whisper as she saw his concerned face. “Who's Bobby?”

Adam gave a reminiscent smile. “An old friend. He always helped us out when we were in a tough spot.” He watched Sansa look over to Delilah.

She gave a sad smile, “Wonder what that’s like.” Delilah nodded.

“We've never had anyone like that.” She looked back to the front of the car where Sam and Dean where now yelling at each other. She sighed and looked at her red haired friend who had her head leaning against the seat. She nudged her with a smile growing on her face. “Hey, Sansa.” Her friend looked up at her, “Ghostassers.” A knowing smile spread across both of their faces as they began to belt the Ghostfacers theme song.  The brothers looked to the girls in confusion before laughing at their silliness.  The tension in the car slowly melted away, and no other confrontations occurred throughout the journey.

\------------------------

The car had pulled to a stop near an old house with its own personal junk yard attached. Sam, Dean, and Adam scrambled out of the car, leaving the doors wide open and running straight for the door. The girls looked at each other before climbing out of the car. Delilah took the time the close their doors as Sansa took a look around. They cautiously walked up behind the boys who had just knocked. They had their guns cocked and readied as an old man in a baseball cap opened the door. Delilah would describe him as a man with a face that could look grumpy but still convey friendliness. To her he looked like a redneck dad.

He scanned the boys up and down as they lowered their guns. “What took you so long ya idjits?”

Sam tilted his head a bit, “Wha? Bobby, you're alright?” He put his gun back in his pants.

“Yeah. Well what are you guys waiting for? Get in here.” Bobby walked into his home as the boys shared a look before Dean and Adam followed. Sam looked back at the girls who just swayed awkwardly on the porch.

Sam looked at Delilah in amusement. “Come on.” He motioned to the door and Sansa gladly walked in. Delilah held back a bit and took her time as she studied the surroundings. He followed her into the house to meet up with the rest of the group.

Bobby watched the girls enter the room and sighed as he looked at his boys. “What is with you guys and picking up strays?” He looked back at the girls and gave a quick glance at Adam.

Sansa crinkled her nose and took a step forward, “Listen you archaic piece of shit-”

“Sansa!” Delilah grabbed her jacket once again and pulled her back.

Bobby chuckled a bit, “Feisty. You might need a spray bottle for that one.” He leaned back on his desk.

Sansa tried to wiggle out of Delilah’s grasp, but she wouldn't budge. She huffed and gave up, crossing her arms.

Sam sighed and leaned against the wall, “Bobby, this is Delilah and Sansa; they are tagging along with us.” He smiled at the blonde who shied back and looked at the ground with a blush creeping on her face.  Bobby nodded slightly and turned around to his desk. He lifted something from it and quickly turned around, spilling contents from his flask onto the girls. The girls gasped in shock as Sansa stepped back.

She clenched her fists, “You know what, I’ve had enough of this fucking shit.” With no resistance from Delilah she advanced toward the older man. Adam noticed and quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind, stopping her. She still swung and kicked as he dragged her back to a safe distance away from Bobby.

Delilah wiped the water from her face and sent a glare Bobby’s way. “The hell was that for?”

Bobby put the flask down and turned to the girl with blue-grey eyes, “I was makin’ sure you girls weren’t demons. World ain’t like it was. Can’t trust anybody these days.”

“Well obviously we aren’t demons you-you…you dummy!” She threw down her fists and blew hair out of her face. Dean snickered in the corner and Sam gave her a light smile.

Bobby nodded his head and lifted up the silver blade, “Good. Now one cut and we can get on with our introductions.”

Delilah looked over to Sansa who had calmed down a bit. Adam stood a little ways behind her, his arms at his sides but ready if she decided to attack again. Bobby motioned with the blade and the girls reluctantly stepped up. “Let’s get it over with.” She took the blade and cut her arm and showed the man.

She handed the knife to Sansa who mirrored her and threw the blade down on his desk. “Happy, you senile prick?” She growled quietly and cussed under her breath. She stepped back and accepted a rag from Dean.

He chuckled, “I ain’t senile yet, missy.” He threw a rag to Delilah who caught it and applied it to her arm.

“Bobby, it sounded like life or death on the phone. Why are we here?” Dean spoke in a gruff voice with a hint of worry.

“I’m not so sure about that Dean. Look at this.” Bobby gestured to his computer. Dean sat in his chair and eyed it over.

Sam furrowed his brow, “What is it?”

“More like what isn’t it. Dead cattle, weird lightning strikes when it wasn’t even raining, freak accidents, sickness. Dude, it’s like the freaking apocalypse all over again.” Dean shuffled through the papers.

Sansa nudged Delilah, “Told you the apocalypse happened.”

“Shut up.” She walked over and to the boys and picked up a piece of paper. “These are all happening in Kansas…What the hell is so special about Kansas?”

“Hey!” Both the Winchester brothers said at the same time and shared a weird look before Dean looked back down at the computer. Sam looked at Delilah and gave a light smile. “There’s really nothing there, our bunker, our old home, the-oh no.” He quickly looked at Dean who seemed to have come to the same realization.

“’The oh no.’ My adoptive parents use to call me that.” Sansa said sarcastically earning a chuckle from Bobby.

“Shh,” Delilah turned to Sam. “What else is in Kansas?”

Sam opened his mouth to talk, but Dean spoke first, “Lucifer’s Cage.” All three of them turned to Sansa who was now laughing.

“Sorry, it’s just that. It’s the freaking apocalypse all over again.” She giggled into her palm, but shut up when the room stared at her.

Delilah looked at the boys with hesitance “Lucifer…as in Satan, the Devil, the-“

“Light Bringer, and God’s favorite little toddler.” Sansa smiled and threw her arm around her blonde friend.

Delilah shrugged Sansa off, “Yes, let’s put the mass murderer in a good light.”

“Well he is the angel of-“

“Shut up idiot”

“Make me loser”

Adam laughed at the two, “Ok girls put the claws away before we have to get the spray bottle out.” He looked at Sansa with a cheeky smile. She tried to fight off the grin, but lost the battle. Adam had to tear his eyes away from her before continuing, “Ok, so what do we think is happening?”

“Well with these omens, I’m thinking it has something to do with the big guy” Bobby went to sit at his desk.

Delilah crinkled her nose, “God? I thought we were talking about Lucifer.”

“We ARE talking about Lucifer.” Dean shook his head and sighed.

Sansa chuckled and went to stand by Adam, “Look who’s the idiot now.” She grinned at the blonde.

Bobby looked at the group of 5 hunters, “Listen, We may not know what it is but what I do know is that you better haul ass down there and figure it out.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, we can stop at the bunker on the way. Thanks Bobby, we better head out.” He gestured toward the door and Bobby saw them out.

“Thank you for your hospitality” Delilah gave him a polite smile before she exited.

“You ain’t as bad as I thought.” Sansa gave her two finger salute and followed the group. They all gathered around the car.

“Alright, so I’m thinking we head to Lebanon, check up on Kevin and see if he knows anything.” Dean looked at Sam for approval.

Sansa rolled her eyes and leaned over to Delilah, “My favorite thing about these guys is that they never tell us who anyone is.” Delilah laughed and lightly nodded.

Sam turned his attention to the girls and smiled, “Alright, Let’s head out. We should make sure the Devil stays in that Cage and not in my head.”

“Wait what now? That wasn’t in the books.” Delilah gave him a worried look and stepped back.

He gave her a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, I’m ok now. All Satan free.” He chuckled.

Sansa finally phoned in, “Wait, ‘we’?” She looked at Sam and Dean.

Adam gave her a concerned look, “Yeah, ‘we’, you guys are coming with us, right?”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude. Trust me, we will just slow you guys down. We haven’t done one hunt without hurting ourselves.”  Delilah lowered her head and kicked a rock on the ground.

“And if you assholes think I’m gonna risk my life so you can keep your angry little dog in its cage then you’re crazier than I thought.” Sansa crossed her arms and stared down the three men.

Dean sighed and rested his arms on the hood. “Listen, why don’t we just get you ladies to the bunker, where it’s safe. We can sort this out later.” The girls slowly nodded and reluctantly climbed back into the car with Adam and Sam following. Dean swung himself into the driver’s seat and let the engine roar to life. The soft purr of a motor could be heard as they made their way to Lebanon, Kansas.

 ------------------------

They arrived at “the bunker,” as the boys called it, and got out of the car. They advanced towards a factory-style building.  The guys gestured for Sansa and Delilah to follow them down a flight of stairs leading to a metal door.  Sam kept close to Delilah, ready to catch her if she should fall again, as they made their way down the steps.  Dean pulled an ancient key out from his pocket and unlocked the door.  He opened the door to reveal darkness.

“Watch the stairs,” he huffed and disappeared into the pitch black in front of them.

“Wait a minute. First you ask me to face off with fucking Lucifer, of all people, and now you’re asking me to go down creepy ass stairs. THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!” Sansa shouted.

“Yeah, you guys could be murderers for all we know.” Delilah mumbled.

“We would never hurt you. You can trust us.” Sam gave the two a small smile and Adam nodded.

The girls looked at each other before silently agreeing.

“All right, let’s get this show on the road.” Sansa clapped and marched past the door. “Oh, and Sam, watch Delilah and make sure she doesn’t kill herself on these stairs.”

Delilah rolled her eyes and looked to Adam. “Watch out for her. She’s usually a klutz.” Adam nodded and followed after Sansa.  When he reached her, he carefully placed his hand on her back to make sure she kept her balance. His hand brushed against her butt and Sansa blushed. 

Adam cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly moved his hand away. “I’m so s-s-s-sorry. I think I just accidentally, uh, touched your butt.” Adam stuttered.

Sansa blushed and tried to remain calm. “Insert Finding Nemo joke here.” She laughed nervously. “It’s alright.”

Sam offered his arm to Delilah. “I’m here to catch you if you fall.” He smiled sweetly at her.

Delilah laughed, “Oh, god that is so cheesy.” Sam mumbled an apology and looked at the ground dejectedly. Delilah took his arm and leaned in to him. “But thank you, though.” Sam smiled at her and led her down the stairs.

They reached the bottom and the room lit up.  Dean stood by a light switch, looking towards his brothers with a look of shame.  “How did you two ever get laid?” He asked incredulously.

The other four immediately blushed and avoided eye contact with each other.  Sansa and Delilah broke away from Adam and Sam and joined each other.  The two guys shot Dean a look, who shrugged and laughed at them.

A disheveled Asian man appeared in a doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s with all the noise?” He yawned.

“Hey, Kevin.” Dean nodded towards him and sat down at the table.

Sam and Adam waved and sat down.  Kevin gave them a sleepy smile.  He noticed the two girls standing off by themselves and panicked. He hurriedly straightened his messy hair before sending the guys a glare.

“Why didn’t you tell me we were going to have company? Especially _female_ company, _hot_ female company.” He hissed and took a seat.

“Oh trust me, Tran, if I’m not their type, you sure as hell are not.” Dean chuckled.

Delilah snickered and Sansa snorted. The two joined the others at the table.

“But he’s so adorable!” Sansa cooed as she leaned across the table to ruffle Kevin’s hair.

Adam sent a glare toward a blushing Kevin, who nervously tried to straighten his hair again.

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat. “Sooo… Kevin, have you heard about the omens happening near the Cage?”

“Well, God’s been pretty quiet, but the news won’t shut up about it.”

Delilah and Sansa shared a confused look before Delilah spoke up, “What do you mean, ‘God’s been quiet?’”

“You guys didn’t tell them?” Kevin looked to the boys, who shook their heads. He turned to the girls and tried to put an impressive air about himself. “I’m a prophet of the Lord.  I can read God’s word.”

The girls nodded in understanding. “Yeah, that’s totally normal.” Sansa sarcastically said.

“What do you mean? I hear about prophets all the time.” Delilah laughed.

“Well, do you have any idea what could be happening over there?” Dean turned from the joking girls to the pink Kevin.

“Not really, but we could check if the library has any books that can help.” He suggested.

Dean nodded and stood up from the table, leading the group through the bunker and into a room full of books.

Delilah gasped at the sight of the room as she tried to take it all in. “You have a library? In your house?!” She squealed.

“Oh, here she goes again.” Sansa sighed. Delilah ignored her and excitedly rushed throughout the room in exploration. Sansa followed her friend reluctantly and cast an exasperated look towards Adam.

Delilah brushed her hands across books as she ran throughout the shelves. Sansa grumbled complaints, but continued to follow her friend.

Sam tapped the blonde on the shoulder. “Since you seem to be a fan of our lives, I can show you where the other books are. Chuck wrote about the Cage, so you can figure out what we’re asking you to get involved in.”

Delilah beamed. “Really?! Wait… Chuck? The author is Carver Edlund.” She looked up to Sam in confusion.

“Oh yeah the hot guy on the back of the books.” Sansa snapped out of her daze.

Sam laughed, “Umm, sure. Carver Edlund is a pen name. His real name is Chuck Shurley and he’s a prophet. Well, was, he’s dead now.”

“Dammit. Why are the hot ones always possessed, gay, taken, or dead?” Sansa huffed.

Sam and Delilah shook their heads at her. “This way.” Sam gestured down an aisle.

Between the three, they managed to carry all of the Supernatural books that Delilah hadn’t read.  They joined the other three in a comfortable area of the library. The girls settled on the couch and formed stacks of books on the floor. Sam joined Dean, who was poring over a book of omens.  Adam and Kevin were also absorbed in books but kept their distance from each other.

Delilah opened up the first book and immediately absorbed herself in the story. Sansa picked up a book and read a paragraph before she closed it and slumped to the floor.

“I’m bored. Read to me.” She whined to Delilah.

“Why can’t you read it yourself?” Delilah muttered.

“I’m looking at the hot ass author on the back.”

“Jesus Christ!” Adam yelled from his spot. Everyone turned to look at him and he mumbled, “Sorry. I just thought the book explained what was happening and it didn’t.” He slammed the book on the table. He shot Sansa an annoyed look before turning and stomping out of the room.

“What’s his problem?” Dean quipped.

Everyone looked to each other in confusion before returning to their books. 

Delilah started reading from her book to Sansa, whose attention remained on the door Adam disappeared through.

“Aaaaannnd….they’re taking their clothes off. Skip.” Delilah flipped several pages before returning to her reading.  She turned to look at an unusually quiet Sansa. She closed the book and sighed, “You’re not even paying attention.”

Sansa’s thoughts were elsewhere as she continued to stare at the door.  Delilah leaned back on the couch and shut her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. She felt the couch sink next to her and she opened her eyes to see Kevin. She gave him a hesitant smile and he scooted closer to her.

“So, you like the Supernatural books?” He asked shyly.  Delilah nodded and he smiled at her. “Do you like the Doctor Who comics? Or the show?” He asked nervously.

Delilah nodded, “I love the show.  Whenever we have time, I make Sansa watch it with me.”

The two continued talking excitedly as Sansa was shaken from her thoughts. She growled at them and got off the floor. She noticed Sam glaring at the two and Sansa made her way over to him and Dean.

“Do you think it could be demons breaking him out again?” Dean looked to his brother and sighed upon noticing his expression. “Seriously?! You too?!” Dean yelled and exited the same way Adam had.

Sansa took the seat Dean vacated and Sam snapped to attention.  “You know,” Sansa started, “you’ve been the fictional love of her life ever since she started reading those damn books.”

Sam blushed and stared over at Delilah. “She seems to be getting along just fine with Kevin.”

Sansa scoffed, “Nah, she’s just being friendly. She doesn’t get to talk about her nerdy obsessions too often. Besides, that geek will never measure up to you in her mind.”

Sam smiled from ear to ear. “Thanks, Sansa. You’re not as much of an asshole as I thought you were.”

“Thanks, Sam. Fuck you.” She got up from her seat, flipping him off.  “Night, Dickface.”

“Feel free to pick a couch, so you don’t have to stumble around a strange place in the dark. I think I’m going to stay up a bit more.” Sam stared off at the two laughing nerds.

Sansa followed his gaze and sighed. “Of course you are.” She trailed over to a couch and plopped down, falling asleep shortly after.

Sam tried to return his attention to the book, but he found himself watching to make sure Kevin didn’t make a move on Delilah.

Kevin got up from the couch and yawned a goodnight before retreating back to his room. Delilah picked up her book and curled up on the couch.

Sam got up and took a seat next to her. Delilah sighed in exasperation, “Seriously? Just leave. I’m trying to read here!” Her face morphed from anger to shock when she saw Sam.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just go, then.” Sam said disappointedly.

“No, no, no, no.” She grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back to the couch. “I am so sorry. I thought you were Kevin. You can stay.”

“So do you not like Kevin?”

“No, Kevin’s great and he’s really nice. I’m just tired and want to read.”

“Well, I don’t want to disturb you. Do you want me to go?”

“You’re fine. Stay, please.”

The two smiled at each other before returning to their books.  Sam occasionally glanced over at Delilah as he searched through his book for any signs matching those in Lawrence. He noticed she kept fidgeting in her spot.

“You can lean on me if you want. You don’t look too comfortable.” Sam smiled softly at her.

Delilah looked uncertain before she let herself lean on him. They passed more time in a comfortable silence before she noticed his breathing became light snoring. She turned to see his eyes closed and the book resting in his lap.  She returned to her book, and a few seconds later felt arms wrap around her waist. In his sleep, Sam pulled her closer and snuggled into her warmth. Delilah blushed, but eventually relaxed and continued reading.

Before the night was over, Delilah set down the last book and yawned. She tried to wiggle out of Sam’s embrace, but he gripped her tighter.

“Sansa,” She whispered. Sansa rolled over in her sleep, but otherwise made no indication she was awake.

“Sansa!” Delilah let her voice grow a little louder, and Sansa rolled off the couch.

“Son of a bitch.” She groaned. She looked around the room and noticed her friend. “Why do you have a cuddle buddy?”

“Just help me get out of this.”

Sansa snickered, “Why do you want to? This is like your dream come true: sleeping with Sam Winchester.”

Delilah glared and Sansa hurried over. The two worked together to move his arms without waking the giant.

“So why did you wake me up?” Sansa yawned once they had gotten far enough away from Sam.

“I just finished the last book and the Cage seems really interesting. I kinda wanna see it.”

“What?”

“I’m curious and I wanna see it. I mean we’ll have them there and I dunno we can ask them to make us better hunters.”

Sansa stared at her friend. “Are you crazy?”

“Just read.” Delilah pushed the last book to the redhead and instructed what page to open to. Sansa rolled her eyes but complied.

Once she finished the section, she looked up in excitement. “I wanna see it too. This shit looks cool.”

“I know right!” Delilah grinned. “So, we’ll talk to the guys tomorrow?”

“Yeah, whatever, just let me go back to sleep.” Sansa grumbled as she returned to her couch.

Delilah looked from the couch with Sam to the floor. She sighed and returned to her spot by Sam, earning a giggle from Sansa.  Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her warm figure and pulled her to his chest. Her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep.


	3. Angel with a Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid's are no exception.  
> They are angels.  
> Therefore, they are dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit how many hours it took for this chapter to be made. It was well worth it because both us laughed our asses off the whole time. So school started and it sucks, but we can still write (off and on), we are having a lot of fun with this, we hope you guys are too. Welp, gotta Zayn, gotta wake up for school tomorrow. Ciao!
> 
> love you fam (more than school)
> 
> -Z

Sansa woke up with a groan and stretched. She glanced toward the other couch. She grinned mischievously upon noticing the two cuddling sleepers. She carefully got up from her couch and tiptoed out of the library. She was met with unfamiliar halls and doors leading to unknown locations. She wandered aimlessly until she heard obnoxious snoring. Sansa giggled and skipped happily in the direction of the noise.

She pressed her ear against a metal door. She knocked on the door three times. “Dean!” The snoring stopped. She knocked louder. “Dean!” The person inside groaned with annoyance. She kicked the door in the same manner. “Dean! Are you in there, sleepyhead?”

The door opened to reveal a scowling Dean. Sansa stared in awe at the shirtless man with ruffled hair.

“Do you know what time it is? What is wrong with you, Shortstack?” He growled at the redhead.

Sansa snapped her attention back to the oldest Winchester. “Sorry. For a minute there I thought you were hot, but then I remembered you were 32.” Dean looked at her in confused and hurt. “Anyways,” Sansa continued, “I’ve gotta show you something.”

Sansa beamed and took off down the hall. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared after the strange girl. Once she reached the end of the hall, she turned around and shook her head at Dean in disapproval. She darted back to him and grabbed his hand, desperately tugging him with all her weight. “Come on,” she whined, “It’ll be fun I promise.”

Dean laughed and let her drag him through the halls of the bunker. Sansa pulled him into the library and through the aisles. At the sight of Sam and Delilah snuggling on the couch, Dean laughed and Sansa jumped up to cover his mouth with her hand. He calmed himself and Sansa pressed a finger to her mouth, demanding silence. She pulled two Sharpies out of her pockets, handing one to Dean. She raised her eyebrows and winked, gesturing towards the sleeping pair. Dean smirked and nodded in agreement. The two tiptoed over to the couch and began their masterpieces. Once they were finished, they stepped back to admire their work and Dean pulled out his phone to take a picture. The two immediately burst out into laughter, startling Sam and Delilah awake. Sam immediately released his death grip on Delilah, who fell off the couch in shock. Sam blushed and reached out his hand to help her off the floor. Once Delilah settled herself back on the couch, the two turned towards Sansa and Dean, both keeled over laughing.

They turned from the pranksters to share annoyed looks when the color drained from both of their faces. “Um,” Delilah mumbled, “You have a little bit of ‘Lilah’s Bitch’ on your face.”

Sam blushed, “Well, um, you have some ‘Sam’s Slut’ on you.” The two laughed awkwardly and turned their attention back to Sansa and Dean, who had finally stopped laughing to catch their breaths.

“Well, it’s been awhile since you’ve slept with a girl, right Sammy?” Dean grinned playfully and dodged the cushion Sam had aimed for his head.

“Hey! That’s the same joke I made!” Sansa laughed and the two high-fived.

“Very funny,” Delilah growled and rose to her feet, advancing towards Sansa.

The redhead took several cautious steps back. “So, um, where’s the kitchen? I’m hungry.”

“I’ll show you,” Dean said in a slightly panicked voice as Sam stood up from the couch. Dean and Sansa took off down the hall.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up and then get some breakfast. You learn how to get this stuff off pretty quick when you live with Dean your whole life.” Sam gestured towards the blonde and led her down the hall.

\------------------------

Kevin and Adam had already woken up and joined Sansa and Dean by the time Sam and Delilah arrived to breakfast. Kevin and Adam burst into laughter at the smeared black ink on both their foreheads. Sam and Delilah sent glares towards them before finding seats.

“We have peace offerings!” Sansa shouted as she set down a plate a food in front of Delilah and Dean did the same for Sam.

Kevin and Adam shared confused looks. “What happened?” Adam questioned.

“Well I woke up to be ‘Sam’s Slut’ and he was ‘Lilah’s Bitch.’” Delilah pointed towards their foreheads before eyeing Sansa and Dean.

“But you just looked so cute cuddling we couldn’t bear to wake you,” Sansa cooed. Delilah flicked her on the head.

Delilah elbowed her friend and gave her a pointed look. Sansa nodded and cleared her throat. “Oh, right. We wanted to talk to you about the whole Cage thing.”

Sam and Dean shared a look before nodding to them to continue.

Delilah sighed, “We decided to make a deal with you. We’ll go to the Cage with you if you train us to be better hunters. We know we suck and we don’t want to get killed by Morningstar.”

The boys looked at each other before nodding. “Alright,” Dean grunted, “You have a deal. We’ll take you two on a few hunts before going out to the Cage.” He and Sam held out their hands to shake. Before Delilah could pull out of the shake, Dean gripped her hand between his own. “But, you have to tell us about yourselves. We wouldn’t want to go hunting with strangers, now would we?” He smiled at her and tightened his grip until she nodded and shook her hand.

He let go of her and the two girls shared an uneasy glace.

“So,” Dean cleared his throat, “how did you two start hunting together?” He looked to the two girls.

They shared a look before Sansa said, “It’s too early for me to be telling stories. Plus, you tell it better.” She sent a look to Delilah, who sighed and prepared herself.

\------------------------

I was a senior in some preppy high school out East. I went out to the parking lot one day after school to find a group of kids pummeling a freshman I’d seen in the halls before. They were all at least twice her size and a year older than her. She wasn’t even trying to fight back, just curled up in the fetal position. I scared them off and helped her over to my car. She looked scared, but she was too hurt to even think about escaping.

“I’ve got a first aid kit in the trunk. Relax. I’m not going to hurt you.” I made sure she was steady on her feet before I got the kit out of the Jeep. I helped her hop up onto the hood before fixing her up. I’d scared the bullies off before they could do any major damage, so I mostly just wiped the blood and bandaged the deep cuts.

“Thanks,” She whimpered and limped towards the road.

I felt bad for the poor girl. I threw the kit in the back and jumped in, following after her. She stopped once I was next to her. I leaned over and opened up the passenger door.

“Get in. I’m not letting you walk home like that, so let me drive you home.”

She looked at me warily before jumping in and closing the door behind her.

“Delilah Leingold.” I stuck my hand out to her.

“Sansa Fox.” She shook my hand weakly before leaning back against the seat.

“As in Steve and Peggy Fox?”

She looked at me in shock. “How do you know my parents?”

“My mom is Emma Leingold. She helped your parents out on a few hunts before we were born.”

Sansa nodded and let herself relax again.

She gave me directions and we arrived at a broken down house. She was squatting, but there were no tracks in the gravel or yard. I locked the car before Sansa could get out.

“Where are your parents?” I looked over at her as she struggled to unlock the door.

She gave me a sheepish look before mumbling, “Long hunt.”

“They haven’t called in a while have they? And they should’ve been back by now, right?” I looked around the property.

Sansa looked down at her hands and bit her lip.

“Alright,” I sighed and backed out of the driveway. She gave me a confused look. “You can come stay with me.” She looked like she wanted to protest but I shot her a look. “I’m not letting you squat in some dingy house while you wait for a sign from your most likely dead parents.”

She didn’t protest, just sat in thought.

I pulled up to an equally beat up house and unlocked the doors before shutting off the car and hopping out. Sansa looked confused, but followed my lead anyway.

“My mom and I came here about a month ago on a Wendigo hunt. She called every day until about two weeks ago. That isn’t like her. Those things are powerful.”

Sansa nodded. “That’s why we came here.”

I unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

\------------------------

“About a month later we stocked up and went out to the Wendigo nest. Everything was completely destroyed. Bodies were all over the place. There wasn’t any sign of the Wendigo. It wasn’t long until we identified our parents. We got everything human we could find before salting and burning it. From that day, Sansa and I decided to team up and hunt together. That was about seven years ago. About a week after Sansa’s graduation, we found a case and never went back to that town.” Delilah finished with a somber tone before looking down at the table.

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Kevin said sympathetically. The other boys nodded.

Sansa shrugged, “We’re pretty sure they sacrificed themselves to take out that son of a bitch. They died heroes.”

The group ate in silence for a few minutes, before Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I can’t stand all this boo-hoo shit. Let’s do something fun. Do you girls know how to play poker?” They nodded. “Great.”

Dean left the room and returned with chips and cards. The rest of the group cleared the table and tried to sit in a circular shape. Dean dealt the cards and chips and the group settled in to play.

About an hour later, all chips were on the table and tension filled the air around the group.

“I fold.” Kevin groaned before throwing his cards on the table.

Dean glared at the two girls, who had put on their most innocent expressions. Sam and Adam tried to read their brother’s expression or those of the girls, but all three remaining stoic.

“Is anyone else gonna fold?” Sansa asked sweetly.

Adam smiled at her. “Don’t think so, sweetheart. Unless you plan on it.”

Sansa gave him a tight lipped smile before shaking her head. They all laid their cards face up on the table.

Delilah beamed. “Royal flush! It is called that, right Sansa?” The redhead laughed and nodded before helping Delilah pull the chips toward her.

The boys stared in shock at the two. “You were helping her?!” Dean bellowed.

“I have no idea how to play poker.” Delilah said in genuine innocence.

“So we decided to work together and split it if we won.” Sansa said matter-of-factly.

“Looks like you boys are Losechesters now.” Delilah laughed.

“And Milligan.” Sansa added with giggle and a glance towards Adam.

“I don’t understand. Their last name is Winchester.” A deep, unfamiliar voice spoke behind Delilah. The boys seemed unfazed, but Delilah and Sansa immediately swallowed their laughter.

They slowly turned around in the direction of the voice. They saw a tall dark-haired man in a beige trench coat only a few inches behind Delilah’s chair. The blonde let out a shrill scream as Sansa jumped from her chair and raised it above her head.

“Get away from my friend you, motherfucker!” She threw the chair at him. It landed a few inches from his feet, earning a string of curses from the redhead.

The man glanced at the chair before returning his attention to Delilah. The two stared at each other intently. Sansa readied herself for attack when Dean laid his hand firmly atop her head.

“Cool it, Scrappy. It’s just Cas.” He said as he mussed her hair. “What’s up, Cas? Is this about the Cage?”

The man ignored Dean and continued to scrutinize Delilah, who appeared extremely afraid and uncomfortable.

Sansa glared at him before walking up and putting a protective arm around the blonde. “Hey, Lilah, looks like trench coat is giving you the old bedroom eyes,” Sansa joked and gave her friend an exaggerated wink.

Delilah broke eye contact and tried to regain her composure. Sam sent a scowl towards Sansa as he came up and placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder, pulling him away from the terrified girl.

“Cas.”

The newcomer tore his gaze from Delilah to look up at Sam. “The Cage can wait. There’s something strange in Little Rock.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“There’s been several cases of missing women. They are all discovered murdered in their boyfriend’s beds. Each man claims they’re innocent and report being visited by a fat, naked man who called himself Cupid.”

“Sounds like a rogue cherubim.” Sam commented as he set his laptop on the table.

“Wait. You show up out of nowhere and start raving about a killer Cupid? And you expect us to believe you? Angels don’t even fucking exist!” Sansa yelled in disbelief. She turned to the Winchesters. “Why do you believe him?”

Dean laughed at her. “Because he’s an angel.”

Sansa’s jaw fell open. She turned to Delilah. “Can you believe this? They all have to be crazy. Angels aren’t real. It’s just some dumb religious bullshit, right?”

Delilah clenched her jaw and shook her head. “No, San. Angels exist.”

“And how would you fucking know?! I’m surrounded by crazy people!”

“I know angels are real because one killed my dad and ruined my life in the process.”

Everyone one in the room shifted in an uncomfortable silence. Sansa gaped at Delilah, “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Delilah shrugged and hugged her arms to her chest.

Castiel coughed and muttered, “I’m sorry for your loss. My brothers and sisters are often… What is it you call us, Dean?”

“Dicks with wings.” Dean smirked. Sansa gave a small snort.

“Yes, that.”

Delilah stared hard at the angel before shrugging and inching closer to Sansa.

“Well,” Adam coughed, “Should we start researching?” He was interrupted by a high shrill voice from the other side of the bunker.

“Why do you idiots keep leaving the door unlocked when every demon and angel is after you!”

Kevin groaned and sank in his chair, “Moooooooooom” A short Asian woman entered into the room. “What are you doing here?”

She walked up to her son and pulled him into an embrace, “What? A mother can’t come to see her son? The archangels aren’t there to protect you anymore sweetheart, so I have to show up on a regular basis make sure my sweet little boy is ok.” She pinched his cheeks and a light giggling could be heard from behind her.

“Mamma’s boy.” Sansa quietly commented to Dean and Adam who were now beside her. Mrs. Tran looked at the three who instantly shut up.

“And who are these…lovely…ladies?” She eyed the abrasive redhead and the silenced blonde.

Kevin smiled, “Sansa and Delilah, they are staying here with us.” His mother put on a fake smile, “Why?”

“The hot angel wants out of his box.” Sansa spoke up, her arms crossed.

“You’re talking about Lucifer, you know.” Dean eyed her with a half smirk.

“Uh, I know.”

“You said ‘hot’.”

“Yeah, you know because he’s in hell?”

“Poor choice of words, pipsqueak.” Sansa just shrugged as Sam spoke up, “It’s always a pleasure Mrs. Tran.” He gave an apologetic smile to Delilah and turned back to Linda. “Anyway it’s a good thing you’re here. We,” He looked around the room to his brothers and the girls, “are about to go on a hunt and we need someone to watched Kevin.” Mrs. Tran nodded.

“Of course I’ll watch him, and the bunker. Don’t forget to lock it when you leave. Oh and make sure you have each other’s backs,” She looked at Sansa and Delilah, “And Dean, if you get blood on your shirt remember to use cold water. Sam I know how hungry you get on your rides so I brought you some produce, no need getting your fingers dirty with grease and clogging your arteries. Cas, I know you like to protect these boys, but don’t forget to watch for yourself too. Adam, darling, stand up straight, your profile looks much better that way.”

“Agreed” Sansa quietly whispered to Delilah who smiled at her.

“Alright, kids I want you to be safe, and that means you too ladies.” The girls looked over to Linda, “That’s right. I may not know you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wish you well. I want you to watch over these boys, they tend to forget to take care of themselves.” She gave a light smile, not completely reaching her eyes, but there nontheless. Delilah slowly nodded while Sansa cocked a brow.

Dean blinked a couple of times, “Alright gang, to Little Rock we go.”

\----------------

“We have been driving all night, come on James Dean, there’s a motel right there.” Sansa rested her head on Delilah’s shoulder as the engine hummed along the road. He obliged and pulled into the parking lot. They each stumbled out of the car and the boys grabbed their bags from the back. As they neared the counter, Sam and Delilah went off in search of food for the group. Dean threw the bags to Adam and Sansa as he began to check in.

She looked up at the sandy blonde haired man as his gazed was fixed out of the window. She turned her attention to the spot he was staring, but saw only night. She slowly moved so she was in his frame of view to which his eyes moved to the floor. “Hellllllllo?” He remained silent and kicked the dirt on the floor. “Are you ok?” Her voice was so light and innocent he found himself lifting his head to look at her. A small smile played on her lips, “Hey, there’s my favorite musketeer.” He shook his head a bit with a smile forming. Dean reappeared and slapped him on the back.

“Looks like they only have one room.” The two groaned and Dean gave an agreeing nod.

They found the other two and headed to the room. They all entered and Sansa flopped onto the closest bed, “I missed this.”

“What, driving for a long time?” Delilah sat beside her and gazed around the room.

“No loser, a bed.” She buried her head in the pillow while her friend chuckled a bit.

“Whatever, idiot. Oh speaking of idiots. Dean, why did you buy one room instead of two? I’m thinking the bodies to beds ratio is outweighed.” She heard a muffled noise from the redhead, but turned to face Dean.

“Well I couldn’t stand the thought of separating you and Sammy over here, especially when you two like to cuddle when you sleep.” He winked at the two.

Sam cleared his throat, “Dean.” He gave him a warning look until it faded and a smile replaced it. “I think the girls would feel more comfortable in a bed together, that leaves me and Adam in this one.” He looked at the second bed which already had Adam situated in it.

Dean shook his head, “No friggin’ way.” Sam smiled and slowly started to lower his body onto the bed. Dean tired to stop him and resulting in them wrestling for the spot which Sam ultimately won.

The audience watched in silence as the event took place. As Sam sat on his throne with an air of cockiness, Dean growled and looked around the abode for his stable of the night. He groaned when he saw the beat up chair in the corner. He grumbled a string of swears as he sat down, but upon seeing Sam looking at him in amusement, put on a smile and sank down into it. It was obviously uncomfortable and the room could clearly see a spring jutting from the side, but upon seeing Sam’s smiling face his only response was “Comfy.”

Sansa shook her head sighing as she turned to the blonde, “And you want to put out lives in their hands? I’m not gonna last a day.” She once again flopped into her pillow.

Delilah chuckled and glanced at Sam who gave her a small smile. The group slowly drifted to sleep as the sound of the TV echoed in the room.

\--------------

Delilah awoke to a cold spot next her. She jutted upright and her eyes searched for the girl she had always felt the need to protect. Her heart raced as she looked to the opposite bed, seeing no sign of her. She gave a loud sigh when she found the smaller hunter curled up next to the chair Dean was on, her head using his arm as a pillow. Dean had a pillow over his face, she recognized it as Sansa’s pillow from last night. She chuckled lightly, coming to the assumption that Sansa had tried to silence Dean’s snoring, but eventually gave up and succumbed to sleep. She looked back at the two on the bed and laughed. Sam was face down and Adam was half off the bed.

She slowly stood up and made her way to the shower, but she stopped when she saw the shine come from Dean’s bag. She looked back at him to make sure he didn’t stir before she slowly took the object out. It was a long shiny blade. She held it in her hands, seeing her reflection in the knife.

“It’s an angel blade.” The sudden noise made Delilah jump and she fumbled with the blade before dropping it to the ground. She turned to see Sam sitting up on his bed laughing at her. She gave a small smile before he quickly stood up and in three large strides was at her side.

He grabbed her hand and held it up to her eyes. She noticed the blood running down and inhaled sharply when he put a nearby towel around the wound. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

“No, it was my fault i-“

“No I shouldn’t have-“

“Sam. Delilah.” Castiel appeared behind the girl and she once again jumped.

“Can everyone stop trying to give me a heart attack?” She huffed and looked between the two men.

“Did someone say hamburger!?” Dean startled awake removing his arm from under Sansa in the process, causing her to fall forward and wake up.

“Oh what the fuck?” She moved the hairs from her face rubbing her eyes.

“Can you guys be any louder!” Adam had slowly rolled over on the bed and was slowly sitting up.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the strange group, but they came to rest on the blood dripping from Delilah’s hand. He lightly grabbed her hand and ran his finger over the cut. Even after the wound was gone he held her hand in his own. She gave him a suspicious look, but felt too intimidated to yank it away. He looked in her eyes for a minute, searching for something. He let go of her hand and turned to the group. “Now that you are all awake, another woman has been murdered.”

“I guess love does hurt.” Dean smirked

“I hate you” Adam sat on the side of the bed eyeing his brother. Dean looked over to him with a grin, “Awe I’m sorry, did me and Red make ya jealous?” He ruffled the girl’s hair whom was still situated on the floor next to him. She swatted his hand away and yawned. Adam’s nose twitched and he crossed his arms standing up. “Why would I be jealous?”

Sansa looked down at the floor and played with her hands upon hearing the response. She quickly recovered and looked back up at the angel. “Ok, Casket. You seem to know a lot about this whole ‘Cupid with a shotgun’ thing. So, spill.”

He tilted his head at the youngest and furrowed his brow. “My name is not Casket. It is Castiel…what am I spilling?”

“Apparently your brains.” She sighed and placed her head on the arm of the chair.

“My brains are not spilling. In fact they are not even my brains, they are my vessels. His name was Jimmy Novak, he was a good man. Although he is dead now and-“

“Stop. It’s a figure of speech, she means tell us about the rogue cupid.” Delilah shook her head, “for an angel, you are quite dimwitted.”

He looked at her for a moment before continuing, “His name is Eros, he is an officer of the cupid ward. He was in love with a messenger angel, Dara, They both found solace in each other and rebelled. Once this happened she fell in love with a human and ran off with him, thus causing the first Nephilim. Eros now stays at the ‘Brave New Restaurant’ wreaking havoc and killing the women on dates.”

“So…Eros…Dara…cheating…murder, ok got it.” Sansa stood up and looked at her clothes with a sigh.

Delilah looked at Castiel, “What happened to the Nephilim?”

“Her heart got ripped out.”

“oh…”

“Ok, so he only goes after couples right? Why don’t we split into pairs and go gank the SOB.” Dean stood up from the chair and looked toward Sam and Delilah with a grin. “No, Dean.” Sam growled. “We need couples Sammy, and you two seem to be really hitting it off.”

Dean smirked and turned towards Adam, “That leaves you and Raggedy Ann.”

Adam stared at him, his jaw clenched. “I don’t know Dean, don’t you want her?”

Sansa scowled at Adam. “Like I would want to go on a fake date with you!”

He clenched his jaw. “You and your goddamn mixed signals!” He stomped out of the motel room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the others in shock.

“What’s his problem?” Sansa mumbled and stumbled into the bathroom. She gave Delilah an assuring smile before closing the door and locking it.

Delilah bit her lip and looked between the bathroom and the door to the outside. She sighed and pushed her hand through her hair. “Okay. I’m going to fix this.” She went through the door Adam had and found him kicking rocks in the parking lot.

“Why are you here?” Adam snarled at the blonde and kicked another rock.

“You know she likes you, right?” Delilah crossed her arms and stuck her foot out to stop the rock.

“Sure doesn’t look like it.”

“You know there’s a reason I call her idiot.” Delilah grinned as she earned a laugh from Adam. “She’s never had a boyfriend and I’m guessing she doesn’t know how to act around guys she likes.”

“Guessing?”

“You’re the first guy she’s really liked since I’ve met her. I mean she flirts sometimes but she doesn’t actually like any of them. That’s just how she is.”

Adam looked at the ground before returning his gaze to her. “So you think she really likes me?”

“Oh, I know she does. She hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

A hopeful smile painted his face. “Thanks Lilah.”

“Just don’t tell her I told you. She might start screaming at me next.”

They returned to the motel room, and Delilah gave a soft knock on the bathroom door before disappearing inside. Shortly after, the two girls returned to the group.

Dean studied Sansa and Adam before looking to Delilah in awe. “You must be magical or something.”

“Or something.” Delilah grinned.

“Ok, so Sam and Delilah and…” Dean looked at his youngest brother and raised his brow.

Adam gave an apologetic look towards Sansa who just looked at a painting on the wall, “I’m with Sansa, I don’t want Eros to hurt her. I mean…only if you’re okay going with me.” He looked over to the girl who slowly nodded her head with a slight smile.

“Alright then gents. Let’s put on our blazers, oh, you two might need dresses.” Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a card.

Sansa happily took it, “Thanks Grandpa!” She smiled as his face turned into a scowl.

“I am not that old!” They had a quiet stare down before Delilah stepped in.

“Wait Dean, you don’t have a ‘date’. Are you sitting this one out?”

“I will be your date Dean.” Castiel stepped up and Sansa and Delilah started to laugh. Sam and Adam joined in as Dean just stared at him.

“No…no no no no. I will find my date there, thank you very much.”

“Why are you thanking me? I have done nothing to warrant your appreciation.” Castiel gave a blank stare. Sansa cleared her throat and ushered Delilah to the door.

“Well boys, we will meet you at the ‘Brave New Restaurant’. I saw me a nice Eldorado outside that has my name written on it.” Sansa smiled and headed out the door.

Delilah gave a worried look, “Sansa Felicia Fox! You are not driving!”

“Delilah Rose Leingold! You are not the boss of me, I do what I want!”

Lilah quickly ran out following the eager redhead.

\-----------

“Little black dress just walked into the room, Makin’ heads turn, can’t stop looking at you!” Sansa belted out as they headed into the restaurant.

“Stop. Just. Stop.”

“Why? It’s like…The Best Song Ever.” She donned a wicked grin and opened her mouth to sing, but the blonde quickly shoved her hand over it.

“If you sing one more One Erection song, I will tell everyone your real name.” Delilah stared at her and slowly took her hand off. Sansa’s eyes were large and her mouth stayed silent.

“Real name?” Dean put his arms around the girl’s waists. Sansa gave a pleading look to Delilah who nodded and shook her head at Dean.

“No I said shame! As in, it would be a real shame if I had to kill her for singing a song. Hehe.” She smiled at the oldest and looked around. She found the other two boys a little ways off.

Dean directed them to his brothers, “And you assholes thought I couldn’t even score one date tonight, well in your face because I’ve got two and damn do they look good.” He smirked at his brothers who now turned to behold the girls. Sam looked Delilah up and down with a smile forming on his face. Delilah was in a short black dress with high heels to match. He took her off of Dean’s arm. Adam was staring at Sansa in a flowing white dress. She was staring at him, her mouth a little open.

Lilah nudged her, “I think you’re drooling a little.” Sansa looked at her and nervously shook her head, “Li, I don’t think-“ She quietly spoke but was cut off by the blonde.

“It’s ok, just be yourself. If it helps it’s just a fake date so it doesn’t really matter if you embarrass yourself.” Sansa shot her a look which earned a chuckle, “Ok, so maybe it matters, whatever, he is literally eating you up with his eyes right now so go over and have fun. Oh, and don’t get killed by Cupid.” Sansa rolled her eyes, but seemed to relax. Adam made his way over smiling and snaked his arm around her waist.

“I think I’ve spotted the lucky lady of the night.” Dean straightened out his tux and walked over to a short blonde at the bar. The group could see him utter a few words and when the girl turned around his face lit up in horror. Adam started to laugh uncontrollably as Delilah felt Sam tense up beside her. The girls watched the conversation between the two and soon Dean came trailing back with a hyper girl at his side. He did not look happy.

“Girls, this is Becky, Becky these are girls.” Dean rubbed his face.

“Hi, I’m Delilah.” She smiled at the short blonde who seemed to only be looking at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, gripping Delilah a little closer. Becky finally seemed to acknowledge the blue eyed girl. “Oh. Nice to meet you.” She forced a smile and glanced between the two.

“Uh…I’m Sansa…”

“Are you?” Dean looked her with narrowed eyes.

Adam pulled Sansa back a bit with a quizzical expression on his face. San stuck her tongue out at the eldest and reverted her attention back to the expanding group. “Where’s Castle?”

“It’s Casti-Oh never mind. He’s on the roof, he’s our lookout.” Dean looked around the restaurant. A loud crash could be heard coming from the back room.

“Not anymore.” Delilah gave a worried glance to the group and they all headed to check out the cause. They rushed into the room to find a naked man standing over a pile of fallen pans. Sam immediately covered Lilah’s eyes. Dean rolled his eyes at the man while Becky squealed in shock. Adam and Sansa both averted their gaze.

“The Winchesters!” The naked cupid ran up to the eldest and pulled him into an embrace. He quickly pulled back and found Sam, pulling him away from the girl. He then looked around, and with finding Adam transported directly in front of him and wrapped his arms around him. The three girls stepped back. The cupid had a smile on his face as he looked at the men. “I’m so glad you’re here! Have you met the gir-YOU HAVE!” His eyes locked on Sansa and Delilah and he ran over to them. Sansa pushed Lilah in front of her making her crashing into a hug with the overzealous man.

Sansa quickly made her way over to Adam but before she could reach, he was in front of her and gripping her for dear life. “They told me you would be bad, but you’re so small and cute, you couldn’t hurt a fly!” He let go and looked at her, she had gone white and her eyes were round.

“Angels know about me?”

“Of course they do silly! Heaven’s got its plan for you two, and I’m a part of it.” He looked at both Sansa and Delilah.

Sansa seemed to be in thought a moment, “So…the murder cupid’s got a part in my life…fucking great.”

“Murder? Me? Never! I love love, and hugs, and butterflies in your stomach! I could never hurt those ladies!” His eyes pleaded with the red head and then searched around the room to see if anyone believed him.

Dean stepped up, “But you know about Eros?” The cupid nodded. “Do you know where we can find him?”

“Well, you can’t find him so much as he finds you. More specifically _you_.” The cupid turned to the three girls in the room, “He only hunts girls.”

“Yay, I’ve always dreamed about being a lamb to slaughter.” Delilah shook her head and sighed.

The cupid tilted his head a bit, “What a strange thing to dream about.”

“No, I-never mind. Sam, let’s go I want to get this over with.” Sam nodded and walked out of the room with her. Adam took Sansa’s hand and dragged her after them which left Dean to drudge behind Becky. He looked back to see no one else follow them out, they all sat in tables, but close enough to talk. An hour passed with nothing happening, when Delilah sighed.

“I’m going to get a drink from the bar. Sansa. Follow.” She stood up and eyed her friend who gave her a quizzical look, but followed reluctantly.

Delilah ordered a drink and sighed, “This isn’t working.” She looked at the redhead with a strained look.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Sansa rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know, it goes after happy, loving couples.”

“I know, I’m surprised it hasn’t grabbed you or Sam yet.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe if you two kisse-“

“Shut. Up.” Delilah glared at her and took a sip. She groaned when she saw Becky walk up.

“The boys want to know what’s up?” Becky looked at Sansa and seemed to avert her gaze from the blue eyed girl.

“Apparently Cas. Is he even still on the roof?” Becky shrugged her shoulders.

“Who cares? I just want to see the cupid, you know why this isn’t working.”

Delilah scrunched up her nose, “No. _Becky._ I don’t please enlighten me.”

“Well, Sansa, you and Adam are more awkward than me and Chuck were. And Delilah, you and Sam just don’t have that connection that I do with him. I mean me and him were meant to be, Chuck just didn’t get the chance to write it.” She smirked.

Sansa tapped the counter, “Chuck…the hot guy?” She looked to her friend for confirmation. Lilah nodded, “You and the prophet…dated?” Becky nodded. “Did he…tell you anything? About us? Or us and the Winchesters?”

“Nope. Never mentioned you. Although he did tell me all about Hell and Lucifer, oh and the whole Sam drinking demon blood thing.”

“Wait, Sam did what?” Delilah stood straighter and looked at her in worry. Becky nodded, “Oh what, he didn’t tell you that? Guess he doesn’t trust you enough. Yeah, he was addicted to demon blood, even had a demon girlfriend to supply him with some.”

Someone cleared their throat from behind her and she became pale. Delilah looked at Sam, her eyes wide. He looked down a minute before speaking, “We are going to split up a little more…Eros might not be coming out because he hasn’t had a chance to.” The all nodded silently and headed off into different directions. Delilah followed quietly after Sam as he made his way out onto the balcony.

He leaned over the edge and stared at the night sky. Delilah stood behind him, watching his shoulders slump over as he ran a hand through his messy hair, “I never knew how bad it-I was going to get. I lost control, but it felt like the opposite. Like I finally has something I could take charge of. I was powerful, useful. And Ruby…” Delilah walked up and put a hand on his back. He gave her a small smile and looked back at the sky, “There are a lot of people who died for me. Dean use to tell me it was just part of the business and they died for a good reason, but…I just wonder if I had died at Cold Oak-if Dean hadn’t brought be back-if any of this would have happened. I mean, the apocalypse, Leviathan, angel civil war. I just-It wasn’t worth it.” He thumbed a spot in his other hand and sighed.

Delilah grabbed his hand and held it in her own. “Sam, don’t say that. Listen, I don’t know what really happened in the past, but if those books are any indication you are well worth saving.” He smiled at her, “I mean you saved the world Sam! You tossed yourself in hell with _Lucifer_ to save a world that doesn’t know you exists. I mean you saved me and Sansa and we had no idea. It’s not the size of the dog in the fight, it’s the size of the fight in the dog.”

He chuckled at her and softly squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you’re with me-and Dean and Adam, althong with Sansa.”

She shook her head with a slight laugh, “Me too.” He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. The doors of the balcony slammed shut and the curtains drew in. They pulled apart and looked around, a naked man appeared before Delilah with a knife and grabbed her. He held the blade up to her neck as Sam threw his hands up.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh please, Do you know how degrading it is to have to match you disgusting humans up? Half of the time you guys don’t even like each other. You belittle love, like those two in there,” He nodded toward the balcony door. “Red and your idiot half-brother, why should they get be marked for each other and I must be alone to suffer with the regret of giving my heart to another?.” He gripped the blade closer to her neck and Sam’s eyes widened.

“We know about Dara and what she did to you, but not all humans are like that and certainly all angels can’t be like that, right?”

“Yeah, don’t they have like an AngelMatch.com up in heaven?” Delilah tried to smile at Sam who just gulped and glared at the cupid.

He took a step closer, “Hey Lilah, how are you doing?’

She looked behind her at the naked cupid and felt the cool blade on her throat, “Well, I’m a little scarred, but mostly uncomfortable.” She gave a light laugh, but felt the blade press ever more against her.

His face screamed worry, but his voice was calm. “You’re going to be ok.”

“I know.”

Castiel appeared behind the cupid and tore Delilah away from him, “Sam.” He pushed her to him where he caught her in his arms. Castiel quickly shoved his blade into his brother. Delilah watched the bright blue lights of his eyes die out in horror. Cas turned to the two, “Are you harmed?” He watched as Delilah stared down at the body in shock.

Sam held her against him, “She’ll be ok, check on the others.”

Castiel stared at her a moment before nodding and teleporting inside.

Sam turned her so she was facing him, “what was that?” Her voice was quiet and broken.

“His grace, that’s what happens when an angel dies.”

Delilah took a quick glance at the body before her eyes met his, “I want Sansa.” Sam nodded and went to go open the balcony doors. “oh, Sam.” He turned around, “Let’s not tell Sansa or Adam about the whole-“

“They were made for each other thing? Yeah, trust me I won’t tell them.” He smiled and ushered her inside. Once inside Delilah found Sansa and immediately locked their arms.

“Ya look like ya seen some shit.” Sansa watched her pale friend lightly nod her head. “Well, the jobs done, at least that’s what Cashew said, so I say we bid adieu to Crazy over here and head back to the motel, these heels are killing me.” The boys nodded.

Becky squealed. “I am not crazy! I’m just a dedicated fan.” Sansa rolled her eyes and dragged Delilah to the door.

“I am not an edible nut.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at the girl.

She sighed, “You may not be edible, but you are nuts.” Adam laughed and followed the girls to the car. Dean said a thanks and goodbye to Cas while Sam pried Becky off of him. As Sansa and Delilah made their way to the car, she started laughing.

“Uh, Sansa?”

“Sorry, I just remembered something that the huggy cupid from early said to me and Adam when we all split up.”

“And?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “It was just something about you and Sam, nothing big.” A smile spread across her face as she climbed in the car. Delilah’s eyes widened and she looked over to Sam who was walking with Dean to the car. She gave a slight smile and hopped in. On the drive back to the motel, many dibs were made on who would get the first shower and who slept where. Sam was voted off the island and had to stick it in the chair while Dean laid on the bed singing ‘We are the champions.’


	4. Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes we did make that joke. And that one. And that one.  
> We pretty much only tell bad jokes in real life so why not in our story?  
> I'd say I'm sorry but well.... I'm not. I love bad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a short chapter, but apparently Z and I like to write a lot.  
> We put a true story from Z's not so distant past in here.... Guess which one haha.  
> I'm awful at notes so I'm gonna go. Bye!  
> Love you, fam! (Oh wait, I need my own tag line or Z might kill me. Ummmmmm)  
> Thanks for reading! (Ok, so not my best, but I'll work on it.)  
> -Eri

“Alright girls, it’s been about a month since we started training you and you two don’t really suck anymore.  I say we go on one more hunt and if everything turns out A-OK we’ll go check out the Cage.” Dean plopped his feet on the table and started hunting through newspapers for any signs of a case.

Sansa whined, “The omens died down weeks ago.  Why do we still have to go?”

He threw a paper at her face.  “Because, Shorty McShortshorts, the omens weren’t coincidences.  Even if they’re gone they were still important.”

Sansa glared at him. “You know I’m not that fucking short, geezer.”

“And I’m not that fucking old, Miss Whoever-You-Are.”

The two glared at each other. “Knock it off, children.” Delilah yelled from her spot across the room.

Sam and Adam snorted at her comment but quickly covered it upon receiving glares from Sansa and Dean.

The group continued searching for a case until they were interrupted by a ruffled Kevin bursting into the room.  “Guys, the Cage has to wait.  There’s a group of demons surrounding this warehouse just outside Minneapolis.”

“Perfect!” Dean jumped from his seat, scattering newspapers across the floor. “That’s the perfect last hunt to get you two ready for our little trip to Hell’s Gate.”

Dean ran to get more salt as Sam and Delilah bent to clean up the mess he had made.  Sansa donned a mischievous grin before sneaking over to the table and snatching something from the surface. “I’ll see you guys in the car!” She shouted as she bounded up the stairs.

Delilah shook her head as the remaining three looked after the redhead in confusion.  They heard the distinguishable sound of an engine revving above them.  Dean ran into the room.  “Who’s touching my baby?!” He shouted and looked around the room in a panic.  “Goddammit, Half Pint.” He stormed up the stairs.

“I call shotgun.” Adam called as he bounded up the stairs after his brother. 

Sam laughed and shouldered his bag before walking up the stairs with Delilah.  Halfway up, Delilah leaned over the railing and waved goodbye to Kevin. “Make sure to tell your mom what’s going on and not to worry.  Oh, and take care of yourselves.” Kevin blushed as Delilah smiled sweetly and ran up the stairs.  Sam did the ‘I’m watching you’ motion to Kevin before following after the blonde.

The two discovered an angry Dean glaring at a grinning Sansa, who sat smugly in the driver’s seat of his beloved Impala. 

“Get in losers. We’re going hunting.” Sansa laughed.

“Get the hell out of my baby.” Dean crossed his arms.

Sansa paused, almost if in thought, “Hmmmm…. How ‘bout you get in the back and I take her out for a spin?”

Dean looked to Delilah. “Didn’t you say she doesn’t have a license?”

Delilah’s eyes widened. “You really don’t want her driving your car.”

“Liles, that’s in the past, and what’s in the past should stay in the past.  I’m just asking to drive for an hour or two, tops. I promise I’ll be super careful and I’ll never ask to drive again.” Sansa gave them her best puppy dog eyes. 

Dean scowled at her. “Only if I ride shotgun.  I’m grabbing the wheel if you fuck up.”

Adam leaned closer to Sansa so Dean could see him through the window. “I’ve got it Dean.  If anything happens I’ll grab the wheel, but I doubt I’ll have to.”  Adam smiled as Dean gave up and climbed in the backseat.

Sam threw his bag in the trunk before opening the door for Delilah, who scooched into the middle.  Sam followed her, and once everyone was settled in Sansa turned to Dean in confusion.

“Ummm. How to I put this thing in drive?” Sansa asked innocently.  Dean’s face drained of all color, and Sansa burst into laughter.

“I swear to God. If you wreck my car, I’ll beat your ass.” Dean growled.

“Relax fogie.  I’m messing with you. I know how to drive a car. Parking on the other hand…” Sansa threw the car into drive and sped down the road before Dean could protest.

Dean looked to Delilah in panic. “What the hell did she do?”

“Well…I tried to teach her how to drive when she was still in school, and everything went perfect until we went to park and Sansa may have crashed into the garage.” Delilah mumbled.

“What?!” Dean screamed and the whole car grew tense.

“It was one time! My foot slipped!” Sansa shouted in indignation.

“Stop the damn car.” Dean groped for the ‘oh-shit’ handle.

“You know Dean, you really shouldn’t distract the driver.” Sansa beamed at him through the rear-view mirror.  Dean growled at her.

“You must’ve been pissed when that happened, Lilah.” Sam smiled down at her.

“Well yeah, we had to go find a new house to squat in.”

“Mad enough to call her by her real name?” Dean turned her to face him.

The rest of the car groaned.  Adam turned around to look at Dean. “It’s been a month, dude. Give up, already.”

Dean ignored his half-brother.  “You were furious, so you yelled…?” 

Delilah rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sansa. “Can I just tell him? I might push him out of the car if he keeps this up.” Dean sat up in his seat in excitement.

Sansa gripped the steering wheel and glanced toward Adam before shaking her head.

“What’s the worst that can happen, San? He’ll make fun of you for two minutes and then forget about it.”

Sansa sighed and mumbled. “It’s Evelyn.  Evelyn Felicia Fox.”

Dean shot forward in his seat. “Wait. Evelyn? As in Eve for short? As in Adam and Eve?” He laughed as he looked between the now blushing Adam and Sansa.

Sansa groaned. “Yes. Now can we get over it?”

“Wait.” Dean looked to the other two in the back beside him. “And Delilah and Sam?!”

Delilah put her head in her hands. “I was waiting for you to figure that out.”

“Better make sure she doesn’t cut your hair off, Sammy.  You might lose all your strength.”  Dean cackled as the rest of the car blushed.

“And…this is why you’re single.” Sansa muttered.

“It’s not my fault there’s no Biblical pairing for me. Besides, Small Fry, I don’t see any man cuddling you in your sleep.” He shot a glance to Sam and Delilah.

Delilah blushed and stuttered, “B-b-but we’re not a couple.”

Sam’s face fell and he leaned away from her. “Right.”

“Yet.” Dean coughed.

Sansa cleared her throat. “Whelp, only 9 more hours to go until we hit Minneapolis.”

"You said an hour or two max." Dean growled.

Sansa laughed and stuck her tongue out as she pressed the gas pedal further and the Impala shot forward.

"Evelyn!" 

\------------------------

The Impala pulled up to a fence encompassing a boarded up warehouse. 

“I told you I could drive!” Sansa shouted triumphantly as she turned off the car.

“Because there’s nothing to run into, Crash.” Dean snarled. “And be quiet there’s demons crawling all over the place if Kevin’s right.” He opened his door, smiling at Delilah before closing it in her face, and made his way to the trunk.

“But there’s no sign of them.” Adam commented as he got out of the car.

“Probably waiting inside.” Sam opened his door and held it for Delilah as she awkwardly crawled out.

“All right, gang, enough with all the awkward sexual tension. Let’s go hunt some demon ass.” Dean huffed as he threw shotguns and salt rounds to the others.  Sam caught Delilah’s before she could and handed it to her with a soft smile.  Dean gave his brother a weird look and pulled the demon blade from the trunk before closing it as softly as he could.

Dean marched off toward the building.  The others followed behind, and Sansa fell in line beside Delilah. She leaned into the blonde and whispered, “What the hell is wrong with you, Lilah? I know you like the mountain, so why do you keep fucking this up?”

Delilah elbowed her. “I’m not doing it on purpose.” She hissed.

Sansa laughed at her and skipped to join the boys.  “Hey, guys, this reminds me of an episode of Scooby-Doo. I mean we have the creepy ass warehouse. And there’s the sexual tension between Daphne,” She gestured to Delilah, “And Fred.” She motioned towards Sam, who turned a faint shade of pink.

“Whoa, hold up.  I am so Velma.  Not Daphne.” Delilah scoffed.

“Well, I’m not Daphne. And Polyphemus isn’t Shaggy.”

“Knock it off, you two.” Sam shushed them.

“He’s right, girls, you’re forgetting the most important part: Who am I?” Dean smirked.

“Scooby, duh.” Delilah said matter-of-factly.

Dean looked offended. “I’m pretty sure I’m Fred.”

The two girls exchanged a look before shaking their heads at him. “More like Daphne.” Sansa said seriously.  The two girls giggled as Dean opened his mouth to argue. 

“Stop it, guys.” Adam warned, “Or else a warehouse full of demons is going to kick our asses.”

“Right,” Dean cleared his throat. “So let’s split up.  There’s only one floor.  Sam, Lilah, you’ll come with me around back and go in that way.  Adam, Sansa, you take the front entrance, and we’ll try to meet in the middle.”

The group nodded and dispersed to their locations. 

Adam waited for the other group to disappear around the building before opening the front door.  He signaled for Sansa to wait and went inside.  He opened the door a few minutes later and beckoned her to enter.  She followed him into a room dimly lit by the moonlight peeking through the boarded windows. 

“Careful.” Adam whispered as he wrapped his arm around Sansa’s waist.  She looked to him in confusion and he nodded to a trip wire near her feet.

“Oh, right. Um, thanks.” Sansa coughed.  Adam nodded and continued to hold her to his side as he guided her around any potential traps.  Once they were in the clear, Adam reluctantly let her go and took a step away from her.

Before Adam could give her any instructions, more than a dozen black-eyed bodies appeared from the shadows.  Adam stood protectively in front of Sansa as the demons all rushed towards them.  Sansa readied her gun and started aimlessly firing into the mass of bodies.  It wasn’t long before the gun clicked, signaling her lack of ammunition.

“Adam?” She screamed as the hoard of demons only grew denser.

“Get out and get to safety.” He ordered as he continued to shoot into the mob.

“But, Adam—”

“Just save yourself, Sansa. I’ll be fine.” He pushed her towards a weak spot in the mob before returning his attention to the demons.

Sansa pushed her way through the mass of demons, only suffering from a few scratches.  She tried to run to the exit, but a man jumped in her path.  His eyes turned black and Sansa tried to back away.

“Don’t be afraid, Evelyn.  I only need to give you a message.” He smiled maliciously at her.  Sansa pivoted on her heel and sprinted in the other direction.

The demon reappeared in front of her and tackled her to the ground.  She let out a scream before the demon covered her mouth with his hand.

“Sansa?” She heard Delilah shout from the other end of the warehouse. 

The demon grinned at her. “If you be a good little girl, I’ll let you and your friends leave alive.  Understood?” Sansa nodded her head furiously. “Alright.  Now listen, the boss wants to meet you tonight.  So wherever your little group decides to set up camp, he’ll come find you after everyone else goes beddy-bye.  If you want them to live, I suggest finding a nice _private_ place to talk. Is that clear?”

Sansa nodded, wide-eyed.

“Good girl.” He smiled devilishly.

“Sansa!” She turned to see Delilah sprinting towards her, but a demon threw itself in her path.  Sam and Dean raced towards the mob surrounding Adam.  With their help, Adam broke free and looked anxiously around the room for Sansa. 

“Shame. I’d love to kill one of these vermin now.” The demon laughed as Sansa fruitlessly attempted to fight back.

Adam’s eyes finally found Sansa and he sprinted towards her. “Get off of her!” He screamed.

“There’s my cue,” The demon chuckled. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Evelyn.” He immediately disappeared.

Adam reached her side and searched her for wounds. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Sansa shook her head.

“Get her out of here!” Dean yelled from inside the swarm of demons.

Concern passed over Adam’s face before he carefully picked Sansa up and hurriedly carried her bridal style out the door.

Adam didn’t stop until he had reached the Impala.  He started to weaken his hold when Sansa gripped him tighter.  “Sansa?” Adam looked down at her in confusion.

She blushed and let him go, so he could set her down.  Once she was steady on her feet, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  Adam stiffened in shock but quickly held her tighter.

“I’m just happy you’re not hurt.” He mumbled as he buried his face in her hair.

The two pulled apart as the other three emerged from the warehouse.

“Everything’s taken care of.” Dean said gravely. “You ok, Sansa?” He looked to her in concern and she nodded.  Delilah raced toward the redhead and started inspecting her carefully.

“I’m fine, Lilah.” Sansa said in exasperation and Delilah looked at her with worried eyes. “I promise.” Sansa smiled reassuringly. Delilah didn’t fully believe her but she let it go.

“I take it you aren’t driving?” Dean asked as he swung his keys around his finger. Sansa gave him a tight-lipped smile and shook her head.   Adam helped her crawl into the backseat and Delilah followed after.  Dean and Sam shrugged before taking their normal seats in the front. Sansa rested her head on Adam’s shoulder as the group drove back to Kansas.

\------------------------

“Dean, let’s just stop here for the night.” Sam yawned and pointed to a decent looking motel.

“We’re only an hour and a half away.” Dean argued.

“And we’re all exhausted. Let’s just stop here and go home tomorrow.”

Dean sighed and pulled into the motel.  He went into the main office and returned holding a key. “Good thing we don’t have a Mary and Joseph with us. We scored the last room.” He grumbled and led the tired group to their room.

Sam and Dean flopped on a bed, telling Adam it was his turn to suffer.  He chuckled good-naturedly and settled into a poorly cushioned chair.  Delilah fussed over Sansa until she could barely keep her eyes awake and Sansa urged her to sleep.

Not long after, Sansa laid awake in a room full of sleeping hunters.  She sat up carefully so as not to disturb Delilah and checked to make sure everyone was sound asleep.  She silently crawled off the bed and grabbed the key from Dean’s bedside table before sneaking out of the room and locking the door behind her.

She gripped the key tightly in her hand and took shaky steps across the parking lot towards the surrounding trees. She leaned against one of the trunks and slipped the key into her pocket.

“Alright, I’m ready.  Come and get me.” She muttered to herself as she scanned her surroundings.

A dark-haired man in a black suit appeared in front of her, adorned with a charismatic smile. “Hello my dear Evelyn.  It’s nice to see you again, love.” He spoke in a British accent.

Sansa took an instinctive step back, “Sorry, can’t say the same.” She cringed when he began to laugh.

“You know, you were always my favorite human. Well…” He looked at her with a threatening smile.

“So, demons are calling you ‘boss’ now? Whose dick did you have to suck for that to happen?” He took a step toward her and she shivered.

The demon chuckled at her pale face, “Lucifer’s. Although I’m more of a biter. See, throwing the big man in the cage opens up a lot of alpha jobs and I just happen to stumble into one.”

“Let me guess, the succubus?” He took another step toward her and she could feel the lump growing in her throat as she tried to keep a calm air around her.

“Try, King.”

“King?”

“That’s right, love. The King of Hell.” His face twisted into a smile when he saw the shock on her face. She balled her fists and looked him in the eye, trying to give the impression that he didn’t scare her.

“Whatever you want this time, Crowley, I’m not doing it.” Sansa clenched her jaw.

“Oh, Eve, I think you will.” He grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it between his fingers.  Sansa flinched away from him. “Now, explain to me why you have yet to obey my previous order.”

Sansa bit her lip and averted her eyes.

“That’s what I thought, my puppet.” He tucked the hair back behind her ear, replacing it with a handful that he yanked back.  Sansa cried out in pain. “Shh, love,” Crowley said softly, “Wouldn’t want to be interrupted by your friends, now would we? My hounds haven’t had anything to eat in a week and they are just dying for moose, although they have had a taste of squirrel and they didn’t mind it.” Sansa clenched her jaw and blinked back the tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she heard the distinctive growl of a hell hound.

“Now, you will hurry your little arse over to the Cage, like I told you to do weeks ago.  Or I will personally cause those maggots a death more painful than what I gave your little caregivers.” He gave Sansa’s hair another tug.

Sansa winced and gave him a confused look. “My parents died hunting a Wendigo.”

“Oh, silly, silly girl, your parents lied to you.  They stuck their nose in my business and I filleted them, along with the mother of the blonde one. And it’s all your fault, Evelyn.  If you’re not careful, you’ll be the reason everyone you ever cared for dies.  I mean, no matter what, in the end, you always will be, but it will come a lot quicker if you dare disobey me.”

“You’re lying.”

“Eve, my dear, I’ve done many things to you, but I’ve never lied to you.”

“You bastard! You fucking killed my family!” Sansa screamed and lunged at him.  He used his hold on her hair to throw her across the parking lot.  She curled into a ball and covered her head with her hands.

He walked calmly over to her and stooped so his mouth was at her ear. “Tsk, such ugly words from such a pretty mouth. Remember, I _will_ make you watch as I tear your friends apart, dear.” Sansa’s body started shaking violently.

“Sansa?” Delilah called out.  Adam was at her side, aiming a gun at the back of Crowley’s head.

“It seems our conversation must be cut short.  I’ll see you at the Cage soon, love.” Crowley made a kissing noise and disappeared before Delilah and Adam could get close enough to him.

“Sansa!” Delilah ran to her friend’s side and tried to pry her out of the fetal position.  Sansa wrapped her arms around Delilah and sobbed into the blonde’s shoulder.  Adam ran inside and yelled for Sam and Dean before running around the parking lot in search of the demon.

“Shhhh. It’s ok. He’s gone.  I’m here. You’re safe.” Delilah spoke in a soothing voice as she carefully rubbed the redhead’s back.

“There’s no sign of him.  I didn’t get a good look at who he was but I’m pretty sure it was a demon.” Adam reported to his brothers. Dean nodded and quickly started the car up before running to the girls with Sam and Adam in tow.

“Can she be moved?” Sam asked once he reached them.

Delilah looked up at him in uncertainty. “I’m not sure, but I know I can’t carry her.”

“Let me try.” Adam muttered as he dropped to their level. “Sansa? Come here. We need to get you home.” He spoke softly. With coaxing from him and Delilah, they managed to get Sansa into Adam’s arms.  He lifted her carefully and walked to the Impala, with Delilah following close behind.  Sam reached out for Delilah but she brushed past him in her focus on the redhead. 

Adam somehow managed to maneuver himself into the backseat so he didn’t disturb Sansa. Delilah quickly followed after and Sansa immediately held her friend in a death grip.  Sam and Dean jumped in the car and the Impala was soon speeding towards the bunker.

Thanks to Dean’s doubled speed, they reached the bunker in less than an hour.  Delilah and Adam both worked to get Sansa out of the car without bumping her.  Adam carried her to her room with the others following closely behind.  Once Sansa was placed on her bed, Delilah shooed everyone out of the room.  Adam argued but reluctantly left after he made Delilah promise to come get him when she was too tired to keep watch.

Delilah pulled a chair up to the side of her friend’s bed and slumped into it.  She brushed Sansa’s hair back from her face and sang “Don’t Fear the Reaper” under her breath.  Sansa’s breathing eventually calmed down from her erratic pace to a slow, even rising and falling.

After a few hours, Delilah’s eyes had started to droop when Dean and Adam appeared in the doorway with a soft knock.

“You’re exhausted.  Let Adam take over.” Dean whispered to Delilah, who looked at the brothers warily.

“She’ll be safe with me. I promise.” Adam smiled reassuringly. 

"Yell for me if anything bad happens." Delilah gave him a serious look and Adam nodded somberly.  She reluctantly got up so he could take her place.

“You look like you’re about to fall over.” Dean chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders as he walked with her to her room.

Delilah just shook her head and let herself lean on him for support.

“You really care about Sansa a lot.” Dean mused.

“She means about as much to me as Sam does to you.  We’re all the other’s got and I can’t help but feel responsible for her.”

“I know the feeling.”

Delilah smiled sleepily up at him. “You know how you traded your life for Sam’s? I have no doubt that I would do the same thing in a heartbeat.”

Dean frowned in confusion. “But that’s different.  She’s not really your family.”

“‘Family don’t end in blood,’ right Dean?” She turned to look him full in the face and he looked away. “I basically raised her for the past 7 years, and she’s the closest thing to a sister I’ve ever had.  That counts as family in my book.”

“You’re right,” Dean huffed. “I didn’t think someone else thought like me.”

Delilah smiled softly, “Reading about you in those books helped me a lot with Sansa.  Sorry, that probably sounded really weird and creepy.  But thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything. Chuck’s the one that wrote them.” He shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, you did.  You were yourself.  Chuck didn’t pull his characters out of thin air.” She laughed as his ears turned a slight shade of pink. “I know you don’t like talking about feelings, so I’ll spare you from this mushy conversation.”

She turned to go in her room, but Dean caught her wrist.  “No, thank you. Really. Thank you.  Not a lot of people say that kind of stuff to me.” She nodded and tried to gently pull herself out of his grip. “Lilah,” He pulled her into a hug, “I know what it’s like to always have to be the strong one and if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me.” She nodded against his chest and he let her pull away. “Or Sam, since you two are obviously in love and he likes to talk about all that feeling crap.”

Delilah laughed. “You know, this was a really sweet moment, but then you went and ruined it.” She joked.

“No, I made you laugh and that’s what you needed. And I’m not seeing you denying what I said.” He playfully winked at her.

Delilah laughed and blushed before turning into her room. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night.” He took a few steps down the hall, but quickly turned. “Oh, and Lilah? She’ll be ok. Adam’s got her. You just worry about you and get some sleep.”

Delilah nodded and shut her door, and Dean continued to his room.

\------------------------

Delilah had only been gone a few minutes when Sansa started thrashing around in her sleep.  Adam looked at her in fear and quickly moved so he was near her. 

“Sansa.” He whispered and gently caught her flailing arms in his hands so she didn’t hurt herself.  Instead, her body started shaking.  Adam nearly called for Delilah, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on the redhead.

“Shhh. It’s ok, Sansa. It’s just a dream.” He carefully ran his fingers through her hair until she calmed down again. He moved to sit in the chair, but Sansa started fidgeting almost immediately after he let go of her.

He scooted his chair closer and held her hand in his.  She returned to her peaceful slumber, but it wasn’t long until Adam’s arm started to ache and his body started to droop from exhaustion.  He let go of her hand so he could stretch.  He let out a yawn, and Sansa’s eyes fluttered open.

He stiffened. “Cuddle.” Sansa mumbled and she reached her arms out to him.

He looked at her in confusion.  Her eyes were closed and she looked half-asleep.

She made a small whining noise. “Adam, cuddle.”

He carefully moved from his chair and sat next to her on her bed. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she snuggled closer to him.  He looked around the room indecisively before moving her arms so he could lie down and then wrapping her up in his own embrace.  He didn’t let himself sleep until after an hour of Sansa’s own interrupted peace.  The mix between her breathing and the warmth of her next to him eventually lulled him to sleep.

\------------------------

Delilah awoke and softly padded her way down to the kitchen. Dean and Sam were already there fighting over how to make pancakes. She smiled at the two and cleared her throat.

“No Dean, that’s too much! They are going to be all fluffy.”

“That’s the freakin’ point!”

“Dean! That’s too much fluffiness!”

“Too much-? Do you even hear yourself, Sam? There is no too much fluffiness! Why don’t you go eat something healthy like kale or that gross white shit?”

“It’s the Albumen of an egg, Dean. It’s better for you.”

“Why can’t you eat the yellow part too?”

“Because it’s full of cholesterol and I’m sorry if I don’t want to die of a heart attack before I’m 35.”

“Ihk’km soiurry whjat difd yoku sany?” Dean turned toward his brother with a mouth full of bacon. Sam sighed and ran a hand though his disheveled hair.

Delilah laughed to herself before speaking up, “Well I guess Dean has 3 years to eat all the hamburgers he wants.” The boys turned to her and Dean smiled with his mouth still overflowing with bacon. Sam gave her a sad smile.

Dean swallowed once and pointed to Lilah while looking at Sam, “Why can’t you be more like her?”

Sam shook his head and looked back at Delilah, “I checked up on Sansa when I woke up.”

“And?” She stood up straighter as her eyes fixed on the man.

He chuckled and rubbed one of his eyes, “She’s fine, her and Adam are still asleep. I think him being there really helped her calm down.” Delilah tilted her head a bit at him and his laugh deepened, “His arms are around her and she’s buried in his neck, not that Adam looks displeased.”

Dean laughed and handed Delilah a plate of pancakes, “I slash it.” Sam groaned, both the boys laughed when they saw the look of confusion on the girl's face.

As she began to eat the mood changed in the room and Dean leaned on the counter. Sam stood by the fridge and would sometimes look at Lilah, whom had stopped eating.

Dean was the first to speak after 10 minutes of silence, “What happened last night?” The other two shook their heads and he sighed. “That’s the second time a demon cornered her. I need to know what she was doing out there.”

Delilah put down her fork, “She could have been trying to clear her head and the demon took advantage of that.”

“Why wait? We were all in the same motel. Why not kill all of us?”

“Dean.” Sam shook his head at his brother who nodded slightly. “All that matters is that she’s ok…She is ok, right?”

Delilah slowly shrugged her shoulders. They heard two pairs of feet make their way to the kitchen. Delilah stood from her seat and ran over to Sansa, whose hair was everywhere and a tired expression painted her face. The blonde threw her arms around her friend who stumbled back a bit.

Adam gave them a small smile before going to Sam’s side and grabbing a pancake. Delilah stepped back and eyed the tired girl. “Hey San, how are you feeling?”

Sansa rubbed her eyes and sighed, “I’m-....I’m fine.”

“Sam use to say that all the time, but here he was addicted to demon blood. We’re worried about you, Shrimp.” Dean walked over and pulled her face up to look in her bloodshot eyes. She swatted his hands away and walked to the fridge.

Sam looked down at her with a soft expression. “Sansa.” She sighed and tried to open the door, but his body was in the way. She repeatedly opened and closed the door, hitting Sam all the while hoping he would get the hint. He cleared his throat. “Evelyn.”

The call of her name made her eyes dart up to his and glare crossed her face. “Gigantor. Move.” He rolled his eyes, but moved out of her way. She grabbed the orange juice and a glass. She poured it and went to stand by Adam.

“San. You need to tell us what happened.” Delilah scanned her friend who looked down.

Dean sighed and put his elbows on the table, “Listen, Peanut, demons seem to have some vendetta against you and we can’t risk you getting hurt again.”

“I’m not hurt.” She looked at the group, but her hands started to shake.

Sam pointed to her side, “So, those bruises from being thrown are nothing? You can trust us. Whoever did it, we can make them pay.” Sansa gripped her arm where some of the bruises where forming and leaned into Adam a bit more. Her shaking continued and the man beside her noticed.

Adam put an arm around her as her breath quickened, “Guys, leave her alone. We can talk about this later.”

Delilah nodded slightly, but kept her eye on the redhead.  The air became tense and Dean cleared his throat. Delilah took it as a sign to continue acting normally and grabbed a banana from a nearby bowl.  Dean chuckled as he walked up to Lilah and took the banana from her hand.

“Excuse me, I was going to eat that.”

Dean smirked at her, “My monkey needs it more.”

All four in the room gave him a strange look as Sam spoke up, “What, Dean? What monkey?”

Dean chuckled at the group and cocked his arm back. He flung it forward and the banana was sent flying at Kevin, whom was walking into the room. It hit him in the head and he stumbled back.

“What the-Oh! A banana!” Kevin picked it up and peeled it back, eating it.

Delilah sunk, “That was my banana!”

She punched Dean in the arm. “Ow! Hey! Who eats bananas anyway?”

“I do! They taste good!”

“Soooo…you like bananas?” He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Not yours.” Delilah donned a sly smile while the whole room dropped their jaws.  Sam, along with Kevin, gave her a shocked looked and Dean couldn’t decide if he was impressed, hurt, or surprised. Adam’s eyes widened and his face contorted.

“What?...Ohhhh…” Sansa snickered.

Dean’s face suddenly turned into a mischievous smile, “But you like Sam’s.”

Delilah’s eyes widened and the blush crept up her neck, “No, Ew Dean, don’t be gross.”

“Fine, but answer me this. What type of guys are you into?”

Sansa started to cough, “Sam.” She continued coughing and Adam smiled at her.

“You’re not my type, Dean.”

“Humor me.”

“No.”

“I can do this all day Lilah.”

“Dean Winchester, I'm not playing your stupid little game.”

“All day.”

“….Fine. What's your first question?"

"What's the general type you go for?"

"I don't know...Sensitive guys that can stand up for themselves?”

“Hmm, what about hair length?”

“I’m not too picky.”

“You like ‘em tall?”

“Taller than me, which isn’t hard to find.”

“Eye color?”

“Don’t care." He gave her a look. "I guess it's more interesting when you can’t tell?”

“Does he gotta be rich?”

“No.”

“Favorite qualities?”

“Deannnn.”

“Answer.”

“I guess loyal, sweet, and funny.”

“Let’s say your mystery man has a dark past, and I mean _dark_.”

“If he can overcome something that traumatic, it makes him a better person.”

“What if he had no soul?”

“Uhhh…”

“What if-"

“Fine Dean! I like Sam!” Delilah’s eyes widened and her hands traveled up to her mouth to cover it. The room went quiet and Lilah’s face was blood red. She shook her head, but no sound would come out of her mouth. Sam’s face went from pale and surprised to happy. He strolled over to the girl who was hiding her face in her hands. Sam lightly put his hand on her shoulder, but she took one glance up, shook her head, and ran out of the room.

Sam stared after her and, with a faint smile to the room, followed after her. He found her in her room on the edge of the bed. She looked up upon hearing him enter and the blush came back.

“Hey, Li.”

“Hi” Her gaze shifted to the floor and he went to sit next to her. “I-..He-….I….”

Sam softly placed his hand on her chin and tuned it so they were face to face. He smiled down at her and she noticed his eyes resting on her lips. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. He gently brushed the hair from her face and entangled his hand in it. Lilah grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer earning a chuckle from him when he pulled away slightly. Sam placed his forehead against hers with a smile. She looked at his eyes a moment before the smile spread to her lips as well.

“You’re not going to cut my hair now, are you?” Sam looked at her with genuine care and admired the way she laughed.

“No, then who would pick me up if I fell?” They both laughed and Sam leaned in to kiss once more. After a moment a *click* could be heard and the two pulled away and looked to the door.

Dean’s eyes widened and Kevin bolted for his room. Sansa punched Dean in the arm, “You forgot to turn the damn sound off, you absolute fucking walnut.” She whispered, but the two had already seen them.

“Shit….Uh…So you two together now or?”

“Get out Dean.” Sam sighed as Lilah grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at the remaining three.

Dean snorted and dodged it, “Just a warning Lilah, Sam has really bad gas soo…”

“DEAN!” Sam got up from the bed and Dean took off after Kevin. Sansa jumped on Adam’s back, who was only shocked for a minute before he chuckled at her.

“Home, Jeeves!” He shook his head and grabbed her legs so she didn’t fall. They laughed as they made their way down the hall. Sam sighed and looked after them before returning to the bed and lifting Delilah up so she stood beside him.

He smiled down at her and brushed some hair off her face. “So…”

"So...are we?" Sam gave her a confused look. "Are we...together now, or...?"

"Yes. I mean if you want to. I wouldn't want to make you do something you didn't want to. I-"

Delilah stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips to silence him. "I'd love to." Sam smiled at her and pulled her closer. He leaned down to kiss her again but she pulled away with a sly grin.

“On one condition. I won’t date anyone who has never experienced the magic of Harry Potter.”

"That's a strange condition."

"I adore Harry Potter. I like to talk about it, and I don't like to have one-sided conversations."

Sam grinned at her. "But...I thought _I_ was the fictional love of your life."

Delilah's jaw dropped. "Did Sansa tell you that? Oh, I am so going to kill her when she gets better." Sam laughed at her and she turned her attention back to him. "Wait, why do you even like me? Sansa basically told you I'm a sane Becky!"

Sam threw his head back in laughter. "Trust me, you're nothing like Becky. Besides, Lilah, I've been drawn to you since I met you. It's gonna take a lot to drive me away."

Delilah beamed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed as he held her to him, "So now what?"

"Harry Potter?" She smiled hopefully.

"Does a short kid with glasses seriously beat me?"

"No, not even close, but Hogwarts is my first home."

He groaned but set her back on her feet. Delilah grinned and ran over to the shelf and pulled out the 8 movie collection. Sam ran a hand through his hair with a strained smile and laid down on the bed. Delilah slid the disk in and and laid next to Sam.

"Thank you." She whispered and pecked his lips before turning back to the TV.

For the next two hours, Sam was introduced to Harry and his friends. Delilah continuously asked him how he liked it and would give him little facts about the actors, but all he could do was stare at her enjoying the movie. It brought a smile to his face not when Ron stayed with Harry for Christmas, but when Delilah smiled at it. He would play with the ends of her hair and tug at her shirt when he had no idea what happened.

After the first movie Delilah wanted to check on Sansa so she dragged Sam into the living room. Sansa was musing about the history of the Impala and Dean was more than happy to oblige. She sat on the couch with her feet resting in Dean’s lap while he told her of how he was actually the one who told his dad to pick the car. Adam was behind them in a chair listening while playing cards with Kevin who, by the faces he was making, was losing. The noticed the couple enter the room and they all smiled from ear to ear.

“You two were gone awhile, 3 hours in fact.” Dean winked at Sam who just sighed.

Sansa studied her friend and the man, “They were watching Harry Potter.” She saw the boredom in Sam’s eyes as he slowly nodded. The room laughed.

"Ok, I'll admit the first few movies aren't that great, but the books are still awesome." Delilah defended.

Dean gave the blonde a weird look. "Why are you such a giant nerd?"

She smiled drily at him. "It's not news to any of us that this reality sucks. I handle it by escaping into happier realities."

Dean nodded curtly and looked over to a nearby computer, “Well, gang-“

“Scooby.” Sansa eyed him with a smile.

“I am not!-If I’m Scooby, you’re Scrappy.”

“Whatever, loser.”

“Bitch.”

“Guys,” Kevin looked at the two in amusement, “Dean, what were you going to say?” 

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sansa before continuing, “I think we should go check out the cage, even though everything’s died down. I don’t think it poses as a threat, but I’d like to be sure.”

“Yeah I think we should-“

“DAMN IT!” Kevin threw down his cards as Adam smiled.

“Kevin Isaac Tran!”

“Sorry, mom,” Kevin yelled down the hall to him mother, “I hate you Milligan.” He glared at Adam who just chuckled at him.

“Annnnyway, we should head to the cage, Dean has a point.” Sansa laughed at the two and looked back at the others.

Delilah took a step toward her, “No, San. Not after last night.”

“I told you Li, I’m fine.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Sansa swung her legs off of Dean and stood up. “I’m not hurt! We should just go, get it over with. Dean’s right for once-“

Dean growled “Hey!”

“-the omens have stopped, the cage is probably back to normal.”

“Then why do we have to go?”

“To make sure.”

“Sansa, I’m not letting you go.”

“Jesus, quit treating me like a kid! I’m 21!”

“You are a kid San! You might be 21, but, aside from Dean, you're the most childish person I've ever met. Plus, are we forgetting you _just_ got attacked by a demon?”

“Of course I’m not forgetting it! I’m the one he attacked!”

“Which is why I’m not letting you near that cage. Demons could be swarming it.”

“So?”

“‘So?’ Do you hear yourself? What, are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Sansa, clenched her fists and her eyes glazed over, “You are not my mother.” Her tone was cold.

“Actually Evelyn, I am your guardian, and let's not forget I practically raised you after your parents died. And speaking of parents, I’m sure Steve and Peggy wouldn’t want you dead. None of us would. I’m trying to protect you, that’s all I have ever tried to do!”

“Really! You call smothering me, protecting me? It was your decision to go back into hunting when I turned 18. You led me into this life. You were my only escape and now…”

Delilah's face turned red in fury. "Like hell, that's what happened! All you ever talked about was hunting! I gave up school, boyfriends, and any other chance at a normal life so you could be happy! I worked my ass off at a degrading, shit-paying job just to keep us alive!"

Sansa faltered for a moment, very aware of Delilah's swearing and the anger behind them. But this knowledge only fueled her anger. “No! I only talked about hunting because that's the only thing we have in common! You know what? This is your fault, if you had just stayed out of my business, if you have just left me on that road, if you have just gone home none of this would have happened!”

“You were getting beaten to nothing, your parents were gone! I needed to help you.”

“I never asked for fucking help!” Sansa was yelling now, her eyes rimmed red.

Delilah looked at her, her breath shaky.  She paused a moment and took a deep breath “What were you doing last night?”

“Oh Jesus, here we go again.”

“Sansa. What. Happened. Last. Night.”

“I went for a walk, a demon jumped me, he wanted the demon blade, I said I didn’t have it, he threw me across the parking lot, you know the rest. There. Happy?”

The blonde eyed her friend and shook her head, “What really happened?”

“Are you shitting me? You’re my friend Lilah and you don’t even fucking believe me? When have I ever lied to you?”

“Never, but I've seen you lie. I know you better than anyone, Sansa, but right now, I’m getting the feeling I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

Sansa clenched her jaw, “Maybe you don’t.” She began to walk towards the exit but Delilah caught her arm.

“Where are you going?”

“The Cage.”

“I said no.”

“I can make my own damn decisions.”

“I don’t think you can. You're obviously still shaken up from yesterday. Just go to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow.”

Sansa had had enough and tore her arm away from the blonde. Just at that moment a loud thunderous crash could be heard outside and heavy rain pelted down on the roof of the bunker. Sansa immediately stepped back from everyone and shoved her hands in her pockets. Her face was pale as she stared at the ceiling, “I’ll be in my room…”

Adam looked at her, “San?”

She shook her head and quickly left for her room.

\----

It had been four hours since Sansa had gone into her room and she had yet to come out. Kevin looked around the room, everyone was quiet as he slowly made his way to the computer. He looked up the news and ran a hand through his hair, “Uh, guys?”

Dean ran over to inspect what he had found, “What the-?”

“What is it Dean?” Sam stepped up to Delilah who was looking at the ground. He lightly grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. She gave him a strained smile and looked over to Dean.

“The omens have started up again.” The room dropped 5 degrees and everyone stood in silence.

Dean looked between Delilah and where Sansa had left before looking back at the computer, “Listen, Lilah, I understand you want to keep her safe, but we need to check this out and I have a feeling she needs to come with us.”

Delilah sighed, “Fine…” She got up and robotically made her way to the garage. Sam followed, a look of concern washing over his face. Adam opted to go and get Sansa while Dean grabbed the weapons. It took him some minutes to find the angel blade and another 10 to find his keys. When he got to the car, Delilah was in the shotgun, curled into herself with a book bigger than her head balanced on her lap, and Sansa and Adam were in the back. Dean gave Sam a quizzical look before slowly understanding and handing him the keys.

 Dean crawled into the back with a smile when he saw the redhead playing with the ends of her hair. Adam was asleep on the window next to her. “Hey Armrest.”

“Hi” She gave him a small smile before looking at the dash in the front. He sighed and put his arm around her pulling her into his chest.

“Awe, Eve, it’s ok. Me and Sam get in fights all the time.”

“I said some awful things.”

“She knows you were just agitated, don’t worry. You two will be fine.”

Sansa looked out the garage door at the falling rain, “I’m not so sure.”

Sam got into the driver’s seat and started up the car. The drive seemed to last forever as the car stayed silent. Sansa had fallen asleep in Dean’s arms and eventually moved so her head rested on Adam’s shoulder. Dean had begun to get bored and as he did he started to think about Delilah’s name.

A smirk crossed his face as he opened his mouth, “Hey there Delilah.”

Lilah looked back at him, smiling slightly at the sight of Sansa sleeping on Adam, “Hmm?”

“What’s it like in New York City?”

“Wha?”

“You’re a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do-“

“Oh no”

“Time Square can’t shine as bright as you.”

“Sam make him stop.”

“You know it’s true.”

Sam started to chuckle and looked over to Lilah who was giving him desperate eyes. His smile widened and he tried not to laugh as he began to sing, “Hey there Delilah, don’t you worry ‘bout the distance. I’m right here if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice. It's my disguise. I'm by your side.” When he finished him and Dean began to cackle as she glared at him.

A small voice from beside Dean could be heard singing an airy tune, “Oh, it’s what you do to me. Oh, it’s what you do to me.”

Delilah looked back to see Sansa’s eyes still shut, but her mouth was curved into a smile.

Adam was awake and laughing too. Lilah looked at him and he put his hands up. “I’m not trying to be the next American Idol, don’t worry.”

She laughed despite herself and looked back at Sansa. “How you feeling, Tator Tot?”

The redhead groaned, “Not you too.”

The car laughed and Sansa finally opened her eyes. She gave a sad smile to Lilah who nodded, “You are pretty short, idiot.”

“Love you too, loser.” The girls beamed at each other and the car started again, to Delilah’s dismay, to sing ‘Hey There Delilah’.


	5. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Labor Day weekend. Guys, I'm so tired right now oh Jesus and my brother is playing Arag.io and is literally screaming and it's crazy. Eri lost a ball, I don't know anymore. So, our chapters are soooooooooo long, like longer than Adam has been stuck in the cage that's how long. So...how was your day today? That's nice. I'mma Zayn. I wanna sleep. OH! update: Lil Hulk is happily living in his corner in my room. He eats the gross flies for me. (P.S. The gif, will make sense at the end of the chapter, and I have decided that I will now be putting gifs every time I upload a chapter of any kind.)
> 
> love ya fam (more than my screaming brother who is 20 and needs to move out)
> 
> -Z

“It smells like shit! It literally smells like shit!” Sansa covered her nose as she got out of the car.

Delilah looked at her and cocked a brow, “That’s what animals do after they eat.”  Sam chuckled and put his arm around her.

Sansa rolled her eyes and looked up at the barn, “So…Demons are hiding in a shit pen?”

“If Kevin’s info isn’t wrong, which it never is, there are demons hiding out.” Dean grabbed his blade from the back.

Adam looked around the area, “Listen Dean, I think it’s a good idea to get information before we get to the cage, but doesn’t this place seem a little shady to you?”

Dean gave him an lax look, “Shady’s my middle name.”

Sansa tilted her head at him, “I mean I thought ‘Dean’ was bad, but ‘Shady’? Did your parents hate you?”

“I think John might have.” Adam spoke quietly and Delilah gave a silent ‘Oh.’

“Shut up _Evelyn._ ” Dean glared at the redhead and turned to look at Adam, “And you too Adam, before you two cause the downfall of humanity.”

“Too late.” Sansa grabbed the salt from the back of the car.

Delilah laughed at the three, “Will the real Dean Shady please stand up?” The group laughed and Dean growled at them.

Sam looked down at her with a smile and he spoke quietly, “His real middle name is Eugene.” Delilah burst into laughter and threw her head back.

“What did I miss?” Sansa raised her eyebrow at them.

Adam chuckled into his sleeve, “I think she learned Dean’s real middle name.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, “What is it!”

“Nothing, Munchkin. Forget it.”

“Deeeeeeeeean!” Sansa hung on his arm with a smile. Dean was about to open his mouth when a noise from inside the barn caught their attention. The five hunters stood stock still and looked towards the door. Sam gave a look to Dean and squeezed Delilah’s shoulders before letting go and slowly making his way around the barn, dragging salt with him. He poured the salt so it was against the wall the whole way round before he went into the woods. Dean gave the go ahead motion and the rest made their way to the door of the barn.

Adam nodded to Dean before kicking the door open and throwing his gun up. They all slowly walked into the barn and looked around. They found nothing inside except some propane tanks off in a corner.

Dean lowered his gun and rubbed the back of his head, “Wait…was Kevin… ** _wrong_**?”

The door slammed shut and a blonde stood at the door with a smirk and her arms crossed. “Think again, but now that I consider it Dean, I don’t know if you’re capable of thinking that hard.”

The four gazed upon the girl, whose eyes turned black.

She smiled at their pale faces, “Oh I’m sorry, were you expecting someone else?”

“Listen you bitch. See, me and my friends here, we don’t have all day. We have to deal with your daddy, seems he doesn’t like the size of his cage.” Dean sized up the demon and stood in front of the group.

The blonde took a step forward with a smile. “Awe now Dean. Would you really call an old friend ‘bitch’?” She looked at the man with amusement. His brows were furrowed and his grip tightened. “Come on, Dean. I know it’s in your pea sized brain somewhere. I mean hell, this is almost like déjà vu.”

“Ruby…?”

“Someone give the squirrel a nut, he’s formed a correct thought!”

Dean’s face contorted and he raised his gun. “So, Ruby-” He gritted his teeth at her name.

“Aren’t you dead?” Delilah stepped in front Dean and eyed her.

Ruby scoffed. “Who’s the Barbie?”

“What did you just-?” Lilah took a step forward, but Sansa quickly grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back.

“Them’s fightin’ words, aren’t you afraid you’ll break a nail?” Ruby snorted and walked around the group.

Adam held his gun up, “What’s happening at the cage?”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and looked at the group. “Who cares? I’m more interested in what’s going on here.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re Adam right? The half-brother, so tiny and unimportant compared to the actual Winchesters.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and said under her breath, “Jesus, can you answer a fucking question?”

Ruby’s eyes darted to the smallest and she took a step toward her. Her eyes burned into the redhead and when she averted her gaze Ruby smirked, “Fiery, just like your hair.”

“Don’t even go near her.” Adam growled and stood protectively in front of her.

Ruby put her hands up in mock defense, “Fine I won’t touch your little Annie, Daddy Warbucks on the other hand…” She walked over to Dean, “I would love to fillet you right here right now.”

“Sorry doll, a little preoccupied right now, but I’m free Tuesday.” He smiled at her, but she just frowned.

“Ruby Tuesday.” Delilah crossed her arms with a glaring smile.

Ruby turned her attention back on the girl, “Funny. That must be why Sam likes you, he always did like the funny ones, hence me.”

Delilah stiffened.

“Oh? You didn’t think I knew that you picked up my scraps and tried to make a boyfriend out of it? Worst macaroni art ever.”

“How did you…”

“Know? Demons have eyes and ears everywhere, plus Cupids like to brag.” She looked around the barn and sighed as bodies of demons appeared, “Looks like my fun is over, real nice talk though.” She made her way to the front door.

Dean spoke up. “So that’s it? Just gonna leave us here to your pals?”

Ruby turned around a moment, “Well, I might save the little one for myself…or maybe Sam’s new plaything. I wouldn’t want Sammy to actually get attached to anything, now would I?”

Dean smirked at her for a moment. “Hey Ruby.”

“What?”

“Go to Hell.” He threw his lighter onto a pile of hay behind her that instantly sparked up in flames. The group instantly dispersed and head for the other doors, barricading them with salt to stop the demons from escaping from the barn. As the barns walls went up in flames, Dean stabbed demons as they charged at him.

“God, you and your brother are so predictable.” She rolled her eyes and flicked her hand. A tree branch came through the roof of the barn, breaking Sam’s salt square. The branch soon caught fire and was in the way of the final door to salt.

“Shit. They are going to get out!” Sansa started to cough as the smoke filled her lungs.

Dean yelled back to her, “The branch is in the way, we can’t get to the door.”

“I can get to it.”

Delilah coughed and put her shirt over her mouth and nose, “No way San. We need to get out of here.”

“We can’t afford to have that many pissed off demons after us, we need to salt that door and I’m the only one small enough to fit.”

Adam killed a demon with the blade that Dean had dropped and turned to her. “No way! We can deal with a couple of demons, but losing you…”

“They know we are going to the cage and the longer we stand and wait the more this barn catches on fire and the less time we have to get out of it.” Sansa looked at all of them until her gaze caught on the propane tank. She cleared her throat and grabbed the salt from Lilah’s hand. “Go, I’ll meet you out there, I promise!”

“Sansa!” Delilah watched her friend run under the now engulfed branch. Adam and Dean reluctantly pulled her out of the barn through the door, careful not to break the salt line. Screams could be heard from inside the barns of the demons who had gotten trapped. Sansa had salted the line and turned around to go back. The branch had fallen slightly and she could no longer get under. She groaned and turned around to exit through the door, but the roof had started to cave in and a wooden beam made its home in front of the door.

Sansa sighed and coughed. “Well. Shit. This is ironic.”

Delilah looked back at the barn waiting for the redhead to emerge. “Where is she?”

“I’m sure Mouse is just salting the do-“ In the middle of his sentence the ground shook and flames burst into the sky. A loud explosion could be heard and the barn was reduced into embers and burning piles of wood.

The three jumped back and fell to the ground from the power of the shockwave blast.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Delilah got up and rushed forward toward the once standing barn, but Dean jumped up and grabbed her waist and held her back. He pulled her into an embrace and sunk to the ground on his knees with her cradled in his arms. She sobbed and feebly struggled against Dean.  He tightened his hold despite her shrieks and fists pounding against his chest.  Her fists relented as her sobs caused her entire body to shake.  Dean softly petted her head as he pulled the sobbing girl closer to him.  She hiccupped a mantra of Sansa’s name between her sobs.

Adam stared at the side of the building, waiting for Sansa to somehow appear from the wreckage.  He groaned and rubbed his eyes.  He fell back and watched the wood burn in shock.

Dean stared at the fire and mumbled, “Damn it, Pipsqueak.” He sniffed and wiped the tears pricking at his eyes and diverted his attention back to Delilah.

The group watched the fire slowly die out as Delilah’s sobs turned to broken whimpers.

A cough sounded from a small pile of rubble.  Adam turned to the sound and watched as a small figure stumbled into his view. 

“Sansa?” He whispered.  The figure walked into the light and he could make out messy red hair.  Adam jumped to his feet and raced towards the girl before taking her into his arms and spinning her around. 

“Whoa, smoky lungs, can’t breathe.” Sansa coughed and Adam set her down on her feet. She laughed. “Nice to see you to-”

Adam cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.  Sansa stiffened in shock, and Adam pulled away and blushed uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry, I thought you liked me, and I just thought you were dead, but now you’re not and I-I just had to. I’m sorry, I get it if you don’t-”

Sansa raised herself on her tiptoes and pulled Adam by his collar down to her level and kissed him. Adam stiffened but quickly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck, and Adam chuckled as he pulled her closer.  The two pulled apart for air and Sansa giggled as she blushed uncontrollably.

“They frenched.” Delilah croaked.  Adam jumped, suddenly aware that he and Sansa had an audience, and quickly set the redhead back on her feet.

Sansa turned to her friend. “Thanks for ruining my first kiss, loser.” She gave the blonde a weird look. “What’s up with you? I just came back from the dead and you’re calm?”

Delilah turned to Dean, whose arms were still gripped around her form. “She’s real?”

Dean nodded.

“She’s really there? Alive? I’m not crazy?”

Dean laughed and nodded.  Delilah fumbled to get out of Dean’s grip in her hurry.  Once she was free, she sprinted towards the redhead and crashed into her.  The two girls embraced and Sansa laughed as Delilah burst into sobs again.

“Hey, I’m ok, remember? Why are you crying?” Sansa grinned as she pulled away from her friend.

“Don’t ever die on me again.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Delilah nodded and hugged Sansa again.

“Ok. It’s time to let go, Lilah.” Sansa strained as she pulled the blonde’s arms from around her.  Sansa turned to look at Dean and noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. “Oh my god, Dean Winchester, are you crying? Is Dean tough-ass Winchester crying over me?”

“Shut up, Shortcake.”

“Did my ‘death’ upset poor baby Dean?”

He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. “Ok, Evelyn. I’m just happy you’re alright. I mean you just found your cuddle buddy. How could you leave him?” Dean joked and motioned to Adam.

“Well I couldn’t die before I found out your super embarrassing middle name.  So, tell me, Dean. I mean I just came back from the dead. I deserve to know.”

Dean sighed, “Eugene.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Eugene.”

“Little louder?”

“Sansa!”

“That’s my name, dummy!” Sansa laughed and sprinted behind Adam as Dean lunged at her.

Adam and Delilah laughed at Dean, who fumed where he stood.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s hilarious.” Dean growled.  A realization suddenly donned on his face, “Where’s Sam?”

Sansa looked around. “Yeah, Li, where’s Loverboy?”

Delilah’s face went blank and she looked around the forested area. “Uhm…” She gave a quick glance to Dean and they both started off in the direction he went. Sansa and Adam followed behind.

“Sam!” Dean yelled as they entered deeper into the woods.

“Sammy!” Delilah was looking around frantically, “Guys what if demons-” Laughing cut her off. She looked over to Sansa who was doubled over, her laugh was hoarse and she had coughing fits in between, but tears were about stroll down her face as she clasped her sides.

Adam gave her an amused look, “San?”

Sansa nodded and tried to straighten up. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, but the laughing wouldn’t stop. They all gave her a confused look as she pointed to a certain tree. “Sam Fucking Winchester.”

Their gaze turned to the tree and Adam joined her in her laughter. Delilah and Dean just stood dumbfounded as they stared at the gigantic man strung upside down on a trap.

He huffed and looked at his friends, “Ha. Ha. Get me down.”

Dean just blinked a couple of times while the other two slowly calmed down. Delilah looked up at the trap that was around his ankle. “How did-?”

Sam crossed his arms, “I was walking and I thought I heard something, so I came over here and…”

“Wow, good job Sammy. No wonder Crowley thinks we’re idiots.” Dean set down his gun and looked around for a stick.

Sansa’s eyes darted to Dean for a moment before looking back at Sam, “Well, I’m glad **someone** finally caught Sasquatch.” The group, all except Sam, started to laugh.

Sam glared at her before finally seeing the condition everyone was in, “What happened to you guys?”

Dean had found two sticks and gave one to Adam who took it with a confused look on his face. “Well, Sasquatch, We just had a party with some demons back in that barn. I mean, there was jousting, and fireworks, and Peanut over here even did a magic trick. So now, it’s time for the after party and do you know what’s at an after party, Sammy?”

Sam slowly shook his head, fear lit in his eyes.

“A piñata.”

The two brothers smiled a bit before hitting Sam with the two sticks. Sansa and Delilah just shook their heads at the three stooges.

Lilah looked over to her friend, her hair was everywhere and her face was covered in soot “Hey, San. You have ash all over your face.”

“I have ash in my lungs too, I feel like a smoker.” Sansa smiled at her.

Delilah looked over to Sam who was still getting beaten (lightly) by his brothers. She glanced at Adam and back to Sansa who was watching him. She smiled, “Sooo…first kiss.”

“I will end you.”

Delilah laughed “Oh come on. How was it? I mean from what I saw it was kind of dirty, and I’m not talking about the soot.”

Sansa blushed a bit but looked at her friend. “Your moose is getting beaten up.”

“Moose? Really San, that’s your worst nickname yet.” She chuckled as she walked over to the boys. Sansa watched her leave for a minute before looking around the area and shoving her hands into her pockets. She joined up with them as Sam slowly spun in a circle.

“Guys, I’m gonna be sick. Just cut me down.”

‘”Oh come on Sam, what fun is that?” Adam smirked and threw down the stick.

Delilah smiled at Sam and played with the ends of his hair, which were hanging. “Shame, no candy fell out.”

Sam pouted. “Please Lilah. The blood is rushing to my brain.”

“What brain?” Sansa raised an eyebrow.

Delilah laughed, but nudged her in the side. Dean smirked and seemed to remember something.

“You will never guess who we met at our party.”

Sam sighed. “Buzz Aldrin?”

Sansa looked at the group of boys “No way!”

Adam smiled at her “Yeah. Guess you have to sell your soul if you want to go in space.” Sansa snickered as the group turned back to Sam.

“Try, Ruby. Although she’s got a new meat suit. She’s back to blonde.” Dean watched as Sam’s face went pale. His eyes quickly darted to Delilah who just crossed her arms.

“What? How is she alive?”

“Didn’t ask. Seems like she would have rather talked to Delilah anyway.”

Sansa looked at her friends a hair a moment, “I think the Tree has a thing for blondes.”

Dean thought about it and nodded his head, “Yeah, Jess, Ruby, and now Lilah”

Delilah looked at Sam with her arms crossed. “Really Sam?” Sam gave her a sheepish smile and she lightly pushed him so he started to swing.

Sansa leaned on Adam and yawned, “Speaking of Ruby, that girl ain’t no diamond.”

Dean nodded, “She seemed a bit pissed.”

Adam looked at Sam. “Well you did stab her.”

“She was more interested in Delilah anyway.” Dean looked up at the trap with a sigh.

Sam clenched his jaw and nervousness engulfed his features. “Did she hurt you?”

Delilah shook her head “No, but she had some interesting things to say.”

Sam’s eyes pleaded with her, “No don’t listen to her, I didn’t know what I was doing. I’m clean now and I regret everything I ever did with her and-“ She cut him off with a kiss.

“Get a room.” Both Adam and Dean exclaimed. Delilah pulled back for a moment, “Well seeing as Dean never gets more than one, that wouldn’t help anything would it?” She smiled and kissed Sam again.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Alright, Mary Jane, we get the point. Can we please get out of these sketchy ass woods?”

Delilah and Sam laughed and Adam grabbed the demon blade. He climbed part of the tree and cut the rope, Sam fell on the ground with a thud.

Sansa laughed at him as Delilah and Dean helped him up, “Timber.”

Sam grunted as he stood and looked at the smaller girl. "So, Houdini, what was your magic trick?"

"Apparently making Dean Eugene Winchester cry." She smiled and looked over to Dean who growled. Sam gave her a confused look. "Barn went boom, I barely got out, they thought I died, I didn't."

"Don't forget about the whole make out session" Delilah smirked and held Sam so he didn't fall over from dizziness.

Sam's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "I thought you would never make a move." He looked over to Adam who rolled his eyes.

Dean put his arm around Sansa."Wrong brother."

Sam stuck his tongue out. "Oh man gross! You're old enough to be her dad Dean."

Sansa snickered and walked out of Dean’s hold and over to Adam who smiled at her.

"She's 21! I’m 32! It’s only an 11 year difference!"

"Whatever grandpa, can we just go back to the car? I smell like hell itself." Sansa sniffed her jacket.

Delilah nodded. "I need a shower."

"Are you guys forgetting the cage?" Dean took the blade from Adam and put it in his pants.

"The what?" Sansa gave him a smug look. 

"Maybe you should go back in that barn and we can try again."

"Awe Dean, then you would start crying again."

"Shut it Half Pint."

"Guys," Sam cleared his throat. "Let’s just get a motel for a couple hours and wash up. I think I need to lay down." Delilah nodded and helped him to the car. Dean checked them into the nearest motel.

Delilah watched him as he walked up with a key. "Please tell me you got two rooms."

Dean smirked and held up a single key card. "Its tradition."

Sansa moaned. "Well tradition can suck it."

"You can suck it." Dean looked down at her.

She looked right back up at him. "Oh Dean it's almost 6 o'clock, isn't it your bedtime? Gotta get up early for bingo."

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere running into a garage, Evelyn?"

"Oh why don't you go cry about it."

They growled at each other before Delilah got between them. "Knock it off kids."

Dean stood straighter and mumbled under his breath, "She started it."

Sansa's jaw dropped slightly and she punched him in the arm. "Snitch."

Adam sighed and walked between them, taking the key card from Dean and grabbing Sansa's hand in the process.

They all followed them to their room and walked in.

The girls looked through their bags for clothes and Delilah headed for the first shower.

Adam and Dean went next while Sansa ran out to get water and food. When she came back Sam was laying on the bed and the rest were drying off.

Sansa threw the bag at Sam's face and he quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

She laughed, "You're welcome by the way. The cashier looked at me like I had just been set on fire...well they weren't 100% wrong." She walked over to her bed and grabbed her clothes. "Oh fuck."

"What's wrong, Shortshit?"

"This was my last shirt." She looked down at the dirty, ash covered shirt.

Dean chuckled at her as he rummaged through the bag. "You can use one of mine."

Sansa crinkled her nose. "No way, you smell like idiot."

Dean furrowed his brows "And what does 'idiot' smell like?"

“It’s part man-smell and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why but overall it just smells like the color brown. Thoughts?" Dean growled at her but she just shrugged and walked over to Adam. He watched with an amused expression as she stole one of his shirts.

"What, I don't smell like idiot?"

Sansa smiled, “No, you smell good, like peppermint.” She walked past him into the bathroom. After an hour she came back out, skinny jeans and Adam’s shirt. They sat around on the beds and looked at each other.

“I think we have put it off long enough.” Dean stood up and the group nodded. Sansa looked at the floor and slowly stood up. Dean handed everyone a weapon to load in case they had unwanted guests. Adam, Sam and Delilah quickly loaded theirs, but Sansa’s hands started to shake and she fumbled with the ammo. It fell to the floor with a thud and she flinched. Adam looked over at her upon hearing the ammo drop and saw the gun shaking in time with her hands. Her eyes were glue on the ammo on the ground as he slowly made his way over. 

Adam lightly placed his hand over hers, “Hey, you ok?”

Her eyes shot up and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He held her closer and whispered in a low voice, “It’s going to be ok.”

He could feel her shake her head. “Have you ever known something was wrong, I mean really wrong, but you also knew you had to do it anyways?”

He lightly swayed her. “What are you scared of?”

She was quiet a moment before tightening her grip a little. “Myself.” Adam furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak, but Dean had opened the door to leave.

“Adam, Shorty, come on. We’re heading to the cage.”

Adam nodded and Sansa reluctantly pulled back and picked up her unloaded gun. Her hands were still shaking as she went to pick up the ammo. Adam took her hands in his and held her hands still as he helped put the ammo into her gun.  Delilah shot her a weird look, but Sansa simply dismissed the blonde with a small reassuring smile.

She smiled faintly and went to walk out the door, but Adam had held onto one of her hands. He pulled her back over to him and kissed her. “Sansa, there is nothing wrong with you.” She gave him a sad smile and pulled him along out the door. 

Dean glared from the front seat and motioned for them to hurry.  Sam shot him a look and the brothers seemed to hold a silent argument.  Sansa pulled Adam into the backseat with her and took her spot next to Delilah, who nervously played with her fingers.  Sansa leaned into the blonde before wrapping her arms around her. 

Delilah stiffened, “San…are you ok?”

“Jesus, Lilah, I try to be affectionate for once and you act like I’m not from fucking Pluto or something.”

“You don’t hug. Ever. What’s up?”

She shrugged and pulled away from the blonde. “So Sam, what’s your middle name?”

“Garfield.”

Delilah’s jaw dropped while Sansa burst into laughter. “No way! Your parents sucked!”

Sam turned around. “I’m messing with you, San. I’m never going to tell you my middle name.”

Sansa pouted. “Why not? You know my full name. Dean told me his embarrassing middle name. You’re just no fun.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He shook his head and laughed. Sansa elbowed Delilah. “Make him tell me.”

The blonde looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know, bribe him. Promise him sex or something.”

Sam coughed uncomfortably and Delilah’s face turned beet red. “No, Sansa.”

“I need to know his middle name.”

“No.”

“Liiiiiiiiii.”

“Sansa. I said no.”

By now Delilah had hidden her red face behind her hands and Sam shifted uncomfortably as Dean and Adam guffawed.  Sansa smugly sat back against her seat.

“Sammy, will you at least tell me what letter it starts with?”

“No.”

“I’ll get rid of all Lilah’s Harry Potter crap.”

Sam seemed to mule it over, but Delilah protested, “Oh, hell no! Don’t even think about it, Evelyn.”

Sansa glared at Delilah for a few seconds before she giggled and snuggled into Adam’s side.

\------------------------

Dean carefully parked the Impala in front of Stull Cemetery.  The group got out of the car and looked around the empty field in confusion.

“Kevin said the omens were still around here.” Sam furrowed his brow and shoved the demon knife into his belt.

“So where are the sons of bitches?” Dean clutched his angel blade to his side.

The group shrugged and continued to look around the cemetery in confusion.  Dean motioned for them to follow as he cautiously marched into the head-stone speckled field.

They reached the middle of the cemetery and stopped, slowly scanning the area for any lurking demons.

“Maybe Kevin was wrong? Or they heard the Winchesters were coming and got scared?” Delilah looked hopefully at the others.

“Or maybe they’re waiting to jump us.” Sansa mumbled and aimed her gun at a dense spot in the trees.

“Aren’t you a smart cookie?” The hunters turned to see Ruby, grinning smugly as she leaned against a tree.

She pushed herself off and advanced toward the group, who readied themselves for attack. “I see you girls brought company to our little party.” Delilah looked to Sansa in confusion while the redhead simply clenched her jaw.  Ruby smiled maliciously at them. “Oh, you’ll figure it out soon, Barbie. Try using that idiotic brain inside that pretty little head of yours.  But right now I have to talk to catch up with some old friends, so sit tight kiddies.” Ruby waved her hand at them and moved in front of the boys. Delilah and Sansa both attempted to move, but found that their feet were firmly attached to the ground. 

“Hey there, Sammy.” Ruby smiled and placed her hand on his chest.  Sam clenched his jaw and knocked her hand away from him.  Ruby feigned shock. “Awww, Sammy, what’s wrong? You and I have done a lot worse. Why the sudden change? Do you think you’re too good for me now that you’re all clean and pure?” Ruby played with the ends of his hair. “Or is it because you got a taste of angel?” She placed a quick kiss to his lips and teleported away before Sam could cause any harm.  Ruby laughed from her position of safety. “You’d like me a hell of a lot better if I cut my arm right now, right babe?” Sam scowled but stayed rooted to his spot.

Ruby made her way over to Dean. She looked him up and down before she shrugged. “No, you’re no fun.” She looked to Adam, “And you’re just a half-blood. I’m ready to get this party started and play with my Barbies.  Bye, boys, the Ken dolls were always shitty anyway.” She snapped her fingers and the boys flew backwards, pinning them to a mausoleum. They struggled but Ruby simply walked towards the girls.

“I’ll deal with you later.” She looked to Sansa and waved her hand dismissively.  Sansa vanished and reappeared on her back several yards away. Ruby grinned at Delilah. “It’s playtime, Barbie.”

“Don’t touch her!” Sam shouted as he struggled against his invisible bonds.

“Sammy, dear, you should learn to keep your nose out of other people’s business.” Sam’s head slammed back against the marble and he groaned.

Delilah jerked forward. Ruby grinned at her. “Oh, does that upset you, princess? Why don’t I rough up prince charming a little bit more.” She turned her wrist and Sam screamed as blood started pouring from his nose.

“Stop!” Delilah screamed.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Ruby curtsied. “You’re absolutely right, Cinderella. Your little mouse deserves some love.” Ruby laughed as Sansa let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Stop! Please!”

“I’ll need you to do something for me first, princess.”

“Whatever it is, don’t do it, Lilah.” Dean growled and Ruby slammed him back.

“Now, half-blood, you know not to talk right?” Ruby looked to Adam, who fearfully nodded. “Well, at least one Winchester isn’t a complete moron.”

Ruby turned back to Delilah.

“Listen, it’s real simple, Cinders.  All you have to do is break a little seal. I’ll let your friends go and they can take a nice pumpkin ride home.  And I’ll throw in a little bonus: I’ll put you out of your misery.”

“No.”

“I’ll only ask nicely once.”

“No.”

“You asked for it, Cindy.”

Ruby raised her hand and Delilah clutched at her throat. She gasped for air and sunk to her knees.  Her face turned blue and her eyes nearly closed when Ruby waved her hand and air rushed back into Delilah’s lungs.

“I can’t kill you, yet, Barbie, so looks like I’ll have to be the Nutcracker to your Sugarplum Princess.”

She raised her hand again and Delilah screamed.

“I’m squishing your insides, Princess. Wanna know a secret? All you have to say is yes and I’ll stop this unnecessary pain.”

“No.”

Ruby waved her hand and Delilah returned to normal. “I’d rip your limbs off, but I’m bored of this game.”

Ruby waltzed over to the mausoleum and stood proudly in front of her victims. “Hi, Sammy.”  He spat in her face. Ruby wiped her face. “Now, Charming, don’t take it out on me. Your little princess just won’t cooperate.”

“What do you want, Ruby?” Sam growled.

“I’m gonna have some fun with you, Sammy.”

Sam flew from the wall and was slammed into the ground.  Ruby stood over him and pulled the demon knife out of his belt. “It’s my turn to carve you up, baby. I mean it’s only fair after you did that to my poor meat-suit. And look, it’s the same one.”

“How did you even survive?”

“A magician never reveals her tricks.” She played with the knife before suddenly plunging it into Sam’s arm.  He bit his lip to stifle to groan as Ruby turned to blade in slow circles.

“I might as well tell you. I’ll probably slaughter half of your little group before Miss Purity cracks.” As she spoke she slowly drug the blade through his skin. “Did you think I would own a knife that could kill me? And then hand it over to hunters?” She yanked the blade out and shoved it into his other arm and repeated the process. “And did you forget I was a witch? I mean come on, Sammy, I’m not a novice. So I pulled a Gabriel and faked my own death, that way you assholes wouldn’t come after me.” She pulled the knife from his arm and dangled it over his chest. She looked over to Delilah, whose screams of protests had raged throughout the torture. “She’s been screaming her lungs out over there, but I have yet to hear any form of agreement. So sorry, Sam, but your princess didn’t come to your rescue.”

Ruby plunged the blade into Sam’s stomach and he let out a cry of pain.

“Enough!” Delilah screamed as the angel blade from Dean’s pants flew into the demon.  Her eyes glowed yellow and the lifeless body fell on top of Sam. He pushed it off him and pressed his hand over his wound.

Dean and Adam tumbled off the wall.

“Did you see that?” Adam’s eyes were wide with fear.

“The flying angel blade that saved my ass? Hard to miss. Thanks, Dean.” Sam grunted.

Dean looked down at him. “It wasn’t me.” Sam furrowed his brow. “Lilah’s eyes turned white.”

Sam turned his head to see the crumpled form of the blonde. Sansa struggled to her feet and rushed towards her friend.  She halted as the ground began to shake and a small split in the earth formed.  A bright orange light emerged from the crack and surrounded the redhead.  She looked about her in confusion before falling to her knees as the light reached her.  She let out a shriek as the orange energy funneled into her mouth. She lay on the ground as her body absorbed the last of the strange light.

“Sansa?” Adam made to run after her, but Dean caught his arm.  Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head at his brothers.

A dark-haired woman appeared over Delilah and gave her a soft kick.

“Meg?” Dean whispered.

The woman looked up and gave him a nod. “I’d love to catch up with you boys but I have some business to handle at the moment.” She turned to the blonde. “Get up, abomination.  I need to properly thank you.”

Delilah groaned and rolled to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth and stared at the woman. “Oh great, another Demon.”

“Look what all that self-discipline got you, Nephilim.  Maybe you should have practiced your abilities a little bit more before using all your energy at once.”

Delilah rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Look I’m not in the mood to talk, so just let me heal my friend and then you can do whatever the hell you want with me.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Blondie.  Loverboy can wait. We need to have a little heart-to-heart.”

Delilah tried to move, but her feet were once again stuck to the ground. She crossed her arms and sighed, “You demons are so predictable.”

Meg shrugged. “I’m just here to play my role now that you’ve played yours. Besides, I can’t have you interfering with my daughter.”

Delilah looked at her in confusion. “Roles? Daughter?”

“I guess I have time to explain everything. I assume you already know you’re a Nephilim.  You’re part of a prophecy, little Lilah.  You and Sansa, if that’s what she’s calling herself now, didn’t meet on accident.  You two are destined to fight in this giant battle, or whatever.  The rules are: you win and Luci stays in Hell for another few billion years, Sansa wins and he gets to rule Earth like he’s supposed to.”

“What does Sansa have to do with this? How have I played my part?”

“Whoo, full of questions, aren’t you? Sansa’s a Cambion, genius, or Antichrist, if you prefer. Half-human, half-demon? Ring any bells? Anyway, as to your part, you just broke the First Seal and set all the wheels turning. Some might say you still have a lot to do, but I’m here to relieve you of all that pressure.”

“Sansa’s a Cambion?! How did I break the First Seal?”

“I just told you she was, and she just happens to be my Cambion. Do you need to clean your ears out, or something? Or maybe you’re just _really_ blonde. Your little stunt with the knife broke the First Seal.  In this case, ‘the Nephilim must take the life of an innocent at the spot of Lucifer’s imprisonment,’ or some shit like that. See, you didn’t just kill Ruby. You killed the innocent girl whose body she was in.”

Delilah’s face fell. “No…”

“Yeah, so I guess you can’t call yourself exactly ‘pure’ or ‘innocent’ anymore.” Meg shrugged and cleared her throat. “Whelp, time’s up for this Q&A. Your questions bore me, and your protector—Gabriel right?—is dead. Time to rid the world of one more abomination.” She raised her hand and the angel blade flew out of Ruby’s previous body and landed in Meg’s hand.

“She may be an abomination, but she’s my abomination.” Castiel appeared next to Delilah and brandished his angel blade at the demon.

“My unicorn! I’d love to stay and chat but I have to kill this little pawn, since she’s done playing the game.”

“You kill my daughter, I kill yours. Heaven doesn’t need Lucifer free from his Cage.”

Meg sneered at him. “Well, that’s just not good sportsmanship, threatening your opponent.” The angel remained unmoved. “I see you’re back to being no fun, so I’m gonna go. Bye trench coat. See you later, Blondie. Make sure to fill Evelyn in on all the details and tell her Mommy says ‘Hi.’” Meg saluted and impaled the mausoleum with the angel blade before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Cas turned to Delilah to check her wounds, but she brushed past him and rushed to the redhead. She knelt at her friend’s side and she hesitated before softly shaking her.

Sansa groaned, “Did I hear all that shit correctly?”

Delilah gulped, “I think so.”

“So you’re a Nephilim?”

“And you’re a Cambion?”

“That was my mom? And bedroom eyes is your dad? And we’re supposed to Mortal Kombat this out?”

“Apparently. You ok?”

“Literally hurt like hell. You ok?”

“Aside from killing someone and giving the Apocalypse the first push? Yeah, I’m ok.”

Cas cleared his throat. “Actually, Delilah you have several cracked ribs and Sansa absorbed a lot of power, which has greatly affected her body. You both need serious medical attention.”

Delilah glared at him. “Don’t come near me.”

Sansa gave the blonde a strange look. “Grr, kitty cat, put away the claws. What crawled up your ass?”

She huffed and looked to the angel, “I can take care of myself.” She held her ribs and struggled to her feet. “I need to see if Sam’s ok.”

“I already handled that.” Castiel smiled proudly.

“Great. Everyone’s ok. Let’s go.” Sansa pulled herself to her feet and nearly fell over.  Delilah reached for her, but Sansa took a step back. “I’m good.”

Delilah reluctantly turned to Cas. “What did you mean by ‘absorbed a lot of power’?”

“Sansa has, for the most part, been normal throughout her life.  Her powers were very minimal, changes in weather and moving objects if her mood is greatly affected. However, when the orange energy emerged from the Cage and entered her system, her powers were enhanced.  The breaking of the First Seal allows some of Lucifer’s power to reach the surface, but when Lucifer is fully risen, there will be almost nothing powerful enough to challenge her.”

“So, now I’m Super Sansa?” The redhead beamed.

“Not the best thing to be proud of, Sansa.” Delilah warned her.

“Yeah, sure, abomination.”

“Whatever, let’s go see the boys. We have a lot of explaining to do.”

“You’re telling me.” Dean growled.  The three turned and the girls immediately threw their hands up in surrender upon seeing Sam holding an angel blade, Adam brandishing the demon knife, and Dean aiming the Colt at the girls’ heads.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst: Hey Ty, sorry we lied to you <3 but you figured it out too fast.


	6. The Devil Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably the hardest to write because I'm pretty sure we had no idea what we were doing. So um, have fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly losing Z to the show Heroes and she keeps texting me and I have no idea what's going on. All I know is Lancelot is a druggie and the 9th doctor loves pigeons. And I still haven't started season 6 of Supernatural. I have no idea how I'm writing this story. Please comment, or not. Do what you want. I'd like to think I'm an honorary member of Team Free Will.
> 
> Carry on, my wayward readers (Z says this is good...I hope she's right because this song make me cry too much)  
> -Eri

“You’re telling me.” Dean growled. The girls turned their attentions to the men and instantly threw their hands up in defense. 

Castiel stepped in front of his daughter with a protective stance. “Dean, I will not let you harm her.”

Delilah pushed him aside and stepped forward. “Don’t worry. He won’t kill us. Will you Dean?”

Dean shuffled in his spot and cleared his throat. “What makes you so sure?”

“You would have done it already.” Delilah looked at him defiantly and he moved is gun to level with her head. 

He smirked, “Well, sweetheart. Maybe I’m just being nice.”

“Oh yeah real sweet of ya.” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

Delilah looked at him with a glint in her eye. “Then. Pull. The. Trigger.” She drew out the last word and watched him falter.

He slowly pulled back and then let up, still aiming the gun at her head.

“Oh I’m sorry, what happened to shooting my brains out?”

“Lucifer can’t rise again.” He gritted his teeth and looked over to Sansa for a second.

“And shooting Sansa would solve that, but nooo, big man Dean went and got attached to the thing.”

Sam gave her a grave look. “What’s going on with you?”

Delilah sneered, “Sorry, but I don’t respond well with a gun being flaunted in front of my face.”

“Well, Holier-Than-Thou, what do we do with them?” Dean eyed the two before dropping his gun. 

Castiel sighed and looked at Delilah. “I think we should take them back to the bunker.”

Adam gripped his blade, “Why? How could that end well?”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, you always said we hunt monsters, we don’t befriend them.”

Dean looked over to Sansa with a sad glance. His eyes traveled to Delilah and sympathy ran over his features. “Well, I’m not the one who decided to kiss them, now am I?” He looked back over to his brothers. “We take them to the bunker.”

Sam glared at the Nephilim. “But Dean-“

“Sam. We do what I say and I say they go to the bunker.”

Sansa kicked a bit of ground. “Don’t think that would bode over well with Mamma Tran and the prophet-for-hire.” 

Delilah put both hands on her head and groaned, “Crap, I forgot about them.”

Dean sighed, “We’ll deal with them later. We can through Sansa in the demon room, but Delilah…”

“Holy fire. I can’t get out of it.” Delilah crossed her arms and looked at the men.

Adam eyed her. “Why should we even believe you anymore?”

“She is telling the truth.” Castiel stepped up and placed his hand on her shoulder which she brushed off.

“Don’t stick me in some fucking asylum.” Sansa fidgeted in her spot and pleaded with the men.

Delilah kept her stare straight and clenched her jaw. “She’s claustrophobic.”

Sam shook his head. “Too bad. There’s nowhere else to put her.”

Sansa looked at the ground and muttered under breath, “Right now, 6 feet under sounds pretty good.”

Dean and Delilah shared a worried look before Dean took a step toward her. “Don’t you ever say that.”

Sansa shrugged. “You were the one who was just aiming a gun at my head.” 

“Sansa-“

She cut Delilah off. “What? Kill me and Luci stays in the cage. You said it yourself. If you can’t do it grandpa than give it to Adam, he looks ‘bout ready to shove that blade into my heart.” 

“Nobody is doing any shoving OR shooting, do you hear me?” Dean looked around the group. Sansa rolled her eyes and looked past the men. Her eyes widened a bit when she spotted a sandy-blonde haired man leaning against the mausoleum. He was twisting a wedding ring around his finger when he noticed he had caught her gaze. He smiled at her and gave her a little wave. She blinked a couple of times and he put his finger up to his mouth forming a ‘shhh’. She nodded slightly and he disappeared. She focused back into the conversation as Dean spoke. “Just, get them into the car. Adam you drive. Sam you ride in front. Cas, I need you to go to the bunker and tell the Trans’ what happened. Oh and set up a ring of holy oil.” They all nodded and Delilah silently made her way to the car.

Sansa stayed where she was. “No.”

Delilah turned around and stood by Dean who just looked back at her.

Dean gave the gun to Sam and put his hands up. “Come on Shortcake, please don’t do this. The room isn’t that small and no one is going to hurt you.”

Delilah watched as she shook her head. “San, can you please just cooperate just this once?”

Sansa continued to shake her head. “I am not a dog.” She wrapped her arms around herself as Dean took another step forward.

“Delilah, get in the car. Sansa, if you were going to hurt us, you would have done it already, so please. Just get in the car and we can figure this out.”

Sansa watched as the sandy haired man appeared behind them and nodded his head toward the car. Her eyes pleaded with him, but he just shook his head and looked toward the Impala. She sighed and looked back at Dean, who was giving her a strange look.

“Fine.” 

She walked to the car while Dean looked back to the spot she was staring at. He scratched his head when he found nothing there. 

As they drove back Dean sat in the back, holding the demon blade against Sansa and the angel blade against Delilah.

“Is that a knife in your hand or are you just happy to see me?” Sansa smiled at him and Dean held back a chuckle. 

Sansa caught Adam glaring at her through the rear view mirror and she quickly sobered.  She turned her attention to the window and tried her best to ignore the knife against her throat.

\------------------------

The girls got out of the car and Castiel appeared to greet Delilah. Sam got something from the trunk and walked up to Sansa. She took a step back, but Adam stopped her. She looked at the two men as Sam took out the demon cuffs and slipped them on her. They led the girls down the bunker passing Kevin and Linda on the way. They both looked at them in shock while Delilah gave them a sad smile and Sansa averted her gaze. The men took them down some stairs and they were enveloped by darkness until Adam turned on the lights.

“We’ve never been down this far before.” Delilah looked around.

Sansa shrunk back. “It’s dark.” 

“Yeah.” Was Sam’s only response. 

They stopped in front of two adjacent doors. Adam and Dean opened them and Sansa saw a file room. Delilah was met with a bare storage room with a dark liquid in the form of a circle poured on the ground. Adam ushered her into the room and she quietly walked into the circle. He pulled out a lighter and lit the ground until she was encircled by the flames. Sam had taken the cuffs off of Sansa and pushed her into the file room. 

She looked around and scoffed. “I’m not your secretary.”

Sam silently walked over to a shelf and pushed it. It opened to revel a large room with a built in pentagram and chains hanging from the walls. 

Sansa gulped and took an instinctive step back. Sam sighed and led her into the pentagram. He walked back out of it and went to close the door.

Sansa panicked and started towards him. “No, Please Sam do-“ She halted when she reached the end of the circle and couldn’t go any further. She looked back up at Sam. “Please. At least don’t turn the light off.”

He nodded slightly and closed the door, leaving the lights on for her. She sighed and played with her hair. She walked around, as much as she was able, and eventually laid down on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and looked about the room. 

She screamed slightly and sat up, scooching back against the line of the circle when she saw the blonde haired man from earlier. He smiled and walked along the line, crouching down to her level.

“Hey there, Eve.” He gave a slight wave and she just eyed him.

“Who are you?”

“Well technically, Nick.”

“Well ‘technically Nick’ you’re not a demon.”

“I was scared coming from Meg you might be a little dim, but here to find out you’re smarter than those idiot hunters you have associated yourself with.”

“Listen, I’m not in the mood for this.”

“I wouldn’t be either, stuck in a room. But I guess you could say I understand what you’re going through.”

“You look free to me.”

“Well, looks can be deceiving. That’s what those maggots say, right?”

“Define ‘maggots’.”

“Humans.”

“So, you’re not a human, ‘technically Nick’, and you’re not a demon.”

“So that leaves?”

“A dick?”

“With wings.”

“Once again I ask, what do angels want with me?”

He smiled mischievously and moved toward her. She quickly moved away.

“Oh, Eve, I would never hurt you. Don’t you worry. You’re more important to me than you know.”

She curled herself into a ball and stared into his eyes. “Yes, because no one has ever lied to me before.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need Eve, is for you to listen to me.”

“Well ‘technically Nick’, if you don’t need to lie than what’s your real name?”

“Guess.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. “And Delilah calls me childish.”

Not-Nick smiled at her and gave a light chuckle. “It’s in there somewhere Eve, you know who I am.”

“Oh yeah, obviously. You’re Nick. Stupid angel name by the way. I would lodge a complaint with your daddy if I were you.”

“You remind me of one of my brothers.”

“Please tell me it’s not the idiot with the trench coat.”

He chuckled. “No. Gabriel. He joked, much as you do.”

“You know what’s ironic? You comparing me to an angel.” She paused. “Speaking of assholes, are you going to tell me your real name?”

“You haven’t guessed it.”

“Are you sure you’re not Gabriel?”

“No, I guess you could call me, ‘God’s favorite little toddler’. Ring any bells?”

“Shit.”

“There you go.”

She looked at the man and tilted her head and stood up. “Lucifer?”

“Hi.”

“I feel like I should be scared of you.”

“Are you?”

“No-oh God I’m going crazy. Lucifer is literally in my head! I’ve cracked! I’m not scared of the fucking Devil! Maybe Dean should have shot me-Oh God-Oh shit-Oh my fucking piece of I don’t know what’s going on! I need Delilah. I need severe mental help-Wait. This has to be a dream. You’re not real. Delilah and I aren’t monsters-the apocalypse isn’t going to happen-I’m not talking to Lucifer-Lucifer is not this hot-what iS HAPPENING **?** ”

Lucifer smirked. “You think I’m hot? And here I thought you and that Winchester wannabe were marked for each other.”

Sansa had stopped pacing and threw her hands up to her head. “Fuck. Adam.” Her hands slid down her face.

“Whoa, slow down there little lady.”

Sansa glared at Lucifer as he stood up and walked around with her. “He hates me. They all hate me. Did you see the way Dean looked at me? I’ve never seen that much disappointment in anyone’s face. And Adam! Oh god Adam! He wanted to kill me, Lucifer. I mean he…” She looked down sadly. “and Delilah…”

“What am I, your therapist?”

“Oh I’m sorry. Would you like to talk about how you tried to kill all of mankind with an apple?”

“This is why I love ya, Eve. My favorite little demon, well half.”

“Shut up.”

“She said ‘shut up’ to me!”

“What do you want, Luci?”

“Are we already on nicknames? Well, since you asked I just really want a friend.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, I want you to ditch your little maggots and half maggot and follow your destiny, or whatever.”

“I won’t.”

“So stubborn.”

“I’ve been told.”

“Well, I can sense my old pal Sammy coming down, so I’m gonna go. Nice chat, Eve. We’ll talk real soon.” He gave her a small wave before disappearing.

Sam hesitated at door, but slowly knocked. When he opened it Castiel was standing in front of the circle trying to talk to Delilah. 

“I still don’t understand why you abhor me.”

“Try: You killed my father.”

“I am your father.”

“Now listen Vader, my father was James Leingold. He was a good man and you killed him. Ring any bells?”

“The man you speak of agreed to be my vessel.  He could not contain my grace and perished. I did not intend for him to die. But I do not understand. A name or event cannot ring bells.”

“I am so glad your stupidity didn’t rub off on me.”

“Stupidity cannot be rubbed on someone.”

“I hate you.”

Sam stifled a laugh and turned to Castiel. “Cas, it’s a saying.”

“Oh.”

“Can you leave us alone for a little Cas? Please?”

Castiel nodded and slowly walked out. Sam sighed and pulled up a chair. Delilah looked at him a moment before averting her gaze and looking at the wall. 

“So…” Sam watched her as she played with the hair tie on her wrist.

“So…” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Delilah raised her eyes to his.  Sam looked calmer than before, but she could still sense his newfound distrust in her. “I never even told Sansa. Besides, if I had told you I wasn’t fully human, can you honestly tell me you wouldn’t have killed me?”

Sam looked down at his hands uncomfortably. “Were you ever planning on telling me? Or anyone?”

She sighed. “After we…you know…got together, I knew I’d have to. I gave myself a month to come clean, but I guess the demons beat me to it.”

“Yeah. Guess they did.”

Delilah sighed and returned her attention back to her hands.

“Why didn’t you ever tell Sansa? I thought you two were close.”

“We are, and I know her too well. She’d either think I was crazy, or she’d try to hunt me. I’m pretty sure that’s why she didn’t tell me about the whole Cambion thing.”

“How are you and Sansa?”

“We’re never going to be the same, but we’ll be alright.”

“…One of you has to kill the other. I don’t see how that will turn out okay.”

“We’ll figure out another way.” She pushed herself to her feet and began pacing around her circle. “We don’t have to play this stupid game.”

“That’s what Dean said about Michael and Lucifer.”

“Then why don’t you just kill us already!”

“We’re not going to kill you, Lilah, or Sansa. We care about the two of you too much.”

“Well you sure as hell looked like you wanted to back at the Cage.”

“I was upset-”

“I know I’m a monster, Sam! And I know Sansa is too! You don’t have to keep pretending that we’re not and that you still care about us!”

“Of course I care about you. I love you.”

Delilah faltered. “Then run away.”

“This isn’t like you. What’s going on?”

“Well, Sam, I killed someone today, and I’m not okay with that.”

“You saved me, and she had a demon inside her-”

“I don’t care what was inside her. She was still innocent and her blood is on my hands.”

“Lilah-”

“No. This is the reason I never used my powers, and now look what I did. Someone is dead because of me, Lucifer has a free ticket to the Apocalypse, and I’m going to have to kill my best friend.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.”

“But I’m still the one that did it.”

“That doesn’t make you a monster.”

“Pretty sure I fit into the category of what you guys hunt.”

“You can’t help how you’re born.”

“Says the guy who hunts things because they aren’t born human or they’re changed into something that isn’t normal.”

“I’d never hurt you.”

“But what if you didn’t know me first?”

“Delilah, I’m not completely innocent, either. I drank demon blood, for Christ’s sake.”

“But you’re human, Sam.”

“Doesn’t that make it worse?”

“I don’t want to fight you, Sam.”

“I don’t either. I’m trying to explain why I won’t judge you for who you are.”

“But I’m not-”

“I don’t care if you’re human or not, Delilah. You were a Nephilim when I fell in love with you, so why should I hate you now?”

Delilah stopped her pacing. “You should really stop throwing that word around.”

“I know what love is and I know I love you. Why do you keep pushing me away?”

“Because then I’m eventually going to hurt you.”

“I doubt you could.”

Delilah looked to the wall. “How are Dean and Adam handling this?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“What? I wanna know!"

Sam gave her a look. “Dean doesn’t really seem to care. He thinks of you two as sisters. And Adam…I think Adam’s more upset about Sansa…Pretty sure he thinks you two pretended to like us to use us.”

Delilah stiffened. “We’d never.”

“I know. Now will you tell me what’s going on?”

Delilah sighed. “My parents are dead because of me and Sansa might die because of me. I couldn’t forgive myself if the same thing happened to you.”

“Lilah-”

“Sam. I’m dying no matter who wins this fight. If you let yourself care about me, you’re going to get hurt.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Sam-”

“No. If someone wants to kill you, they’ll have to get through me. I’m not letting you go that easily.”

Delilah blushed and gestured to the flames with a slight grin. “If I wasn’t stuck here, I’d hug you right now.”

Sam chuckled, “Looks like I can’t have a normal relationship. Ever.”

Delilah laughed. “Sorry. You can thank Castiel for that.”

Sam smiled. “I’ll have to. He’s half the reason why you’re here.” Delilah’s blush deepened and she looked down to the floor. Sam’s smiled faded a bit. “I understand how you feel about your dad, but you shouldn’t be so hard on Cas. He really cares about you.”

Delilah shrugged.

“I do have one more question if you don’t mind.” Sam looked at her hopefully. She nodded. “You said you never used your powers, so how did you know how to move the knife?”

Her face darkened a bit before shaking it off and giving a soft laugh. “I had a little help.  This angel, Gabriel, told me what I was and was very persistent about training me even though I wanted nothing to do with it.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by short man with caramel hair and mocha eyes. “My ears started burning and I just knew my favorite little abomination was talking about me.”

“Gabriel?” Sam and Delilah shot to attention and looked at the newcomer in surprise.

“Hey, Sugar.” He snapped his fingers and the ring of fire around Delilah went out. He opened his arms and the blonde immediately rushed to him, throwing her arms around him.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Sorry, but you can’t get rid of me that easily. Besides, I’m your guardian archangel. I can’t just leave you to the mercy of my big bad siblings.”

Delilah pulled away from him. “So how did you…?”

“Well, you know me, I’m one to play possum.” He winked at her.

She frowned and punched him on the arm. “Don’t do that again. You had me scared to death.”

“See! You do care about me! And to think, the last time I saw you, you told me to go to hell.”

“That’s because you were being a dick.” 

“Hey! Watch your fucking language!” This earned a giggle from Delilah. “Speaking of hell, I hear my favorite brother is also a guardian archangel.”

Delilah tilted her head in confusion. 

“Sansa’s, to be exact.”

Delilah froze.  “Please tell me you’re talking about Michael or something.”

“Sorry, kid. Luci’s on her shoulder.”

“No.”

“Don’t be so worried, Liles. He’s really not that bad, pretty funny actually, just really bad anger issues, and don't get me started on the daddy issues.”

“Oh yes, the Devil is just misunderstood.” Delilah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“Well, Sansa is half demon…” He chuckled until he saw her face and changed his expression into one more serious.

Delilah turned and made to move in the direction of Sansa’s prison but stopped at the line of holy oil.  

Gabriel laughed, "Relax, Mamma Bear, Satan's still in the shithole."

Delilah hesitated and eventually moved back to the center of the circle and sat down, resting her head on her knees.

“Sam, did you get taller?” Gabriel turned to Sam, who had been watching their exchange in uncertainty, in an attempt to change the topic.

Sam chuckled, “Nice to see you too, Gabriel.”

“Are you growing your hair out again? You’re either trying to be me or bring the hippie look back in style.”

“Gabriel, I hate to break up you’re conversation, and I’m super happy you’re not dead, but I’m kinda supposed to be under house arrest at the moment, so if you could…” Delilah gestured toward the circle in exasperation.

He gave her a weird look. “Why are they even locking you up, SweetTart?" 

"Hate to break it to you, Gabe, but I'm a monster, remember?"

"Please, if you're a monster, I'm a virgin choir boy. You wouldn't hurt a fly. I mean, you could--I made sure you could kick ass--but for some reason you choose to be a klutzy little cupcake."

Delilah shrugged. "Just light the circle, Gabe."

The angel ignored her. "You used to cry over the ants you accidentally stepped on. And when you learned about microscopic orgasms-"

"Organisms."

"Whatever, my point is, I heard every single one of your prayers, and monsters don't pray. And who is calling you a monster? I'm the only one allowed to call you monster or abomination. If anyone else does, I'll fight 'em. Just tell me who, and I'll teach _them_ who's an abomination."

"Gabe." Delilah cut him off and motioned to the circle. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, I know you’re not _my_ kid. You’re no fun, Liles, but whatever.”

Gabriel nearly snapped his fingers, but Sam cut him off with a raised hand. 

“Give me a minute.” Sam made his way to Delilah and stood in front of her with his arms open. Delilah looked between him and her hands in fear before furiously shaking her head. “Come on, Lilah. Don’t be stubborn.”

Delilah cast a glance toward Gabriel before sighing and reluctantly standing to her feet.  Sam quickly pulled her to his chest.  She initially stiffened but eventually allowed herself to snuggle into his chest.

She laughed nervously, “So I take it this isn’t enough to drive you away?”

Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve already told you I love you, and I’ll tell you a million times over until you believe me.” He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered close. Sam’s lips morphed into a grin and he joked. “I know you’re panicking so I’m going to try and ignore the hurt of you not returning my love.” He laughed and stepped out of the circle. “You sure you wanna do this?”

Delilah took a shaky breath and nodded before turning to Gabriel. “Light me up.” The angel gave her a look of disbelief. “If you don’t, I will.”

“You told me you’d never use your powers. Did my lollipop finally come to her senses and have a change of heart?”

Delilah laughed. “I have a lighter, dumbass.”

“I told you to watch your fucking language. I might have to take away your lighter as punishment.”

“Gabe, I really need you to do this for me.”

“Fine.” He rolled eyes as he snapped his fingers and the fire returned. Gabriel turned back to Sam. “Aren’t you glad the Cupids hooked you up with this stick in the mud?” Delilah stuck her tongue out at him.

“I’d rather they paired me with you.” Sam joked.

“Oh! Sam! I didn’t know you felt the same!” Gabriel threw his arms around Sam and the two broke out into laughter.

“Get a room! I can’t leave!” Delilah yelled to them.

“Oh, Tootz, if we got a room, he’d never come back, and I don’t think you’d want to lose your soulmate to a man, especially me.” Gabriel chuckled and patted Sam on the back. “You sure you want her in there? I’ll take the blame.” Sam shrugged and looked to Delilah, who simply nodded. Gabriel scoffed, “Whatever, dork. I’m gonna go say ‘hi’ to your dad and the other Winchesters.”

Gabriel waved and disappeared. Sam looked to Delilah. “Why are you staying in there, anyway?”

“I’ve got to prove to Dean that I’m not evil somehow.”

“He’s knows you’re not.”

“Yeah. Says the Colt.”

“It was just a precaution.”

“For who?”

“Lilah-“

“Did you see his face?”

“Yeah…”

“How do you think Sansa’s doing?”

“Well, taking away the claustrophobia and the whole being alone thing, I would say just peachy.”

“God, why us?”

“I’ve stopped asking a long time ago.”

“Sam, I’m scared”

“Me too.”

They were silent for a minute before Sam rubbed his eyes. Delilah watched him and sighed. “Sam, go to sleep.”

He shook his head, but she raised her hand to stop his protests. ”Please, Sam.”

He slowly nodded and stood up. Once he was about to close the door he looked at her, “We are going to figure this out.”

Delilah just nodded as he shut the door.

Sam passed Adam as he headed to his room. He was staring at the wall, his hair disheveled. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, but he just brushed it off. He stood up and walked down to the bunker. He hesitated once he was in the filing room. He slowly pushed opened the demon door to revel Sansa on the ground with her eyes closed. Her breathing was steady and he could see her tapping her fingers along to some imaginary beat. She was humming and it took him a minute to gather that it was “Stairway to Heaven”

He took a step in with a deep breath. “Little ironic don’t you think?”

She stopped humming and her face darkened. “Today has been full of irony, figured I’d just add to the pot.”

He stood by the door quietly staring at her.

She looked at him a moment before awkwardly chuckling. ”I don’t see the Colt in your hand. Shame, if you kill me now you won’t have to later.”

“O, Evelyn. A little harsh are we?” She turned her head to behold Lucifer sitting Indian style next to her. He gave her a sly smile as he watched her look back at Adam with worry painting her face. “Don’t worry my little hell spawn, the moron can’t see me.”

“I don’t want to-“ Adam trailed off and cleared his throat.

Sansa quirked an eyebrow. “Kill me? Oh, please. You’re dying to--Ha! Get it? Dying?” She gave a halfhearted laugh.

 “Oh Eve.” Lucifer groaned and put his hand on his face.

Adam looked down at her with a sad glint in his eye. “What?”

“It’s in your blood. Something about you Winchesters and ganking everything that isn’t human. Tell me you didn’t have an instinctive urge to shove that handy dandy demon knife into me the minute you found out what I really was.”

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after a second.

“That’s what I thought.”

Sansa’s gaze lingered on Adam a second before she looked back at the ceiling. Lucifer poked her leg lightly and she turned her attention to him.

“You know what else runs in Winchester blood? All the way from John? Stupidity.”

Sansa chuckled a little.

Adam furrowed his brows at her. “What’s so funny?”

Sansa’s laughter only deepened until it was hysterical. “I’m talking to Lucifer— _in my head._ ”

Adam’s face went pale as he watched the girl roll a bit as she laughed. Her laughing slowly turned to sobs as she concentrated everything on the ceiling. “Sansa…”

“I’m going-No! I’ve gone fucking crazy! Lucifer is in my head, and I don’t even care!”

“Nice to know I’m not a burden.” Lucifer looked at the girl with curiosity as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

She looked over to Adam whose eyes were wide and he had taken a couple steps closer to the pentagram.  “Go back up and get the Colt.”

“No.” both Lucifer and Adam said at the same time.

Sansa turned over to look at Lucifer. “Zip it, Satan.”

Lucifer stood up and walked up to her, grabbing her arms in the process. He looked in her eyes. “Evelyn, nothing can happen to you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She tried to get out of his grip, but he tightened it. “You just want to use me!”

“No, Eve. I am your guardian angel and I have been watching over you for 21 years and expecting you for over a million. Your safety is all I have cared about and it is the only thing I will continue to care about whether I am in that cage or not.” He looked down at her with sincerity and she looked down at the ground.

Adam was staring at her in absolute confusion. “San, what is happening to you?”

Sansa quickly lifted her head and spun around to Adam. “I don’t know.” She pushed the hair out of her face and started to pace around the circle.

Adam sighed. “We are going to fix this, Sansa.”

“So you are going upstairs to get the Colt?”

Lucifer growled beside her, but she ignored him and stared at Adam who was shaking his head.

He took a step toward the pentagram. “No. I’m not letting anyone hurt you.”

Lucifer took a step toward Adam. “From where I was standing it kind of looked like you were the one about to hurt her. Eve, don’t listen to him.”

“So how do plan on stopping the thousands of angels after me?” Sansa crossed her arms and tried to ignore the devil on her shoulder.

Adam ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “You’re safe here.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Yeah right. Surrounded by hunters who want to kill her and a Nephilim who’s destined to, I’d call that suicidal not safe.”

Sansa shook her head and gritted her teeth. “I’m stuck in a pentagram.”

Adam nodded slightly. “It’s for your own good.”

Sansa glared at him “How? You guys literally stuck me in my own personal hell.” Lucifer gave her a small snort, but she ignored it and kept eye contact with Adam.

“Look, Cas said you just got some new powers and you have no idea how to control them. It’s nothing personal, really. We just don’t want you to hurt anyone, including yourself. I’m worried about you, killing yourself is not even an option, do you hear me?” His voice softened as he looked at her.

Lucifer nodded slightly. “For once, I agree with the maggot.”

Sansa walked u the edge of the circle. “Adam, what do you think of me?”

He gave her a strange look. “What?”

“Now. What do you think of me now?”

“You’re a monster?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore, Sansa. Here I found this great girl, I mean you were funny and smart. You teased all of us so no one felt out of place, but you were never cruel about. I mean you risked your own damn life just to make sure demons didn’t trail us.”

“How has any of that changed? What, just because I’m half demon means I’m no longer the girl you knew? That you don’t care about me anymore? That I’m just some black eyed bitch?”

“I will always care about you! No amount of demon blood in your veins could change that! Jesus Sansa, I lo-“ He trailed off and sighed while turning away a bit. He threw his arms around in frustration. “What I’m scared of. What I’m really scared of, is that you’ll become one of them and you’ll just…forget.”

“Forget?”

“Me. How you-how I think you felt about me. That I’ll mean nothing to you.”

“Adam-“

“I lost you once, San. I won’t again.”

Her smiled only widened as he stepped up to the outer line of the circle. Sansa looked down at the circle and gave a sad laugh. “So close, but so far.”

Adam smiled at her and reached across to move some of her red hair behind her ear. “And hey, if it turns out to be nothing, we can let you out on parole.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Evelyn, the only way you’re getting out of here is in a body bag. I wouldn’t trust him if I were in your stuck little shoes.”

Sansa’s eyes darted down and she took a step back. Adam gave her a strange look. “Sansa? Hey, it’s going to be ok, you’re going to get out.”

Lucifer scrunched up his nose. “First off, maggot, _don’t_ call her ‘Sansa’. Second, how do you plan on getting her out? Because I’m looking at this ‘Men of Losers’ pentagram and it seems etched into the ground via the concrete. So my question is, how do you break it?” He looked over to Sansa who seemed to have heard him and looked around, following the lines with her eyes.

Adam watched her face turn white as she traced the lines with her foot. “Sansa?”

Lucifer walked to stand by her. “What’s going through your mind, Antichrist?”

She hugged her self and stood in the center of the ring. “What exactly is the prophecy again?”

Adam just cocked a brow. “I don’t-“

“Not you.”

“Oh right. **_Lucifer._** ”

Lucifer stuck his split tongue out at Adam and turned back to Sansa. “‘On a day chosen by God, a Nephilim and Cambion will meet upon his fallen son’s prison and rage into a battle that will decide the future of the Earth they inhabit. If the Nephilim overpowers the Cambion and strikes them down, Lucifer’s grace and mind shall remain in the cage in which he is contained, but if the Cambion succeeds in slaughtering the Nephilim he shall rise and they shall be free to do as their will pleases.’”

Sansa sighed. “What is this written in?”

Lucifer tilted his head at her. “What?”

“Like what, stone or something? I mean I can smash that with a hammer. Or maybe pencil? There’s an eraser upstairs.”

Lucifer chuckled at her. “Eve, prophecies don’t work that way.”

Adam cleared his throat. “Uhm…”

Sansa spun around and looked at Adam, her eyes wide. “I can’t kill her Adam, I can’t. “

He shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

She nodded and sat down, her breathing started to quicken. “Yes I will. Unless you listen to me.”

He gave her a confused look before shaking his head vigorously. “No way!”

She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at him. “Adam, if we fight and I win, the world is doomed.”

“No!”

“ **Go get the Colt.** ” Adam gave her a horrified look before running upstairs.

“You really think I would doom the world?” Lucifer gave her a smug look and she rolled her eyes, giving him a look.

Adam ran up to his brother, his features drowning in worry. Dean put down his beer and sighed. “What.”

“She’s suicidal.”

“What?”

“She wants me to grab the Colt and put her down. She thinks it’s the only way to stop all of this. God, Dean, she even thinks Lucifer is talking to her! It’s like Sam all over again, but this time Cas can’t do shit!”

Dean dropped his beer and ran past Adam down into the bunker. He opened the door to her room to see her on the ground staring at the wall. Adam entered after him and sighed. “See?”

His voice brought her back and she looked over to Dean. “That is a ‘Dean’. Not a Colt.”

“We aren’t going to shoot you, Mouse.” He sat on the ground so they were eye level.

“You should.”

Dean stiffened. “I told you before, don’t ever say that.”

She scoffed. “Well, I’ve never really listened to you, have I?”

“Adam said Lucifer was going all Malcolm Crowe on you?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood behind Dean. “I’m stuck in a cage, not dead. God, he can’t even get his jokes right.”

Sansa nodded at Dean. “He’s behind you.”

Dean turned around to just see Adam giving him a worried look.

He looked back at his friend. “Is he saying anything?”

“He says your movie references suck.”

Dean slowly nodded and mouthed “Ok then.” He gave the girl a sad smile before standing up and telling Adam to stay there. He made his way over to the adjacent door and hesitated. He took a deep breath and looked back across the hall to Sansa. He lightly knocked on Delilah’s door before entering.

Delilah’s head shot up from her knees and she looked to Dean with wide eyes.  She gripped her knees tighter to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible.

Dean gave her a sympathetic look. “Relax. You’re being released for good behavior.” Delilah rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tilted her head in confusion as Dean grabbed a bucket and started filling it with water.

“What’s going-”

“You have healing powers, right?”

Delilah nodded and Dean threw the water on the holy fire. Delilah stayed in her spot despite the extinguished flames and continued to look curiously at the oldest Winchester.

Dean sighed. “It’s Sansa.” Delilah immediately got to her feet and rushed to the door.  Dean led her to Sansa’s prison. “She’s hysterical and suicidal. Oh, and get this, she’s talking to _Lucifer_.” Delilah clenched her jaw and tapped impatiently as Dean fiddled with the cabinets and ushered her in.

“God, you’re such a child! You’re really leaving? Ah well then fuck you!” Sansa screamed at the wall before letting her head rest on her knees. Adam stood by the door and watched the redhead in concern, which immediately turned to shock upon seeing Delilah.

“Why did you get her?” Adam took up a protective stance and shielded Sansa from Delilah’s view.

“Because Delilah knows how to calm Sansa down and has healing powers. You saw how much she helped when Sansa had her panic attack a few days ago.” Dean tried to reason with his brother, but Adam remained in their path.

“I’m not going to hurt her, Adam. I never would. I just need to help her through this and then I’ll leave her alone if that’s what she wants.” Delilah raised her hands to show she was unarmed and let her gaze drift over to the shaking form of Sansa.

“Even though you’re destined to? Even if hurting her is the only way to save the world? We can’t trust her, Dean.” Adam glared at the Nephilim and balled his fists at his sides.

“Yes, we can Adam. She’s just trying to help. Trust me, she cares more about Sansa than you do and some prophecy isn’t going to throw that out the window. Now let her in.” Dean’s voice took on a more authoritative tone and Adam reluctantly moved out of the way.

Delilah took a hesitant step into the room and watched her friend as Sansa’s breathing became more erratic and her body convulsed.

Delilah sighed, “Oh, Sansa…” The Cambion’s head snapped in Delilah’s direction and her eyes widened.

“Are you real? You can’t be real. They wouldn’t let you come in here. You have to be in my head.” Sansa hugged her legs tighter and buried her head in her knees.

Delilah let out a soft laugh. ‘“Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?”’

Sansa scoffed. “Is that some Harry Potter shit? You have to be real. I’d never come up with something that stupid.”

Delilah shrugged and sat down next to the edge of the circle. “Hey, at least there’s some value, right?”

Sansa smiled a bit and nodded. “So why are you here?”

“You needed me.”

Sansa looked at her strangely before a realization dawned on her and she looked to Adam in panic. “I told you to get the Colt, not Delilah. I need to die, but she can’t kill me. You can’t do that to her. It’ll ruin her.”

“Sansa, no one is here to hurt you. You’re the only one that wants your death.”

“Then I’m the only sane one here. And I talk to Lucifer!”

Delilah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Right, Lucifer. We’ll handle that later. But right now, I need you to calm down.”

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t Sansa.”

“You don’t have to lie to me. I mean, **I** think I’m crazy.”

“I’m positive you aren’t crazy, San.”

“Then what’s happening to me?”

“Maybe you’re actually talking to Lucifer.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you’re the crazy one then.”

Delilah grinned. “Maybe. It’s not every day you find out your destiny is linked to Lucifer’s rising. Maybe we both jumped off the deep end.”

Sansa scooted closer to the blonde. “And how is this supposed to calm me down?”

“Well you’re not screaming anymore.”

“Lucifer left.”

“Well that was uncharacteristically nice of him.”

Sansa mock glared at her. “This isn’t a joke. We’re talking about my sanity, which was questionable to begin with.”

“You have to admit it’s kinda funny.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to know why there’s a literal devil on my shoulder.”

Delilah turned her face to the ceiling and called out. “Gabe, I know you can hear all of this. What do you think?”

Sansa jumped back when a man appeared beside the blonde. He laughed, “I think I’d like her if she wasn’t on the wrong side.”

Delilah shook her head and grinned. “About Lucifer, Gabe.”

“It’s a possibility that she’s actually talking to Lucifer, but I can’t be sure. They’re connected and the crack could let enough of Luci’s power so he could talk to her, but I’d need to read her mind when he’s there. Knowing my brother, he’ll continue to make life difficult for me and leave once I show up.”

Sansa looked at the man in fear. “Who are you?”

Delilah turned back to the redhead. “Sansa, this is Gabriel, my guardian angel and an archangel. Gabriel, meet Sansa.”

Gabriel waved and Sansa stared at him in shock. “You have a guardian angel?”

“Well I thought he was dead for a while.”

Sansa scooted further from the man and curled back into herself.

Delilah noticed and shooed Gabriel to the far corner of the room with her hand. “He won’t hurt you, Sansa. I won’t let him.”

“Then why is he here?”

Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. “I come whenever she needs protecting, but right now I’m just providing my awesome angel knowledge.”

Sansa regarded him with a nod before turning back to the blonde. “Is he here because of me?”

Delilah huffed. “I don’t think so, Sansa.”

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No.”

Sansa pushed herself to her feet and started pacing around the circle. “I’m a Cambion! Lucifer and I chat! I’m in this fucking pentagram for a reason!”

“Sansa, I know you and I know you’d never hurt me or anyone that didn’t deserve it.”

“Do you really? I lied to you for seven years! How are you so calm about everything?”

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not calm, Sansa. I’m freaking out. I’m destined to kill my best friend, who’s a Cambion, in order to stop Lucifer from rising. But right now, I have to focus on you and calming you down.”

“Maybe I don’t want to calm down! Maybe I want to talk about this shitty destiny instead of pushing it aside!”

“And we will. Later. When you’re calm and clear-headed.”

“How? How do you plan on having a conversation when you hate me? You won’t even look at me the same! You look at me like I’m a monster! You don’t even want to be near me! You’re supposed to be my best friend and you’re disgusted with me!”

“Sansa, you’re wrong. Now, I need you to calm down before you destroy this bunker and kill everyone inside.”

“See? You think I’m gonna kill people I care about! I’d never-”

“I know you wouldn’t, Sansa, but you’re powers are new and you don’t know how to control them. I’m just being logical.”

“I don’t think I can calm down. I don’t wanna kill you, Lilah. I don’t wanna be the reason the world ends. I don’t want people to die because of me.” Sansa sunk to her knees as her breathing quickened and her shoulders shook.

Delilah looked to Dean and Adam, who both seemed to panic as the ground started to shake faintly and rain pounded outside.  Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and started walking toward the blonde. Delilah jumped to her feet and looked around the room hesitantly before running to the redhead.

“Lilah!” Gabriel and Dean yelled after her and Adam braced himself as a crack formed on the ground near the door.

“I know what I’m doing…Hopefully.” Delilah shouted to them as she crossed the Devil’s Trap and wrapped her arms around Sansa.

“No. Go. Get out. Go away. I don’t want to hurt you, too.” Sansa sobbed and tried to feebly fight against the Nephilim.

Delilah tightened her grip. “You won’t. I’m not leaving you.” Sansa gave up fighting and let herself sob onto her friend’s shoulder. Delilah ran her hands through the red locks while humming.  The shaking stopped, but the rain continued to pound against the walls of the bunker. Delilah seemed to debate something internally before her eyes flashed white and the room turned into a wide-open field.  The rain stopped immediately and Sansa shook against the blonde, who simply rubbed the redhead’s back and sang under her breath.

Dean and Adam carefully steadied themselves on the now solid ground as Gabriel studied the two girls. Sansa’s breathing eventually calmed down and turned into the even breaths of sleep.  Delilah carefully maneuvered her so that Sansa’s head rested on her lap.  She continued to softly sing ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’ as she gently petted the redhead’s hair. Her eyes flashed white again and the room returned to its normal appearance.

“That’s such a weird song to find comfort in.” Dean commented as he leaned against the wall for support. Delilah shrugged. “Are you ok? How did you do that?”

Delilah nodded and looked up to the men staring at her. “One of my abilities is creating illusions. Sansa’s claustrophobic so I made her think we were in an open space. We’ll be fine. But you two,” She looked at Adam and Dean, “look pretty worn out. You should go to bed.”

“I don’t think we should leave you two alone.” Adam mumbled.

Delilah nodded to Gabriel. “He can stay. Or if you don’t trust him, go get my ‘father’.”

“That’s a little unfair to Sansa.” Adam growled.

“I have no intention of hurting her, and if they do, they’ll have to go through me. Besides, they’re the only two that could actually do anything if either of us gets out of control.”

Adam looked to Dean, who nodded. “I’ll come check on you in the morning. I’m sure the archangel can handle you two for the night. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

Delilah shook her head and smiled softly. “Food and water, but I’m sure Gabe can handle that.”

The angel saluted the two men as they turned and walked out of the room.

“You seem to be using those powers a lot, Skittles.” Gabriel looked to the blonde with a smug grin.

“Not in the mood, Gabe.” Delilah sighed and brushed her hair from her face.

“Alright fine, Miss I’ll-Never-Use-My-Powers-Because-Then-I’ll-Be-A-Monster.” Delilah glared at the grinning angel. He sighed. “I get it. I’ll shut up. Do you need anything?” Delilah shook her head. “Are you okay?”

“Define okay.”

“Oh, Tootsie Roll, this is all gonna blow over and soon you’ll be laughing about how worried you were over nothing.” Delilah cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ok, so it’s actually a pretty big deal, fate of the world and all. But you have people that are trying to help you. Stop being stubborn and talk to them.”

“So they can tell me that killing my best friend is the right thing to do?”

“Are they really wrong?”

“Killing someone should never be the right answer.”

“Would you say that if it was someone you didn’t know? If it was Lucifer?”

“Of course I would, Gabe. Murder isn’t the right thing. No matter what.”

“Keep believing that, Liles.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Sansa softly whispered and Delilah looked down to her friend.

“I’m not sure, San, but we’ll find another way.”

“So, what? We play checkers or video games? I mean you kick my ass at checkers.”

Delilah smiled and started twisting some of Sansa’s hair into a loose braid. “No. This is Heaven and Hell we’re talking about. Pretty sure that means some big dramatic blowout.”

“The prophecy says one of us has to die. How do you plan on avoiding that?” Sansa yawned.

“Fuck the prophecy. You’re my best friend and I’m not going to kill you.”

“Oooh, dropping the ‘F Bomb,’ she means business.” Gabriel joked and kicked a piece of concrete. Delilah glared at the angel but smiled when Sansa giggled.

“We just won’t fight. If there’s no fight, there’s no winner, and the prophecy can’t happen.”

“Because we _never_ fight.” Sansa said sarcastically.

Delilah shook her head. “We never _physically_ fight, or _battle,_ and I don’t think we’re strong enough to kill each other _verbally._ ”

Sansa averted her eyes. “If you just killed me, we wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

Delilah clenched her jaw. “What did I tell you about that? I’m not going to hurt you, so stop asking me to.”

“But, Lilah-”

“Listen, Sansa. I’m dying no matter who wins this fight, but I have to decide if I’m dragging you with me or not.”

Sansa tilted her head. “Why would you die if you win?”

Delilah laughed drily. “I’d have every angel, except Gabriel and maybe Castiel, after me. And every demon would want to make me watch as they skin me alive. Then there are hunters that would track me down for the rest of my life. Hell, even God wants me dead. The only thing keeping me alive right now is you.”

“Is that why you haven’t killed me?”

“No, Sansa. I haven’t killed you because I couldn’t live with myself if I murdered my best friend.”

Sansa mulled it over in her head. Delilah fiddled with the red strands and continued talking to herself. “Now if you won, you’d have the same thing, except demons would worship you until Lucifer wiped them out. I’m not sure what old Morning Star would do to you though. He hates humans and demons, but you’re his key to freedom and he’s your guardian angel.”

“Well, we’ll never know because I’m not going to win. I can’t. I won’t let it happen, Lilah.”

“Then we’ll have to make sure we don’t fight, now won’t we?”

The two sat in silence as Delilah idly braided and twisted the red strands and Sansa let herself get lost in thought.

A few minutes passed before Sansa spoke up. “When did you find out? About what you were?”

Delilah furrowed her brow. “I think I was ten when Gabriel told me. I’m not sure. I just remember him scaring the life out of me. Mom had left me alone at a motel so she could go on a hunt, and he just popped up in the middle of the room. I could see his halo, so I believed him when he told me I was a Nephilim. Then, whenever there were no witnesses, he would teach me how to use my powers.  A few years later I got mad over something stupid and set the motel on fire. No one got hurt, but I promised myself to never use my powers ever again.”

“What can you do?”

“A lot of things. Too many to list. What about you? How did you find out?”

Sansa sat up and cleared her throat. “Kinda similar to you. This demon named Crowley told me I was destined to do great things. I panicked when he told me what I was. I didn’t want to believe him, but he can be… _persuasive_. I didn’t really have any powers to train because Lucifer was still six million feet under, so he eventually gave up and didn’t visit me for a long time. Something must have happened between him and the big guy, because one day he showed up out of nowhere and tried to kill me, saying something about how Lucifer couldn’t take his position away. He threw me around a bit and I guess I got scared because I someone pushed him back. He got pretty freaked out and I didn’t see him again until the Apocalypse a few years ago and he tried to train my powers whenever you weren’t around. Once that was over, he stayed away until about a few months ago when he told me I had to go to the cage. Then he visited me a couple of days ago, something must of changed his mind because he was a whole lot more keen on me killing you.”

“Is this Crowley the guy that was at the parking lot?”

Sansa nodded and looked away while playing with her hair. “I thought he wanted me to go to hurt you and the guys, but I was too scared to disobey. I’ve tried it before and it doesn’t turn out too pretty.”

Delilah looked piteously at her friend before trying to change the subject. “So, what can you do?”

“Mostly what demons could do, but I’ve been told that as Lucifer rises I’ll get more powerful.”

“Oh.” Delilah fiddled with her fingers, not knowing what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, a Nephilim isn’t as bad as a Cambion.”

“I’m still not human, Sansa. By definition, I’m a monster. I knew you were a hunter, and I knew what hunters did to monsters. And by the time I realized you wouldn’t kill me, I was too afraid to tell you and admit I’d lied to you.”

“Right. I didn’t tell-”

“I know why you didn’t, Sansa. It’s kind of obvious.” Delilah grinned and the two girls broke into laughter. “So can we both just apologize and move on?”

“Yeah.” Sansa nodded and the blonde wrapped her in a hug. Sansa groaned. “Really?”

“It’s an apology hug. It’s illegal to reject it.” Delilah laughed.

“But I don’t like following the rules.” Delilah flicked the redhead and Sansa reluctantly accepted the hug for a few seconds before pulling away. “Ok, we’ve reached my max for sappiness.” She yawned.

“Ok, now get some sleep, idiot.”

“You too, loser.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel!”

“Oh thank God. I thought I was gonna puke from all the chick-flick clichés.”

“That might be from your obsession with candy.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the blonde and Sansa laughed. “I like him. I see why Lucifer compared me to him. Wait. He’s not gonna kill me right?”

Delilah gave her a strange look but just shook her head. “He might watch you like a hawk, but otherwise he’ll leave you alone. Now go to bed before I make you.”

The two let themselves fall asleep as Gabriel kept watch over them while kicking pieces of concrete around the room.


	7. So Far (It's Alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking summaries and shit nah son I ain't got the time. School is a thing. Writing is a thing. My glasses falling off my face is a thing. Here's an Astronomy joke we all shared in my class: Which came first? The chicken or the egg? The Cosmic Egg!!!! Well...we thought it was funny. Anyway, comment or not I don't give a shit. 
> 
> love you fam (more than my Astronomy class (except for the hot boy two seats down, he niiiiiice)
> 
> -Z

Delilah opened her eyes and rolled over with a yawn.  She looked around in sleepy confusion and jolted awake as she found herself in an unfamiliar room.  She tried to stand up, but an arm held her waist in a strong grip.  She held her breath and sat as still as possible as she tried to figure out where she was.  The sound of a baby crying could be heard and the arm sluggishly moved away from her.

“I’m on it.” A gruff male voice mumbled and Delilah stayed still until the soft padding of footsteps reached a safe distance.  She took the strange man’s absence as an opportunity to examine her surroundings.  Her confusion grew as she noticed the room looked anything but threatening.  With the bright light pouring through the window and pastel colors painting the walls, the room looked normal. She made to get off the bed—a bed?!—but the footsteps returned and she hurried back to her pretend sleep.  The man returned to his spot beside her and his arms snaked back around her waist. 

“Babe, go back to sleep. I handled it.” He pressed his lips to her cheek and Delilah whipped around.

“Sam?” She stared wide-eyed at Sam’s familiar face.

He furrowed his brow at her. “Is everything okay?”

“No. Where am I? What the hell is going on?” She sat upright and struggled to get to her feet, but Sam held on to her.

“What do you mean? You’re safe. At home. With me.”

She stared at him incredulously before laughing nervously. “Home? Since when do I have a home? This is some joke, right? I mean nice touch with the weird baby noises…that was Dean, right?”

He looked at her in concern before sighing and running his hands through his hair. “Not again.” He mumbled. He turned to her. “I’m going to call Dean. Stay here and I’ll explain everything.”

He went to stand up, but she clung to his arm. “Sam, please just tell me where I am and why I have no memory of getting here. Oh, and where’s Sansa and the others?”

He raised his eyebrows in alarm and gently took her hand off him. “I really need to call Dean. I promise I’ll tell you everything you forgot.”

Delilah sat back in defeat as he hurriedly grabbed his phone and rushed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.  Delilah carefully stood up and made her way to the door before pressing her ear up against the wood.

“Dean. It’s Delilah…I think it’s really bad this time.” Sam voice was muffled from the door, but she could just make out the words.  “I don’t think she remembers the wedding or the kids…She’s talking about Sansa this time. She hasn’t mentioned her since the incident…Dean, the more this happens the less I think it’s some angel magic and more PTSD….Look, I have to go explain everything to her. When’s the earliest you can get here?” Sam’s voice moved back and forth as he paced in front of the door. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

Delilah sat in shock and nearly tumbled to the floor as the door opened.

Sam quickly reached down to catch her. “Of course you were eavesdropping.” Delilah blushed and averted her eyes as Sam sighed and pulled her to her feet. “Okay, let’s straighten this out. What do you remember?”

“What did you mean by kids and wedding?”

Sam looked away from her and swallowed. “I’ll explain later. Right now I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.”

“I don’t know…” She played with her hands and Sam carefully took them in his own.

He smiled sweetly at her. “Just try and remember whatever you can. I’ll fill you in on the rest.”

“Sam.”

“Just try. For me.”

She looked at him uncertainly before closing her eyes in concentration.  She clenched her jaw and tried her best to focus on the day before. 

She sighed in defeat. “Sam, I really can’t-” She screamed and fell backwards as her mind went blank.

\----------------

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, girls. You’re free.” Dean chuckled and Delilah and Sansa groaned as light flooded in the small room.

"And how do you plan on getting me out, genius?" Sansa scowled at the oldest Winchester and rolled away from the light.

"Well, if you ask nicely, I just have to snap my fingers." Gabriel appeared by the door and grinned at the two girls. Sansa glared at him and Delilah laughed and shook her head as she shifted to her feet. "So what's the magic word, Antichrist?"

Delilah shot the angel a look. "Play nice. She's still my friend."

Sansa sighed and stood up before looking at Gabriel. "Please?"

"Like you mean it." Gabriel smiled as the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Pretty pretty please with Skittles and strippers on top?"

"Well I usually like to be on top of strippers but okay." He snapped his fingers and a crack formed in the concrete, splitting the circle of the Devil's Trap. He waited for the girls to step out of the circle before snapping his fingers again. The crack disappeared and the group exited the chamber.

Gabriel disappeared as Sansa and Delilah followed Dean up the stairs and down several hallways before arriving in the kitchen.

They found Gabriel shoving his face with anything sweet he could find while the rest of the bunker's residents quietly ate breakfast.

"Dig in." Dean gestured before grabbing a plate and taking his seat between Sam and Kevin.

Sam sent a small smile to Delilah as Adam glanced to Sansa. The two girls trading looks before sitting between the two men. Mrs. Tran glared at the girls with suspicion and turned to her son, who tried to send a friendly smile to the blonde.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, we've already explained the whole Cage thing to the Trans. Now we just have to figure out what we're gonna do with our two new editions to the freak show." The girls stiffened and Dean smiled reassuringly. "Relax. We're not gonna kill you."

"Then why did you let us out?" Delilah looked at him in confusion and Sam put his hand on her back.

"We need to figure out what makes you two tick, specifically your powers. You're gonna have every son of a bitch after you for one reason or another. You need to know how to protect yourselves and to keep it under control, especially you Shortstop."

"So...what? Training with Sweettooth and Trenchcoat?" Sansa raised her eyebrow and nodded towards the archangel.

Delilah frowned. "I'm pretty sure that would end badly for both of us."

"Which is why I was thinking we take you girls on a hunt." Dean piled more food on to his plate.

"But-"

"Look, Goldielocks, it's the best way. If something goes wrong, you have us to back you up. If you get out of control, it's only a monster that you're killing."

Delilah mulled it over before sighing and nodding her head. "Fine. What are we hunting?"

"Not sure. Haven't found a case yet."

"I might have something." Kevin spoke up, much to his mother's dismay.

"Shoot."

\--------------------

"Lilah!" Delilah opened her eyes to Sam yelling her name as he shook her and hovered over her body.

She blinked a few times and focused on him. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry and his jaw clenched tight.

"I think I hit my head." She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Oh thank God." Sam slumped forward and let his head fall on her shoulder as he enclosed her in an embrace. He pulled away from her and slowly helped her sit up.

Delilah looked at him for a few seconds. "Have you been shirtless this entire time? I must've missed that part when I freaked out. I mean, no complaints."

Sam threw his head back and laughed before cupping her face and smashing his lips to hers. He pulled away from her flushing face and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"You keep telling me and I still think you should run while you can."

He frowned. "So that's where your mind's at... Oh, baby, you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, at least I got a head start with that little episode." She giggled. "Get it? Head start? Because I hit my head?" She burst into laughter while Sam chuckled and shook his head.

He waited for her to calm down before asking, "You remembered something?"

"Yeah... Dean let us out of the demon room and he said we need to hunt for training or something." Sam frowned. "It's not much, but it's more than I remembered a few minutes ago."

"That was a long time ago, Lilah, and really not that important... I swear it gets worse every time."

"Does this happen often?"

"No, but more than I'd like."

"You said something about how it might be because of PTSD. Why would I have PTSD? And why don't I talk about Sansa anymore? And what is this mysterious incident?"

"I promised you I'd explain, right? But now, let's get you some breakfast."

"Sam... I'm pretty smart for a blonde, and I don't think wedding and kids and clueless me will end well."

He sighed. "Alright. What you're remembering is from about 10 years ago. Since then we got married and left the hunter's life to start a family."

"Did you just say married?” Delilah looked down at her hand to see a wedding ring. “Oh my god, I married my fictional crush? Who does that? Oh, yeah, that lunatic, Becky!" Sam grinned at her, but Delilah continued in her confused rant. "Wait. You left hunting? That's all either of us have. We don't even know how to do anything else. What do we do?”

“I’m a lawyer and you’re studying to be a nurse. You take online classes so we can have a family.”

“A family?" Her eyes widened incredulously.

He smiled sadly at her. "We have three kids, Lilah, and as of a few weeks ago, we're expecting another."

"And they're...?"

"Normal? Yeah, as far as I can tell the fourth of an angel doesn't affect them, but they're still too young to tell."

She nodded and ran her hands through her hair and stared at the floor. "Jesus, I'm a baby factory... You’d think I’d remember pushing three babies out." She turned to him. "So I've had sex? With Sam Winchester?"

"That is how babies are made, babe."

"Damn, I'm missing out on everything."

Sam laughed and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

"But-"

"I'll explain the rest later. I don't want to overwhelm you and you don't need to know it at the moment."

Delilah reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He led her through the house to the kitchen and gestured for her to take a seat as he started making breakfast.

Lilah watched him as she attempted to sort through the new information on her life.

"Mommy!" A small blonde girl ran and threw her arms around Delilah's legs. The toddler girl held her arms up and stared expectantly at Delilah, who turned to Sam in confusion. He nodded and Delilah cautiously lifted the girl onto her lap.  The toddler threw her arms around Delilah's neck. "Good morning, Mommy!"

"Mommy?" A sleepy blonde boy appeared at the door and rubbed his eyes. He looked to Delilah and beamed before bolting over and jumping into her lap. His arms tangled with the girl's around Delilah's neck and she looked to Sam for help.

He gave her a grim look before smiling and donning a bright smile. "Don't I get a hug from the Terrible Twins?"

"Daddy!" The two squealed and jumped off Delilah's lap before jumping into Sam's arms. He held one in each arm and blew raspberries into their cheeks as they giggled.

"How was your dream, Robbie?”

“I was in space and I was talking to aliens and they were really nice and we had a picnic and then all of us went to live on the moon.” The boy leaned against Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“What about you, Gabby?" Sam turned to the girl who played with the ends of his hair.

"It's Ellie now, Daddy, but I dreamed I was a pirate and I went under water and talked to mermaids..." The girl gestured wildly as she described her dream and Sam watched her with interest. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Delilah hadn’t realized she’d said it aloud and Sam smiled at her.  Her eyes landed on the little girl who continued to play with Sam’s hair.

Delilah lost control of her body and slumped to the floor.

Sam’s voice rang out above the two screaming children. “Go to your rooms and don’t come out until I get you.”

“But Mommy-” Ellie’s voice whimpered.

“Gabrielle, take Robert and go to your rooms, and don’t wake Felicity.” Sam’s firm voice was the last thing Delilah heard before her world faded to black and silence.

\----------------

“Dude, you’re so whipped.” Dean walked into the motel room and glared at his brother.  Sam lay sprawled out on one of the beds, his head resting in Delilah’s lap.  Her fingers had absentmindedly braided his hair as her attention drifted elsewhere.  She halted and the two snapped their attention to the oldest Winchester. “You’ve only known her for a month and she’s already turning you into a girl.” Dean grumbled and tossed a bag on the table.  Sam shrugged and turned away from his brother. Delilah’s hands froze, but Sam nodded to her and she continued.

“I wanna braid! I call next!” Sansa shouted as she skipped in the room with Adam in tow.  She turned to the youngest brother. “You need to grow your hair out so I can braid.” Adam laughed and put his arm around her and led her to the other bed.

“Careful she doesn’t get any scissors, eh Samson?” Dean grinned and Delilah burst out laughing.

Dean smiled at her. “You know, Sammy, if you two ever split, I’m keeping her. She has a good sense of humor, she doesn’t bully me about my food, she doesn’t tease me about my worrying or my love of movies. She’s just overall a better brother than you.”

“I guess you could say she’s an angel.” Sansa grinned as the room erupted in groans. She crawled behind Adam and attempted to braid the slightly longer strands at the base of his neck. Her tongue stuck out as she tried and failed and eventually gave up. “It needs to be longer!” She groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed.  Adam smirked and copied her, falling onto the redhead and pinning her underneath him.

“Off! You’re crushing me!” Sansa squirmed, desperately trying to free herself.

“You said you wanted to braid, so I came closer. Besides, you’re the big, bad Cambion. Make me move.” Adam grinned and crossed his arms as he waited for the flailing redhead to calm down.

“Ok, lovebugs, I’m gonna hurl, so why don’t we start investigating this case.” Dean grumbled and hunted through his bag.

“What do you think we’re doing? We’re all waiting on your slow ass.” Sansa croaked.

“Then let’s find this djinn and stab the motherfucker with some silver a la lamb’s blood.”

\----------------

Delilah opened her eyes to find Dean leaning over her, scrutinizing her face. He smiled. “Hello, Sleeping Beauty, ready to join the living?”

Delilah squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples.  She slowly sat up to see Sam looking at her worriedly and Adam leaning against the doorframe.  She laid on a couch in yet another unfamiliar room.

“Where’s Sansa?” Delilah looked around the room in confusion. Dean and Adam stiffened and looked at her as if she had grown a new head.

“How bad did you hit your head, Lilah?” Dean knelt down to her level and peered into her face.

“Not enough to make me forget my best friend. Now, seriously, will someone just tell me what’s going on?” Dean traded a worried look with Sam and Adam kicked at the floor.

“What did you just remember?” Sam looked back at her with furrowed brows.

“Only if you explain everything after.” She crossed her arms in defiance and Sam nodded hurriedly. “We were in a motel and getting ready to go hunt a djinn.”

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands. “Lilah, that was a day after the last one and equally unimportant.”

"That was only a day after you let us out? Why were we so happy?"

Dean gave her a sad smile. "Sweetheart, we weren't, but we're hunters and every hunter knows how to fake it."

“Well, I'm still pretty sure something important must have happened on that hunt. Why else would my brain be fixating on it?”

“Blondie, that hunt was a cake walk. We were in and out in less than an hour. I can promise you nothing important happened.” Dean ran his hand over his face and paced around the small room.

“Well, it’s the only logical explanation I can come up with. Now, if you could explain everything to me that would be nice.” Delilah smiled tightly and gave a pointed look to the brothers.

“Where do you expect us to start? You’re missing an entire decade, Lilah.”

She bit her lip thoughtfully. “Who’s Felicity?” Sam’s shoulders shook and he pressed his palms harder into his face.

“Jesus, you don’t even remember your own kids…” Dean mumbled.

Sam pulled himself together and croaked, “She’s our daughter and youngest child as of right now.  She’s a little over a year old. You’ve already met Gabrielle and Robert. I’m sure you’ve already figured out they’re twins. They turned four about a month ago. You and I got married five, almost six, years ago.”

“I take it you don’t remember Tommy, Jordan, and John?” Dean turned to the blonde and feigned a smile.

She shook her head. “Sorry.”

“My boys.”

She nodded and turned to Adam, who still remained in the doorway. “What about you?”

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Never worked out.”

She awkwardly turned her attention to the floor. “Why did we leave hunting?”

“It’s a pretty shitty life, Liles.” Dean chuckled darkly.

“But you guys aren’t the type to let the world defend itself.”

“You couldn’t handle it after the incident. So, Sam left with you, and the rest of us just kinda followed.”

“What is this ‘incident’ and why it is so bad that Sam thinks I have PTSD? And where’s Sansa?”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“Dean.”

“I honestly don’t think your mind can handle it in this state.”

Delilah stood up and marched in front of him. “Just tell me where my best friend is.”

“Li-”

The room froze as a bang echoed throughout the house. They turned to see Adam’s fist in the wall.

He slowly pulled his hand out and held it close to him as his body started to shake. “She’s dead. You fucking killed Sansa and here you are parading around as if she’s your best friend.” His voice rose from deadly quiet to a raging scream.

A Rottweiler and a Pitbull ran into the room, barking wildly at Adam, who froze. Sam quickly took up a protective stance in front of Delilah and whistled at the dogs. “Dodger, Copper, down." The two dogs trotted away from Adam to flank Delilah. Sam turned back to his half-brother. "Adam-”

“I don’t care if she doesn’t remember. Hell, I don’t care if she’s your wife. She murdered the only girl I’ve ever cared about and her ‘best friend’.”

Delilah stood in shock and slowly shook her head. “I couldn’t… I’d never…”

“Well, you did. You two thought you could beat destiny, but you couldn’t. You killed her and that’s why you’re so fucked up.” Adam clenched his jaw and clutched his bleeding hand to his chest.

“Adam, you need to leave.” Dean stood by Sam, creating a wall between the two blondes.

“She’s the dangerous one!”

“There are kids here.”

"Why are you protecting her, Dean? She's the reason Cas is dead!"

"Sansa killed Cas."

"Because he was trying to protect this bitch and do her job for her! Why do you think she’s remembering some worthless hunt? Do you think it’s a coincidence that it’s only a few weeks before their stupid little fight? It’s her guilt!”

Delilah started to sway on her feet and she fell on to the couch.

Sam turned to look back at her and panic took over his features. “Lilah?!”

\----------------

The Impala pulled up to an old warehouse and the five silently got out of the car.

“We really need to stop hunting in creepy ass warehouses.” Sansa hissed as she followed behind Dean.

“Zip it or I’ll use you as bait.” Dean growled at her.

“Well fuck you too.”

“Please do. Now listen, you girls need to work on your powers, take a knife, but only use it if you’re out of pixie dust. Got it?” Delilah and Sansa nodded before tucking the knives into their pockets. Dean turned to Sam and Adam. "Look, I know you two have some creepy obsession with these girls, but they need to learn how to use their hoodoo magic shit. So take the leash off and stop breathing down their necks, okay?" Sam and Adam nodded before Dean continued. "They can protect themselves, but if something goes wrong then you can play Prince Charming and save our favorite princesses."

Sansa snorted and was instantly shushed. The group crept around the building and Dean cautiously opened the door before sneaking in, the rest following quietly.

"Okay, let's just look around and see if anyone's home. Then-"

Dean grunted as a pole swung into his stomach and threw him across the room.  Djinn appeared from the shadows, easily outnumbering the hunters.

"We could really use some monster wiping powers, girls." Dean struggled to his feet and brandished his knife.

The girls traded uneasy looks as the brothers launched themselves towards the monsters.  A djinn appeared in front of Delilah and grinned maliciously.  The blonde pulled out her knife and lunged toward it. The monster easily knocked the blade from her grip. Sansa stood frozen in shock with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Lilah, what are you doing? You have powers, dumbass." Dean yelled as he shoved his knife into a djinn.

"I...I can't..." Delilah froze in fear as her eyes searched for her knife. She found it and lunged toward the knife, but she fell short and the djinn appeared less than a foot in front of her.

The djinn leaned down to her level and mused, "I'm going to enjoy draining you. I always love to catch a half-human; they last longer but can still be caught. From the looks of it, you'll last me a century or two."

Delilah made a desperate attempt to snatch the knife, and the djinn grabbed her wrist. She screamed as the djinn hauled her to her feet and held her knife to her neck.

"Let her go." Sam grabbed a djinn and held his own knife above the heart. "And I won't kill this one."

The djinn holding Delilah pursed his lips and seemed to think over the offer. "No." He said flatly.

"But-"

He motioned toward the hostage djinn. "She isn't important. Go ahead and kill her." Sam faltered before plunging his blade into the djinn and pushing the body away.

The other one smiled. "Now that your sole bargaining chip is gone, I'll be on my way."

"Wait! I'll do whatever you want if you let her go. I'll take her place. I'll-"

"Sorry, but you're just a human. From what I can sense, she comes with near indestructibility and automatic self-regeneration. I'd wouldn't have to trap another pesky human for half a millennium."

Sam looked in panic from the nearly unconscious blonde to the monster holding her hostage. Dean pulled the Colt from his pocket and aimed it at the djinn. "I think you should let her go or it might get ugly."

"So that's the legendary Colt... You think your finger on a trigger is faster than my hand? And how confident are you of your aim?"

"I think I'm very fast and deadly accurate. I suggest you drop her and run."

"I suggest you take your own advice about running." At least ten other djinn appeared, surrounding the hunters. Dean faltered and let his hand fall to his side. The djinn grinned. "Nice negotiating with you." 

Delilah, who had been fighting unconsciousness, went limp as he dragged her into the darkness.

\----------------

Delilah woke up with a jolt and she saw the brothers staring at her. Adam glared at her and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway.

"Well that makes a bit more sense... Of course this is just a sick acid dream... I never left." Delilah whispered to herself as she stood up.

"Babe, what did you remember this time?" Sam watched her in concern.

Delilah ignored him and turned to Dean. "How did you get out of the djinn dream?"

"Liles, I'm telling you nothing happened on that damn hunt."

"Just answer my question or I'll go find the book myself."

"Lilah."

"Dean."

"I went to the spot it took me and killed the version of myself that was being drained."

"Okay then, let's go." Delilah jumped to her feet and made her way to the door, but Dean stepped in her path.

“Not happening, Blondie.”

“Dean, I have to go back to reality.”

“I’m not gonna let you kill yourself. Besides, that was ten years ago and over a day’s drive away. You’re not going.”

“If you’re not going to help me, then I’ll go by myself.”

“Yeah, except you have to go through me and Sam.”

“I’m a Nephilim. You can’t stop me.”

Dean sighed and turned to the defiant blonde with a pleading look. “Please, don’t go, Lilah. You have a family that needs you.”

“You’re not real. They’re not real. Hell, I’m not even sure I’m real. I’m going.”

She brushed past Dean and moved to the door. Sam rushed after her and grabbed her by her shoulders before turning her to face him.

“Baby, you can’t do this to me, to the kids.” He looked like he was going to sob and Delilah averted her eyes.

“Yes, I can. I can’t let myself turn into djinn food. No matter how much I’d like this to be my life.” She jerked away from him and swung open the front door of the house.

She was greeted by none other than Gabriel. “Nice job figuring this out, cinnamon roll, but, as much as it pains me to say it, Dean’s right. You can’t escape your perfect life with killing yourself. Too much time has passed.”

“This is my perfect life? Why would I want Sansa dead? Why are you here?” She looked around her and saw Sam and the house had disappeared, replaced by white on al sides. “What the hell just happened?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. One question at a time, darling. A djinn poisons you by making you hallucinate your ideal life while it feeds on you.  Sansa’s death means Lucifer stays locked up for the time being, and deep deep down you have to think she’s a burden. I mean you’re the one who said you gave up everything for her. I forget…what were the other questions? You just kept yammering and I tuned out.”

“I don’t think Sansa’s a burden. The only burden I have is this stupid prophesy.” She growled at the archangel. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. “Why are you here? Where did my ‘perfect life’ go?”

“Well, I poofed away old Sammy and the kids because you already figured out it was a sham, you smart cookie, and we needed some alone time to talk. As for me, I’m your conscience.”

She laughed. “How are you my Jiminy Cricket? You’re the least moral person I know.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it, Pinocchio.  My morality doesn’t matter.  You’ve just always seen me as a guide.  I’m here to help you make a choice, it doesn’t matter if it’s right or wrong.”

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“Stay with Sammy and the tykes, or go back to reality and kill Sansa.”

“Talk about a rock and a hard place… What makes you think I’m going to kill Sansa when I go back?”

His eyes softened. “Because it’s your destiny, Lilah, and you know you can’t beat it. Hell, you’re basically telling yourself now.”

"How do you expect me to choose between living in paradise while I'm sucked dry and actually living in pre-Apocalypse?"

"I didn't say it would be easy."

"What would you do?"

"I can't tell you."

"But you're basically me, right?"

"Delilah, it's time to decide." He snapped his fingers and two figures appeared. Sam rushed toward the blonde and held her to his chest while Sansa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me like that. You know how I feel about mushy shit." The redhead scoffed and grinned at Delilah.

"God, baby, I'm so happy you're safe. I can't live without you, and I don't even want to think about telling the kids if..." Sam mumbled as he peppered kisses over her hair and face.

Delilah squirmed and pulled away from the man before glaring at Gabriel. "Are you trying to make me stay and get killed?"

"I'm showing you your options. Now choose."

Sam grabbed her hand and gave her his notorious puppy dog eyes. "Lilah, stay with me. We can be happy and raise our family and live perfect lives together."

"Are you crazy? You'd die here, Liles." Sansa looked to her friend with wide eyes.

Gabriel gave the blonde a pointed look. She sighed and turned to Sam. "I'd love to stay with you, but I can't. If I die, Lucifer gets a free pass to destroy the world." She pulled away and walked towards Sansa.

"So...you're choosing murdering your best friend over paradise with your soulmate?" Gabriel crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

"No. I'm choosing to live and find a way to save Sansa while still having my perfect life."

"You know that won't work."

Delilah shrugged. "And you know I won't give up."

\----------------

Delilah groaned and her eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark room. Her arms were raised above her head and her feet dangled above the floor. She let her head fall back against her chest, too exhausted to fight free.

"Lilah?!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the room along with a bang as light poured into the room and revealed his silhouette. He rushed towards her and cut away her binds. Her limp body started to fall to the floor, but Sam quickly caught her.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe now. We're gonna get you out of here." Sam mumbled as he held her against his chest.

"Sam? Please tell me I'm not a baby factory." Delilah mumbled.

"What?" Sam looked down at the blonde in confusion, but she was already fast asleep. Dean rushed into the room and nodded toward his brother.

He quickly looked around and headed toward the door. Sam picked up the girl and followed him. “Where’s the djinn?”

“We can’t find it”

“What! Dean! You can’t find it, doesn’t that seem like a problem?” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but a yell cut him off.

“Oh would you look at that, I think we found it.”

The boys ran to the middle of the warehouse to find Adam unconscious against the wall and Sansa had a cut on her cheek and her mouth was bleeding. She wiped the blood and steadied herself. The djinn was smiling at her.

He gave an amusing look toward the redhead and scoffed, “For a Cambion, you are quite easy to kill.”

She gave a smug look. “Ain’t dead yet, bastard.” She looked back at Dean and Sam, her eyes widening at her friends state. She motioned for them to step back and when they did she focused back on the djinn.

She balled her fists and slowly undid them as a blue ball of lightning covered her palm. The djinn cocked an eyebrow and nervously took a step back. Dean covered his eyes and Sam hid his face in the crook of Delilah’s neck as a blue light emitted the factory and a horrid scream filled the air.

After the light died out, Dean lifted his eyes to see the djinn dead and Sansa tottering on her feet. He quickly ran over to her and caught her as she fell. “Hey there, Shortcake, on your feet.” She groaned and struggled to support herself.

A moan echoed through the room. “Get your hands off  my  girl.” Adam shuffled to his feet and made his way over them.

Dean smirked and held her closer. “I don’t see your name on her.”

Adam growled as Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck.

“See, little bro? She likes me better.”

Sansa crinkled her nose. “Smells like the color brown” Dean’s smolder broke as he sighed.

“Alright Mouse, you want Adam?”

She nodded her head and he passed her off to the youngest. Adam smiled as her eyes dropped. “Tired?”

She buried her head in his shoulder “Don’t feel well.” He nodded and looked to his brother with worry passing over his features. Dean motioned everyone to the Impala. Sam carefully put Delilah in the back of the seat and followed after her, placing her head on his lap. Adam got in the passenger seat and beckoned to Sansa who, leaning on the car for support, gave him a strange look.

“San, come on”

“It’s only made for one.”

“You’re about to pass out and there’s no more room in the back, come on.”

“But-one-“

“Eve, babe, get in the car”

“Did you call me-“ Adam sighed and grabbed her waist, pulling her in the car with him. She made a small squeak and blushed, avoiding eye contact with anybody. Her eyes drifted out the window to see Lucifer chuckling at her.

He walked over to the window and leaned down. “Adam and Eve, I slash it.” She rolled her eyes. “At least this one didn’t have to give up a rib, heard that hurts.” She stifled a laugh causing him to smirk.

Dean jumped into the driver’s seat and started the car. Sansa sighed and tried to ignore the throbbing headache that was plaguing her.

She snuggled into Adam’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked back at the warehouse to see no guardian angel standing there making bad jokes. She sighed with relief when her eyes went wide.

“You know, she may be taller but you could kick her little half angel ass.” Sansa whipped around in her seat to stare at Lucifer sitting next to Sam staring at Delilah.

Adam gave her a quizzical look and pushed some hair out of her face. “She’s okay, San.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I mean, not my type. Wouldn’t call her ‘ok’. She’s like a 3, I’m into redheads.” He sent a wink to Sansa who glared. She turned back around and started playing with the short ends of Adam’s hair.

He smiled at her. “I’m not growing it out.”

She chuckled. “Good, one hippy is enough”

She could hear his bored voice from the back. “It’s Adam and Eve, not Madam and Eve. Don’t grow your hair out.” Sansa plugged her ears the rest of the way to the bunker.

\---grab your DeLorean’s we going to the future (not that far tho)

Delilah woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and froze when she felt firm hands around her waist. “No, no, no, no, no!” She wiggled out of the arms and fell to the floor. She scooted back against the wall and watched as Sam woke with a strange look on his face.

“Lilah- what?”

“I am  not a baby factory!”

“Yeah, we established that back at the factory.”

“ What!”

“Sorry, ‘warehouse’. Li, what’s wrong?”

“…warehouse…djinn…Sansa…”

“Sounds like you know what happened.”

‘No, Sam, please?”

“Ok, ok calm down. We went to check out the djinn, they surrounded us, they took you…somewhere…and they tied us up. Sansa used some of her powers and got us loose, we came and found you and you were all djinned up so we got you out.”

“Sounds like I was drunk”

“What?”

“djinn-gin.”

“Really?”

She chuckled, “ok, but what happened to the liquor?”

Sam shook his head. “Sansa kinda…fried it?”

“Huh?”

“She barbequed it, like there was lightning and everything . A lot of lightning.”

“But is she dead?”

“Uhm…no? She’s cuddling with Adam on the couch.”

Delilah sighed, “Thank God.”

Sam smiled and picked her up off the floor. “Is he like, your grandfather or something?”

“Who?”

“God.”

“Sam!” They both laughed and he threw his hands up.

‘Sorry, just curious.” Delilah’s smiled faltered.

She walked to the door. “Where’s Dean?”

Sam gave her a strange look. “Why?”

She smirked, “Because I’m choosing the other Winchester.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and she couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Kidding, I’ve just got to talk to him is all.”

He slowly nodded. “He’s in his room.”

Lilah gave a light smile as she made her way to his room. She could hear Sam from down the hall “Don’t get any ideas!”

She rolled her eyes and lightly knocked on Dean’s door.

“Mouse? That you? You finally come around and realize I’m the one you’re meant to be with?”

Delilah laughed and opened the door. “Sorry Dean, but the cupid’s don’t agree.”

Dean sighed, “Those assholes suck at their jobs.”

“Didn’t they put your mom and dad together?”

“Like I said.”

“Hmm, so in a wayyyy…” She walked around Dean’s bed and he eyed her suspiciously “…you’re admitting that you like Sansa?”

Dean stared at her in shock. “Are you drunk?”

“Can’t get drunk”

“That sucks”

“Yeah, you haven’t answered the question.”

“There was a question?”

“Aw poor baby Dean can’t get the shortstops attention?”

“No-yes-what I mean is that I don’t want it.”

“But Adam does”

“Oh please, what’s there in Adam? I’m his brother and I care about him, but he’s no lady killer. I don’t even get why she bothers with him. I mean he’s not half as strong as I am, or handsome! Plus me and Sansa are like the same person, I just don’t get it!”

“AHA!!” Delilah screamed and a smile spread across her face.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he cleared his throat. “Why are you here?”

Delilah’s face darkened. “Uhmm”

He cocked an eyebrow as she continued. “When you went into djinn dream land, was it perfect? And  don’t make a joke about drinking.”

Dean’s eyes rested on the floor “My dad was dead.”

“But was it perfect.”

“No, Lilah, my dad was dead.”

“Dean.”

“What am I supposed to say! That life without my dad would have been better!? That-that all I want is a normal life for Sam and for me? That I wish my mom was still alive and I was completely oblivious to the world around us?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Why did you ask me anyway?”

Delilah sat on the edge of his bed. “The djinn…”

“Dream time?”

“Yeah…and-and me and Sam were married and we had beautiful kids, so did you by the way.”

“Sounds perfect to me, what’s the problem?”

“Sansa…”

“Oh no, was she married to Adam?”

“Dean.”

“What?”

“No…she was…I killed her. 10 years prior.”

Dean went silent as he stared at her. “Delilah…”

“Do they  always  give the victim a perfect dream life?”

“No, no D, not always!”

“Gabe was there-he was my conscience- and he said I wanted her dead.”

Dean gulped. “Do you?”

“I just-it would be easier-”

A book dropped behind them and they both turned to see Sansa pale faced. “Chuck wrote about us” She croaked out before turning and running back into the living room. Delilah ran after her screaming “Sansa”

Adam saw Sansa enter with tears in her eyes as she ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. Delilah and Dean soon came in after. “Sansa!” Adam gave them a confused look as Sam came in.

“What’s going on?”

Sansa sniffled and looked at Sam. “She wants me dead.”

Delilah vigorously shook her head. “No San, I don’t! Don’t you ever say that!”

“Why not! You said it!”

“No-“

“Your perfect life is where I’m dead.”

“San-“

“I get the fucking point! I’m a burden, even more so now.”

“Jesus will you let me finish a sentence?”

“Then finish one”

“My perfect life is with you alive, you are not a burden Sansa, so stop.”

“Really? So if you had never met me you wouldn’t be off happily married out of this life? You wouldn’t have kids and a big house with a freaking big ass pool in the backyard?”

“I would rather be here.”

“The djinn sure didn’t think so.”

“Jesus Sansa the only reason I even thought about it was because if you die than the Devil can’t get out”

Sansa’s once angered face turned to hurt and her voice softened and broke. “but you did think about it.” She backed away from everyone and ran up the stairs, throwing open the door and running into the brisk air. Delilah called after her “that’s not what I meant” but it was lost in the wind.

She let her feet carry her as the bunker slowly shrunk out of her view. She slowed to a walk and looked around at the trees that surrounded her. It was a bare road with faded yellow lines. It curved and she could see the lights of the nearby town. 

She could hear a car coming around the bend and she pulled up her hood and shoved her hands in her pockets.

The car slowed to a crawl to keep up with the girl and the window rolled down to reveal a young man with black hair. He smiled at her, “Need a ride.”

She kept her head straight and continued walking. “Piss off.”

“Let me guess, you got in a fight with your boyfriend?” She gave him a sideways glance and rolled her eyes. “Ok you don’t have to tell me, but you shouldn’t be out here this late. A pretty girl like you could find trouble really quick.”

She sighed, “Looks like I’ve already found it.” He watched her turn her head to face him and give him a pointed look. Her eyes searched his and then scanned the car suspiciously. 

He straightened up. “No. Me-I wasn’t-I would never-” he watched her face light up in a small chuckle and he laughed along. “Come on, at least let me give you a ride into  town.”

She felt pressure weighing her down on her right side and she turned her eye slightly to behold Lucifer leaning on her. “Dean’s right, you are short. My own personal armrest.” Sansa turned her attention back on the man in the car. She slowly shook her head and continued to walk alongside the road, Lucifer trotting beside her.

The man stopped the car and hopped out. “Ma'am, please?”

San stopped and slowly turned around. He was taller than she expected and muscular too, she couldn’t win in a fight with this guy based on strength alone. 

Lucifer leaned into her a bit. “Awfully eager, this one.” He nodded to the man. 

“Listen guy, I don’t need a pity ride, I’m fine. So take your mom car and drive away from me.”

He nervously looked around and glanced up at the moon. “Ma’am I think it best you reconsider.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I’m 21 stop calling me ‘ma’am’.”

Lucifer walked up to the unassuming man and hissed. “Evelyn, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?”

She crossed her arms and looked the black haired man. He seemed to be pleading with her and he jumped at every sound. “Name?”

His attention went back her. “Huh?”

“Your name.”

“Zachary-Zach-Z sometimes-well actually never, I mean I tried to get people to call me that when I was in middle school but it never stuck. Kids were so mean and I-”

“Zach.”

“Hum?”

“Shut up.”

Zach shrunk a little. “Ok…”

Lucifer popped his head out of the passengers seat window. “Don’t take it personally, Z, she’s a little demon, that one. And no, that’s not a metaphor.”

Zachary looked back at the car and for a moment Sansa thought he could see the devil, but he motioned to it with a quick gesture. “Please?”

She followed his gaze and watched Lucifer sit in the back. “I don’t wanna walk, Eve.”

She sighed and nodded at Zach whose face lit up. She walked over to the passenger door and he ran up and opened it for her. she gave him a strange look, but he just smiled. She got in and he closed the door, running to get in the drivers seat.

Lucifer sighed and laid out across the entirety of the back seat. “Wake me when we get there.”

Zach started up the car and began driving down the stretch of road. “So...I told you my name...seems only fair I get yours.”

She looked over to him and contemplated it.

He smiled at her. “You can give me a fake name if you want, just something to call you.”

“Is Zach your real name?” 

“Yeah”

“John Smith. That’s my name.”

He laughed. “Doctor Who fan I take it?”

Sansa’s face darkened. “What? Oh no...I just, I had a friend who loved that show. Used to make me watch it when we weren’t-” She trailed off and looked out the window.

Zach nodded in understanding, “So it wasn’t a boyfriend you got in a fight with.” Sansa turned to him and gave him a curt nod.  “So...do you have a boyfriend or?” Her face contorted into a joking glare with caused them both to laugh. 

The car had gone into a comfortable silence as Sansa played with the ends of her hair. “It’s Sansa.”

Zach took his eyes off the road for a minute and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“My name its-”

“Sansa?”

She nodded.

“It’s cute.” 

She snorted and rolled her eyes. He chuckled along with her, “What?”

She just shook her head as buildings started to pass.

He stopped by the edge of the road and turned off the car. He grabbed a bag that was under his seat and looked through it for something. “So you never answered my question. Is there some special guy that’s worried about you?”

Sansa nervously backed up against the door and clenched her fists. “So ‘Zach’ your hobbies include; picking random girls up, pretending to be sweet, and then murdering them in the middle of the forest?”

He quickly looked up at the redhead, confusion engulfing his features. “I’m not going to murder you.” He saw the state she was in and looked around. He looked down at the bag and contemplated the stopped car. He came to a realization and quickly put down whatever he was holding. “No! Oh no Sansa I’m not going to-I wouldn’t-It’s hard to explain-you’re safe with me I swear-I just-there’s something-in fact that’s why-I’m not that kind of guy!” He seemed to be talking to himself halfway through his ramblings but his attention came back on her.

She calmed down and scratched the back of her head. “Uhm...what?”

Zach closed up the bag when a howling noise echoed through the forest. His face went pale as he slung the bag over his shoulder. “Sansa, I need you to stay here, in the car.”

She looked out the window and back to him. “What? No way!”

He sighed, “Can you keep a secret?”

“No”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s a werewolf.”

Sansa stopped and looked at him. “Excuse me?"

"You know? Human turns into wolf with help from the full moon? Well I mean they don't really look like wolves, it's more like they have wolf qualities, but that's why I picked you up. See I'm hunting one and I saw you on the side of road and I was worried it would attack you. I mean if it bit you-"

"I know what a werewolf is, what's giving me problems is the fact that  you know what a werewolf is."

Zach cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, wha? You're a hunter?"

Sansa looked him up and down. "I think the more important question is that  you're  a hunter?"

He gave her a strained look. "Yes I know I don't look the part."

"I mean I wasn't going to say anything but..."

Another howl sent shivers down their spines and Zach grabbed the bag and pulled out a gun. He looked at her for a moment and after contemplating something, handed it to her.

She nodded and he pulled another out of the bag before exiting the car. She followed behind as he made his way into the woods.

They walked in silence, guns raised before Zach spoke. "So this friend that I'm assuming you had the fight with, exactly what happened between you two?"

"Do you have a PhD?"

"What? No."

"Then you aren't qualified to be my therapist so shut the fuck up and keep your eyes on the forest."

Zach glanced at her. "What is with you hunters and being mean? Its like you all  have to hide all your feelings or the world will end or something. "

Sansa stopped a moment and glared at him before continuing deeper into the forest. "Aren't you a hunter?"

"Yeah, but I believe sharing pain is the only way to stay sane in this line of work. Pain makes us human."

"All right Miss USA, you don't think monsters feel pain?"

"No, I guess they do. But who are we to label what a monster is? Sure we are hunting a werewolf, but is it a monster just because it does not live as we do? We only hunt it because it is nature.  They pick off some of ours, we pick off some of theirs, The dangerous ones anyway. That way the world is balanced."

Sansa pondered this, "So...what you're saying is, not all monsters deserve to die?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

Sansa nodded and looked at the ground in thought when a growl caught their attention.

She looked up to find a werewolf standing in front of them. The hunters raised their guns at the beast. She lifted her claws but hesitated when her eyes met the Cambion's.

Zach unloaded the rounds into her heart and she fell to the ground with a thud.

The hunters gave each other a look when Sansa heard a voice behind her.

"Timber." Lucifer walked to stand beside his proselyte. "Is it just me, or was that way too easy?" 

Sansa nodded slightly at his words. "Zach-"

"I know, there's been an increase in sightings in the last couple of days. I've hunted three but that was the first one that didn't even bother to attack" he looked around and sighed. 

"Anyone want to play SlapJack?" Lucifer, who suddenly had a stack of cards, smiled at the two earning an eyeroll from San.

"Well, Shortstuff, let’s head to town. No use in thinking about it." Zach pushed her toward the car and she obliged.

"What did you call me?"

He smiled at her. "Breaking news Sansa, you're kinda small."

She gave him a sad smile and looked down.

"You ok?" 

"Yeah it’s just-you reminded me of my friend"

"The same one you got in a fight with?"

"No..."

Zach nodded at her and they walked in silence toward the car.

"Why did you run away?"

"I didn't-I'm not-No-"

"Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me. You planning on going back?"

They reached the car and Sansa pulled open the door. She gave him a cross look and hopped in the car. Lucifer was in the back shuffling the cards when Zach started it up. He turned on the radio in hopes of the tension dumbing down.

Sansa zoned out until she heard singing coming from the back of the car.

“ I’ve got fire for a heart

I’m not scared of the dark

You’ve never seen me look so easy

I’ve got a river for a soul and

Baby you’re a boat 

Baby you’re my only reason!  You know what Eve? You’re my boat!”

Sansa gave a light growl and tried to tune him out, but the devil is unrelenting.

“I think this song was written about us, 

If I didn’t have you there would be nothing left

The shell of a man who could never be his best

If I didn’t have you I’d never see the sun

You taught me how to be someone

…

Nobody Can Drag Me Down  Well except for Sam. He did a pretty good job of that.”

Sansa coughed and cleared her throat.

“Fine I get the point. You don’t like my singing.”  Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned against the seat.

When they were 5 miles from town Zach turned down the music. "Listen Sansa, I know it's none of my business and you don't know me from Adam-" Lucifer started to laugh and Sansa looked painfully down at her hands. "-but I think you should turn back and find your friends. They are probably worried sick about you." 

"They are better off without me."

"Why? It's not like you’re the devil or anything" He laughed but stopped when he saw the guilt cross her face. "You're not right?"

This caused her to chuckle. "Nah, just feels like he's on my shoulder." She glared out of the corner of her eye at the back seat.

"I'm not on your shoulder Eve, I'm in your head." Lucifer kicked his feet up and grinned. 

Sansa squeezed her hands together. 

Zach looked over to her with a worried look. "Sansa?"

"What if you knew something bad was bound to happen and that something directly involved you and a friend. And let's say the only way to stop it is to run away or die."

Zach's eyes widened. "Is that why? I'll take you as far away as you want, I mean we can go to Mexico,  I heard there was a pack of chupacabras that needed hunted."

Sansa laughed. "As sweet as that is-"

"You can't willingly go back there and die."

"Sometimes death is better."

"You know I'm getting real sick of your optimism, can you just dumb it down a bit?" He showed a light smile which caused her to chuckle. "Don't give up, ok? You can find a way out of whatever is happening. Like a loophole or something. Nothing good comes out of being alone, Sansa. You need friends to support you."

"Oh, she's not alone. I'm here!" Lucifer stated proudly from his spot in the back. When Zach said nothing he continued, "Jesus, it's like he can't even hear me. I hate being ignored, huh Evelyn"

Sansa sighed. "Monsters only dream of one thing..."

He gave her a worried look. "Huh?"

"...to be human."

The car pulled to a stop at a convenience store in town. They both got out and stood face to face.

"Thanks Z"

"Thanks Sansa"

They shared an understanding look and she turned to walk away but  stopped just before he went inside the store. "Hey Zach?"

"Change your mind about Mexico?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No."

"Then what's up?"

"You should take your own advice. Get a friend, hunting alone is dangerous. There aren't enough good people in this world,  it would be a shame to lose the ones we already have."

His smile spread across his face.  "It was a pleasure to meet you Sansa."

Sansa shrugged her shoulders. "Meh."

He laughed. "You know I have a feeling we will meet again!"

She turned on her heel with a chuckle and waved. "Bye Zachary."

"Goodbye my smiling ginger, and remember to tone down the happiness." She watched him enter the store before turning around and heading for the nearest motel. 

As she walked she noticed a silhouette following her. She quickened her pace but so did her shadow. As she turned the corner in an attempt to lose her assailant she ran into a broad chest. She looked up at the victim to see his eyes flash black and a smile spread across his face. She took a step back but the shadow grabbed her.She struggled to get free but he put his hand over her mouth and squeezed her. 

The man she had run into earlier nodded at his colleague. "We need to get her to boss."

"Aw we can have a little fun with her before that, don't you think?" He donned a sickening grin but Sansa bit his hand. "Ow! Damn it you little shit!"

His partner growled and walked a little ways into a clearing. The second dragged Sansa after him, tugging at her hair if she screamed. Once there he pushed her down to the ground. "Got her, boss. I would be careful, she's a biter."

"Just my type" Sansa looked up from the ground to behold Crowley standing in front of her.  He smiled at the redhead. "Hello Evelyn, nice walk?"

She got to her feet and stood away from her capture. “The fuck you want?”

Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Language, dearie. All I want is to talk.”

Lucifer appeared beside the redhead. “What are you doing with  my  half demon?”

“Ah, Luci. Glad you could make it. And she isn’t yours. All demons are under my jurisdiction, I am the King of Hell, remember. See, our little friend here is a very important to my operation.”

Lucifer growled and took a step forward. “You would do good to remember your place. I made you the king of hell, I am the one who will be ensuring your position stays yours. I would watch your mouth if I were you. You may order around the demons, you scum, but I am their ruler and that includes you.”

Sansa stepped away from Crowley. “You can see him?”

Lucifer turned slightly to face her. “Enough of my power has seeped through, I can make who I wish see me.”

“Unfortunately, that means me.” Crowley walked closer to the two and Sansa shrunk behind Lucifer, using him as a shield.

Crowley cocked a brow. “Still touchy I see.”

Her hands were shaking as she gripped Lucifer’s shirt in order to hold him as a barrier. “You threw me across a damn parking lot, you prick.”

The King shrugged, but the air around them dropped and Lucifer’s presence doubled. “You harmed her?”

The demon turned and walked back a bit. “Couple bumps and bruises, nothing she couldn’t handle. You see how well my methods worked, I mean you’re out. Well…”

“I am her protector.”

“Swimming job at that truly.”

“You will not lay another hand on her, not you or the vermin you order around. I may be stuck in a cage, but our deal will be over shortly.”

“Oh please, after the Nephilim is dead there’s no use for her.”

Lucifer stepped up to Crowley and his eyes darkened. “She is not a pawn to be sacrificed. Her life matters to me, unlike yours. Who would miss you Crowley? You are replaceable, any low demon could rule that pit you call home. So heed my warning,  King of Hell,  if you dare to step even 5 feet in the vicinity of Evelyn I will take your “Extra-Three-Inches” and shove it down your throat. And when I rise I will stuff you into that cage and see how long it takes you to break.” Crowley gulped and took a couple of steps back whereas Lucifer returned to Sansa’s side.

Sansa gave a sigh of relief. “So what do you want?”

“Simple, my little mouse, I want you to-oh what do you hunters call it?-gank that cat of yours.”

“No.”

“Wasn’t a question.”

“I won’t do it.”

Crowley ignored her please and he walked around (5 feet from) the girl. “I’m guessing we will have to train you. You’re good at sneaking out, I presume? And then there’s the issue of your temper”

“He’s right, Evie, you’re a hot head.”

“Comes with the hair.” The devil gave her a smirk as Crowley cleared his throat.

“Your friend is going to be powerful and if you fail to prepare you’re as good as dead.”

“Good, because I won’t kill her.” Sansa crossed her arms.

Lucifer shook his head. ‘I thought we got over this.”

“No, you can’t ask me to do this. I won’t. Please there has to be another way.”

“Sorry, mouse, blame God.”

“Doesn’t exist.”

Lucifer chuckled and sarcastically said. “No, but the devil and angels are real.”

She loosened up a bit with a small smile. “The devil is an angel.” Lucifer smiled at her.

“As touching as this is, I feel the need to redirect this back to the prophecy.” Crowley gave an exasperated sigh.

“I. Will. Not. Kill. My. Friend.”

“Well if you don’t than I will and I will  not  make it quick.”

He was interrupted by a car engine. They all turned to behold a black Impala being parked by the clearing.

Sansa stared wide eyed. “Dean?”

The car door opened and a frantic blonde man exited and searched around.

Her face lit up in a smile. “Adam!”

He turned in the direction of the voice and upon seeing Sansa starting running. She tried to sprint to greet him, but the two demons from before blocked her path. She desperately looked back at Lucifer who nodded and turned his attention on Crowley.

His voice darkened and he glared at the King. “Five. Feet.”

Crowley sighed and motioned to his men. “Alright boys, let the mouse to her cheese.” The demons reluctantly stepped aside letting Sansa through.

She immediately ran to Adam who scooped her up in a tight embrace.

He put her down and cupped her face. He stared in her green eyes for moment before pulling her into a kiss.

“Blah” Lucifer shriveled up his nose and stuck out his tongue.

Adam pulled away slightly, letting their foreheads touch. “Sansa I thought you were coming home.”

“Ha, ‘home’? Never had one.”

“San.”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“Would you?”

“If it meant you were there when I came back, yes.”

“Adam.”

“I’ve always been ‘the other Winchester’. I’m just the runt that Dean and Sam have to look after, I’ve never been strong enough to protect anyone and honestly I never cared too. Since my mom died I’ve just felt useless and empty, but you-you are so damn important to me. The moment I stumbled into that gym and I saw that red hair and those sparkling eyes I knew you were the one I would spend the rest of my life protecting-“

“Hey that’s my job!” Lucifer grumbled.

“-Sansa, when you walked out that door and didn’t return-Oh God I’m turning into Sam-I went crazy. I stole Delilah’s phone and tracked you down. I was half scared you had dropped it and you would be lost to me. Jesus, Sansa I’m in love with you and it scares me.”

“Who paid you?”

He chuckled. “What?”

“It was Li wasn’t it?”

“No San.”

“Nobody could love a monster.”

“Don’t call yourself that.”

“I don’t have to. Delilah basically said it herself. I know you’ve thought it, Dean and Sam too.”

“You’re not a monster.”

She stood quietly thinking back on what Zach said. “I’m dangerous.”

“Who have you hurt?”

“Uh, the whole fucking world?”

“No you haven’t”

“I have the potential to.”

“And I have the potential to kill my brothers, but I don’t.”

Sansa laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucifer cringed. “If I could I would blow my brains out.”

“Satan do you ever shut up?”

Adam sighed, “Still with the devil thing?”

“I’m inclined to agree with him.” Crowley sighed, motioning to Lucifer,

Adam jumped back and pulled Sansa behind him. ‘Don’t.”

He gave him a halfhearted look. “I’m so scared. Later, Eve. Don’t forget about fight club.” The three demons disappeared.

“What does he mean ‘fight club’?” Adam gave her a worried look.

She just smiled up at him. “We don’t talk about fight club.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but she turned to Lucifer. “Can you, like, leave?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll be back later. Don’t let him touch you.” He growled at Adam and left.

“Is he gone?”

“Yeah”

“Will you come back with me?”

“Adam-“

“Too bad.” He scooped her up and carried her over to the Impala all the while laughing with her.

“This is kidnapping!”

He chuckled and set her down in the passenger’s seat. He hopped in the front and started Baby up. “You’re an adult and it’s not my fault you’re the size of a child.”

“Then this is adultnapping and it’s not my fault you’re the size of a small mountain.”

“Not a thing and I think those are called hills.”

“Sansa Alert.”

“San”

“Will I have to see her?”

“Probably.”

“Will I have to talk to her?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“Why don’t we just go to Mexico instead?”

“What?”

“I think you mean ‘que?’”

“Sansa, we are going home.”

“I told you-“

“It’s home if you’re there.”

She stared at him and smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as he drove back to the bunker. When he parked the car she reluctantly got out and grabbed his hand.

“Mexico?”

“Home. Come on.” He dragged her inside where the group was in the kitchen (Lucifer included). Dean ran up and gave her a small hug followed by Sam. Delilah hung back and watched the exchange. Gabriel was stuffing his mouth and yelling at Castiel as the Trans ate quietly.

Delilah stepped forward. “Sansa-“

The redhead grabbed Adam’s arms and pulled him through the kitchen. Lucifer smiled at her and she gave him a quick glance.

“What, no hug?”

She gave a light growl earning Gabriel’s attention. She pulled Adam through the halls and into her room.

“I’m tired.”

He nodded and jumped on the bed snuggling up into a pillow.

Lucifer was at her doorway. “Eve, will you read us a bedtime story?”

She glared at him and ran her hand once through Adam’s hair. ‘I’ll be right there,’

“Hurry.” His voice was muffled by the pillow and she took her leave of the room. She walked down the hall, Lucifer following her and stopped when she was in a secure room.

“What’s up, Antichrist?”

“What was the deal between you and Crowley?”

“Oh that. Don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t stop worrying about it. What did you do?”

He sighed. “Once I rise, I’m seeking revenge on my father and the brothers that cursed me. I don’t care about the maggots and other scum that inhabit this Earth. That leaves Hell to Crowley. I promised him that I would let his reign be never ending and in exchange he would ensure your survival against any demons that may wish me to stay in that pit.”

She nodded slowly. “But, with you up, will the demons still listen to him?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“But if they don’t then he has no reason to honor his agreement and he would have cause to kill you.”

“My dear Evelyn, are you worried about me?”

“Fine be a smart ass, I’m just saying Crowley is a manipulative dick that always has something up his sleeve.”

“How do you think he came to find such a high position? Eve, This is of none of your concern. Go back to bed. Your maggot is waiting.”

She smiled. “He’s not a maggot.”

“If it smells like a maggot and looks like a maggot…”

“Luci.”

“I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night.”

“And here I thought the Devil was suppose to be scary, Night.” He disappeared and she emerged from her hiding spot. She took only three steps before somebody had pinned her against the wall. She made a small squeal and her eyes met the unfamiliar mocha.

“Dear, Sansa, where are you off to this late at night?”

“Let go of me.”

“I don’t think so, Sugar. See, I think you were talking to my big brother. How is he by the way?”

She struggled to get free, but his grip was tight. “Claustrophobic, but I understand how he feels.” She emphasized how close he was and he stepped back a bit.

His eyes narrowed. “I don’t trust you.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that.” She finally pushed his hands off and stepped to the side. “What do you want?”

“Try: What do I not want? I don’t want you hurting Delilah. You may think you can control your powers, but I’m here to tell you that you’re a loose canon. Those dark thoughts swirling in your mind can lead to the end of the world, a world that I have grown accustomed to with your suckers with gum in them and daytime TV.”

“Maybe if you all stopped treating me like I was a murderer than this would all blow over!”

“You are! I can see it in your head how easy it was to fry that djinn. Shooting a monster is nothing to you so why should humans be different?”

She stepped back, shrinking under the intense gaze.

“Let the girl sleep, she’s had a long day.” The deep voice rose behind Gabriel who spun around.

“Why hello brother dear, I knew you were around here somewhere.”

Sansa stepped back and Lucifer nodded to her. She more or less ran back to her room and hopped on the bed. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Hey.”

“Hi”

“You’ve had a  long day San, let’s sleep.”

She nodded and brushed some of his hair out of his face. “Adam?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

** He opened his eyes and smiled at her, placing a quick kiss on her lips. They both closed their eyes and  drifted off to sleep.   
**

 


	8. Cold Day in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're as bad as the people we hate. Oh, God, what have we done. I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took way too long. Things happened. Like school and an awkward homecoming where I awkwardly danced with a stranger. Fun times. Z and I make awful jokes and even worse plot decisions. Oh no.
> 
> Carry on, my wayward readers.  
> -Eri

“Damn it!” Kevin shouted and threw his control to the floor. “Damn it…” He whined as it broke into pieces. The person on the TV screen crumbled to the ground as the virtual world turned red. The music of the game's loading screen blasted through the room as Kevin placed his head in his hands and sunk into the couch.

“Stupidgoddamnfuckingpieceofshitgame.” The Asian groaned and slammed the pieces back together.

“Is that Skyrim?” Delilah yawned as she padded into the room. Kevin blushed and nodded as the blonde took a seat next to him.

“The stupid dragon keeps killing me.” He mumbled and averted his gaze to the floor.

“Can I try?” Delilah smiled sweetly at him and Kevin handed the controller over. “The trick is,” She mused as her hands maneuvered the buttons and her eyes glazed over, “to lure the dragon to a town or a group of giants and use them as bait and blast it with magic or arrows. They bring down the health and the dragon focuses on them while you shoot from a safe distance and take the soul. It takes a bit longer, but I have yet to die in a dragon fight. And bonus: you get rid of a few giant jerks or if you've helped out someone in the town they leave you their will.”

Kevin stared at the girl in shock, which quickly turned to awe as the sound of a dragon soul resounded throughout the room. Delilah handed back the controller and he blurted, “I love you.”

The blonde’s eyes widened and she cleared her throat uncomfortably as a blush painted her cheeks.

“No no no no. I just meant you’re surprisingly really good at this and thanks for helping me out and not making fun of me.  I didn’t mean it like that. Well…” His face turned bright red and he fidgeted nervously.

Two hands landed on Kevin’s shoulders and he let out a shrill scream as he jumped. “Hey, Kevin. How’s the Cage situation going?” Sam leaned over the smaller man and spoke through clenched teeth.

“Um… Great?” Kevin’s voice turned into a squeak as he shrunk into himself.

“Really? Well why don’t you tell me and my girlfriend all about it?” Sam squeezed the other man’s shoulders tighter.

“Be nice.” Delilah smiled slightly and gently pulled Sam’s hand away from Kevin’s neck. Sam grinned and shook his head slightly before releasing his hold and gently taking the blonde’s hand in his own.

“I’m gonna fix up some breakfast. Do you want anything?” He leaned down to her ear and mumbled. She nodded her head slightly and Sam placed a kiss to her forehead before turning around. He reached the door and quickly pivoted and returned to his spot behind the couch, sending Kevin a purposeful glare. Delilah turned to look at him in confusion, and he tilted her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. He smiled tightly at Kevin before walking out the door and making the ‘I’m watching you’ motion, leaving the Delilah and Kevin blushing madly.

Delilah coughed. "Sorry about him... Apparently dating a Winchester means dating an overly protective bodyguard."

Kevin's mouth twitched into a half-hearted smile. "But you love him, right?"

The blonde stiffened in shock. "I-I-I-I..."

"I was in Advanced Placement, Lilah. I'm not an idiot." Kevin smiled at her as she blushed and looked down at her hands. "But that also means I'm extremely competitive when it comes to the things I want."

Kevin stared at her intently and Delilah's face burned a brighter shade of red as she stared at the floor determinedly. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Kevin cleared his throat. “So… How are you and Sansa?”

Delilah snorted. “Not the best change of subject, Kev.” She ran her hands through her hair and took a shaky breath. “I wouldn’t know. She hasn’t talked to me since I messed up. I’ve tried to explain, but she’s just…stubborn.”

“You’ll work it out.” He smiled reassuringly.

“I’m not too sure of that.” She hugged her arms tight against her chest. “I don’t want to kill her.” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “God, why does everyone I care about have to die.”

Kevin pulled her to him in a hug “Don’t worry. I'm sure we’ll figure something out.” Delilah nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

“Breakfast is ready!” Sam came in the room and his face morphed into a glare. “Kevin. Saved you a banana.” The yellow fruit smacked into the Asian’s head and the two immediately pulled apart.

Delilah shook her head and laughed lightly. She stood and walked to Sam, giving him a soft smack on his chest as his arms snaked around her waist. “Stop being mean.”

He smiled innocently. “I’m just defending my lady.”

“Oh, right, my knight in shining armor.” Delilah scoffed and Sam chuckled.

He grew serious and eyed her sympathetically as he cupped her face and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded "I'm fine. Let’s just go have breakfast." She pushed him towards the door.

Sam grinned mischievously. “Okay.” He quickly scooped the blonde up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed and flailed her limbs in protest.

"Put me down! It's like Everest up here!" The couple laughed as Sam advanced toward the kitchen.

“Not so fast, Charming.” Gabriel appeared in the doorway. “I need to talk to Fiona for a minute.”

Sam gently set Delilah back on her feet and looked to her in concern. She nodded and nudged him toward the door. As Sam passed the archangel, Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you later, right Shrek? I mean, after all, Sam is love, Sam is life.” The two men laughed and Sam exited the room. Gabriel turned to Kevin, who still sat on the couch. "Look, Donkey, I know you love some dragon ass and you and Shrek need some couples counseling, but this is kinda a private chat." Kevin nodded and quickly scurried out of the room.

"What's going on, Gabe?" Delilah crossed her arms and furrowed her brow in worry.

"Ginger's sure spicing things up... I just had a chat with my big brother Lucifer. The bastard is actually in your bestie's head."

"What?"

"He's been 'guiding' the chick since the crack. Sooner or later, he'll convince her to train her powers and turn on you."

"So...what do we do?"

"I mean it's just the millionth time I've suggested it, but killing the bitch doesn't seem like such an awful idea if you squint a little."

"No."

"Lilah-"

"No. Just like I said every other time you asked."

"That loyalty of yours is gonna bite you in the ass one day. Or get you killed."

"We'll talk to her about it."

"She doesn't even want to be in the same room as you."

"We do it my way or not at all."

"Delilah, listen to reason. You can't beat the prophecy, and her life means Lucifer's rise. You two are already fighting. What happens when she gets pissed and loses control?"

"She wouldn't hurt me! She's my best friend!"

"She stopped being your friend the second you two found out about this prophecy!"

"That isn't true."

"Lilah, I'm your family. I just want to protect you."

"She's my family, too."

"Li-"

"No, Gabe. If you touch a hair on her head, I will send your ass back to heaven where your 'family' will rip you a new one.  We talk to her. End of discussion."

"You went from Sweet Tart to Warhead really fast. You're like the opposite of a Sour Patch Kid..." Gabriel grinned and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Delilah rolled her eyes as she shrugged his arm off and brushed past the angel into the kitchen. She was met with the concerned faces of Sam and Kevin.

Delilah walked to the taller man and leaned into him as he held her to his side. He leaned down to her and grumbled, "I heard yelling. Everything okay?" The blonde shrugged and Sam's arm tightened around her frame.

“So what’s up God Squad?” Dean yawned as he trudged into the room and grabbed a plate of food.

“Are you ever going to put on a shirt?” The Nephilim scoffed.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, Goldilocks.” Dean flexed while smirking at the blonde, who sent him a mock wink and giggled. The oldest Winchester raised his eyebrows suggestively and Sam glared at his brother as he held Delilah closer to him.

“Like I’m the one you’re trying to impress.” The blonde mumbled under her breath, receiving a glare from Dean and confusion from the others.

Dean cleared his throat. “Anyway… I called Becky about that book and she’s got no clue, but you might wanna read it, Lilah. Aside from your creepy obsession with our lives, it explains how Sansa got out of that damn barn: demons saved her ass.”

Delilah nodded half-heartedly. “Makes sense.”

"And...your mom wasn't killed by a Wendigo. Apparently, Crowley killed her and San's parents. I'm sorry." Dean sent a sympathetic look to the blonde, who clenched her jaw and balled her fists in Sam's shirt. “Well, since you don’t seem to give a shit… I also found us a case.”

Lilah shrugged and Dean growled. “You’re no fun anymore. I want my better brother back.”

“Dean.” Sam shook his head at his brother, who groaned.

“Fine. Get dressed and pack up. We’re going hunting.”

“Make sure to put a shirt on.” Delilah called after him and he chuckled.

The group quickly dispersed and rejoined in the garage with the addition of a sleepy Sansa and Adam. Dean looked between the two girls, who stood far apart and eyed each other warily, and sighed in annoyance.

“Listen. We have a trickster to deal with. You two either need to work this shit out or forget about it.” Dean clenched his jaw as the two continued to look anywhere but at each other. He growled and wrenched open the Impala’s door before climbing in and slamming it behind him. Before the others could react, Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the backseat of the car.

“Sup bitches? We’re tagging along for this one.” Gabriel grinned as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

“He means we would like to help.” Castiel clarified as he looked to Dean through the rear-view mirror.

“We don’t need you.” Sansa snarled as she glared at the two men.

“I don’t trust you.” Gabriel glared furiously back at her.

“Gabe, we’ll be fine.  Besides, there’s only room for five of us.” Delilah sighed and looked to her guardian in exasperation.

“I’m not leaving you when you nearly got killed on the last hunt.” The archangel and Nephilim stared at each other intensely before Delilah sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

“Why can’t you just poof over and meet us later?”

“I’m not leaving you alone with a loose Cambion. Besides, brother dearest is craving some father-daughter bonding time.”

“How do you expect us to fit?”

“I spy with my all-seeing eye two cuddly couples and two seats. Or Sammy can sit on my lap.” Gabriel smiled brightly at Delilah who sighed and opened the back door.

“Fine.” She glared at the archangel sat down next to Cas as Gabriel patted his lap and looked to Sam seductively.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Not happening.” He carefully lifted Delilah from her seat and slid underneath her.  She blushed and unsuccessfully attempted to get comfortable. Sam chuckled at her as she leaned against him.

Castiel gave Delilah a concerned look. “Would you like a cushion?” Delilah glared at him and held up a middle finger.

Sansa looked from the passenger seat to Adam to the other cars in the garage. “Why don’t we just take one of these?”

Adam groaned and pulled on her arm toward the door. “Just come on-”

“If you call me Eve again I will smack you.”

“Babe?”

She shifted her weight between her feet. “But Adaaaaaaammmmmm…”

“Babe, it’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“I know. But Dean said to get over it, so get over it. At least for now.”

“Oooooh I love it when you talk all authoritive.” Sansa grinned at him and Adam used the distraction to pull her into the car. Sansa resisted him for a few seconds but found herself on his lap anyway.

Dean turned to her. “This better not turn into a porno. I just cleaned Baby.”

“You’re fucking gross.” Sansa grimaced and hid her blushing face in Adam’s chest.

Dean glanced between the two couples and cleared his throat as he started the car. “Just...awesome.”

\-------------------------

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you that one room is not logical? Especially when we have two extra people this time." Delilah groaned as the group entered the motel room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's tradition? Besides, its cheap and our job doesn't exactly come with pay checks." Dean dropped a group of bags on a bed and looked around the room. "So how are we splitting this? Girls in one bed, two guys in the other, one unlucky bastard in a chair, and two angels watching over us?" Dean smiled at the group, who exchanged uncertain looks.

"Yeah, Popeye, that's not gonna work with Freak and Geek throwing bitch fits whenever they see each other." Gabriel nodded to the girls.

"Fuck you." They snarled in unison and then turned to glare at each other.

"That could be fun." Gabriel winked but cleared his throat uncomfortably when he received glares from both girls and their boyfriends. "...Maybe the couples sharing beds would work better?"

The hunters shrugged and awkwardly began piling their bags on their respective beds. Dean groaned and slung his on the chair.

"Why didn't God give me a soulmate? Oh yeah I don't have a fucking biblical name to pair up." He grumbled as he angrily dug through his bag. The rest of the group snickered and Dean turned to glare at them. His face morphed into a grin after a few moments and he mused, "Hey Lilah...you sure you don't wanna switch Winchesters for the night? I mean us First Seals gotta stick together."

Delilah laughed. "Oh yeah because I'm the hybrid that gets you all starry-eyed and tingly." Dean glared at her as the others turned to her in confusion.

Cas looked at Dean worriedly. "I don't believe tingling sensations and seeing stars is a 'good sign' for you humans. Do you need me to heal you?" The angel raised his hand, which Dean swatted away.

"You really trust this idiot to protect us?" Sansa sighed as she flopped on the bed.

"San." Adam nudged her and shot her a look.

"What? I don't really trust two angels and a Nephilim hanging around while I'm sleeping. I'm the enemy remember?"

Delilah frowned at her. "Stop It." Sansa sat up on the bed and prepared herself for a fight, but Adam wrapped his arms around her in restraint and Delilah raised a hand to cut her off. "Cas and Gabe can go do some recon and get us a head start. So you don't have to worry about them murdering you, but I'm staying. And as for you, you can knock it off with this spoiled victim act because we haven't done anything to you and,frankly, it's just childish."

The room sat in shocked silence and Sansa looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "Done nothing my ass... You're the one that wants me dead, Miss Perfect Angel…" Sansa mumbled as she turned her back on the blonde and buried her face in Adam's chest.

Delilah tugged on her blonde locks in frustration. "If you'd just let me explain... No. I'm not going to fight you tonight." She slumped to the bed in resignation and crawled underneath the covers.

Sam and Dean traded worried looks. Sam joined Delilah, pulling her to his chest and whispering reassurances, as Dean turned to the angels. "Why don't you two poof around town and see if you can catch the trickster in action?" The two men nodded and disappeared with the sound of wings. Dean turned off the light and sunk into his chair. "Stupid Bible."

\----------------

Dean woke with a start and looked around the motel room in confusion as he noticed he was alone. He stood up in panic and a piece of paper fluttered from his lap to the floor. He stooped to pick it up and examined the neat scrawl that read **: Dean, Cas and Gabe got a lead on the trickster about a mile out, so we decided to do some investigating. If we’re not back by noon, come find us. D.** A slightly messier script followed: _Sup, Dee-dawg. If we aren’t back, we’re probs dead so don’t waste your time looking. And sorry we left without you, but you looked so pretty in your sleep. <3 S. Oh, wait. Not Sam._ He noticed the paper was riddled with tears and he shook his head in amusement at his hybrids.

He made his way into the bathroom, but the sound of the front door slamming against the wall stopped his movements.

“That was fucking awful.” Sansa whined and threw herself onto the bed.

“I mean the trickster wasn’t that hard to beat.” Delilah flopped next to her friend and stared at the ceiling.

“No, not that. Adam. He’s the worst kisser ever.”

“Oh, please, he can’t be that bad. Kissing Sam is like having a puppy lick you to death.”

“Wanna trade?”

Delilah laughed. “No I’d rather have a more experienced guy.”

Dean leaned his head out of the bathroom and stared at the two incredulously. “What the hell is wrong with you two?”

Sansa grinned as she glanced between Dean and Delilah. “Speaking of…”

“Dean.” The two girls said in unison as they beamed widely at him. They jumped off the bed and quickly advanced toward the hunter. “Can you help us out with something?” Delilah twirled her hair around her finger and bit her lip as she stared intently at Dean. Sansa placed her hand on his chest and leaned into him, and Dean quickly backed away until he hit a wall.

“See,” Sansa mused as she danced her fingers across his chest, “Lilah and I wanna know what it’s like to really kiss someone and other…things…”

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and slowly scooched along the wall. “B-b-but Sam and Adam. You love them besides. I’m-I’m not-”

“Dean, I’ve read those books and hot damn, Chuck is detailed.” Delilah inched toward him and he backed into the redhead.

“You said you skipped those parts! A-and what about Sam?”

“I lied. Duh. And Sam? Fuck him. I mean it wouldn’t be half as fun as fucking you…”

“Okay, Marilyn, that’s enough.” Dean grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and pushed her a safe distance away.

“Yay more for me.” Sansa grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean let go of Delilah and turned to the redhead. “As for you, Jessica Rabbit, I’d love to, but you and mybrother are kind of a thing.”

“Aww Dean. I knew you loved me.” Before Dean could react, Sansa placed her lips on his and he stood in shock. He pulled her closer before his eyes flew open in realization and he pushed the redhead away from him.

“No. We shouldn’t. We can’t.”

“He’s right, San. I didn’t get a turn.” Delilah smiled sweetly at Dean, who pulled away in a panic. “Come on, Dean, I heard you have a thing for angels.” She murmured. Dean stared at her in shock, which she used to pull him by his collar down to her level and kiss him.  Delilah pulled away and grinned. “Much better than puppy slobber.”

“Great… Now there’s two…” Dean grunted under his breath and untangled the blonde’s hands from his shirt.

“But Dean, we haven’t even had any fun.” She pouted.

“No no no. No. Bad.” Dean gave the two a pointed look as he backed away from the Nephilim.

“I pegged you for the type that liked bad girls, Dean.”

“But you’re an angel, a good girl. And so is Sansa.”

“Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught.” The blonde winked at him and Sansa groaned.

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Liles.” Sansa laughed and shook her head.

“But he won’t play with us… Maybe he needs some more motivation.” Delilah mused and the two girls traded looks before gripping the bottom of their shirts.

“No! No fucking way!” Dean yelled and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The two girls giggled and called his name from the other side of the door. Dean huddled as far away from the door as possible and didn’t relax until their footsteps faded.

A sharp knock sent Dean’s nerves back on edge. “Dean?” Sam’s voice boomed through the door. “Are you in there?” He knocked again and Dean still didn’t answer. “Everything okay?” Sam’s voice dripped with concern. Dean reluctantly got to his feet and unlocked the door.

“Before you kill me, I just want you to know they made me do it. It was all their idea. And I’m really really sorry.” Dean practically yelled as Sam looked at him in worry.

“What do you mean, Dean? Why would I kill you? Who’s they? What did you do?”

Dean walked out of the room and nearly jumped into his brother’s arms when he saw Sansa cuddling with Adam and Delilah eyeing him with motherly concern.

“Is everything alright?” The blonde walked toward the two brothers and Dean backed away warily.

“You stay away, you…you hussy!” Dean stepped behind Sam, using him as a barrier against the blonde.

Delilah put her hands up in surrender and furrowed her brow in confusion. “Dean…I don’t understand…What’s going on?”

“Like you don’t know!”

“Chill out, G.I. Joe, and just calmly explain what happened.” Sansa groaned and sat up to look at Dean.

“You shut your whore mouth.”

“Hey!” Adam stood in front of the redhead and glared at his half-brother.

“These two…tried to…rape me!” Dean’s eyes went wide as he looked around the room wildly and pointed accusingly at the girls.

“Dean… We haven’t seen you since this morning… And the last time we talked was last night.” Delilah took a few hesitant steps toward him, but he continued to back away.

“That’s just what you want my brothers to think! I won’t let you hurt them!”

“And you guys think I’m over the bend…” Sansa mumbled as she watched Dean’s ravings from behind the safety of Adam.

Sam ignored the redhead and turned to Dean. “Look, they were with us all day hunting down this trickster in a wild goose chase. I think we’d notice if they left.”

“Wait. You didn’t find the son of bitch?” Dean questioned the other hunters, who shook their heads, and turned to Delilah. “But you said you ganked the bastard when you and Sansa came in complaining about Sam and Adam being horrible kissers.”

“Wait, what?” Sam and Adam turned to the girls, who looked at each other warily.

“Was this you? No.” Sansa and Delilah said in unison and glared at each other.

“Are we?” Sam’s face filled with hurt as he looked to Delilah.

She shook her head. “What? No. Sam, that isn’t really the biggest issue we have to deal with right now.”

“Yeah, there’re some sluts wearing our skins and flirting with the wrong brother.” Sansa grimaced and pushed herself to her feet.

“So…maybe it’s not a trickster? Maybe leviathan or shapeshifter?” Delilah pondered as she turned to the redhead.

“Or some angel or demon mojo.”

“So what? Get something for everything and hope for the best?”

Sansa shrugged. “Sounds like the best plan we got.”

The girls quickly set about rifling through bags in search of the proper weapons as the three men stared at them in shock. Sam cleared his throat. “How are you two so calm about this?”

Delilah laughed. “Because Dean said we were sexually frustrated flirts. Sansa and I can barely make it past ‘that’s what she said’ jokes without blushing like idiots.”

Dean eyed her suspiciously before a grin formed across his lips. “You know what I learned from this whole experience?” He looked around the room before settling his eyes on Delilah. “You’re a lot hotter when that stick isn’t so far up your ass.” The blonde rolled her eyes at his comment and he continued, “You know we could have some fun if my stick-”

“Dean, you finish that sentence and I will shove your stick up your ass.”

Dean grinned and threw his arm around her shoulder playfully. “Yep, she’s definitely my favorite half angel.”

Sam shook his head and chuckled at his brother and the glaring Nephilim.  “And how do you plan on finding this trickster, if it even is a trickster? Let alone fight it?”

“Oh that shit’s easy.” Sansa cockily stated. “We get the shit. We set a trap and use ol’ Deano as bait. Bada bing bada boom. We got ourselves a monster.”

“San, it’s not gonna be that easy.” Adam sighed. “We might not be able to tell who’s the real you and who’s the magic trick. And we sure as hell ain’t taking that risk.”

"You lovebirds can't tell your soulmates from illusions?" Dean furrowed his brow and looked between his brothers.

Delilah grinned and shook her head. "It isn't that easy. A trickster, or anything else that can make a decent illusion, messes with your head, so the mirages should be pretty much identical to the real us."

"So...what? Do we come up with some sort of tell?"

Sansa quirked a brow. “I have a better idea. Why don't we just stab the whore and hope for the best?"

"Like I said, the illusions can be identical to us. The first ones were probably just like that to mess with Dean. So, the best solution is to just let Sansa and I handle them while you guys snuff out whatever is causing it."

"Delilah, those weren't just smoke and mirrors. They could touch me, so they could hurt you two. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you girls alone with them." Dean crosses his arms and clenched his jaw forcefully.

"We're big girls, Dean. Besides, who knows us better than us?"

Dean glared intensely at the blonde, who stared back at him in defiance, until his shoulders shrugged and he growled. "Fine. I don't like it, but it's the best we can do right now."

"Awwww Dean if you don't wanna feel left out we can always use you as bait. For some weird reason those wannabes liked you. And you can satisfy your overprotective paternal instincts." Sansa smiled in mock-sweetness.

Dean scowled at her as Adam cleared his throat, “Ok, why don’t we go and stock the arsenal for whatever the hell this is.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam grunted as he shrugged an empty duffle onto his shoulders.  Dean and Sam led the group outside of the motel room. “So what? We have blades for the demon and angel. We just need a stake dipped in the blood of its victim for the trickster and maybe just some borax and for the leviathan to save time. Getting the blood of the three fallen takes a long ass-”

Sam stopped as the group of hunters around him halted upon noticing three men standing around the Impala. The hunters readied their weapons and slowly approached the men.

“Oh my god! Sansa!” One of the men raced toward the redhead and scooped her up into his arms in a hug as he spun her around excitedly.

Sansa stiffened and sighed. “Hi Zachary.”

“Zachary?” Adam questioned, his eyebrow lifting up.

“Who the hell is this?” Dean growled.

“I’m Sansa’s best friend.” The dark haired man grinned happily.

“I helped him out on a werewolf hunt when I went for a walk.” The redhead deadpanned.

“You mean when you ran away?” Zach teased and flashed her a bright smile.

“Yeah, that… So, what are you-”

“Hey y’all!” A lanky man greeted the group as he approached them with another stouter man in tow.

“Garth…” Sam smiled through clenched teeth. “And… Bobby?”

“Nice to see you, too, idjits.” The older man huffed.

Dean glanced warily at the stranger before running to Bobby and hugging him.  He then turned to Garth, who rushed to Dean and clung to him like a koala.

“I see you still have these strays.” Bobby gestured to the two girls.

“At least we don’t have fleas like you, you fucking geezer.” Sansa glared and lunged toward him, but Adam’s arms restrained her.

“Don’t talk about Delilah like that.” Sam clenched his jaw and stood in front of the blonde, who tried not to look hurt.

“Or Sansa.” Adam glowered.

“Oh great. You went and named them.  You know you get attached when you name them.” Bobby grumbled. The other hunters glared at him. He put his hands up in defense. "I'm just messing with ya. They're basically Sam and Dean but shorter. There's no bad blood from me, but I figured the short one would still be pissed and I might as well have some fun."

"Not cool Bobby. Even I thought that was a little over the line and I'm not even dating one of them." Dean crossed his arms.

"Damn, you boys did get attached." Bobby chuckled.

"They seem mighty nice to me." Garth smiled and extended his hand toward Delilah in greeting. They shook and Garth repeated the gesture with Sansa. "Aw shucks, they're just adorable." He drawled as he pulled the two into a hug.

Sansa roughly pushed him away, causing him to quickly release the two girls, who shared an uncomfortable glance. 

“Don’t touch me.” Sansa growled and backed as far away from the overly affectionate man.  Dean patted her on the back comfortingly and the redhead gradually relaxed.

“It’s ok Garth, that’s how you know she likes you.” Zach beamed at the two, causing Sansa’s mouth to lightly move up into a smile.

“So why are you here, anyways?” Dean questioned the three new hunters.

“Heard there was a trickster round these parts. Figured I’d check it out and I ran into these idjits.” He nodded towards Garth and Zach. “And then I see this bucket of rust-”

“Hey!”

“-and figured I stop and say hi to my favorite idjits.”

Zach leaned down to the redhead. “He says ‘idjits’ a lot.”

She nodded in agreement. “I think that’s redneck for ‘idiots’.”

The both laughed and Zach’s eye caught on the built man standing next to his friend. “So Sanny, this your man?”

Sansa’s brow raised as she looked over at Dean. “Uhh What? N-no not that one.”

“Oh so the taller guy? I mean, I don’t know about the long hair, but the jaw line is-“

“Zachary. Not him either. Try: him.” She nodded at Adam who was in conversation with Garth.

“What, what, what are you doing? That boy looks colder than my ‘hot’ Venti Caramel Frappuccino, extra caramel I get at Starbucks which the freaking barista can never get right. Like first: I said hot, not as cold as the freaking iceberg that killed Jack, second: if you call that extra caramel you need to quit, stat.”

He watched Sansa blink her eyes a couple of times before sighing and continuing. “That boy doesn’t look like he cares about anything, but the older one? Yeah honey you need to invest in that. Trust me, Zach knows best, don’t be a stupid bitch.” He smiled at her.

“He’s not that bad Zach, really.”

He scoffed and patted her head. “Sure, That’s what Eva probably said about Hitler.” His smile grew as she growled. Dean cleared his throat and the two focused back into the conversation.

 “Well, we’ve got it covered Bobby. So thanks for stopping, but it’s really pointless of you to stay much longer.” Sam rambled as he quickly stepped in front of Delilah.

“Are you alright, boy?” Bobby furrowed his brow and looked at Sam with suspicion.

“Fine. It’s just this many people on a hunt can get out of hand.” He gave the older man a strained smile.

“Well I’m sure as hell not leaving now.” He turned to Dean. “What have you got so far?”

Dean sighed. “We’ve tracked it, but it got away and we’re not even sure it is a trickster. I mean, the only trickster we ever met was an archangel, and other monsters can do the same damn magic tricks.”

Garth smiled wide. “Looks like you can use three extra hunters.”

“Yeah, that’s just what we need.” Sansa’s voice dripped sarcasm as she glared at Garth.

“I see you’re still as cuddly as last time.” Zach rested his arm atop her head.

“How do you even know them anyway? Last I saw you, you were a shitty creepy-ass hunter in a fucking mom-car driving down this lonely road like you’re in Green Day or some shit.”

“You told me not to hunt alone. So I found friends.” He smiled cheerily at the grouchy redhead.

Garth pouted and Bobby chuckled. “Yeah and I found a new Garth.” The group laughed while the lanky man continued to sulk.

“Well, we were just about to go on a run for weapons for potential monsters.” Delilah peeked out from behind Sam.

“Well whaddaya need?”

“Stake dipped in a victim’s blood and borax, I think.”

“Good thing I have extras in the trunk.”

“Great.” Delilah beamed and Sansa scowled as they spoke in unison.

“Yeah, but how do we plan on finding it?” Adam questioned.

Sansa grinned. “I wasn’t kidding when I said we use Dean as bait.”

The newcomers looked at them in confusion.

“We’ll explain later.” Dean huffed and made his way back into the motel.

\--------

Dean grunted as he plopped his bag down in front of him. “Ok, so the girls and I will stay inside and distract the illusions while the rest of you see what the hell is making them and kill it if you can.”

Sam’s jaw clenched and he shook his head. “I’m not going to leave Lilah.”

Dean sighed. “Fine. Adam, bathroom. Sam, front door. Jesus Christ why can’t you leave each other alone for two seconds.”

Sam simply rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took his position by the door. Bobby chuckled at his adopted sons.

“Straight people.” Zach coughed under his breath and shot a grin towards Garth, who moodily readied his weapons.  Zach frowned at him and cleared his throat. “Hey, can you hand me a stake?”

“Oh me?” Garth looked up from his bag. “Sorry, no can do. I’m just a friend.”

“What?”

“You’re the one who said it. I’m just your friend.”

“Babe, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant-”

“I know what you meant.” Garth snapped.

“Are you really mad at me?” Zach turned to his ‘friend’ with puppy dog eyes.

“No… I’m never really mad at you… I guess I just overreacted…” Garth looked to the floor in shame and Zach beamed at him before tackling him in a hug.

“I ship it.” Delilah and Sansa said in unison.

“Don’t you mean slash it?” Sam tilted his head and the two girls burst into laughter.

“Alright enough of all the touchy-feely shit. We have a hunt to finish.” Bobby grumbled and trudged out the door.  Garth and Zach followed behind, linked arms and bright smiles. Bobby turned around in the door. “Be careful.”

Sam nodded and shut the door behind him. “Ok now we-”

Castiel appeared in the middle of the room. His hair stuck up in every direction and mud stained his face and torn clothes. He stumbled, and Delilah quickly moved to support him.

“Cas, are you okay? Where’s Gabe?” The blonde looked up to her father.

“Gabriel left a few hours after we arrived. He said he was bored and went to find sugary snacks, but he hasn’t returned.” Cas explained in a daze as he started to wobble.  Delilah quickly led him to one of the beds and sat him down.

“Yeah, but what happened to you, Cas?” Dean looked to his best friend in concern.

“Some…creature…attacked me. I assume the trickster is to blame.” His eyes glazed over and the angel fell limply back to the bed.

“Cas?!”

Delilah examined the angel. “He’s fine. Well, alive. His body probably just shut down so he can focus on healing himself.”

“Why don’t you heal him?”

“Because I’m nowhere near as powerful as he is. My healing wouldn’t do anything for him. It’s best for him to just rest and let his powers take care of him.”

Dean bit his lip, obviously not happy with this turn of events. “We need to get him out of here. We can’t let the trickster near him like this.”

“Bathroom?” Delilah questioned. She waited for Dean to nod before lifting Cas off the bed and carrying him into the bathroom. She returned to the room and received looks of shock from everyone in the room. “What? Super-strength, I can’t turn it off. Adam, you need to stay in there and make sure he stays safe.”

The blonde man nodded to her and disappeared into the room.

Dean shook his head. “Ok, the rest of you need to hide before-”

The sharp cracking of wood boomed throughout the room as the front door burst from the hinges and splintered into pieces. Delilah and Sansa, both smiling maliciously and wearing revealing outfits, appeared in the doorway.

“Here’s Johnny!” ‘Sansa’ crowed from the doorway and let out a cackle.

Sansa scowled at the fake her. “Bitch stole my joke!”

“Dean!” ‘Delilah’ stepped over the broken shards of the door towards Dean. Sam stepped in front of her and she looked at him in disinterest. “I see you brought friends this time. Too bad I don’t want to play this time.” She flicked her wrist and Sam flew into the wall.

Delilah and Sansa traded a fearful look before launching themselves on their doppelgängers. The illusions threw them off, but the hybrids jumped to their feet and resumed their attack. The girls seemed evenly matched against their fake selves as Dean and Sam quickly searched around the room and looked outside to find any sign of the illusions’ source. The brothers were so engrossed in their task that they didn’t notice the new presences in the rooms.

“Look what we have here.” A deep voice sounded throughout the room. The boys snapped their heads towards it and their jaws dropped.

“Sammy?” Dean looked between his brother and the clone dressed in a pure white suit.

“Lucifer, actually.” The duplicate ‘Sam’ nodded his head toward Dean before advancing toward the youngest Winchester. He gripped him by the throat and lifted him into the air. “Miss me, Sammy?”

“Not even a little bit.” He jerked his leg forward, his foot landing in the groin of the white-suited man, who doubled over and released his grip on the real Winchester. Sam caught his breath as the clone recovered from the kick and the two continued to meet each other strike for strike.

Dean made to help his brother, but a man with long flowing hair and a lab coat appeared in front of him.

“No, not you, too, Dr. Sexy.” Dean whined when he recognized his idol.

“Looks like someone needs a lobotomy.” The doctor grinned and pulled out a long knife.

“You’re not even a neurosurgeon.” He pouted but quickly became serious as the blade swung towards his head.

The room quickly became a mess of people and illusions as the battles intermingled.  Sansa and Sam found themselves near each other as they fought themselves.

“Sam, why are you fighting yourself? Do you hate yourself, or something?” Sansa asked between dodging punches.

“No, that’s me possessed by Lucifer. Not the best time of my life.” He grunted as he landed several punches into the white-clad stomach.

“So, like Moosifer?” Sansa giggled. “Wait what’s up with your brother and the hot doctor?”

“Dr. Sexy is a character from a shitty television show and Dean’s role model.”

“Oh my god, I love _Eugene_.” She let out a laugh before jumping away to avoid a kick to her head. “Shit. Nice chat, but I gotta go.” She ducked and ran underneath her clone’s flailing limbs to the other side of the room.

Delilah fought her way out of the group and saw Gabriel appear in the room. He smiled and waved at her, making her clone disappear.  Delilah stiffened and ran back into the scuffle pulling on Sam and Dean’s arms, dragging them towards the shattered doorway.

“Liles, what are you doing?” Dean gave her a weird look as Dr. Sexy and Moosifer advanced toward them.

“You need to get out. Now.” The blonde’s eyes grew wide as she stared at Gabriel.

“Lilah, I’m not going to leave you alone with these things.” Sam said as he looked down at her in concern.

“Sam-”

“I won’t, Lilah.”

“Look, Sam. I can handle this, but I can’t protect everyone at once. I love you, and if you get hurt or die, it'll kill me. So please just get yourself to safety, and I’ll come get you when it’s safe.”

Sam froze for a second before nodding his head and dragging his brother out the door. Delilah spun on her heel and threw herself back into the fray.  She emerged from the mass to see the familiar light enveloping Gabriel.  Sansa still battled with her clone, which disappeared as Delilah’s eyes turned white. Sansa looked around her in confusion until her gaze landed on the blonde.

“What are you-” The redhead started but her attention diverted to the sound of a door opening as Adam stepped out of the bathroom.

Delilah’s eyes darted from Sansa, Adam, and Gabriel before she bit her lip and rushed toward the redhead. “It’s Friday!” She screamed as she practically tackled her friend to the ground. Sansa’s eyes filled with understanding and she ducked her head to Delilah’s shoulder.

A bright blue light washed over the two and a scream pierced the air. Delilah cautiously lifted her head as the light faded around her.  Gabe still stood in the middle of the room, staring intently at the back of Sansa’s head. Sansa looked up and her eyes darted about the room. The illusions had disappeared and crumpled form lay in the corner of the room by the open bathroom door.

“Adam?” Sansa’s voice came out as a squeak and quickly turned into a scream. “ADAM!”

She lunged towards him, but Delilah kept her hold.  Sansa thrashed against the blonde, who sighed reluctantly as her eyes turned white and Sansa’s body went limp. Delilah carefully laid her friend on the ground and stood up, facing the archangel.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You could’ve killed Sansa! You killed Adam!” Delilah clenched her fists as she screamed at her uncle.

“Two birds with one stone, right? Well that one,” he pointed towards the lump on the floor and shrugged, “collateral damage. Figured I could help you guys with your pest problem and get rid of your arch-nemesis while I was here.”

“I told you not to hurt her! That was our plan!”

“Oh you mean plan D for dumbass? Like that would have worked.”

Delilah backed herself against the wall. “Who the fuck are you? Wait, was this you? Was there even a trickster?”

“Language, Liles. I’m Gabriel, your favorite uncle. Did my grace hit you too hard or something? It must've because usually you're smarter than this. When has there ever really been a trickster, Liles? Just think about it.”

“No this can't be you. The Gabe I know wouldn’t do this.”

“It’s my job to protect you, Lilah, and you can’t seem to get it through your head that she is dangerous.”

He took a step towards the sleeping Cambion, but he hit an invisible barrier as Delilah’s eyes flashed white.

“Look who’s getting all feisty, using her forbidden powers.” Gabe smirked and turned back to the blonde.

“Get out.”

“Are you really going to choose some abomination over your own family?”

“If you don’t leave this second, I’ll make you.”

“And what are you going to do, my cinnamon roll?”

Delilah stepped away from the wall revealing her bleeding hand hovering above an angel banishing sigil painted on the wall. “Whatever I have to.”

“That’s just low, Liles.” He shook his head and promptly disappeared. Delilah sunk to her knees and wiped the blood from her hand. 

“I know you told us to stay outside until you came, but I heard screaming and-” Sam stopped as he saw the state of the motel room.

“I…”

“Pip?” Dean came in the room, his eyes trained on the redhead on the floor. “Sansa!” He rushed to her side and checked to see if she was alive.

“She’s just asleep.” Delilah croaked and leaned her head against the wall.

“And…is that Adam?” Sam turned to the form in the corner.

Delilah nodded her head as a tear trailed down her cheek. “I could only save one.”

“Who…”

“Gabe. We fought. He left.”

Sam nodded, his features marked with sadness. “Come on.” He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, and picked her up. She pressed her head into his chest and silently sobbed into his shirt. He gave his brother a grim look. “I’ll take her to the car and come back with salt and gas.”

Dean nodded and carefully lifted Sansa off the ground before following his brother out the door. When they returned for Adam, they found Cas kneeling over the body and examining it.

“An angel was here? What happened?” He looked to Dean for answers.

The oldest Winchester sighed and wiped his eyes. “It’s a long story, Cas, and I’m honestly not up for it right now.”

Cas nodded and picked up Adam’s body. “I’m sorry about your brother.” Cas gave the brothers a sad smile and walked out of the motel, Sam and Dean following behind somberly.

After they had paid their respects to Adam and given him a hunter’s funeral, the trio made their way to the Impala. Zach, Garth, and Bobby approached them from their car.

“What the blazes happened in there? Why did the Tooth Fairy and Bobby’s wife come back to life?” Garth questioned, with wide eyes.

“We never ever saw a trickster. I mean, it was really hard to see through all the bees, but still.” Zach shook his head in bewilderment.

“There wasn’t a trickster, it was Gabriel again. He tried to gank Sansa with his grace, but he got Adam instead. Delilah got us out and drew a sigil.” Dean grumbled.

“How the hell did those two survive an archangel’s grace? Why was he even after the fireball in the first place?” Bobby fired off his questions, making sure to maintain eye contact with Dean.

He sighed. “They aren’t completely human.”

“What?!”

“Delilah’s a Nephilim, and Sansa’s a Cambion. We didn’t find out until after we got attached and they discovered they’re in a prophecy where they have to kill each other.” Sam explained.

“My girls a what?” Zach looked from Sam and Dean, his eyes wide.

Dean shuffled in his spot. “She’s uh, half demon.”

Zach ran his hands through his hair. “But she’s a sweetheart, a little distant, but she wouldn’t hurt no one that didn’t deserve it…Wait! You guys aren’t gonna-“

“No! No-we wouldn’t hurt her, calm down.” Dean grumbled, looking to the passenger seat of the car. Bobby followed his gaze and turned back to the boys.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?! I never thought you idjits would lie to me?!”

“Well, we didn’t really lie. We just didn’t tell you the truth.” Dean mumbled.

“If you weren’t family, I’d kill ya boys.” Bobby’s face fumed, but it quickly softened as he realized the state of the brothers. “Git outta here before you wish I was a magic trick.”

“We’ll see you around, Bobby.” Sam smiled and patted him on the back before hopping into the backseat, moving a now sleeping Delilah onto his lap. Cas followed suit the mountainous Winchester, leaving Dean to handle the farewells.

“Hey, Dean, can you give this to Sanny? I don’t want to wake her.” Zach smiled brightly and held out a folded piece of hotel stationary.

Dean raised his brow. “’Sanny?’”

“Yeah! Just a cute nickname I thought of, you should try it, see if she bites.” Zach winked earning a chuckle from Dean.

Dean nodded, “You and Garth take care of yourselves, okay?”

Zach draped his arm around the lanky man’s shoulders and nodded enthusiastically at Dean. Dean made to hop in the front seat, but Garth sprung forward and trapped him in a hug.

“Bye, Dean.” Garth chirped and quickly let go.

Dean nodded and finally sunk into the driver’s seat. He glanced toward Sansa, who sat in the passenger seat, still fast asleep. He shook his head grimly and sped off down the road.

When they arrived back at the bunker, an old yellow beetle was parked out in front. Dean looked at Sam who gave him the same confused look. Dean put the car in park and took out the keys, sighing. “Home sweet Hell.”

“Ah Dean, you stole my joke!” Lucifer was leaning on the bunker wall, eyeing the car. He rolled his eyes when no one answered him. “What? Not even a little chuckle Eve? You are the only one that can hear me.” He slowly walked up to the car and upon noticing her sleeping form frowned. “That’s not natural and it seems to me someone is missing.”

Sam got out of the car, waking Delilah, and helped her out.

“Who’s going to-“

“I’ve got her.” Dean cut her off and walked around to the passenger door.

Lucifer watched as Dean carefully got her out of the car, her eyes stills shut. “The last time an ‘Eve’ tried to ignore me all of mankind suffered…EVELYN!!! Oh, wait. Did that half maggot knock you out with her powers? Well, that’s no fun.”

Delilah followed Sam into the bunker while Dean drudged behind. Kevin looked up from his current conversation and upon seeing Delilah, donned a smile. “Hey guys! Where’s Adam?”

Sam gave him a grave look and the Asian became quiet. The redhead that was talking to him looked at the two men as they entered.

“You know sadness doesn’t become the Winchesters.” Her face lit up in a smile and Sam, upon realizing who it was, ran up and enveloped her in a hug.

“Charlie! What the hell are you doing here!” He smiled down at her as she looked over to Dean.

She smiled at him and noticed the limp girl in his hands. “Is that Evelyn!?” She noticed the look she was being given. “Oh yeah, that’s why I’m here. Edlund came out with some new books featuring your two friends and they were so cool I had to meet them.” The room continued to quietly stare at her. “So, uh…if that’s Eve, then…” Her eyes scanned the room meeting the taller blonde. “You must be Delilah! Cool angel powers by the way, big fan.”

“Thanks, you’re like the Hermione girl right? Nice job on those Leviathans, pretty bad ass.” Delilah smiled at her as the taller redhead bounded over and gave her a hug.

Charlie gently swayed back and forth, still holding Lilah. “This one’s my favorite.” 

Dean smiled at Charlie before clearing his throat, “I should lay Mouse down, don’t know how she’ll react when she wakes up.” He nodded once and continued to his room.

Charlie watched him leave and turned to Sam. “Since when does he give people nicknames? He didn’t even give me a nickname.” She watched Delilah raise her brow in a suggestive way. “Oh! Thank God, no disrespect to Adam, but I think Eve needs a stronger man to take care of her. She’s been through so much and the whole half demon thing I mean come on, it’s clear that Dean can protect her better, which is what the Adansa slashers just don’t understand.”

Delilah started to laugh. “The What?”

Charlie pulled back a bit and gave a nervous chuckle. “Adansa? Adam and Sansa. There are a lot of people who slash them, but I’m the admin of the Deansa website. Every week we go online and talk about how perfect they are for each other, I mean they are basically the same person, it’s kind of adorable.”

Sam gave her a blank look.

“Oh don’t worry Sam! I totally slash Deliam, well so do the cupids I guess. But then there are some morons who slash Devin, like, you two barely flirted that **one** time and let’s be honest. Wasn’t that good.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up Kevin.” Sam eyed him and crossed his arms.

“Hey that’s not fair Sam” Kevin tried to stand up as tall as he could.

Delilah chuckled, “’Well, It may have escaped your notice, but life isn’t fair’. I’m going to go get something to eat”

Charlie shriveled up her nose. “I hated Snape.”

“Me too!”

“He bullied Harry and Lily deserved better!” They two girls said at the same time making them laugh.

“Mind if I come with? I’m kinda hungry.” Charlie smiled.

Delilah nodded. “Let’s away, I think Mrs. Tran just bought pizza!” She walked to the kitchen with Charlie in tow.

Before she left, Charlie leaned over to Sam, “Watch it Winchester, I think I want her.” He rolled his eyes and she bounded into the kitchen.

\----------------pan camera over to Dean’s room

“Come on Shortstack, wake up.” Dean lightly shook her shoulders. She startled awake, jolting forward into Dean’s arms. “Whoa, whoa, you’re ok.”

Lucifer looked up from his chair. “Look at that Dean, you didn’t even have to kiss her. Morning, sleeping beauty.”

Sansa just gripped her head.

Dean leveled her chin and looked in her eyes. “Headache?”

She shook her head. “Heartache.”

Lucifer jumped on the bed next to her, laying down. “So, loverboy’s dead. That’s ok, heard he wasn’t actually your soulmate, not that you don’t have one.”

She turned her head slightly to look at him, red rimming her eyes. “What?”

“Continuity error on the cupids’ part. Went to ask them, but for some reason they wouldn’t tell me who your real soulmate was. They said “Oh God! Lucifer! Devil! Be gone Satan!” stuff like that. I’m thinking it’s some nerdy kid in Utah.” He sighed and flopped around on the bed. “Eve, I’m so bored.”

“Is it Luci?” Dean gave her a worried look.

“Actually it’s Lucifer you uneducated, minuscule swine.” The Devil growled.

Sansa clenched her fists. “Stop it. Just leave.”

He looked at her a moment. “If the Cambion’s pissed, I’m gone.” The next time she looked the form next to her was gone.

“He left.” Dean nodded at her.

“How are you?”

“Numb.”

“Come here.” He pulled her into him a hug and she returned it. “What? I don’t smell bad?”

Sansa shook her head and buried herself deeper in his embrace.

A knock at the door made Sansa jump and Dean held her closer.

“Who is it?”

“You’re second favorite redhead.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You ok if she comes in?”

“Yeah.”

He got up and opened the door.

The geeky girl saw the shorter girl on the bed and smiled. “Hi I’m Charlie, I saw you earlier….when you were passed out…must have been some night, huh?”

“Who are you?”

Dean chimed in. “A friend, Shortfry, don’t worry.”

Sansa gave him a small smile, “Deano, all your friends want to kill me, how can I not worry?”

“Oh no, I think you are kind of awesome. You’re a little ball of fire, there’s no way I’d mess with you.” Charlie smiled at her but received only a curt nod in response. “Anyway, I met your friend Delilah outsi-“

She stopped when she noticed the room drop 5 degrees. Sansa stood up and her usually sarcastic demeanor vanished. “Where is she?”

“The..kitchen?”

The angry redhead ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Charlie blinked a couple of times and looked to Dean. “Should I not have said that?” Dean shook his head and sprinted out of the room, screaming Sansa’s name down the halls. When he and Charlie reached the kitchen a fight had already broken out.

“His blood is on your hands!”

“I didn’t know Gabe was going to do it!”

“You could have saved him!”

“It was you or him, Sansa. You’re my family.”

“I’m half demon you fucking moron! It’s not my first tussle with a fucking angel.”

“Yeah? Well how about an archangel! Why are you yelling at me for saving you?”

“Because you didn’t save Adam! Your fucking archangel tried to kill me and in turn killed the only guy that ever really cared about me! It’s your job to keep that diabetic asshole in check. This is your fault.”

“My fault? So by your logic that means you killed our parents.”

“Excuse me?”

“Crowley killed our parents, he’s your demon, so he’s your responsibility.”

“Oh please! I can’t control the fucking King of Hell, he threw me across a fucking parking lot!”

“Why were you even meeting with him in the first place?”

“I had to get to the cage so my bff Lucifer could rise, there. Happy?”

“No I’m not happy! You just admitted to working with demons!!”

“Well I’m kinda half of one, might as well go with the family business!”

“Who are you? You’re supposed to be fighting what’s inside you! You’re a hunter, you have to hunt monsters, not turn into one!”

“ _I’m_ the monster? I’m the only one in this room who hasn’t killed anyone yet, or have you forgotten the poor girl you sent a dagger through?”

“Sansa!-“

“Oh please, anyone find it ironic that the demons the only one without blood on her hands? And since we are talking about powers-which I have just brought up- you used them against me! Foreshadowing anybody!?”

“What’s your point?”

“You promised you would never use them against me!-by the way: Sleeping Powers? Really? That’s fucking lame-and I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Adam! You said- _You said_ you wouldn’t use your powers and that you wouldn’t kill me. Well guess what asshole, you used your powers! I’m guessing ganking me is next on your list!”

“How could you even say that!”

Lucifer laughed from his spot next to Sansa, “Hey, remember that time Samantha said she only kept you alive because you in turn keep her alive from all my angel brethren and demons? Plus, with her whole ‘holier-than-thou’ I have no doubt she would kill you to keep my fine ass in that pit. Oh Father, I almost forgot, she’s also got two morons with wings and a very sturdy punching bag protecting her.”

Sansa looked at him a moment and Delilah noticed the shift in her attention. “San, don’t listen to a word that devil says.”

“Why not? He’s making more sense than you are! The only reason I’m still breathing is so Angels and Demons-“

Lucifer sighed. “I hated that movie”

“-don’t come after you. You’re using me so you can live out your perfect little life with the talking moose!”

“Sansa that’s not true!”

“Stop lying to me! All you ever do is lie!”

The redhead’s once green eyes flickered black as she took a step closer.

“You’re scaring me Sansa, stop. We’re friends remember?”

“We’re not friends, Delilah. Not anymore.”

When the shorter girl took an approaching step, Delilah’s eyes flashed white and she put her hands up in defense.

“Sansa, look at yourself. You need to calm down.”

“I’m done being calm!”

The redhead shot her hand out which resulted in Delilah being thrown against the nearest wall with full force.

Sam ran to her and kneeled down. “Delilah!? Delilah!! Wake up, please wake up.” Dean ran to get Cas when no response was heard.

Sansa looked down at her hands as the black vanished from her eyes. She tried to calm the shaking as her green eyes darted around the room. The horrified faces haunted her mind as she ran down the hall, slamming her door before anyone could confront her.

Charlie gazed over the room. “And I thought my family reunions were bad.” She gave a light chuckle but quickly stopped when she noticed Sam’s worried face.

Dean, having retrieved Cas, looked around the room and noticed the Cambion’s absence. “Pipsqueak?...Sansa?...EVE?!” He quickly went down the hall to her room.

Charlie looked to Kevin. “Who’s Sansa?”

“Uh…the redhead?” Kevin gave her a dumbfounded look.

“I thought her name was Evelyn?” They stared at each other for a minute before shrugging and taking their place by Sam.

As Dean reached her door, he began to pound only to have to door lightly swing open. He stepped in to see the vacant room with only a note to remind him she was ever there.

“ _Me and Luci are gonna hit the road, not that any of you really care. Let’s be honest, I never fit in with your group, you guys have a chance at a normal life. Tell Casserole and Bittersweet to keep watch over Delilah, maybe her and Sam can have some resemblance of a normal life. And if Dean is still complaining about not having a soulmate tell him to grow a pair and find her, she’ll be lucky to have him. Thanks for making me feel normal, at least for a little while. –Eve”_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you get for not existing, Ty. Also, did we write gay men correctly?


	9. World So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Deansa  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Eri split the chapters, I write and post this chapter, she writes and posts the next and so forth. We are having a movie marathon, first The Book of Life (one of my faves), the Les Miserables (also one of my faves) and now Inkheart. Eri is actually writing chapter 10 right now next to me, so yay cool. I'm tired.
> 
> Love you fam (More than Inkheart because that movie is just kinda meh)
> 
> -Z

“Did you forget you can teleport or do you just think sinning is fun?” Lucifer crossed his arms in the passenger seat of the stolen 1963 DeVille.

Sansa smiled at him as the wind blew her hair around. “Oh come on, Luci. You know what I think? I think you need to enjoy the simple things, liiiiike driving!” She smiled and  turned up the radio, singing along.

Lucifer sighed, turning down the radio. “Do you know what I think? I think that you believe every time you use your power, every time you let that darkness in, you lose some of yourself, you become a little more of a demon and you can’t stand it. Thus, the stolen car.”

Sansa’s smile vanished and a somber aura filled the car. “Way to ruin the moment, dickface.” Lucifer shook his head and looked out the window.

He sighed and kicked his feet up. “So, Eve, how are you feeling? It’s been a week and-”

“Can’t I try and pretend to be happy for one fucking hour?” She gripped the steering wheel and eyed the road.

“Misery loves company, Eve, and I’m lonely.” He turned his attention toward her.

She gave him a side glance. “If anything, you’re the ‘company’. You’re in my head remember?”

Lucifer gave her a slight chuckle. “How could I forget? It’s all AC/DC and ‘I want a hamburger’, we should really stop to get food.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Are you always reading my thoughts?”

“No, I just want to prove a point.”

“It’s proven.”

He smiled and stretched out. “We have been gallivanting for over 12 hours, you should stop and get food, rest while you’re at it.”

She shook her head as a yawn creeped up on her. “But-”

“ ‘Antichrist dies in a car crash’ a bit anticlimactic don’t you think?”

Sansa growled at him, but upon noticing a nearby restaurant, pulled into it. She noticed Lucifer raise his eyebrows at her in amusement. She rolled her eyes. “Shut up, you’re not always right.”

He laughed as she put the car in park and took out the key. “Yes I am.”

She paused in the middle of opening her door to look back at him. “Eden?”

“That’s a matter of opinion.”

She rolled her eyes and exited the car. Lucifer followed, closing the door with a thud.

Sansa stopped and looked at him. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Being ‘company’.”

“No, no, no, no! I will not have people think I’m crazy because it looks like I’m talking to myself.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes. “Your little brains amaze me. I told you that I could make anyone I wished see me, if you do not wish to look crazy, I can make make myself known.”

“You couldn’t have done that before with Dean and Sam?” He gave her a blank look and she threw her hands up. “Better late than never, thanks Luci.”

“Will you ever stop calling me that?”

“Well I can’t call you Lucifer, now can I? Might draw attention.” She smiled as she crossed her arms atop the car and placed her head on them.

He growled and walked into the restaurant.

She smiled at him, turning to follow. She stopped a moment to laugh at name that illuminated the wall. ‘Weiner Hut’.

Sansa walked in after Lucifer who noticed something on the wall and walked over to it. She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the counter.

The cashier perked up at the redhead and smiled. “Hellllllo, welcome to Weiner Hut. What can I get you?”

She scratched the back of her head and sighed. “Do you have hamburgers?”

“Uhmm...This is **WEINER** hut.”

“Dammit.” The cashier gave her an amused look while she looked at the menu. “Can I just have a coke and fries? Hey, Lu! You want anything?” She looked over at Lucifer who was studying a plaque on the wall.

He turned around and shook his head. She quirked an eyebrow but returned her attention to the task at hand. Once the order was placed she strolled over to Satan and inspected the plaque.

“ ‘Alfred Johnston June 14 1987-May 10 2010: He was Good.’ Did you know him?”

She watched as he stared a minute before shrugging and sitting down at a nearby table. The cashier called her order and she received it, sitting next to Lucifer after.

“Why Ohio?”

She looked at him and shrugged, her mouth already full of fries. “Why not? It’s no where near Kansas and who in the Hell-sorry-willing goes to Ohio? Seemed like a good enough place to hide for me.”

“But why are you hiding? You should be training.”

“I’ve told you-”

“I’m aware. You don’t want to kill or doom anyone, no wonder you’re so boring.”

Sansa couldn’t hide her laugh as she rolled her eyes. They came to a stop on a white 1959 Cadillac Eldorado. She tilted her head, trying to get a look at the driver.

“If you keep going, we can remake the Exorcist.”  

“What? Oh-Shut up.”

“Evelyn-”

“Yeah, yeah, stop telling you to shut your trap...although Sam did a good enough job of that, or actually since I’m talking to you maybe not-”

“Evelyn-”

“I think that car is following me.”

Lucifer blinked a couple of times trying to fully take in the quick change of subjects. He looked back at the Eldorado. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen it all of this week, and call me crazy-everyone else is-but I have a bad feeling about it. I’ve never seen who drives it though, in fact I’ve never actually seen it being driven. It’s just always parked outside somewhere.”

They both shared a look before he looked out the window and she shrugged it off, beginning to eat again. After a while, Sansa’s silence began to bother the devil, who had gotten use to her constant conversation. He looked back down at the redhead. She was staring intently at her cup, but her mind was back in Kansas.

“You are thinking about him again.”

She seemed to snap out of her trance and quickly look up at him. “No I’m n-Wait you said you didn’t read my mind.”

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. “Your silence was off putting.” He smiled as the grimace that painted her face and continued “I figured you would be thinking about your friend, but come find out it’s the brother that’s occupying your thoughts.” He watched her pale face turn a light shade of pink. He donned a mischievous smile and leaned down a little. “But what about Adam? Gone in a flash and you’re already thinking about the next meal. In fact, you’ve had thoughts about Dean ever since you met him, but your brain said the half Winchester was the better choice. Wonder why, usually the heart beats out the brain.”

Sansa slammed her cup down and stood up. She gave him one last glare before walking into the bathroom.

After the door was shut she leaned back on it and looked up at the ceiling.  “God, if you’re real and you can hear me. You’re a fucking dick.” She sighed and walked over to the sink, turning on the water.

She looked at her saddened face a moment before bending down and slashing water in her face. When she rose to look again her eyes were no longer a crisp green, but a raven black. She stepped back a couple of steps and threw her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming. Sansa franticly blinked, hoping her nightmare eyes would cease but they stayed.

In a fit of panic she fell to her knees and clutched her hair. “No, no, no, no, please, no.” She could hear muffled yelling from outside the door. As she got up to inspect it she glanced once in the mirror and noticed the green was back.

More yelling caught her attention and she threw open to reveal Crowley and Lucifer standing apart. The ‘occupants’ of the restaurant surrounded the devil and formed a defensive circle.

“Down pup, we aren’t here to harm your owner.” Crowley nodded to two of the demons who backed off. His attention turned to the bathroom door. “Ah, speak of the antichrist and she will appear.”

Sansa just stared at the King of Hell in shock.

“Sit down, Evelyn. Cool your hell hound while you are at it.” Crowley motioned to the seat they were previously at. With a nod from Lucifer, she slowly sat in her seat. When she noticed his reluctance to sit she pulled him down by his sleeve.

He looked at her a moment before whispering, “I am more powerful than him.”

“How? You’re not even real.”

“Then how did you just pull me down?”

Sansa’s eyes widened as Lucifer turned his attention back to the crossroads demon. He had pulled up a chair and sat 5 feet away from the table.

Sansa sighed and grabbed her half eaten fries. As she began eating she felt Crowley's eyes on her. “Listen, King George, I’m really not in the mood for tea time right now.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “I’m Scottish not British.”

“Whatever, than go have tea with Brave Heart or something, I want to be left alone.”

The King of Hell stretched out in his chair. “As I’ve heard. Seems as though you and that prissy little friend of yours have come to a crossroad.” He watched as her nostrils flared, but her mouth remained shut. “What? Half Angel got your tongue? So what, may I ask, has gotten our Cambion in such a fuss?”

The redhead shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare.

When no response was said he continued, “Would it have something to do with the death of that soulless lump, per chance?”

He watched confusion and anger wash over her face.

Lucifer shifted in his seat and growled out, “You’ve said enough, demon.”

Crowley’s eyes rolled over to the devil. “Judging by her face, _Luci_ , I fear I haven’t.” A smile spread on his face as he revered his attention back to the girl. “Let me guess, Satan here ‘forgot' to mention that il tuo amore was working for us, souless in fact.”

“No-he-no way.” Sansa looked down at the table in thought.

“Oh yes, darling.”

Lucifer gave Crowley a warning look. “Mind your tongue.”

The King shrugged. “What’s the use of hiding it? I’ve been dying to see the look on her face when she found out. See, Eve, before Adam was with his brothers he was in the cage with your friend here. When me and Lui made our deal we knew we needed to have someone watch you, someone to keep you in check. Well what better than a handsome puppet you could put your heart into-and a half Winchester no less! Of course he had to be soulless, we couldn’t have him actually falling in love with you, might mess up the whole plan. Honestly I should get a vacation for all the Cupids I had to put up with. After that it was really just setting up a hunt where you two could meet and to our surprise the whole Winchester family decided you were worth their time, some more than others, and quite quickly might I add. We were going to have Adam just take you to the cage himself, but **nobody** messes up like a true Winchester. Moose and Squirrel willing took you there themselves.”

“But…”

“I know, that boy deserves an Oscar.” Crowley seemed to think a minute. “Deserved.”

The girl's head was down as her words quietly filled the air. “So you're saying that everything we’ve done, everything I’ve ever done was by your design?”

“Thata girl. Which is why I’m here. Your life has been planned for you before humans were even around. Free will? For you, Evelyn, it doesn’t exist. You will go to that battle, you will kill the half angel, and you will complete that prophecy. My job along with The Fallen is to make sure you can control those powers you refuse to use.”

Sansa sat in silence, tears spilling slightly from her eyes. She slowly raised her head, black eyes darting into the Crossroads Demon.

He stiffened as she rose from her seat. “Leave. All of you. Now.” Crowley went to open his mouth but the restaurant shook violently as the lights went out. “Now.”

Crowley sighed, shaking his head. “Women. Alright boys, let’s go before she blows up the entire restaurant.”

In a snap the demons had disappeared. Lucifer stood looking at her a minute.

“You too, _hell bringer_.”

He nodded slightly and vanished. Once alone her eyes went back to being green and she darted out, running to her car. She hopped into the driver's seat and threw the keys into the ignition. She slowed down a moment to assess what had happened. She ran her hands through her hair and banged her head on the wheel. She angrily hit the steering wheel before turning slightly to look out of the right side window.

She saw a tall, old, lanky man standing next to the Eldorado. He was looking at her, a slight smile painted on his face. Upon receiving her attention, he nodded once and turned to enter his car.

After shaking it off she turned on the DeVille and drove until she saw a motel. She remembered her fatigue and pulled into a spot.

After paying, she slowly walked to her room and sighed.  “One room...for….one..person. Great.” She opened the room and threw her bag on the floor while jumping on the bed. She gave one last sigh before drifting off to sleep.

\-----------Sleepy Sleepy

She was standing in the middle of the road, unfamiliar to her. She frantically searched around, “Dean? Zach?...Anybody?”

“There’s nobody here Evelyn, no one except us.”

She swiveled around to welcome the white Eldorado and it’s master.  “Who are you?”

“You will know my name soon enough.”

“Where are we?”

“Where are we indeed? This is your dream Evelyn, I am simply visiting.”

“Why?”

“You called me here.”

“I did wh-I don’t even know you! How could I call you?”

“You know me, Evelyn, everyone does.”

“What’s with the riddles? Why did I ‘call’ you here?”

“Because you have a choice to make, you or Delilah.”

“So you’re here to help me make a decision?”

“No, I am here because you have already made one.”

She went to reach out as the surroundings started to swirl “Wait!” The last thing she saw was his ever present slight smile.

\------------Wakey Wakey

Sansa jolted awake, her breathing heavy. She quickly looked around, but remembered she was alone. She sighed and stood up. The clock that once read 11 now said 9 and she noticed all light had vanished from the room.

She quickly got changed and grabbed the keys from the table. She opened the door, giving one last glance around the lonely room. “Always lost, never found.” She quietly closed the door and turned to her car.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the black 1967 Impala that was parked in front of the main office. She quickly looked around and found Dean talking to motel manager. He had a picture in one hand and the other was being used to describe height.

She started to panic and dropped her keys in a nearby trash can. She threw the bag over her shoulder and walked at an alarming pace, trying to keep out of the light of the lamps overhead.

Part of her was hoping he would see her, he would come and save her from herself, from the world.

She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. _‘Your alone, Eve...again. That’s how it should be, how it always should've been. Maybe then Steve and Peggy would be alive, Delilah wouldn’t have to worry about this, and I could be off somewhere by myself where I could not care about anything. The only thing I do is hurt people.’_

She sighed and looked up at the stars that illuminated.

“Sansa!” She recognized his voice, still gruff, tired even. He probably drove all night and through the day.

She thought about turning around but her legs kept moving. _‘Dean, just give up, please. It hurts too much.’_

“Evelyn!”

She kept her head down, but her pace was slowing. _‘I knew I should have dyed my hair.’_

“Eve, please”

His voice broke and she could tell he was standing a couple of feet behind her, hoping she would turn around on her own accord.

She shook her head at herself and slowly pivoted on her heel. “Dean…”

The minute he saw her face he ran up and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug.

“What in the hell were you thinking, Pipsqueak?”

She stood stiff. “I-...” She felt his warmth after a week of only cold and tears began to spill. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and kept him as close as possible. Her voice cracked as the crying continued. “Dean” she hid her face as he slowly swayed the redhead.

“It’s ok, I found you.”

She clung to his shirt and silently wept as he rubbed her back. After a moment he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her. “ **What the hell were you thinking!?** Do you know how worried I was, Sansa? I didn’t know whether you-you were lost or-or dead! Do you think it’s ok to just write a note and leave? Jesus, what were you thinking? I will always protect you, always! But for me to be able to do that, you have to be there. Do you know how it felt to open your door and see you were gone? It killed me, San.”

He stared into her eyes and noticed she was sniffing and tears had began to fall faster. “Oh no, Sansa, Oh God.”  She wiped her eyes as her shoulders shook. Dean looked around in a confused panic. “How do I fix-if Sam were here-I’m-San, stop please I’m sorry.” He took her again and pulled her back into his arms. “I just-I missed you.”

She tightened her grip and spoke in between sobs. “I didn’t know how much I needed you.”

He smiled into her hair. “Well, you don’t have to worry anymore because I’m not leaving. For anything, you hear me?”

She pulled back and nodded at him, using her sleeve to wipe her eyes in one motion.

“Good.” He pulled her forward a bit and kissed her forehead. “Come on, Mouse, your room still open?” She nodded again and he put his arm around her back. “Let’s go, I just drove 11 hours straight, I’m gonna freakin’ pass out if I don’t get some z’s in.” He grabbed a bag out of his car before leading her back into the motel room.

Once in he threw his bag on the floor along with hers and sat on the edge of the bed. Sansa stood leaning on the wall. They stared at each other before he looked around the room.

“So...one bed?”

“It was only suppose to be me.”

“Yeah I got that.”

She looked down at the ground and played with her hands. Dean immediately stood up and walked to her.

“I didn’t mean-”

“No, I-”

“San, It’s just-”

“I know, Dean.” It was silent as he gave her a guilty look. She sighed and found the courage to finally look at him. “Dean...Adam-”

“I know”

“What? How?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “A uh, a cupid told me. Crowley brought Adam up without a soul to play you and bring you to the cage.”

“Is that all he said?”

“Uh..more or less.”

“Dean.”

“It’s not important right now.” He was silent a moment as he studied her face. “Are you...ok? You know..because of...the.”

“I. don’t. know? I feel like I should care more than I do, like I thought I loved him but…” She looked at Dean a few seconds too long before blushing slightly and looking back at her feet.

Dean smirked a bit and cleared his throat. “Well, I’m going to hit the hay.”

She yawned and nodded at him. “Same.” She walked past him and climbed onto the bed. Her red hair fanned out across the pillow.

“Great. I’ll just take the floor then.” Dean sighed at the girl.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the place next to her. “Who said anything about the floor?”

Dean looked at her, smiling a little at the tired girl. He slowly climbed in next to her, his eyes resting on the ceiling. The cambion kept her eyes closed, but her face was turned toward him.

“Dean.”

“What’s up, Smallfry?”

“I’m afraid to go to sleep.”

He turned to face her, her eyes were open and she was twirling a part of her hair. “Why?”

“Nightmares.”

“Of what?” He watched her shrug her shoulders. “I told you, I will always protect you.”

“You can’t protect me in a dream, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but I can comfort you when you wake up, smartass.”

She laughed at him as he donned a smile. The ginger gave another yawn and Dean shifted his pillow. “Alright Sansa, you look beat, go to bed.”

She looked at him with a saddened look. “It’s Evelyn. My name is Evelyn. Sansa’s dead.” She dropped the strand of hair from her hold.

Dean took a minute until understanding washed over his face. He slowly moved the strand behind her ear. “Goodnight, Eve.”

She smiled, her eyes shut once more. “Night, Dean.” She slowly drifted into slumber as Dean stayed awake a while to ensure she wasn’t plagued with nightmares. After half an hour of peaceful quiet Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Hum Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of darkness. It is so hard to write without sight. Cute moments that make Z want to puke. Possible marriage, if you have a mind like Z. Regrettable decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Z already spoiled the split chapters (I was hoping you would think Delilah just disappeared and freak out). So we're still having a movie marathon, but now it's Peter Pan and I have a feeling I'll have to deal with a sobbing Z soon. We may start the next chapters, might not. Who knows with these unpredictable movie marathons.
> 
> Carry on, my wayward readers (I'd say I love you more than Z loves Peter Pan, but she's obsessed and in love. Like geez.)  
> \- Eri

Delilah felt a finger softly press against her forehead and then it disappeared as a shock ran through her body.

“Cas? What just happened?” Sam’s voice was full of concern as it bounced around the darkness in her head.

She tried to speak to him, but her mouth remained sealed.  Confused, she blinked her eyes, or tried to, but her world remained black.

“I think…she…rejected my healing.” Cas murmured in confusion.

“Why the hell would she do that?” Dean’s voice someone how managed to get gruffer in the dark. Or maybe something had happened.

“It must be Gabriel’s doing. Most likely to assure angels can’t manipulate her mind.” Cas’s voice sounded further away now.

“So, what do we do? We can’t just leave her like this.” Sam spoke again, slightly angry, and she mentally called out to him yet again.

“I’m afraid that’s the only option. She won’t accept healing, so her own will have to do.” No sooner had her father spoken than Delilah felt a warm cloud of energy envelop her, mostly focused on the back of her head and spine.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Kevin asked fearfully.

“Her skull is crushed, and her spine and ribs are in pieces, but Nephilim have an amount of immortality. I've never seen nor heard of one that was this powerful and connected to her angelic side.” Cas explained.

“Alright, get her to bed.” Dean’s voice was too strangled, Delilah noted. She knew something was off but with hearing as her only functioning sense, and even that could just be her imagination, she was helpless.

“Cas, come here.” Dean’s voice lowered, and the curiosity almost became too much for the Nephilim. Delilah felt strong arms lift her body just as she heard Dean whisper, “Sansa’s gone.”

A shock of energy ripped through her body and she felt the embrace disappear and reappear seconds later, jolting her.

“She shocked me.” Sam cried in disbelief.

“What?” Dean sounded just as shocked as his brother.

“That was awesome!” Charlie whispered in awe.

“No…” It was her own voice, a soft whimper reflecting the screams exploding off the blackness inside.

“Baby, can you hear us?” Sam whispered to her.

_Yes! Now go find my idiot!_

She heard no answer and she groaned.

She felt Sam slump and then her body was carried away.

A few minutes later her back met the familiar comfort of her mattress.

It dipped a bit and Sam’s whisper tickled her ear. “Baby, just please give me a sign that you’re alive, that you’re gonna make it through this.”

He sighed when none of the blonde’s internal remarks made it past her lips.

She felt his weight shift off the bed and his footsteps retreated.

Seconds later two sets of footsteps entered the room and approached her prone form.

“Sam, she’s supposed to be resting.” Dean grumbled.

“I just need to know if she’s conscious.”

“Fine.” Dean cleared his throat. “Listen, Lilah, I’m assuming you heard what I said about Sansa. It’s only fair you get to see, or _hear_ , the note she left. So…here goes. ‘Me and Luci are gonna hit the road, not that any of you really care. Let’s be honest, I never fit in with your group, you guys have a chance at a normal life. Tell Casserole and Bittersweet to keep watch over Delilah, maybe her and Sam can have some resemblance of a normal life. And if Dean is still complaining about not having a soulmate tell him to grow a pair and find her, she’ll be lucky to have him. Thanks for making me feel normal, at least for a little while.’ Signed Eve.” Dean cleared his throat again, clearly uncomfortable.

Delilah felt the weight of her guilt and sadness smother her in the darkness and water pooled on her cheeks.

“Oh, thank God, baby.” Sam exhaled and pressed his lips to her forehead. She felt the calloused pads of his thumbs wipe away her tears and she relished in the feeling. He peppered kisses all over her face, whispering as he did so. “We’re gonna work this all out, baby. Just come back to me.”

Dean’s footsteps trailed out of the room and faded as they descended down the hall. Sam continued to talk to her, mostly nonsense and unimportant subjects, until she grew tired and his voice faded with her consciousness.

\--------

Delilah’s eyes fluttered open to reveal her room. She sighed in relief and her pillow stiffened. The blonde mimicked the gesture when she realized her pillow was in fact soft, toned skin.

 _Sam_.

She grinned wildly but was too afraid to move her overly stiffened body. Instead, she concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest beneath her and the feeling of his arms holding her tight to his side, and she breathed in his scent, too elated by her return to full consciousness and drunk on the overall presence of Sam.

“Baby?” Sam’s voice, raspy with sleep and tinged with doubt, rumbled through his chest.

Delilah carefully tilted her head and pressed a kiss to a spot on his chest.

“Oh, thank God.” He let out a sigh of relief and sat up, taking her with him. He smashed his lips to hers, cupping her face and pulling her as close as he could. She pulled away for air and Sam buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her to his chest. “I didn’t think you would come back…I-”

“Shhhhh, babe.” Delilah soothed as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m here.”

He pulled away from her, analyzing her bright eyes and wide smile.

"God, it's been a long week." He returned her grin.

She tilted her head to the side. "A week? Is that how long I've been out? Huh. Not bad, me." She shrugged her shoulders and Sam's brow furrowed.

"How much of it were you awake?"

"All of the first night, at least I think it was that long, and then the rest I kinda faded in and out. I tried to stay focused whenever you were here or someone talked about Sansa, but I was pretty forced to sleep so I didn't, you know, die." She laughed as Sam became rigid. "Sam, this isn't the worst that's happened to me, don't worry. Plus I'm fine, now."

"What?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say I was in a bad place when I found out I'm pretty much the reason both of my parents are dead. And I've had plenty of demons hunt me down. And there were a few times Gabe almost killed me in training."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up and define 'bad place'."

"I threw myself off a building. Gabe healed me and then he trained me so that I subconsciously heal myself whenever I get hurt and I don't die."

"Oh, baby."

"That was before I found Sansa, and that's why I need her. She brings out the human part of me."

Her face turned somber and Sam pulled her into a hug. "What are you gonna do about that?"

She sighed. "Give her what she wants. Let her go where she needs to. I was an awful friend, and she deserves better."

"And the whole human thing?"

"That's what you're for. When I'm with you, I'm happy and myself, the best version of myself."

They stayed quiet for a few moments, Sam's hand running through her hair in a soothing motion.

Sam rasped, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you one."

He laughed. "Ok, you first."

"Why did you sleep with a corpse?"

"What?"

She giggled. "Come on, Sam, that's basically what I was the last week."

"After the first day, you went pretty quiet. Until a few nights ago. I slept in here every night, usually in the chair, but that isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. So three days ago, after Cas thought you were stable, I was gonna sleep in my room so I could actually get a decent night's sleep. But when I was leaving, you said my name, and I don't know, it's like I could feel you reaching out to me. So I sat down and you kinda trapped me here." He gestured to her arms wrapped around his torso.

She laughed into his shoulder. "Ok your turn."

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Did you mean it? Back at the motel?"

Delilah raised her head and stared at him in concern. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "When you said you loved me, did you mean it? Or were you just trying to get me out of there?"

She frowned. "I never should've said that." Sam's face fell, but she continued. "Sam, everyone I've ever loved is dead or going to be, and I'm madly in love with you. Do you know what that would do to me if you got hurt? Especially if it was my fault?"

He smiled at her. "That's not going to happen."

"It seems to be a pattern."

"You're the one who's read all the books. Dean and I have died more than anyone should. I don't think anything can really keep us down for long."

She laughed. "Warning to monsters everywhere: don't mess with a Winchester."

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Can you say it again?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

She smiled and kissed him before hopping off the bed. "Well I'm going to shower because it's been a week and I feel gross." He laughed and she walked out the room, with a slight shakiness to her steps.

He exited the room soon after, and headed towards the kitchen. The sight of Dean and Charlie  speaking in hushed voices at the table caused him to jump slightly. The two turned to look at him, appearing to have something to tell him.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked suspiciously as they traded glances.

"We need to talk, Sammy." Dean looked directly at his brother, who nodded for Dean to continue. "I found Sansa."

"And?"

"I'm going after her."

"What?"

"Sam-"

"No. She tried to kill Delilah and you're gonna go play house because you have some weird obsession with her!"

"That's not what this is about, Sam."

"Then enlighten me!"

"She's 21! And alone! With fucking Lucifer in her head! And let's not forget the armies of angels and demons on her ass!"

"And you're just going to let her off for what she did?"

"Like how you're ignoring how Lilah killed an innocent, used her powers even when she 'vowed' she never would, and caused our half-brother's death?"

"She never meant to hurt anyone."

"I'm not saying anything against Blondie. I love her, she's like the sister I'm probably gonna have in five years. I'm just saying that we're doing the same thing here."

"How is that the same?"

"We're protecting the women we love."

"So you-"

"I'm going to find her, that's final. What happens when I do, well that depends on her." Dean shouldered his bag and turned to the door, but he halted when he caught sight of a wet-haired blonde in the doorway. "You're awake?"

Delilah ran to him and crashed into his torso. "Take care of her." She mumbled as he returned her hug, "Bring her back."

"Li, I don't think she-"

"Not to me. I don't deserve that. Bring her back to herself."

He smiled slightly. "I'll try my best, Goldilocks. Take care of yourself." He tugged lightly on her hair and she laughed as she let him go.

"I'm tough as nails, Losechester. Same for you. And don't die. That would be pretty bad."

He ruffled her hair and turned to Charlie, who hugged him almost as enthusiastically as Delilah.

"Make sure my ship sails." Charlie poked his chest and he scoffed.

He turned to his brother, who stayed back with his arms crossed. "See you, Sammy." He saluted and Sam loosened up.

"Yeah. Make sure Sansa's okay. She's not evil, no matter what she is."

Dean nodded and quickly ascended the stairs, the sound of the Impala revving following shortly after.

Charlie launched herself toward Delilah, attacking the blonde in a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay. Especially since I'm now dubbing you my best friend. But I also gotta geek out."

Sam laughed and left the two girls, more concerned in finding food. Delilah tilted her head. "About what?"

"DEANSA IS REAL! Or at least it's destined to be!" Charlie squealed and jumped up and down.

"What? I mean Dean is obvious, but I'm pretty sure Sansa is still shaken up over Adam."

"Fuck that soulless bastard. Dean and Sansa are soulmates and I'm happy."

"But I thought-"

"Nope. Crowley raised Adam from Hell, but he had no soul, so he used Adam to get to the Winchesters and then when you two joined, he switched to Sansa. Then the jerk face made evil Cupid lie and say Adansa was cannon."

"How did you-"

"Ok, so while you were taking the longest nap ever, Dean and I tracked down a Cupid so he could find Sansa, and boy, those guys are chatty."

"So Dean and San are really-"

"Yep! Isn't it great?! It's almost as awesome as when you finally told Sam you loved him!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's in the books. I'm surprised you haven't read them yet."

"But that happened after the books were published..."

"Yeah, Chuck was a prophet. Isn't that what they're supposed to do?"

"N-"

"Did I hear Lilah was awake?" Kevin raced into the room, his hair still messy from sleep. He spotted the blonde and tried to assume an air of coolness. "H-h-hey Li." He blushed as he hurriedly smoothed his hair.

"Hi Kevin." She smiled, trying not to laugh at his awkwardness.

"Eh, I guess I see what the Devin shippers are getting at. Doesn't make them less stupid, though." Charlie crossed her arms and leaned against her new 'best friend'.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sam appeared and raised his hand for Charlie to high five. She did and Kevin shuffled his feet around awkwardly.

Charlie giggled before skipping up to Kevin and flinging her arm around him. "Come on, Kev, I'm starving and you keep trying to sink my ship." Charlie dragged the unwilling Kevin out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Sam shook his head with a bemused smile and turned to his girlfriend. "You know you're too nice to him. It's just going to lead him on."

"I'm nice to everyone. Besides, I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"Want me to? I'll crush them."

"That's mean." She smacked his chest playfully and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, is there anything you want to do today?"

"I'd rather just stay here, but I think I need to make a call."

"Ok, so-"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I need an empty church, preferably one with a piano, and you to not laugh at me."

"What?"

"He's very particular about calls. It's a pain when I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"Ummm okay?" Sam hesitantly walked to the garage, the blonde following behind and lost in thought.

He swung his arm out in front of him, gesturing to the variety of vehicles. "Your choice."

Delilah grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Anything?"

Sam followed her excited gaze to Dorothy’s motorcycle in the corner. His eyes widened in surprise. “ _You_ want to get on _that_?” Delilah’s smile widened as she nodded and Sam gulped. “Umm, you’ll have to ask Dean when he gets back.”

“Aw Sammy are you scared of a wittle motorcycle?” Delilah laughed as she followed Sam over to a sports car.

“Haha.” He laughed sarcastically. “Just get in the car.” Delilah laughed as she hopped in the passenger seat.

“So where are we even going?” Sam turned to Delilah as he started the car.

“Good question. I’ll google it.” She pulled out her phone and tapped her fingers across the screen.

“Wait what? Don’t you have angel magic to tell you where sacred ground is?”

“Pfffft. No. That’s ridiculous.” She scoffed without looking up from her phone. “Ok, found one.”

Sam shook his head and shifted into drive.

They had been driving down a country road for several minutes when Delilah suddenly turned to Sam. “Where’s Cas?”

“He stayed with us until he thought you had healed enough and then I think he said there was something going on in Heaven that he needed to check.” He looked back at her, curled into a ball and leaning her head against the window. “How is that, by the way?”

She shrugged. “I don’t really have a reason to be mad at him. Gabe’s done worse but I always forgive him, so why should I treat _my father_ differently. Turn left here.”

Sam shrugged and pulled into the empty parking lot of a church.  Delilah jumped out of the car before it had officially stopped and quickly walked through the open front doors.  Sam hurriedly turned off the car and ran after the blonde.

He saw her smile at a woman behind a desk and before briskly walking into the main room of the church. He followed her, giving the woman an awkward wave.

“Hey, forgetting something?” Sam asked, breathless, as he approached her.  She had just sat down at a grand piano and her head shot up.

“You might want to stay outside.” Her eyes were wide and he nearly fled just from the look on her face.

“I’m not going to leave you here. Especially when I don’t even know who you’re calling. Or…how.” He looked around the room in confusion.

“Sam, you should really-”

“Don’t even try it.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but look only at me—he might show up in grace form—and no laughing. I know it’s ridiculous, but I need to stay focused.”

He nodded, still confused.

She took a deep breath before her hands fingers landed on the keys in front of her. Her voice lilted, echoing throughout the room. “ _Amazing Gabe_ -”

Sam guffawed and quickly covered his mouth when Delilah glared at him. “I’m sorry it’s just-” He laughed again. “Does he really make you do that?” The blonde’s scowl never faltered. “Ok, I’ll shut up. Your voice is beautiful by the way, if it helps.”

Delilah shook her head and began again, making sure to tune out Sam’s muffled laughter while she sang.

“ _Amazing Gabe, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I’m found; was blind, but now, I see. ‘Twas Gabe that taught my heart to fear, and Gabe my fears relieved. How precious did that Gabe appear the hour I first believed…_ ” She continued through the rest, replacing every grace with a Gabe, much to Sam’s amusement. Once she had finished, she looked around the room, confused the archangel hadn’t made his grand entrance.

She growled and turned her face to the ceiling. “Gabriel! I’m not going to sing the stupid _Shrek_ song!”

Laughter rang through the air, and Delilah spun around on the bench to face Gabriel.

“What if I asked nicely?”

Delilah smiled in mock-sweetness. “Hallel-fuck you.”

Gabe smirked and shook his head. “So, why did you call? Did you realize Ginger isn’t the nicest Spice Girl?”

Delilah glared at her guardian angel.

“Oh, shit, did she hurt you?” Gabe’s eyes widened and he checked her over, sighing once he realized she wasn’t hurt.

“Skull caved in, ribs and spine shattered, but I’m a big girl now. I can take care of myself.”

“And that’s why you called?”

Delilah ran her hands through her hair. “I thought I should clear the air after what happened. And…I might need training again.”

“What?” Sam looked at his girlfriend in shock.

“Oh, hey Sammy. Didn’t notice you there with Miss Melodramatic in the way here.” Gabe smiled at the tall man, who remained focused on Delilah. “So, what’s with the sudden interest? Last time we trained everything was on fire and you were screaming something about never using them again.”

“I need to keep it under control.”

“You’re lying.”

Delilah glanced quickly to Sam before looking back to the archangel. “I need to be able to defend myself if I need to.”

Sam grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Lilah, you know Sansa wouldn’t-”

“I don’t know what she’d do anymore. She has fricking _Lucifer_ in her head, and no matter what he can’t rise again.”

Sam seemed to disapprove. Delilah pulled away from him and turned to Gabriel.

He smiled at her. “So, when do we start, SweetTart?”

“Whenever you’re ready. Just not today, just woke up from a week-long nap.”

The angel nodded. “I’ll come get you. Be ready.”

He disappeared and Sam stalked out of the room and through the church to the parking lot. Delilah followed after, letting her head hang dejectedly. She sat in the passenger seat and looked to Sam, whose eyes remained trained in front of him.

“Sam.”

He shook his head and started the car, slowly driving out of the parking lot.

Sam didn’t say a word the entire drive, and when they arrived at the bunker, he headed to his room without acknowledging the blonde.

Delilah waited a few minutes before deciding to retire to her room. However, a redhead bounded over and trapped the blonde in a hug.

“I’m heading out and thought I’d say bye.” Charlie said, still clinging to the redhead.

Delilah nodded. “It was nice meeting you, Charlie.”

Charlie took a step back and studied the blonde. “Are you okay?”

“No, but I’ll get over it.”

Charlie’s face fell, but she nodded, picked up her bag and exiting the bunker.

Delilah quickly ran to her room before she could encounter anyone else.


	11. O'Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #MoreDeansa  
> #Lucifer'sABitch  
> #Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and Eri watched Lord of the Rings allllll night, thus the hobbit and dwarf jokes soo. yeeah. I have barely slept and I'm loopy, always fun.
> 
> Love you fam (More than Boromir's dad, he's a dick.)
> 
> -Z

He woke up to the sound of a vibration and darkness surrounding him. He could feel the warmth of the redhead beside him as he pulled her closer. He buried his face in her hair as the vibrating continued. He groaned slightly and rolled over, not wanting to leave her side. He looked to his bag in the floor. It was lit up and moving slightly. He carefully detached himself from Eve and muddled over, grabbing it and quietly escaping into the bathroom.

He answered in a groggy voice, his hand sliding down his face. “Hello?”

“Dean! Jesus, I’ve been trying to reach you for over an hour!”

“I was sleeping, Sammy! Which is what I would rather be doing right now.”

“Did you find Sansa?”

“Yes I found Sa-Eve. She’s safe, she’s actually sleeping.”

“Wait, weren’t you sleeping?”

“Shut up.”

“Are you two sharing a bed?”

“ I said  _ shut up. _ ”

He heard laughing from the other side of the phone.

“So did you tell her yet?”

“Sam, I swear to God. Why did you call man, it’s 3 in the morning, I want to sleep.”

“3? What do you mean, It’s 2.”

“You know what-never mind. Is there something you want to tell me?”

The line on the other side went silent until Dean heard a giant sigh. Sam’s voice was strained as he began to recount the actions of that night. 

“Dean, Delilah’s gone rogue or something. She contacted Gabe and I think she’s planning on killing Sansa.”

“What?” Dean began to pace around the small enclosed space.

“She’s training with Gabriel, I don’t think she knows what she’s doing. How’s Sansa?”

“Still a little shit,” he chuckled along with his brother. “I’m just glad I found her.”

“Keep her safe, Dean The last thing we need is this prophecy. I couldn’t imagine if-”

“No, Sam. There is no ‘if’. We are going to find a way to stop it, we always do. Just keep an eye on Delilah, update me if she makes a move so I can get Eve to safety….Man, we sure do know how to pick ‘em, eh Sammy?”

A short laugh echoed from the other side of the phone while Dean gave a sad smile. 

“Yeah...Stay safe, Dean.”

“You too, Sam.” 

Dean hung up the phone and sighed, leaning on the bathroom sink. He glanced toward the door and slowly made his way out. He gave Eve an amused smiled when he saw her arm hanging off the side of the bed. He made his way over to the bed and climbed in. A peaceful sleep quickly stole him away once again. Evelyn was not so lucky.

\----------Pitch (RotG reference)

She was in a field this time. No. A graveyard. Eve looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful day. Wind blew through her hair and she threw her arms out and laughed. 

“Evelyn! No!” She opened her eyes, thinking she heard Dean.

“San, watch out!” Sam? She turned her head and saw the boys running towards her. She slowly moved her body around and was met with Delilah standing a foot away from her. 

Her eyes flashed white and a wicked smiled dawned on her face. “I’m glad you turned around, wouldn’t want to stab you in the back.” It was then Eve noticed the angel blade in her hand. With one thrust the half angel had stuck it in her stomach.

Evelyn let out a shrill scream and she stepped back a bit. She fell to her knees, bracing her fall with her right hand as the left held her wound. The light started to fade and darkness enveloped her. 

A voice brought her back as she looked up from the ground. The first thing she saw was the bottom half of a cane and black shoes. She slowly lifted her gaze as the man from her earlier nightmare began to bend down to her level.

“Not now Evelyn, not yet.” He touched her shoulder and the world went black.

\---------Man on the Moon FTW

Dean felt shifting by his side. “Can’t I just get a  ** little ** bit of sleep?” A scream made his eyes bolt open. “Eve?!” 

She was sitting upright, holding her side. There was sweat on her brow and absolute terror on her face. She looked lost with tears brimming her eyes when Dean went to sit up.

“Evelyn, hey it’s ok.” He reached out to touch her, but she shuddered back. “Eve, it’s Dean. It was just a bad dream. You’re safe.”

She seemed to gain an awareness of her surroundings as she slowly looked at Dean. She looked back down at her stomach and finally seemed to let go of the breath she was holding when she saw nothing there. 

“Hey, Peanut, eyes up here.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He calmly petted her hair. “What happened?”

Her sobs only worsened, but she tried her best to recount her revier. “Delilah had white eyes and she stabbed me with an angel blade and there was this man-” She clung onto Dean and he stiffened at the information given. 

“Eve…” 

“Make it stop, just make it stop!”

He was at a loss at what to do so he slowly started to sing ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’ in a deep tone. A couple of moments later her shaking shoulders were uncontrollable. He was worried until he heard what sounded like laughter.

“Evie?”

She lifted her face and wiped her eyes all the while giggling. “Dean Eugene Winchester, you are many things, a good singer is not one of them.”

“Oh shut up, Hobbit.” He couldn’t help but smile at her now lit face.

Her laughing only increased. “If I’m a Hobbit, than you’re a dwarf.”

“How am I a dwarf? I’m totally an Elf, I mean look at me.”

“I think Sam’s the Elf, he’s taller. Plus, dwarves are dirty and they don’t think before they act.”

He gave her a bitch face. “Yeah...well...you’re short and-and you eat a lot.”

“Wow Dean, worked on that all week?”

They both started laughing.

“You feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks Dean.”

“Like I said-”

“I will always protect you” They both said it in unison causing them to smile. 

Dean got up and patted her head. “That’s right Hobbit. Now, I’m going to take a shower.” 

She laughed. “Good, you smell like a Dwarf.” 

He shook his head and grabbed his clothes, opening the bathroom door. Before he closed it he stopped and looked back over at her. “Eve?”

“Huh?”

“Promise me you’ll be here when I get out. I don’t know if I can handle los-”

“I promise, Dean.” 

He nodded slightly and closed the door. 

“Oh Thank Father, I thought he would never leave!” A deep voice echoed from across the room. Eve’s eyes widened. “Miss me?”

“ What the  ** hell ** are you doing here?”

“What? No ‘sorry’ this time? I figured you would be aching for my company.”

“I don’t want to take part in your stupid prophecy, I don’t want to kill anyone, and I don’t want to talk to you.”

“So negative. Let’s talk about what you do want: Dean.”

“Leave him out of this.”

“Oh Eve, he was brought into this the minute human’s were created. The prophecy must be fulfilled and if that means me and that so called King must persuade you, I will take any course of action necessary.” 

Just then the bathroom door opened to reveal a soaking wet Dean in only sweatpants. “Hey, Evie I heard-WHOA!” He immediately grabbed her and threw her behind him. “ _ Lucifer. _ ”

“Dean. As much as  I would love to take the time for us to insult each other like the olden days, I have a prophecy to uphold and that handy dandy half demon you’ve got behind you just happens to be the key. So if you could just hand her over.”

“No.”

“I am in no mood to play these games.”

“Well, strap in Satan, because for her, I am.”

“Oh I’m quite aware, that little mark on your heart is a powerful thing.”

Eve looked between Lucifer and Dean. “What?”

Dean gave her a side glance and cleared his throat. “Uhh…”

“I have become bored of this. Eve, this is your final warning. You do not obey me and I will force  you too. Your mind is more fragile than you think. It would take me little power to break it, do not make me.” 

Dean quickly pushed her back more. Lucifer rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. He was sent flying into a table, shattering it.

Eve stepped forward. “DEAN!” Lucifer stopped her by grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall. 

“I won’t kill you and I don’t expect you to believe that I care about you, but you have no idea what it is to be locked away. To be hidden, deceived, forgotten. They made me into this and I need my revenge.” His face twitched with rage as she tried to rid her throat of his hand. 

Dean groaned as he tried to get up. Lucifer growled and flicked his wrists again. This time Dean struck the bathroom room door, breaking it.

Evelyn gasped out as much as she could. “Stop.” The sight of Dean made the power in her feel stronger until a thunderstorm sounded outside and lighting illuminated the sky. Lucifer looked around in a confused manner. 

“Evelyn”

Her voice was hoarse, but louder. “ ** Stop! ** ”  As one large thunder boomed the pressure on her throat ceased. She gasped for air and started coughing. Lucifer had vanished and the only noise was the storm outside. She made her way over to Dean in a hurry. “Dean! Dean, please be ok!”

He moaned and she noticed blood coming from his head. She slowly and carefully helped him sit up and noticed more blood coming from his torso. “Why the hell don’t I get cool healing powers? Jesus, please tell me there’s a first aid kit in here!” She quickly got up and searched the bathroom. 

Dean lightly felt his head. “Eve, I’m fine.” 

“Dean, you’re bleeding! That doesn’t qualify as fine.” She continued to search in cupboards. “Fuckin’ piece of shit motel doesn’t have a fucking first aid kit, Jesus what if, I don’t know, someone gets attacked by Lucifer? Nah, they’ll be fine, won’t need one.”

Dean groaned but let out a little laugh. “Evelyn, really, I’ve been hurt worse. I’m a big boy.” He noticed the markings around her neck. “Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Eve.”

“‘Dean, really, I’ve been hurt worse, I’m a big girl.’”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed random scraps of supplies from his bag. She ran back to him and immediately addressed his head. 

“This might hurt.” She poured a little bit of alcohol on a cloth and applied it to his head.

“Oh plea-OW,” He cleared his throat. “I mean…’wasn’t that bad’.”

She laughed and continued to clean up the blood. After a while Dean just watched her as she cleaned his wound. “You’re staring at me.”

“Yeah, I could get use to a view like this.” 

He smirked at her as she shook her head. She continued to clean his wounds, once in a while earning a sharp inhale from Dean.

Once she cleaned the head wound she moved down to the scratch on his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

He raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“ This is my fault. I left for a reason. So that  ** this  ** wouldn’t happen. I don’t want to see you get hurt, Dean. I have no silver lining, you should go back to Sam and Delilah. I should have hid better, I should have made sure you couldn’t have found me. I should never have turned around when you-” He cut her off by placing his hand on her cheek and pulling her lips to his. He tangled his hands in her hair as she slowly wrapped her arms arms around his neck, bringing him closer. 

He pulled away so that their noses still touched. “I will always find you, Eve.”

“Dean-”

“You’re the one who told me to go find my soulmate, so I did.”

She tilted her head slightly. “Wait, so what Lucifer said about the mark…”

“I had a feeling you and Adam weren’t meant to be, I mean, he wasn’t me.”

She laughed slightly, but then her face went stoic. “You do have a soul, right?” 

He smiled and put an arm around her.. “I’m not my brothers, Evie.” She raised an eyebrow as he pulled her in for another kiss. He picked her up slightly and put her on his lap all the while never breaking the seal of their lips. 

When Evelyn finally pulled away she was smiling. “A little eager, aren't we Winchester?”

He returned her smile. “Just making up for lost time, sweetheart.”

She laughed. “Lost time?”

“ The whole time you were macking my brother. Do you know what it’s like to be jealous of  _ Adam? _ ”

She smiled at his obviously serious face. “If it makes you feel better, you  _ are _ a better kisser.”

He smirked and kissed her again, but quickly pulled back. “Wait, is this Gabe again? I don’t know if I can take that.”

Evelyn burst out laughing and placed her forehead on his. “What if it was? Would you  _ cry _ about it  _ Eugene?” _

He shook his head slightly. “You know Sam’s middle name is Marlow”

Eve’s eyes widened. “Like the last name of the guy who wrote Faustus?” Dean gave her a weird look. “What? It had to do with Satan and demons, seemed fitting.”

“Speaking of which, about the whole prophecy thing…”

“Crowley and Lucifer have a point.”

“About what?”

“This prophecy will happen, I may not want it to, I can deny it all I wish, but eventually shit’s gonna go down.”

“So you’re going to train?”

“No. Crowley was wrong about one thing. I may have to be a part of this stupid thing, but I have free will. I have a choice.”

“You’re not going to fight her.”

She smiled at him. He lightly grabbed a hold of her hand. “Eve, she’s training to fight you. Sam told me she’s with Gabe right now. They could kill you.”

She put her hand on his cheek with a sad smile. “I know.”

He gave her a confused look. “What?”

“Dean, there is no way I’m coming out of this alive. I kill her and Lucifer rises, how long until Crowley kills me? She kills me, Lucifer stays in the pit and the world is saved. I won’t become that demon they want me to be, I won’t doom the world.”

Dean stared at her shocked. “No, I won’t let you die.”

“I’ve lived a good life, I met you. Still kind of bummed I’ve never been to Ireland.” She gave a half hearted laugh.

She could see the anger building on Dean’s face. “No, no, there’s got to be another way.”

She looked at the floor in thought a moment, remembering the first dream of the man with the Eldorado. “Like I said I have a choice, who lives: Me or Delilah. I choose Delilah.”

“How is this so easy for you?”

“I can’t be selfish, Dean.”

“Then I’ll be selfish for the both of us! You can’t willing go there knowing you are going to die!”

“I don’t know if I’m going to die, maybe me and Delilah can work it out. It never said we couldn’t tie.”

“She’s afraid you are going to murder her, she’s not looking to tie, Evie.”

“Dean, if I have faith in anything, It’s her.”

He stood silently a moment “I don’t like this.”

“Tough.” She smiled up at him.

“Are you sure Lilah, won’t harm you?”

“Like 72%”

“Evelyn.”

“What? It’s more than 50!”

He seemed to study her for 5 minutes before he spoke again. “If you are really sure about this, we should head back to Kansas.” She simply nodded and grabbed the bags off of the floor. 

They exited the motel and Dean nodded toward the DeVille. “You steal that?”

“Yep.”

“That’s my girl.” He smiled and threw his arm around her. They threw the bags in the trunk of the Impala and he opened the passenger door for Eve.

“Dean, It’s going to be fine.” He said nothing, just gave her a deep kiss and smiled. when she sat down he closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. 

He started the car up. “Well, Shrimp, what are we listening to?”

She stared at him in awe. “You’re letting  _ me  _ pick the music? You must really like me!”

“You have no idea.” He smiled at her as she threw in a cassette. 

As the car drove off, Highway to Hell could be heard blaring out of the speakers.

 


	12. Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #RomanticTension  
> #WhyDoIDoThisToMyself  
> #BeckyIsPsychoButFunToSassOff  
> #GabrielIsADick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the past 10 or so hours watching movies starring a period in the sky and main characters that are completely useless. *cough* Lord of the Rings *cough* Z died at one point and then woke up yelling for her computer (she's weird). And now she's making me watch bloopers (they're pretty funny, actually). We may be dorks and make Sims versions of the best hybrids ever. Because let's be honest, we're dorks. Oh, geez, now her cat is giving me serial killer eyes.
> 
> Carry on, my wayward readers. (Love ya more than Z's cat. I don't think I'll survive til next chapter)  
> -Eri

Delilah woke and sleepily rolled in the bed in search of Sam’s warmth. Her arm landed on cold sheets and she sat up in confusion, looking around her room. The events of the previous days rushed back to her and she flopped back down on her bed, groaning into her pillow.

“Jesus, why can’t I get anything right?” She rolled over and stared at her ceiling, quickly getting lost in her thoughts. If only they weren’t full of Sam and Sansa. She rolled again, and promptly fell off her bed. She groaned and pushed herself to her feet. Her eyes flitted between the door and her bed before walking out the door.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Delilah padded down the hallway towards Sam’s room. She stood in front of his door, hesitating, hand raised to knock. The door opened and Delilah jumped, her back hitting the wall. Sam froze, one hand on the doorknob and the other holding his phone half in his pocket.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, both unsure how to act. Delilah glanced down at her feet, playing with her hands. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Can we-can we talk?”

Sam took in her disheveled locks, blood-shot eyes, and fidgety gestures. He sighed and nodded.

She took a step forward and he stiffened. Her face fell and she pressed herself back against the wall.

“Are you afraid of me?” Her voice resembled that of a small child and Sam had to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms.

“No, Lilah it isn’t like-”

“You don’t even want to be near me, Sam. So, what is it? Disgust? Hatred?”

“No, you were right before, I am afraid—hell, I’m terrified—that you’re going to make the same mistake I did.”

She tilted her head to the side, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

“I don’t want you to become whatever the hell I was when I drank demon blood.”

“I’m trying to do the right thing.”

“That’s what I thought, too, and it nearly cost me everything, Lilah, and it caused the fricking apocalypse.”

“Sam, you didn’t know-”

“I craved the power, Li. Trust me, I knew.”

“Well, I don’t want these powers, that’s why I don’t use them unless necessary. I just want to protect myself, and…stop Lucifer’s rise if I have to.”

“So, you’re _intentionally_ going to meet Sansa, your _best friend_ , there and _kill_ her?”

“What? Jesus, no, she’s basically family. Whenever this biblical showdown is supposed to happen, I want to try to talk to her. I just don’t want to show up and be a sitting duck if Sansa wants to rip my head off!”

“And what if that’s exactly what she’s going to do?”

“I can’t exactly let Satan wreak havoc on the world. Killing Sansa is _the_ last resort.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Gabe will love that.”

She shrugged. “He’ll have to deal with it. Not his prophecy.”

Sam stepped toward her. “And these training sessions? Are you gonna make friendship bracelets and talk about your feelings?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not a Winchester family meeting.”

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. “But, seriously, why do you need training if you only want to talk?”

“You know, trust is a very important part of a relationship. I kinda slacked on my homework and haven’t really practiced my energy shields for a while. Also, aggressive Sansa is still a possibility that I need to prepare for.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay. Wait no okay, I don’t wanna turn into that stupid cancer book.”

Sam shook his head and smiled. “You’re such a dork.” He enveloped her in his arms and she sunk into his chest.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Hmmmm. Not mad, just worried.” He pulled her tighter to his chest.

A sharp banging noise echoed throughout the bunker. The two separated, looking around them in confusion. Sam grabbed Delilah’s hand and sprinted toward the main entrance. Sam picked up his gun and carefully approached the door. He motioned for Delilah t stay behind him and unlatched it.

The door swung open to reveal a fuming Becky Rosen. “Sam!”

“Jesus Christ…” Delilah rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs.

Sam pressed his lips together, trying to hide the smile from her comment. “So, um, Becky, why are you here?”

“This can **not** be happening!” Becky stormed past Sam, following the blonde. “You _strumpet_!”

Laughter burst from Delilah’s lips. “Wait, what?”

“You’re a strumpet.” Becky grew angrier as Delilah just laughed more. “A floozy, a harlot, a concubine, a minx.”

Delilah snorted. “Yeah, I know what a strumpet is. You, _obviously_ , do not.”

“Only _loose women_ sleep in the same bed as a man they aren’t married to.”

“Says the one who brain-washed someone into marrying her. And then couldn’t even consummate it. And welcome to the 21st century, Miss Rosen.” Delilah gave a sarcastic curtsy, much to Sam’s amusement and Becky’s fury.

“ _I’m_ supposed to be Mrs. Winchester! Not some easy blonde _monster_! You’re not even _human_!”

“One, headcannon is almost _never_ cannon. Two, I’m _half_ human and not completely insane like someone in this room.”

“Listen, you-”

Sam stepped in between the two women. “Becky, why don’t you just calm down and tell me why you’re here?”

“I read the books and needed to fight for my future husband.”

“So, you drove all the way out here for this?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s freaking crazy!” Delilah shouted from across the room.

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam’s lips but he remained focus on Becky. “How did you find this place? It’s completely off the grid.”

“How many times do I have to say she’s a crazy stalker?”

Becky glared at the blonde before turning back to Sam. “I have my ways.”

“Uh huh stalkery ways. Now since you’ve finished with what you came to do—and failed miserably—why don’t you head on home? I have things to do.” Delilah smiled sweetly and nodded towards the stairs.

Sam cleared his throat. “If you have no more business here, you might as well just go-”

“No! I can’t go home until you realize you love me!” Becky clung to Sam’s torso and the taller man became clearly uncomfortable.

“Just great, she’s gonna stay here forever.” Delilah rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you the one telling me to always be nice to Kevin?”

“Kevin is not the same as this thing. Yeah, he can get creepy, but he hasn’t reached insanity yet. Also, **Kevin didn’t force me to marry him**.”

Sam chuckled and gently pried Becky’s arms off of him. “Listen, Becky, as much as you don’t want to hear it, I’m in love with Delilah, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to feel the same about you as you do me. I think it’s best if you head home.”

Becky turned to scowl at Delilah before returning her attention to Sam. She poked his chest. “I will change your mind one day, Sam Winchester, and I will become Becky Rosen-Winchester.”

“You could always just legally change your name, or get some mental help.” Delilah muttered as Becky climbed the stairs and disappeared out the door.

Sam walked towards Delilah, attempting a stern face despite the smile forming on his lips. “What happened to being nice to everyone?”

“She was mean to me first.” Delilah shrugged and turned to walk back to her room, but Sam caught her around the waist.

“I thought angels were supposed to be kind to everyone.”

“Not psycho-crazy stalkers that are trying to steal my soulmate. And I’m only _half_   angel.”

Sam laughed and pressed his lips along her jaw and neck and she giggled from the tickling sensation.

“This is just disgusting. I might _actually_ puke.” Gabe’s voice startled the two, causing Delilah to jump and Sam to hold her closer. They looked around and realized an open field had replaced their previous surroundings of the bunker.

The blonde looked to her archangel in confusion. “Wha?”

“I _told you_ to be ready when I came to get you. Didn’t realize you would be all _Casa Erotica_. Especially with _my_ Winchester.”

Delilah stiffened. “ _Now_? No. No no no no no. Sam can’t be here for this.”

“Not my fault he was attached to you.” Gabe shrugged.

Sam looked down at the blonde as worry permeated his voice. “Why don’t you want me here?”

She bit her lip. “I don’t want you to see me like this. I can get…out of control, you could get hurt. I just-”

“Oh my Father, can you two just shut up already? I don’t have all day, you know. I’m a pretty busy guy.” Gabe groaned as he threw a small rock at them.

“Sam-”

“I’m staying.” He kissed her forehead  and released his hold around her before retreating a fair distance away from the two.

Gabe grinned. “Ready Liles?”

“You don’t hurt or involve Sam in anyway.”

“Ehhhh, I do what I want. Oh, before we start, why did you yell _Friday,_ of all fucking things, before you tackled Ginger?”

 

Delilah furrowed her brow in confusion before realization donned on her. "It's stupid. Sansa and I heard a song and thought it would be funny if we used it as code." Gabe's head tilted and Delilah sighed. "You know, 'It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday.'"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're a dork." He flicked his hand and Delilah flew through the air like a ragdoll, landing with a thud some distance off. “Come on, Li, didn’t you expect that one?”

Delilah pushed herself back to her feet. Gabe smiled and flame engulfed his hands. Volleys of fireballs rained down on Delilah and she threw herself back to the ground, covering her head.

Gabe appeared at her side. “Look, I know you have those pesky morals, but if you want to survive this, you have to actually _use_ your powers.”

Delilah remained on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

“Not very chatty today, eh?” Gabriel lifted his hands and the ground beneath the blonde rose into the sky. She reached several miles into the air when it disappeared out from under her and she plummeted to the ground.

“How is _flying_ immoral?!”

“Gabe, I can’t.”

“I’ve seen you, I know you can.”

“No, I can’t go through with this. I can’t use my powers. I can’t _kill my best friend_.”

“Then she’ll kill you.”

Delilah shook her head and Gabe sent her flying with a flick of his wrist again.

“She already tried to. Remember that? It _literally_ happened a week ago.”

“She was upset. I know she didn’t mean to do it.”

The angel rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know why I’m tossing you around. You already proved to me that you don’t give a shit about your life.”

“Don’t.”

He grinned. “All the more reason to do it.” He raced off towards Sam, who seemed to be in shock. Delilah’s eyes flashed and Gabe flew through the air. He landed on his feet and crowed. “ _That’s_ what I’m talking about! But really using my stolen tricks from your bestie against me? Not cool.”

“I told you not to involve him.” Delilah growled.

“You think she won’t?”

His eyes flashed, but two giant boulders crushed him before anything could happen. Delilah’s knees shook and her breath became more and more erratic. The boulder’s split and Gabriel walked out, dusting off his shoulder.

“Nice touch, but you’re getting weaker. Someone hasn’t been doing their homework.” He walked leisurely towards Sam; Delilah’s eyes flashed but she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

“I told you not to stop practicing, but _noooooo_ Miss Holier-Than-Thou decided to remember her morals.”

Sam braced himself for attack, but Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam lost consciousness. The angel grabbed the hunter and teleported in front of Delilah.

“Now, you see,” A knife appeared in Gabe’s hand, and he held it to Sam’s throat. “I really just want you to hear me out. So be good, and pretty boy stays pretty.”

Delilah glared up at him and nodded her head.

_\------------_

Sam woke up with a start and Delilah immediately appeared by his side. She grabbed his shoulders gently. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

She waited for Sam’s breath to even out before letting him go, but Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

“Where are we?”

“A not-so-great motel outside Lawrence.”

“Why?”

“We couldn’t go back to the bunker. Sansa could show up there looking for me, and that isn’t fair to the Trans. Gabe picked this dump.”

“Do you really think she wants to kill you?”

“No, I’m about 90% sure _she_ doesn’t. _Lucifer_ on the other hand…”

“What happened to me?”

“My guardian asshole decided to use you to rile me up and he knocked you out. I’m sorry for that by the way.”

“You can’t control him, I don’t think anyone can.”

He yawned and Delilah chuckled. “You should go back to sleep.”

He hummed and lay back on the bed, keeping his hold around her. “You should, too.”

“I still have some lore to look through. See if there’s any way around this stupid prophecy.”

He reluctantly loosened his grip and she slid to the floor. “Come back to me soon.”

She laughed. “Okay.” She kissed his cheek. Sam grabbed her hips, trapping her at his side, as he turned his head and caught her lips.

They pulled away for air, but Sam still held onto her. “Forget the lore, stay with me.”

“ _Sam_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He groaned, releasing her and rolling to his side.  Delilah sat at the unstable table in the middle of the motel room and put headphones in her ears as she resumed flipping through countless books. 


	13. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, too pissed at archive right now.
> 
> love you fam (more than this site)
> 
> -Z

Sam rolled over and reached across the bed for Delilah. His arm landed on cold sheets tucked neatly under the pillow, as they were the night before. His eyes flew open and he shot up to a seated position.  His eyes frantically scanned the room until they landed on the blonde at the table, headphones on and eyes glued to a computer.

Sam groggily stood and walked over to Delilah. He put his hands on her shoulders and she jumped. Her face turned up to him and she smiled quickly before turning back to the screen.

Sam lifted her headphones off her ears and put them over his own. Loud guitar and drum rhythms blasted into his ears and he hastily removed them from his ears. “Shit. Didn’t peg you as the punk type, Lilah.”

She laughed, eyes still trained in front of her. “San always said I was very eclectic, but I hate rap.”

He chuckled and placed the headphones back around her neck. He peered over her shoulder and tried to read whatever was on the screen, but the language was unfamiliar to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Morning, sunshine.” He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s morning?” She turned to him, her expression slightly dazed and confused.

His brow furrowed. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

Delilah bit her lip and turned back to the computer.

Sam’s frown deepened. “You should sleep. Come to bed.”

Delilah shook her head. “Don’t need it. Besides, I don’t have time.”

He shook his head, his hair brushing her cheek and earning a giggle. “Come to bed.”

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from him a bit. “I need to figure out how to beat this stupid prophecy. Besides, Sammy, I slept a week. I’m fine.”

He groaned as he stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. When he came out he found Delilah pacing around the room, her hands running wildly through her hair, and the computer in pieces at the base of the opposite wall. He felt his jaw drop and he ran toward the blonde, quickly gathering her in his arms.

“Lilah, what happened?”

“No more time. It’s today. I can’t do this. It’s today.” She mumbled and buried her face in his chest.

“Hey, hey, calm down.”

“I can’t calm down! It’s today, Sam!” She pushed herself away from him and startled shuffling through the papers scattered around the floor.

He knelt down next to her and gripped her wrists in his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. Just look at me.” Her head shot up, her blue eyes wide and wild. “Let’s just go for a drive and clear your head.”

She shook her head, her hair smacking her face. “I can’t. I have to stay away.”

His hands moved to cup her face. “Everything’s okay. Nothing’s gonna happen today. Let’s just go for a ride.”

“But Sam-”

“I promise.”

Delilah bit her lip and slowly nodded. Sam kissed her quickly before standing up and dragging her with him. He studied her face for a moment. “Okay?”

The blonde nodded, but Sam didn’t believe her. She had a death grip on his arm and she still looked around the room as if it would explode any second.

“I’m gonna go find us a car and then I’ll be right back. Okay?” After Delilah nodded, Sam slowly pried her fingers from his arm and exited the motel room.

Delilah started around the room before running to her bag and rummaging through it. She hurried threw a jacket on and stuffed a bundle inside before zipping it up to her chin.

She turned her face to the ceiling. “God, if you’re listening, fuck you.”

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and stomped out of the motel room. A sporty black car pulled up in front of the door, and Sam poked his head out the window, smiling at her. The tension eased out of her shoulders and she hopped in the passenger side. She cuddled into Sam’s side as much as she could without bothering his driving and the car peeled out of the parking lot.

\----------------

Dean looked over to the passenger side seat and smiled at the curled up Eve resting in the corner. He turned the music down as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Hey kid, any nightmares?”

She yawned and stretched out as much as she could in the small space of the Impala. She gave him a groggy look and shook her head.

He laughed when he saw part of her red hair sticking up. She gave him a confused look as he just smiled and looked back to the road. She looked out at the sky, vibrant blue with little clouds. The sun shined through the sky and she blocked it out with her hand. A smile spread on her lips as she saw a fawn playing with it's mother in a clearing. She could hear Dean tapping his wheel along with the song quietly echoing through the radio. She looked over and found herself admiring him. The sun cast a shadow over his face and she could see his lips forming words that match those of the song. A slight smile could be seen tugging at the side of his mouth and he seemed relaxed.

She laughed to herself as she thought back to the first time she had met him. He had asked her about her name and even tried to hit on her, which might have worked if it wasn't for Crowley and his stupid Adam thing.

Dean gave her a wink. “See something you like, sweetheart?”

She hid her smile, “No, not really.” His cocked brow made her giggle and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He gave her a cocky smile. “You missed my lips.”

“Eyes on the road, Soldier.”

“Aye aye, Pipsqueak.” Eve rolled her eyes and continued to glance at Dean, thoughts racing in her mind.

_“Peggy, what's the fucking point? The new kid in school always gets bullied, plus we are only going to be here for a little while, all you have to do is set the wendicko alight and boom, we're gone.”_

_“Eve-”_

_“Stop calling me that!”_

_“Eve. You need to go to school.”_

_“Why? Why do I keep pretending that I'm normal? We hunt monsters, not a whole lot of families can put that on their christmas cards”_

_“Steve, please. Can you just-handle this? I have to get the flares.” Eve watched as Peggy huffed out of the room. The last time she would ever talk to her mom. Her dad strolled in and threw the bag on the ground._

_“What's the problem, Shortstuff?”_

_“I don't fucking want to go to school!”_

_“Language.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“Listen, school is great. You can meet new people, learn new things, maybe a boy with even strike your fancy.” He chuckled when she stuck out her tongue. “Evelyn, school is one of the best things for you right now.”_

_“Why? There's no point. I'm probably going to die young anyway, most hunters do.”_

_“Do you know why?”_

_“I don't know, they are stupid or something?”_

_“No Eve, because they are brave. They sacrifice themselves for others.”_

_“Why? Other people suck. This whole world sucks.”_

_Steve smiled at her, grabbing her hand. He took her into the backyard and stood, watching the wind manoeuvre its way around the trees. “Eve, do you see that?”_

_“What? It looks the same as any other backyard.”_

_“Then you aren't really looking. See how the wind plays a melody and the trees dance to it. The squirrels play and chase each other. The sun gives the trees strength to stand tall and protect creatures with shade. It's beautiful Eve. It's the same beauty I see when I look at your mom when she smiles. Or I see in you when you laugh.”_

_“I think you've gone insane, Steve.”_

_He laughed at her, “Maybe I have. My dad use to say the day that you die, God grants you his sight so you may see the beauty he sees, at least for a day.”_

_“God's not real.” Eve looked up at him, but he just continued to smile and take everything in. A call from Peggy woke him from his trance. He leaned down to his daughter's side. “Promise me something.”_

_“What?”_

_“Make some friends at school. Good friends, the best of friends.”_

_“Yeah yeah, I'll try.”_

_“Good” He wrapped his arms around her for one last hug whispering in her ear. “No matter what anyone tells you Eve, you are good. You have always been good and you always will be.” She only nodded and he pulled back and kissed her forehead._

_Steve headed for the car and she screamed after him. “See you soon!”_

_He glanced back, she noticed his face was sad with a ghost of a smile plaguing his lips. Two weeks later she would learn they had died and her destiny would begin._

Eve sighed as she looked out the window, the sun illuminating every color, colors she didn't know existed. A tear strolled down her cheek and a smile spread across her face. “Everything is so beautiful.”

Dean looked over at her. “Huh?” Before he could question further his phone rang. “Sam?”

“Dean! Help, Delilah's gone crazy!”

“Wait, slow down, what?”

“She-ugh-she used her powers. She got me pretty good, Gabe's dead, Cas is unconscious.”

“Where are you!?”

“The Stull cemetery. Dean-” Dean heard a cry of pain.

“Don't worry Sammy, we're coming.” The line went dead on the other line and Dean began to speed down the road. “Your friend just went bat shit. She's at the cemetery, Eve-”

“He'll be ok, just hurry.” He looked over at her and seemed to calm down a bit. He floored the car and headed to the cemetery, the worst on their minds.

\----------------

Delilah’s head rested against Sam’s shoulder as the scenery raced past the windows. She spotted a graveyard up ahead and her entire body stiffened. Sam noticed and turned his head to look at her.

“Since when are you scared of ghosts?” He grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. Delilah ignored him and continued to stare at the scattered tombstones. He sighed and took her hand, letting his fingers intertwine with hers. “Li, I promise there’s nothing important there.”

“Isn’t the Gate to Hell always there?” She turned to him as she started to fidget in her seat.

“I know what you’re thinking, and Sansa’s nowhere near here. Dean would have called to tell me she was plotting to kill you.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

He sighed and the car slowed as he turned into the graveyard entrance. Delilah’s eyes widened and she gripped Sam’s hand.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! I can’t be here! We have to leave!” Delilah practically screamed as she begged Sam.

He parked the car and turned to her, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of her hand. “There’s nothing here to be afraid of, Li. I’ll show you.”

She let go of him and backed into the door, shaking her head desperately. “I can’t, Sam. The prophecy-”

“Doesn’t matter. Do you see an Impala anywhere? Or Sansa? Just come take a walk with me. I swear it’ll be okay. You’re worrying about nothing.”

“You try having a prophecy written about you.”

“I have.” Sam smiled softly at her.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Sam shook his head and did the same.  He walked to Delilah and threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She leaned into him and he wandered aimlessly through the graveyard, leading the reluctant blonde.

Several minutes had passed and neither had spotted any sign of the Cambion. Sam tugged lightly on Delilah’s hair and she looked up to him.

“See? No reason to be worried.”

Delilah chuckled and lightly nudged him with her elbow.  She opened her mouth to retort when a black Impala entered the cemetery and raced past them.  The two froze and stared after it in shock.

Delilah pulled on Sam’s arm in the direction of their car.  “We have to go. Now.” She tried to run away but Sam remained rooted to the spot.

“They wouldn’t be here for no reason.” He mumbled mostly to himself.

“I don’t care why they’re here. I can’t be here if Sansa is.”

“What if they’re in trouble?”

“Why would they come to a cemetery? Especially this one?”

He shook his head. “We have to check it out, Lilah.”

“Sam, the prophecy. You know, the one that says I have to kill my best friend! I need to get as far away from her as possible.”

“That’s not going to happen. Maybe Sansa wants to talk it out. I highly doubt she wants to kill her best friend.”

Delilah shook her head, looking around at the tombstones. “But Sam-”

“Look Lilah, if you're this upset, you can go back to the car and wait for me, but I'm going to help my brother if he needs it." Sam walked away from her following the Impala's trail.

Delilah looked from his retreating figure to where he parked the car. She groaned and ran after Sam. He chuckled when she reached his side.

She scowled up at him. "You're not being fair, you know."

He laughed. "Then why are you coming?"

She huffed. "Curiosity. And," She grabbed his hand as he pulled her closer, "I'm not letting you go alone. San doesn't have control over her powers, no matter what her intentions are."

Sam nodded and the two continued down the road the Impala had taken.

\----------------

Dean stopped the car and jumped out. Eve went to grab the door handle, but a piece of motel stationery caught her eye. She tilted her head and picked it up. She chuckled when she saw _“To Sanny, From Zach”_ written on it. She opened it and read.

_“Sup buttercup? I’m so glad I got to see you again, I have a feeling you and me will be best friends :). Also, wowie is that Dean built. Like girl, get it! Oh, that’s not really why I’m writing this letter hehe. I just wanted to tell you that you aren’t alone. I know you think you are so macho and can handle whatever is bothering you by yourself, but you need people. I would know, I thought the same thing myself. So please, don’t face this alone, ask Dean ;), or that girl that you didn’t talk to, no wait that doesn’t seem like a good idea. Anyway, love you girly. Oh hey, remember what I said about Mexico, offer still stands! -Zach <3”_

She smiled and hopped out of the car after Dean. He looked around vigorously. “Eve where-”

“I don't know...” She looked around too. They shared a look and stepped closer to each other, back to back. Dean brandished the demon knife and put his arm out to protect Eve. “Watch where you swing that thing Winchester.”

He smiled a bit before hearing steps coming up the road. “Stay behind me.”

Eve took a quick glance at his butt and smiled. “Noooo problem.”

The two approaching figures became clearer and a familiar deep voice rang out. “Dean?”

Dean blinked a couple of times. “Sammy?” He slowly lowered his knife when he saw Sam and Delilah.

Eve raised an eyebrow. “But...”

Laughing caused both Dean and Eve to spin around. Lucifer was sitting on a tombstone giggling to himself. Crowley was standing next to him as Luci was on the brink of tears as he slowly held up a phone. “Hiya Dean. Real nice chat over the phone, this thing gets great service in hell.”

Crowley rolled his eyes at the Devil. “You’re welcome for that.”

“Oh you piece of-” Dean took a step forward, but Eve held onto his arm.

Lucifer just smiled at the couples. “Let the fight begin!” The devil and demon disappeared and Eve whipped around to the blonde, who had taken up a defensive stance as sparks flew around her.

Eve put her hands up in surrender. “Lilah, I’m not here to fight you.”

Dean returned to his position in front of the redhead while Sam tried to calm Delilah down.

The sparks faded, but she stayed tense and alert. “Then why are you here? And why is Lucifer here if you don’t want to kill me?”

Dean crossed his arms and pushed Eve further behind him. “Look, Blondie, it was a trap. Satan pulled another stupid apple trick and made us think you were going crazy and hurting my brother.”

Delilah crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face. “Yeah, because I’m the one you should be worried about.”

Thunder rumbled as Evelyn fisted her hands. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Delilah’s face softened as she pointed to the sky. “That. You’re out of control, San. And you have a demon and the darkest angel on your shoulders.”

“I’m not Sansa. Not anymore.” Eve shook her head. “But that’s not what this is about. I don’t want to fight you, and I’d like to think you don’t want to fight me either.”

Delilah gripped her jacket. “It’s not about what I want; it’s about what’s right.”

Eve’s face fell. “Li…”

“So if neither of us plan on fighting, we need to get as far away from each other and here as possible. At least for today.”

Sansa nodded her head. “Good idea. Dean, go with them.”

Dean turned to her. “Evie, I’m not leaving you.”

“Crowley and Lucifer will try to use you against me so I’ll fight. Besides, you’re lost without your brother.” She lightly pushed Dean’s chest towards the other two. Dean still looked unsure, so the redhead wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. “I can’t let them hurt you,” she whispered.

Dean sighed reluctantly and pulled away from her before leaning down and cupping her face as he kissed her lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Fine. But you call me at midnight from wherever the hell you are, and I’ll come get you.”

Eve laughed and pushed him towards Sam. “Yeah, yeah, you’ll always find me and whatnot.”

Dean walked backwards, not taking his eyes off her until he ran into Sam, who pulled him into a hug. Dean squirmed. “Enough with the touchy-feely. It’s gross.”

“Not if it’s Evie.” Sam laughed and clapped his brother on the back as pink painted his freckled cheeks.

The brothers walked away, talking amiably, and Eve turned to Delilah. “What do we do tomorrow?”

Delilah shrugged. “You mean if we survive today? I guess we try to fix all this and be friends again. If you want, I mean.”

Eve nodded. She stared at Delilah a minute, inspecting her. She sighed and looked around at the environment, an Eldorado visible on the other side of the field. Her eyes widened and a sad look  crossed it. She could hear the birds tweeting and the wind brushed through her hair. She smiled a bit, “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Delilah raised a brow. “What? I mean, it’s alright, no different from any other.”

Evelyn gave her friend a sad look. “I’m going to miss this.”

“What?”

“You.”

“What are you talking about San?”

“Nothing. See you on the other side.” Her eyes fixed on the white car for a second before she turned to leave.

Delilah took a step towards her before remembering the weight in her jacket and hurriedly running after the brothers. She only made it a few feet before her feet stuck to the ground and she nearly fell over. She yanked at her legs in desperation as a man approached her.

“In all these years, I never saw you as the type to cheat your way out a deal. Or did you already forget?”Gabriel stood next to her a smiled.

“She doesn’t want to fight. There’s no reason to. Deal’s off.” Lilah tugged at her shoes and the invisible force holding her.

Gabriel knelt down to her level and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Someone didn’t read the fine print,” he tsked. Delilah clenched her jaw.

\----------------

Gabe held a knife against Sam’s throat. “I really just want you to hear me out. So be good, and pretty boy stays pretty.”

Delilah glared up at him and nodded her head.

Gabriel let go of Sam, whose body slumped to the ground. Delilah leaned over him and frantically looked him over for wounds. She checked his pulse as her eyes glowed white and her hands flickered with light from her healing abilities.  She pressed her hands to his chest, but the light went out and her body fell limply to the ground.

Gabriel shook his head. “He’s fine. Now, don’t go passing out on me before we agree on our deal.”

Delilah groaned and the angel pulled her to her feet.  She swayed slightly but looked determinedly at Gabe.

He patted her shoulders. “Good. Now, here’s what’s going to happen: you’re gonna kill the demon spawn that you choose to call your friend, and my brother will continue to burn in Hell.”

She shook her head. “I’m not going to fight her unless she intends to hurt me.”

“Her being alive hurts you!” The angel screamed and lightning flashed across the sky.

Delilah looked uneasily around her and shook her head.

Gabe ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, Lilah, even if she says she doesn’t want to fight, it’s most likely one of my brother’s traps. There’s no way in Hell Ginger’s letting you off after you killed her boyfriend.”

“You killed Adam.”

“Same difference. My point is, I’ve only ever wanted to protect you, Liles, and killing her is the only way you’ll be safe.”

Delilah bit her lip. “And what if I don’t? What if I can’t or won’t kill her?”

He chuckled darkly. “Oh, SweetTart, that won’t be a problem.” Delilah furrowed her brow in confusion. He stepped towards her and pressed a bundle into her hand. “I’ll make you.”

\----------------

Delilah glared at him. “You can’t make me kill my best friend.”

“My innocent little cinnabon, I’ve been in your head more times than I care to let you remember.”

“What?”

“Forget it. Let’s go hunting. That is your favorite hobby, right?”

He pulled her so she was standing up straight.  The angel grabbed the Nephilim by her shoulders and turned her so she faced the way she had come. He nudged her and she stumbled forward, her feet unsticking from the ground.

“Wait. Almost forgot something, didn’t we?” Gabe smirked and unzipped her jacket before reaching inside and pulling out the bundle.  “Wouldn’t want to lose this.” He handed it to her and she gripped it so hard her knuckles turned white.

He pushed her until she reached a desolate clearing, the crack from months ago at her feet. Evelyn stepped out of the trees and looked to Delilah in confusion.

“Oh, hey, did you get lost too?” The redhead scratched her head and looked around. “Why do cemeteries have to double as mazes? So the ghosts can’t find their way out? Jesus.”

Delilah shook her head, eyes watering. “Sansa, run, teleport, do whatever you have to do to get out of here.”

The redhead stepped closer to her friend in concern. “Li, what’s-”

“Stay back!” Delilah’s eyes flashed white and Eve was pushed back a few feet. “Oh god, San, I’m sorry, I-”

“That’s more like it, Liles, but next time we should try a deadlier approach.” Gabe appeared and leaned his elbow on Delilah’s shoulder.

“Get away from me!” She screamed and her eyes turned white as she tried to force Gabe back. He grinned and stayed seated as the grass around him uprooted and flew back.

“I told you I’ve been in your head, angel-girl.” Gabe grinned.

“Li?” Eve hesitantly approached her friend as she eyed the empty space around the Nephilim.

Delilah ignored her, staring in horror at the angel. “I can’t kill her.” She squeaked and threw the bundle away from her.  The fabric unrolled to reveal an archangel blade.

“I thought you were stronger, Delly.” He shook his head disapprovingly at her.

“There’s no reason! Why can’t we just wait for today to be over? Just get out of my head!” She was screaming and tears trailed down her cheeks as fire shot from her hands towards the archangel.

“I didn’t want to do this, SweetTart.”

“Get out of my head…” Delilah sank to her knees, fisting her hair and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Lilah!” Eve ran to her and knelt down, grabbing the blonde by her shoulders. “Hey, look at me, it’s not real, you’re alright.”

“Come on, Liles, look at her, look at the monster.” Gabe’s voice hissed around Delilah’s ears. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet those of her friend. Worry engulfed Eve’s face as Delilah’s eyes glowed white.

Delilah let out a shrill scream as she noticed her friend’s eyes switch to black. She backed away from the redhead frantically.

“No, no, no, no....” Delilah mumbled as her back hit the solid surface of a headstone behind her.

“Come on, Li, why is this different than hunting any other monster?” Gabe appeared next to her and she growled.

“I can’t kill her, I don’t want to kill her,” she whimpered.  She felt the metal of her blade hit her hand she pressed her face into her knees.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Eve’s voice soothed as her hand covered Delilah’s over the blade. “It’s about what’s right, remember?”

“She’s a monster, Delilah, anyone can see that.” Gabe’s voice was softer now.

Delilah opened her eyes to see Sansa’s black ones staring at her and a smirk donning her lips. She felt her grip on the blade tighten as Gabe’s voice rung in her ears. She looked down at the knife and gave one last deep breath before plunging it into Eve’s stomach. A scream brought her back to her senses and she looked down at her hand to spot red. She quickly looked up at her friend who was holding her stomach, her face contorted in pain.

“EVELYN!” Dean had sprinted from his spot next to his brother. Delilah stared wide-eyed and unknowingly  had taken the blade out of Eve, earning a higher pitched scream. She stepped back, her eyes a vibrant green, tears spilling from them as she stared at her once best friend.

Delilah could feel the tears prick at her eyes. “Sa-Sansa. I thought it was one of his tricks-No-This wasn’t suppose to happen-Oh God, Oh God, Oh Sansa.”

Eve slowly lifted her tear soaked face to level it with Delilah’s. Lilah could see the pain etched in her face as blood poured from the wound.

Delilah reached her hand out to help, but decided against it. “I’m so sorry, San, I’m so so sorry.” Her words were almost lost in her sobs, but Evelyn just smiled slightly despite the pain.

“I forgive you.”

Delilah just stared in awe as Dean rushed over, a tear already sliding down his face. He dropped to his knees and grabbed ahold of the girl who was losing consciousness. “no, No, NO. Eve, please, hey! Stay awake! Eve! I can’t lose you, not again!”

Her eyes were closed, but a small smile graced her lips. “Sorry, Soldier, looks like dying is what I’m good at.” She laughed a bit, but it soon turned to coughing as blood came up. “Don’t think I’m coming back from this one.”

Dean held her closer. “No, Evie, please. I need you.”

“I thought Dean Eugene Winchester didn’t need anyone.”

“Yeah, well, guess what Mouse, you changed that. That’s why you have to be ok, because I don’t-DAMN IT!” He watched as her coughing continued. He looked over to Delilah who just stared in shock. The anger in him grew, but the girl in his arms needed more attention.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him one last time. “Hey Dean?”

He wiped his eyes and brushed some of her hair out of her face. “Yeah, Pip?”

“Can you sing something?”

“I thought you hated my singing.”

“Please?”

“Anything for you, Evie.” She chuckled a bit and snuggled into his chest as her breathing slowed

Dean looked up at the sky a minute before he took a deep breath and started singing ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’. After awhile he noticed her breathing become shallow and her hands were cold and pale. He stopped and looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she had a weak hold on his jacket.

He held her closer, trying to keep her warm. “I promised to protect you.” His voice broke as he watched her slowly open her mouth.

“You did.”

“No-”

“It’s not your fault.”

“How can you say that? I drove us here, I didn’t come with you-”

“You were scared for your brother and I’m the one that told you to go, Dean you couldn’t have stopped any of this.”

“Evie-”

“You know I actually hate that nickname?”

Dean chuckled despite himself. She smiled, her voice almost failing her. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“Finding me.”

He leaned down and captured her cold lips in his. He slowly pulled away, placing his forehead on her. “I will always find you.”

“Dean, I lo…” Her voice faded as her last breath left her. An orange light emitted from her body and floated towards the crack. It entered and the earth sealed itself once again.

Dean’s eyes widened and he shook her a little. “No, Eve? Eve! Evelyn, please, don’t leave me!” He buried his head in her hair as Delilah let out small sobs.

Eve was met with a motel, one door already opened. She slowly entered only to meet the man from her dreams standing in the center of the room.

“I see you’ve made it on time.”

“Uh…”

“You’re dead, Evelyn.”

“No shit Sherlock, did the knife in my side give that away?” The man gave her an amused look. “Let me guess, you’re Death? Nice car.” The man continued to stare at her. “What’s with the motel?”

“You don’t recognize it?”

“They all look the same.”

“I believe this is the one where you and that Winchester first kissed.”A smile spread on her face as Death nodded slowly. “So you know why I’m here?”

“What else does Death do?”

“He told me you would be a ‘smart ass’”

“‘He’?”

“God.”

“Fuck him.”

Death laughed and gestured to the door. “Let’s get you home.”

“Dammit, I don’t wanna go to hell, Crowley’s gonna kick my ass.”

Death just stared at her, causing her to laugh as it reminded her of her favorite Winchester’s bitchface.  When he continued to say nothing she sighed and went to the door.

“Fire brimstone, here I come.” She opened the door only to enveloped in a white light, the first thing she saw was Steve fixing one of his old cars as Peggy sat on the porch of a house they use to live in. She smiled as she ran up to her dad and mom, who happily embraced her into their arms. She was finally home.

\----------------

Dean held Eve’s body closer to him as silent sobs ripped through his chest. Sam joined the two mourners, attempting to pull Delilah into a comforting embrace.

“Don’t.” The blonde pulled away from him and shook her head.

“Babe, it’s not your fault-”

“Explain the bloody knife.” Dean growled.

“Dean.”

“Sam, he’s right.” Delilah pressed her palms into her eyes. “God, he’s right.”

“Stop it.” Delilah’s head shot up to meet Dean’s glare. “You're not the only one that _loved_ her! You’re not the only one that **lost** her! But you're the one that ** _killed_ ** her! So you don't get to cry about it!” Dean screamed as he shook with fury, his eyes trained on the blonde.

Sam put himself between the two. “Dean, you heard her, she didn't-”

“I don't care!” Dean clenched his jaw and turned back to the body in his arms.

“Well this is just disgusting.” Gabriel appeared and leaned against a headstone.

“You!” Delilah shot to her feet, gripping the archangel blade in her fist as she turned to him.

“What about me, Li? Still mad about your little friend?”

“You fucking bastard!” She stomped towards him, sparks flying off her.

“Hey. Language.” Gabe grinned and immediately ducked when fire flew past his head.

She raised the blade towards him. “You're going to regret giving me this.”

“That was for the short one and Lucifer if his prophecy backfired on us, not me.”

“It’ll work on you.”

“Listen, Li, let's be reasonable. There's no reason-”

“Sansa would still be alive if you didn’t-”

“If I didn’t what? You’re the one who stabbed the Cambion.”

Delilah growled as the grass around her caught fire. “You made me think she was a trick! You son of a bitch.”

“That’s God you’re talking about.”

“God…” Delilah’s eyes lit up. “He can fix this. Take me to him.”

“What?”

“ _Take me to God!_ ” Her voice echoed around the field as the fire continued to spread.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. I know you’re pissed but killing your boyfriend isn’t going to end well.”

Delilah screamed and threw her blade, pinning Gabe’s arm to the stone.

“Ow, dammit, Li, that hurts.”

She stalked over to him and yanked the blade from his arm before holding it against his throat. “Take me to God.”

“He left the building years ago, you know that, I don’t even know where he is.”

Delilah turned to the Winchesters, who were staring at her in a mix of shock and horror. “Where does Chuck Shurley live?”

“Babe, you need to calm down.”

“I need to bring her back. Now tell me where he is!”

“He’s dead, genius.” Dean shouted as the fire grew closer.

“Lilah, Chuck was a prophet, not God. Why would you even think he’s God?” Sam backed away from the flames, attempting to remain calm.

Delilah shook her head. “A prophet can’t do what Chuck did. Only God can. And the last book came out today, Sam. It has to be him.” Realization dawned on her face and she dug through her pocket. “The last book came out today.” She pulled her phone out and quickly swiped her fingers across the screen. “Got you. Gabe,” she turned back to the angel, “362 Holmes Avenue, Topeka, Kansas. Now.”

He laughed nervously. “You can’t just request an audience with God.”

“Good thing I’m demanding one.” Delilah pressed the blade closer to his throat.

Gabriel nodded and waved his hand, and they disappeared along with the fire, leaving the Winchesters and Eve’s lifeless body alone in the field.


	14. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not okay. I might be crying. I really love this story and I don't want it to end, but nothing ever really ends, does it?
> 
> Carry on, my wayward readers (It's been so much fun)  
> -Eri

Delilah and Gabriel appeared in the midst of a small crowd of people in front of a stage. A few turned to look at them, and Delilah glanced nervously to the blade in her hands.

“Whoa. Wicked cosplay.” A redhead nodded at her.

“Yeah, sick angel blade.” A man, who looked like he was trying (and failing) to be Dean, appeared by the redhead’s side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Delilah’s breath caught in her throat and she let the arm holding the blade fall to her side as she tried not to look at the fans. “Yeah, um, this is for the book release, right? Do you know if Carver Edlund will be here?”

The two shrugged. “I hope so.” The girl smiled and turned away, tugging on the man’s arm. “Come on, Ty, let’s try to get a better spot.”

“It’s Dean for today.” He groaned as the redhead dragged him through the crowd.

Delilah looked around at the club of fans that were surrounding the stage. An announcer stepped out and a gasp sounded throughout the  room only to be replaced with a disatisfied sigh when they realized it was a meer spokesperson. Delilah turned her attention to the side of the stage and saw a door slightly ajar. She neared it, dragging Gabe with her, and peeked through the small opening. A man was pacing, talking into a water bottle. He looked nervous and she noticed his laptop open to the new Supernatural book. The man turned, allowing her to see his face more clearly, and she gasped as she recognized him from the jacket of the books.

Delilah moved away from the door and pulled on Gabe’s arm. “Is that him?” She hissed.

He stared at her. “You know, you’re fucking terrifying when you’re crazy.”

She glared at him and pointed the angel blade at him.  He sighed and peeked in the door. “It looks like any other human to me.” He shifted on his feet as Delilah’s eyes bored into him.

“You’re lying.” She pushed the blade against his throat. “I know your lying face.”

Gabe sighed. “Yes it’s him.” Delilah turned to go in, but he caught her arm. “Listen, Li, I know you’re pissed and borderline deranged right now, but you can’t just run in there and start making threats to God.”

“Watch me.” She ripped her arm from his grip and kicked the door in, making the man inside jump. She stomped in and the archangel followed reluctantly behind.

“Y-y-you can’t be in here. Security!” Chuck dropped his water bottle as he ran for his phone.

Delilah waved her hand and it flew across the room. Gabe shook his head. “Just drop the act, Dad, she’s insane.”

“I don’t-”

“He said drop the act.” Delilah aimed her knife at him.

The author chuckled darkly. “You know that won’t hurt me, Delilah, it’s called an archangel blade, not a God blade. I remember making you smart. Speaking of which, how did you figure this all out?” He gestured to his laptop, still open to the Supernatural page.

She swung the blade around in a circle. “I know how prophets work, one was obsessed with me, remember? And you, sir, are not a prophet.”

He nodded his head approvingly. “And you found me how?”

She smiled. “That’s the kicker. You sent me an email: ‘Join us to celebrate the final adventure of Sansa and Delilah.’ You gave me the keys to the castle, Grandpa.”

“Well, you may just be my favorite disgrace upon humanity yet. Now, what do you want? I’m a busy man, as you can see.”

She raised the blade back up to him. “I want Sansa back.”

He eyed the blade at his throat. “Put that away. You can figure out the greatest mystery of Supernatural and the universe but can’t wrap your head around the fact that your toothpick won’t hurt me.”

She shifted uncertainly. “No, but it can hurt someone you care about.”

She swung the blade back to Gabe’s throat and he jumped back. “Easy, Dum-Dum.”

“I can take away something precious to you, like your damn prophecy took from me.” Delilah bit her lip as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Chuck’s face softened as he stepped forward and pulled the blade out of her hand. “Making threats is going to get you nowhere.” He tossed the weapon in a far corner of the room. “Now restate your request and I might consider helping you.”

“Bring Sansa, Evelyn Fox, the Cambion from your prophecy, back to life.”

He sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“But-”

“I gave humans free will, and you chose to kill her. Besides, bringing her back means giving Lucifer the possibility of coming back. You understand why I can’t let that happen, right?”

“The hell I can!” An angered voice rung through the room making all three of them turn towards the door.

Delilah stepped back a bit. “Dean…”

Chuck gulped and chuckled nervously. “Dean, hey. What-uh-what are you doing here?”

Dean’s scowl only deepened. “Bring. Her. Back.”

“Dean I can’t-I already told Delilah-” The hunter stepped forward and took Chuck’s collar in his hands, pushing him against the wall.

“Like hell you can’t! You’re God!...you’re….God? You?”

“I really thought that when you found out you would stop throwing me around.”

Dean shoved him harder against the wall. “Shut up!”

“Dean!” Two new voices appeared behind them. Delilah spun around to see Sam and Castiel standing in the doorway.

Castiel’s eyes shifted to Chuck, sadness overwhelming him. “You left us.”

Guilt flushed God’s face. “Castiel-I-”

Another shove from Dean caused Chuck to stifle out a groan. “No, you can deal with awkward family reunions later. Right now, I need her back!”

“Who?”

“EVIE!”

“Listen, after Lucifer corrupted her, I sent her and Adam down to Earth, that way you guys could evolve.”

“NOT Adam and Eve. Don’t you care at all about her? You're the one who made the prophecy, who made her.”

“You’re welcome for that by the way. Seeing as she was your soulmate, sorry about the whole Adam thing too. And the whole death thing-Honestly I’m sorry about the whole prophecy thing.”

“Then why did you do it?!”

Chuck reached up and scratched his head. “About that...It may have been the night I invented alcohol.” Dean growled. “I didn’t know what effect it would have and then I woke up the next morning with a major headache and some prophecy written in my sloppy handwriting.” Dean said nothing, but his glare intensified. “In my defense, Dean, at the time I thought it was pretty funny. I mean, come on. Two people fighting over the fate of the world?.....No?”

Dean raised a fist in front of Chuck’s face, but Sam quickly grabbed his arm. “Dean, punching God won’t bring her back.”

Dean reluctantly lowered his hand and released his grip on God’s collar. “Fine.”

Chuck nervously smoothed his shirt. “Look, boys, how can I make my drunken mistake up to you?”

“Bring her back.” Dean growled.

“Look, I wasn’t kidding before. I can’t do it, at least not for free. There’s going to be a cost.”

“Then make a deal with me. I’ll pay whatever price you want.” The men turned to Delilah, who stood with fists balled at her sides.

“Delilah, no.” Sam and the angels said simultaneously.

She smiled sadly. “It’s my mess. I have to fix it.” She turned to Chuck. “Okay Grandpa, what’s your terms?”

“Well, I’d normally say life for a life…” Chuck mused.

“No!” Sam yelled and Dean restrained him.

“But, you’re different. You don’t value your life. So, then I’d move on to the person you care about most. Evelyn’s dead and I like Sam too much… So, what do you value, Delilah?” He stepped towards her and placed his hands on either side of her head, pressing into her temples.  Minutes later, he released her and took a step back. “Are you willing to trade that?”

“Make the deal, Li.” Dean yelled. “You know nothing is more important than her.”

“Dean, no.” Sam scolded before turning to the blonde. “Think through it, babe, don’t make any irrational decisions.”

Delilah bit her lip and looked between the two brothers uncertainly. She exhaled heavily. “Sam, I love you, and I’m so sorry.” She turned back to Chuck and offered her hand to him. “You have a deal.”

He nodded and they shook. “I’ll give you five minutes. I have an audience to attend to.”

He patted Gabriel on the shoulder before exiting the room, which filled with the excited roar from outside.

Sam ran over to Delilah, gripping her by her shoulders. “What the hell did you just agree to?”

She shook her head, eyes watering, as she wrapped her arms around Sam and buried her face in his chest. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that Sansa’s coming back and we still have five minutes.”

Dean came up and patted her back. “Thanks, Blondie. No matter what we can get out of this. You made the right choice.” He earned a glare from his brother and quickly backed away.

Castiel approached the couple and lightly pulled the blonde out of Sam’s embrace. “Delilah, I’d just like you to know that I’ll be here to help you through whatever’s coming.”

Delilah’s bottom lip quivered and she quickly hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck as Cas hesitantly returned it, “I’m sorry I was an awful daughter. I don’t hate you.”

“And I apologize for-”

She shook her head and gently pulled away. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s in the past.”

Cas nodded and Delilah spotted Gabe over his shoulder. She walked over to the archangel, who leaned moodily against the wall.

She spread her arms wide and smiled at him. “What? No hug?”

“You threatened to kill me ten minutes ago.” He scowled at her.

She shrugged. “And you tricked me into killing my best friend. Now, can we hug and make up?”

“Why?”

“Because we might not be able to again.”

Gabe pushed off the wall and enveloped her in his arms, lifting her off the ground. “You’re being  so stupid right now, you know that?” She shrugged. “And reckless. What the hell is wrong with you, cinnabon?” She shrugged again and he set her down. “Go spend your last three minutes with lover boy, okay?”

She nodded and nearly plowed into Sam, who quickly pulled her into a kiss. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. “Did he say three minutes?” She nodded and kissed him again. He pulled back reluctantly. “And you’re not going to tell me what you did?”

She shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks. “Two minutes.” She mumbled, pressing her lips back to his.

“I love you, no matter what you did, I love you.”

She laughed drily. “I love you, too, but if you would’ve listened to me before and ran while you had the chance, you wouldn’t be involved in this.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“I told you I hurt everyone I love. And look what I did.”

“Stop it.”

“Sammy-”

“Tell me.”

She bit her lip. “One minute.”

He sighed and shook his head. “Then let’s make it count.”

He kissed her passionately, tangling his fingers in her hair, until a white light engulfed the room.

 **  
**


	15. Story of Another Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis' the fucking season. We are sooooo thankful for you guys and this story. We had sooo much fun, I mean we put months into this and I think we can both say we are veryy proud of this. I don't know about Eri, but I sure as hell aint done writing! Thank you guys again, for everything, for reaching the ending with us. But nothing really ever ends, does it?
> 
> love you fam 
> 
> -Z

Sam woke up in a strange, white room. He jerked up, but hands quickly pushed him back down.

“Well, good morning, sunshine.” A light voice laughed and he looked to see a woman leaning over him, the light creating a halo around the blonde locks falling around her face.

“Uhhh...” His body went limp, confusion taking over and his cheeks burning pink as the woman removed her hands from his chest.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, but I need to check your condition before I can let you sit up.” He stared at her before nodding dazedly.  She methodically checked his reflexes and vitals and asked him common knowledge questions, scrawling on a clipboard after every step.  “Thank you, Mr. Winchester, you can sit up now.”

He nodded and slowly sat up, wincing as he did so. He raised his head to see the blonde watching him worriedly, light blue eyes blown wide.

“Are you okay, Mr. Winchester? I can go get some more painkillers if you need them.”  She stood up hurriedly and he reached out to grab her wrist.

“Sam, please call me Sam.  And, I’m fine, just sore. Can you explain what happened to me?” He looked up at her and watched as she visibly relaxed.

“Okay, Sam, you see, you were in a car accident. Nothing major, no one was hurt, but you and the other driver were unconscious so the paramedics took you here, and I’ve been taking care of the you two since.” She nodded towards the dividing curtain next to his bed.

He shot to attention. “Where am I? Nevermind, I need to go, now.” He tried to stand, but the woman pushed him back to the hospital bed.

“Sam, you’re in St. John’s hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. You need to stay here until the doctor clears you. I’m sure whatever it is can wait.”

“Look,” he glanced at her name tag, “Delilah, I have to go. My client is waiting for me in a court about a mile from here and I need to be there in…” He turned to the clock by his bed. “Shit.”

He slumped to the bed and Delilah smiled softly. “Is Charlie Bradbury your client?” He turned to her, brows furrowed.

“How did you-”

“She called and the paramedics answered your phone so they could inform someone of your condition. Standard procedure. She sounded very upset, but she understood and said she’d tell the judge. I believe your case has been postponed until 5:00 tonight, considering Thanksgiving is tomorrow.” Sam relaxed and the blonde laughed.

“I told you it could wait.” She smiled and winked at him and Sam averted his eyes to cover the blush. She stifled her laugh and stood up. “Now, your car and suit aren’t in the best shape, but the case files were protected by the briefcase. If I were you, I’d make some calls to fix that. And as for your case, we’re not sure who caused the accident. We’re assuming the other driver but can’t be certain until he wakes up. I have to check on him now, so feel free to contact your family and move around, and if you need me, just press the button above your bed. Doctor Gabriel should be in soon to release you. Fair warning, he will insist you call him Dr. Sexy.” She smiled sweetly and stood to leave.

Sam caught her wrist. “Thank you, Delilah.” She blushed and nodded.  Sam let go of her wrist and she stepped back, closing the curtain behind her.

Delilah crossed to the other side of the room to check on the other patient. A young Asian man was asleep in the bed and the blonde carefully checked to make sure his tubes hadn’t come undone.

The man groggily rolled over and opened his eyes. “Oh, God, I’m in Heaven, aren’t I?” He stared wide-eyed at the nurse.

She laughed. “No, Mr. Tran, you’re at St. John’s hospital in Lawrence.”

“But you have to be an angel…You’re beautiful...”

She bit her cheek. “Thank you, Mr. Tran, but I’m not. Now let me check-”

She was cut off by a beeping coming from her hip and her eyes went wide. “Excuse me.”

She ran back to the other side of the room, to reveal Sam holding his hand over his mouth as he shook from laughter. Her face darkened and Sam removed his hand, his laughter echoing around the room.

“That button is for emergencies.”

“And I was saving you from an awful and poorly executed pick up line. But he was right about one thing, at least...” Delilah tilted her head in confusion. “You are beautiful.” She blushed and lowered her face to the ground. Sam just grinned. “Does that happen to you a lot?”

A grin tugged at the corners or her mouth and she peeked up at him through her lashes. “I’m a blonde nurse, Mr. Winchester. What do you think?”

He laughed and she shook her head, closing the curtain. She returned to the now blushing Asian and continued her check.  Finding similar results to Sam, she left the room before they could flirt with her again.

A few hours later, Delilah was stationed at the counter, chatting with another nurse, a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes.

“Miss?” A deep voice called out and her head shot up to see Sam.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” She smiled and the man beside her shot her a look.

“Sam, please. Anyway, I’ve just been released and I um…” He scratched at the back of his head uncomfortably. She raised an eyebrow and he blushed, handing her a slip of paper. “Just in case you got in trouble or...wantedtogooutsometime.”

She smiled and looked at her shoes. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

A beeping emitted from the computer, causing her to jump. The man beside her peered at it. “It’s Kevin Tran. I’ve got it this time.”

Delilah rolled her eyes. “He’s been following your lead.” She pointed at Sam, who laughed. She turned back to her fellow nurse. “Thanks Cas. I don’t think I can take another pick up line.” He nodded and walked quickly to the room.

Sam rested his elbows on the counter. “So, care to check me out? If you haven’t already, that is...”

Delilah raised an eyebrow. “That’s not my job, Mr. Winchester, but I’m sure the front desk can help you.”

He leaned against the counter, squinting at the clock that read 4:15. “Delilah-”

“Don’t you have a very important court case?”

“Can you at least tell me your last name?”

“In case I call and you need clarification on which Delilah?”

“So, you’re saying you would call?”

She shook the hair out of her eyes and picked up a stack of folders. “I have a patient.”

He gently caught her wrist in his hand. “Please.”

She sighed. “Leingold.”

He smiled. “Goldilocks.”

She shook her head and walked down the hall. “Goodbye, Sam.”

He smiled, watching her walk down the hall before running down the steps and out the door.

\----------------

The next morning, Sam was jogging through a local park, a dog barking as it bounded beside him on a leash. He slowed to a walk, catching his breath, and the dog looked up at him and whined.

“Come on, boy, it’s been an hour. I’m tired and we still have a bit of a drive. Aren’t you excited to see mom? And Dean?” The dog whined and yanked on the leash. “No, boy, we should be getting home.” The dog continued to whine and Sam pulled out his phone. No missed calls.  He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. “Come on- Whoa!” The dog started running into the grass, pulling Sam with him.

“Rocco! Heel! Stop!” Sam shouted as the he blindly chased Rocco.

Rocco stopped immediately upon noticing another dog and began chasing it in circles.

“Rocco! Stop!” Sam panted before a body crashed into his torso. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. He’s not usually like this.”

He stiffened when he heard a familiar light laugh.  He looked down to see a head of long blonde hair.

“No, it’s fine, Mudd’s partially to blame, too.” The blonde laughed and looked up at him. “I don’t usually meet people pelvis first. Oh.” She mumbled as her eyes met Sam’s.

“Well hello to you, too, Goldilocks.” Sam grinned and placed his hand on her arm to steady her as the dogs wound their leashes around Sam and Delilah’s legs.

“Sam.” She blushed and immediately burst out laughing. He furrowed his brow in confusion. “I’m living a Disney movie!” She laughed and he chuckled with her.

He whistled sharply, causing the dogs to halt and Delilah to jump into him. His arm wound tightly around her waist and her cheeks changed from pink to red.

With the dogs calmed down, Sam started to untangle the leashes and the two pulled apart. He looked up at her, a smirk forming on his face. “So are we going to get married and live happily ever after now?”

She snorted. “Well, since the dogs’ owners get together in the movie, I’ll give you my neighbor’s number. She’s 83, I’m sure you’ll love her.” Mudd pulled on her leash towards the pathway, and Delilah complied.

He laughed and jogged until he reached her side. “So, why don’t you have a dog?”

“What?”

He bumped her arm. “It’s called making conversation. So, why don’t you have a dog? They’re practically drawn to you.” He nodded towards Rocco.

She shrugged. “I don’t know, money, commitment.” His eyebrows shot up and she elbowed him lightly. “Not like that. I just used to move around a lot with my parents, so I’m not used to staying in one place for long. A dog needs that.”

He nodded. “Are you spending today with them?”

She shook her head. “They live in Maine, and plane tickets are awful this time of year.”

“So you’re spending a holiday alone?”

She shrugged and cleared her throat. “What about you?”

“My mom cooks a giant meal every year, and my brother and I always make sure to go.”

She smiled. “That sounds nice.”

He studied her for a minute. “Tell you what. You basically saved my life yesterday-”

“What? Sam, no, you were fine-”

“Shh. You saved my life. So I owe you more than a thank you. Why don’t you come with me to my mom’s and have a real Thanksgiving?”

“Sam, you don’t owe me anything, and I just met you.”

“Technically, this is the second time we’ve met.” He grinned down at her and she laughed. “Come on, nurse, take a risk.”

“This is risky? Should I be scared?”

“No, just excited. What do you say?”

“Fine, but only if you stop with the stupid pick up lines and calling me Goldilocks.”

“Deal… On the pickup lines, I don’t want to end up like Kevin, but I like Goldilocks.”

He pulled lightly on her hair and she laughed. “Why? It's not that great…”

“Are you kidding me? Your last name's Leingold and you have blonde hair. You were destined to be Goldilocks.”

“So does that make you a bear?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Am I just right?”

She blushed and giggled. “Sam, you're hardly a baby bear, you're a frickin’ mountain.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Only if you plan on eating me.” Sam looked at her in shock and she blushed as she elbowed him. “Not like that! I'm living a Disney movie, not a porno.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “So...do we have a deal?”

“Yes, but I have to drop Mudd off. You can say ‘Hi’ to my neighbor if you want.” She winked.

“No, thanks, I’d rather take my chances with her dogwalker.” Delilah blushed and continued to walk, Sam on her heels making light conversation along the way. After dropping the dog off at the neighbor’s, she grabbed her car and placed Rocco in the back seat.

Sam scrunched his nose as he examined the vehicle, a white Jeep. Delilah noticed and nudged him. “Don't be mean to my baby.”

Sam laughed. “Oh, God, you sound like my brother.”

“Is that a problem?”

His eyes glinted mischievously. “Only if you plan on eating me.” Delilah’s face burned red and she smacked his chest lightly. Sam caught her wrist, holding her hand there. He cleared his throat, nodding to the Jeep. “I can drive if you want.”

Delilah looked at her car and back at Sam. “No offense, but you did just get in a car crash.”

“Hey! That was Kevin’s fault.” He smiled at her as he sat in the passenger seat and Rocco jumped into his lap from the back.

“Besides, you seem to be preoccupied.” She laughed. “So how do I get to your mom’s potentially dangerous murder house?” She grinned and Sam laughed before giving her directions.

They talked amiably and Delilah hummed along softly to her radio. Sam found himself watching her.

“You’re verging on creepy again.” Delilah smiled.

“Sorry, it’s just, after this, could I see you again?”

“If I don’t get murdered by the three bears? Yeah, I’d like that.” She glanced at him, a smile playing on her lips as her cheeks turned pink.

Sam blushed and looked down at Rocco. “You know, meeting twice in two days...seems like Fate to me.”

“Aaand we’re back to creepy. I don't know how you do it, Mr. Winchester.”

“Do what?”

“Balance on the very thin line between cute and creepy.”

“You think I'm cute?”

“And occasionally creepy.”

“You’re the one who asked me to eat you.”

Her face burned red and she gripped the steering wheel.

He chuckled. “That's for constantly calling me Mr. Winchester.”

“I kinda had to at my work.”

“Well, we’re friends now, so Sam.”

She looked over at him. “Are we friends?”

“If you want… I’d like to try being something more though…”

She nodded. “I think I’d like that too, Sam.”

He grinned. “So what am I now? Cute or creepy?”

Delilah’s blush returned. “Cute. Very cute.”

Sam beamed, and his smile stayed plastered on his face the rest of the drive.

\----------------

“Who you gonna call!?” Zach danced along to the theme song playing on the radio.

Eve gave him a weary look, but his persistence won her over. “Ghostbusters!” They both laughed as she drove down the unfamiliar Kansas street. A sudden popping sound echoed through the car and smoke began to billow out of the engine.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Eve hit the steering wheel of her 1963 Deville and quickly pulled to the side of the road.

“Told you to get the engine checked.”

“Zachary I swear-” Another popping sound made her jump. “Out of the car. Now!” They both scrambled out, leaving the doors open in the process.

They both stared at the car for a minute, Eve’s hands on her face.

Zach huffed, “Guess I’m going to be late for my appointment.” His friend slowly turned to him, anger engulfing her face. He chuckled nervously and started looking around. “If I remember correctly there use to be an auto repair shop somewhere-AH! Hell yes! Good job Sanny, you managed to break down right in front of a repair shoppe! I mean you shouldn’t have broken down in the first place buuut…”

Eve smacked Zach’s arm. “Don’t be mean to my baby.” She petted the top of the car slowly. “It’s ok Sansa, you’re older than shit, it’s to be expected.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get her fixed.” Eve nodded as she slowly got back in the car and Zach rounded to the back. “I push, you steer.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She let go of the brake and let Zach push the car into movement. They slowly made their way into the shop and Eve bounced out of the Deville. Zach stretched his arms and took out his phone.

“Eveeeee, I’mma be late!”

“Shut up.” She looked around as a sandy-blonde man approached her. He smiled and took a quick glance at the car.

He motioned to the hood. “Mind if I..?”

She sighed. “Go right ahead.”

He nodded and lifted it. Smoke billowed out in a large cloud and all three of them began to cough. The man looked at the redhead. “This might take a while.”

Zach groaned and let out an exasperated sigh. “Eve!”

“I know! You’re going to be late! I got that! Don’t worry about my baby or anything!”

“It’s a new dentist, Evelyn! I want to make a good first impression!”

His friend rolled her eyes. “What’s his name again?”

Zach scratched the back of his head. “Uhm...Fitz….Something Fitzgerald.”

The man looking at Eve’s car gave them an amused smile, but then looked down to check his watch.

“Don’t worry, Nick, I’ve got it covered.” Another blonde man marched over. He gave a quick once over the redhead and winked, he then returned his attention back to his coworker. “You should get home to Sarah and the kid.”

Nick nodded, “Thanks, Dean. I appreciate it.” He patted the man on the back and left to go home.

Zach raised his eyebrows at the new man and nudged his friend. “I think he was sculpted by the gods, Eve are you seeing this?”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop drooling, Zach. I ain’t cleaning up after you.”

“Isn’t that what friends do?” He laughed at her and ‘Oo!’ed when a car pulled up. “That’ll be my ride.”

“Wait what?”

“Oh yeah, I texted for a ride when Sanny started spitting smoke. I’m not missing this appointment, I feel like it’s important!”

“It’s just the dentist!”

“Or the beginning of an adventure!”

She watched as he climbed into the car and rode off. She sighed and turned her attention back to the repair man. He was smiling at her, leaning on the side of the car.

He kicked off to stand in front of her. “Check engine light is on.”

She scoffed. “It’s always been on.”

The man laughed at her. “That’s not a good thing. Never thought about getting it checked?”

“Thought about it, never did it.”

“Why not?”

He watched as she just shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. He smiled at her. “What’s your name?”

She huffed, her voice reluctant. “Evelyn Fox...Eve.”

“Okay, Evie, let’s see what’s under your top.”

“What?-No-” She stuttered as the man held his hand out to her. “W-w-what are you doing?”

He bit his lip in an attempt to hide his smirk. “I need your keys to check your car.” The girl glared at him and threw the keys into his hand.

He smiled and climbed into the driver's seat. She leaned on a nearby wall. “Well?”

“Well what?” He threw the keys into the ignition and it turned on, smoking coming from the engine.

She smirked. “I gave you my name, your turn.”

He chuckled, getting out of the car. “Dean Winchester.” He held out his dirty hand. She smiled and hesitantly accepted it.  He turned back slightly to address the car all the while admiring the girl. She looked around the shop and noticed a certain black car in the parking lot.

She took a small step towards it. “Holy shit, is that an Impala?”

His smile widened, “From 1967.” She looked up at him. “It was my fathers, he gave it to me when I turned 18.”

She nodded slowly. “Cute and has a sense of style...nice.” He smirked down at the girl who returned it. “So, Dean...how big is it?”

His smile faltered and a blush crept on his cheeks. “W-uh-huh?”

She tried to suppress her laugh which just came out as a small giggle. “The bill, Dean. How big is the bill?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah...right, uh, the bill. Well, your radiator overheated and your breaks are a little more worn than they should be.”

He watched the girl sigh and place her hand atop the car. “You tryna make me poor, eh girl?” Dean smiled at her, admiration lighting up his features.

“Listen, Shortstuff, I don’t think think this can be fixed today, what with the holiday and all.”

The girl placed her hands over her eyes. “Shit, shit, shit!” Her phone started to ring and she quickly took it out of the car. Her face fell as she quickly answered, her voice not matching her expression. “Hey Steve-no, Kansas is great-yeah, made lots of friends-Yes, Zach is here-Well not here, dad I meant in Kansas-No, he has family to be with today-I’ll be fine, you and Peggy have a great day-No, really I don’t mind-yeah, I’ll call you later-bye-yeah yeah.”

Dean watched as she sighed and glanced at her car. “New to town?”

Her attention returned to the man as she slowly nodded. “Needed a change.”

“So, you’ve got no one to spend Thanksgiving with?”

She shook her head. “Nah, my parents are on vacation.” She quickly noticed his furrowed brow and continued. “I’m used to it though, they are always really busy. I just keep to myself, there’s nothing special about Thanksgiving anyway.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Uh, the pie?”

She laughed at him. “Of course. Cherry’s my favorite.”

He looked at her, a smirk ever present. “I think I’m in love with you.”

She continued to laugh and sent him a little wink, her heart racing faster. His smile widened as he looked down at his shoes.

A pat on his back made his head shoot up. “Oh, hey Bobby.”

“Hey, kid. You should get going, Mary’s been cooking all day and you know how she gets when you make her wait.” Dean nodded slightly, his eyes flickering to the redhead. Bobby noticed this and held back a laugh. “Go on, ya idjit. Get cleaned up, it ain’t decent showing up with grease all over ya.”

“But Bobby-”

“I’ll take care of this. Go.” Dean gave Eve one last look before heading into the back.

Bobby looked at the girl for a second before writing something on a sheet of paper. “Here ya are. Tells  when you can pick ‘er up and what the expected bill is.”

She took it with a sigh. “Gee, thanks.”

Bobby laughed. “You know, I ain’t never seen him so reluctant to leave a client, ‘specially when his mamma’s cookin’s on the line.”

She looked back at the door he had exited through. “Looks like a heartbreaker to me.”

“Only cuz he got his heart broken. Girl named Lisa, hurt ‘im real bad.”

She nodded slowly and took the paper, thanking him. After he left she slowly made her way out, remembering a small store nearby. She bought a Monster and a snack before leaving.

She became preoccupied with texting Zach as she missed the step off the curb. She fell, letting out a little yelp before strong arms caught her. She blinked a couple of times, seeing the Impala first and Dean second. “Wha…”

Dean smirked at her. “I knew I’d find you.” He slowly lifted her so she was standing up, but he refused to drop his arms, leaving them around her, bringing her close.

She blushed, her face almost matching her hair. “Dean-”

“Bobby said you left, and I uh-” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, one arm still around her. “-I was wondering if you would want to come to Thanksgiving with me? My mom makes some killer cherry pie.”

She stared into his eyes, green matching green. “I-I would love to,” His face lit up “but…” She watched as it fell and she mentally hit herself. “I really should get back, unpacking to do and what not. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your dinner, I’ll be fine, really.”

His smile returned as he looked down at her hands. “Yeah, Monster and Doritos, great dinner.” They both laughed as she looked down shyly.

Dean stared at her a minute. “Look, Evie-”

“Eve”

“Evie, I don’t tell many people this, but I’m like a prophet.” The girl started laughing causing him to, but he continued. “No hey, really! The minute you walked into my shop I had this vision of you and me sitting at my mom's table sharing a delicious piece of cherry pie.”

Eve shook her head. “I don’t think think that’s how prophets work.”

He started laughing. “This isn’t working well, is it?”

“I don’t know, depending on what you are trying to do it could be. Creeping me out-yes, persuading me to go to dinner with you-maybe.” She smiled at him. “Dean, really, it’s a sweet offer, but you don’t know even me.”

“But I want to.” His face was very serious and she felt her resistance diminishing. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. “If you say ‘no’ one more time, I might just shove you in the car anyway.”

She laughed. “As fun as that sounds,” she added a wink, “I think I’ll just get in myself.”

He blinked a few times. “You’re coming?”

“Unless you changed your mind.”

“No! Uh, no, no I didn’t.” His smile spread across his face causing Eve to lightly bite her lower lip. She looked down at his arms, one still wrapped around her.

She smiled up at him. “Dean, I can stand on my own and I kinda need to walk.”

He finally noticed their situation and reluctantly let her go, clearing his throat. As she walked to his car, he followed, opening the door for her. “In ya go, Pipsqueak.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not that short, Dean.”

He scoffed at her. “You’re like a hobbit.”

She chuckled. “Alright, Dwarf. And if I remember correctly, hobbit’s always save the world.”

“Oh so, you can save the world?”

“You never know.” They shared a smile and he closed her door. He rounded the vehicle while Eve admired it from the inside. He hopped in and started the engine. “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled at her and tapped the top of Baby. “Yeah, she’s a good car.” He thought back to all the road trips that he had in her, all the firsts. Outdoor movie, picnic, kiss, soulmate (not that he knew that yet).  He peeled out of the parking lot and headed for his mother's house. He glanced over to Eve, she was looking out the window. “You can pick some music out if you want.”

She turned her head to look at him. “Really? Most people are really touchy about that.” She watched him shrug and she began looking through his CD’s. She found one she liked and threw it in.

Dean started laughing. “I knew I liked you.” She chuckled as he started singing along to the radio. “She’s my cherry pie, cool drink o’ water, such a sweet surprise.” Her laughing continued the more he sang. “Oh, I’m sorry Evie, do you have a problem with my singing?”

She held her side and shook her head.

“Well hey, don’t let me have all the fun!” He looked over at her, a smile gracing his lips.

She continued shake her head. “Hey! Eye’s on the road!”

“Nope, not until you sing with me”

“Dean! You’re gonna kill us!”

“Me? You’re the one who won’t sing. It’s going to be tragic too, people are going to cry over us and when they tell our story there won’t even be a kiss to spice things up.” Her laughing egged him on.

“Fine! Fine, just-Dean!”

He rolled his eyes and obeyed “Yeah, yeah, eyes on the road...I’d rather be looking at you.”

She smiled at him. “I scream, you scream, we all scream for her!”

“She does have a fun side!” Eve laughed and shoved his arm a little. “Hey watch it! Tryna get us killed?” They both laughed as they picked up the lyrics and began singing on their way to dinner.

\----------------

Delilah pulled into the driveway of an inviting house, porch light beckoning them to come inside. Sam smiled a bit before looking back at Rocco. The dog was wagging his tail causing Sam to laugh.

He looked around and she noticed his brows furrow.

“Sam?”

“Dean-my brother-he’s not here yet. He’s usually the first one.” Sam got out of the car, letting the door open for Rocco. He quickly walked over to the driver's side and opened the door for the blonde.

She laughed as she got out. “I see chivalry is not dead.” He only smiled as he walked her to the door and opened it.

“Mom? Hello? I brought a-”

“Sammy!” A short blonde women crashed into him and enveloped him in a hug. “There’s my baby! I thought you were Dean, you never get here this early!”

“Mooom. Nice to see you too.” He smiled a bit and hugged her back. He rolled his eyes at Lilah with a smirk. “Mom, this is Delilah.” He pulled apart and motioned to the blue eyed girl. “Delilah this is my mom.”

“Oh please, call me Mary! Sam, she’s so pretty!” She quickly wrapped her arms around the girl who hesitantly returned it.

Delilah smiled slightly. “Nice to meet you”

Mary pulled back and looked at the two. She just smiled as she showed them into the living room. She pushed Sam aside and began to ask questions about the new arrival as a black Impala pulled into the driveway.

Eve looked at the house to the two cars parked outside. Dean smiled at her and hopped out of the car. She followed slowly and closed the door. She took a step forward, but her foot slipped on an icy patch.

“Whoa!” Dean quickly placed his arm around her to stop her from falling. “I got you.”

“Sorry-thanks.”

He smiled at her. “I really don’t mind.”

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at his arm. “Is this your favorite position or something?”

“Actually I like-”

“Stop. Don’t say another word.”

Dean laughed and dropped his arm. “Come on, I’m starved.”

She nodded and followed him down the driveway. They passed the car and she saw Dean looking at it. “Who’s is it?”

“Not sure, not my brother’s. Maybe he has a hot date. I know I do.” He seemed to laugh at himself before noticing the redhead had stopped. “Evie?”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah, Sam. He’s younger, but he looks like a mountain.” He saw worry engulf her face. “You ok?”

She shook her head. “This was a bad idea, I’m not good with families.”

“It’s just my mom and my brother.”

“I’m not good with moms...or brothers.”

“Well...technically, I’m a brother and you’re good with me.”

“That’s different-”

“No it’s not. Just be who you are, if I like you, I know they are going to. Now-” He took her hand. “-Let’s go get some pie.”

She took her hand away. “Dean, really.”

He nodded slightly. “You’re really not use to being with a family, are you?” She slowly shook her head. “I use to be that way, when my dad left.” She tilted her head a bit and he continued. “He cheated on my mom, had a kid too. Adam, my half-brother. He’s actually a smart little shit, definitely part of the family. He has to work today, you should have seen him he was so pissed.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, I want you to trust me. This isn’t just one dinner with my family, this is the start of an adventure. So, Evie, we are going to go in there and I’m going to flirt with you and my mom is going to hug you a lot and it’s gonna be one for the touchy-feely scrapbook.”

Her face lit up a bit. “What if your family doesn’t like me?”

He smiled and threw his arm around her. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” She laughed and climbed the steps to the house. Dean threw open the door. “Where’s the pie?!”

Sam looked over to Delilah. “Dean’s here.” She giggled as she stood up with Sam.

Mary dashed through the living room to meet her son.”Hey there sweetheart! Ah, I missed you so much!” She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He picked her up a bit. “Hey mom!”

Eve chuckled in her spot causing Mary to look over. She gave an awkward smile and a little wave. “Hi.”

“There must be something in the water…” She looked back over to the living room and then back at the redhead, a smile plastered on her lips. “What’s your name dear?”

“Evelyn”

“Evie”

“Dean-”

“It’s Evie, mom, she’s new to town.” Mary nodded and held out her arms. Eve looked at Dean desperately as he just smiled.

Mary ‘aw’ed and enveloped her in a big hug. After a minute,Eve calmed down and returned it. After she was finished, Mary gestured to the living room. “Sam’s in there, Dean. Why don’t you introduce your girlfriend?”

Eve’s eyes widened. “Oh no we’re-”

“Good idea!” He grabbed her hand with a smirk and headed for the living room.

Sam was talking to Delilah when Dean walked in. He glanced at the blonde and looked over to  Eve. “Told you-Hey Sammy!”

Delilah stifled a laugh. “‘Sammy’?”

He shrugged his shoulders before going and embracing his brother. The girls stood there awkwardly.

Delilah walked over to the redhead as the brothers lost themselves in conversation. “So, you and Dean-”

Eve blushed. “What? No, it’s not like that.”

Delilah nodded. “Shame, you two would be cute together, and he is so in love with you.”

Eve looked at the ground as her forehead blended into her roots. “But you and Sam-”

“No, God no, I met him yesterday. I’m his charity case, and I was passably cute.”

“No one to spend the holiday with?” The blonde nodded and turned to the redhead, who continued. “That’s why I’m here.”

The blue-eyed girl stuck her hand out. “Delilah Leingold.”

The redhead accepted it and shook. “Evelyn Fox.”

“Evie.” Dean corrected as he turned from his brother to the girls. “And I hear you’re Goldilocks.” He grinned and offered his hand to the blonde.

Delilah shook and rolled her eyes. “It’s an awful nickname, but I’ll give you credit, Sam, you’re the first person I’ve met in the past decade that didn’t sing ‘Hey There Delilah’ the second they knew my name.”

Sam chuckled and looked over to his brother. “Don’t give him ideas, Lilah.”

Dean just smiled and went to stand next to the redhead. Sam looked at her a minute before holding his hand out. “I’m Sam.”

“Eve” She took it and they shook. Dean gave her a look and she chuckled. “Or Evie, if you prefer.”

“Nice to meet you, Eve.” He smiled as his mother came into the room.

She took a quick look at the couples and smiled. “Come on, guys, dinner's ready!”

The boys both lead the girls into the dining room and sat them down.

Mary looked over to her youngest son. “So, Sam, how was your case yesterday?”

He cleared his throat, sending a glance to Delilah. “A bit delayed, but Charlie’s going to be fine, the little hacker.”

“Delay?”

Sam looked down at the table. “I, um, was in a car accident yesterday morning.”

“Sam!”

“And you said we would get in a car crash” Dean mumbled and grinned over at Eve.

Sam glared at his brother before turning back to his worried mother. “I’m fine, it was some kid’s fault and no one was hurt, anyway.”

“Well I’m glad you’re ok. I’m guessing you met Delilah at the hospital then?”

Delilah smiled. “Yeah, I was his nurse.”

“How was he?”

“He doesn’t listen.”

“Still haven’t changed, have you Sammy?” Dean interrupted with food in his mouth.

Mary scowled a bit. “Dean. Don’t talk with food in your mouth, what am I going to do with you two?”

They both smiled at each other.

“Provide us with food?” Dean nodded down at their meal.

“Love us?” Sam smiled at his mother who just shook her head.

Dean’s phone went off and his mother gave him an irritated look. He smiled apologetically and pulled it out. “Hey, it’s the other Winchester!” His mother’s face darkened and he continued. “Adam.”

Mary’s face changed into a smile.  “Well then answer it, poor thing has to work today.”

Dean looked over to Eve for a second before answering. “Sup baby bro-yeah, Happy Thanksgiving to you too-Is that Alfie?-Hey Alfie-hey shouldn’t you make sure Weiner Hut doesn’t burn down?-Yeah, it was nice hearing from you too-I’ll see you at Christmas-bye Adam.” He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

They continued to talk and eat until they had finished their plates.

Mary got up and walked out of the room, coming back with cherry pie in one hand and chocolate cake in the other. “Hope you saved room for dessert!”

Dean looked as though he was about to drool. “You’re kidding right?” She set down the plates and Dean cut him and Eve a piece of pie.

Sam turned to Delilah. “Cake?” She nodded and he cut her a slice. They talked about their jobs and Mary requested stories from both of the girls who began to open up more.

Mary looked around at the table, and motioned to Sam and Delilah’s empty plates. “I’ll wash those up if you’re done.”

Delilah shook her head and stood, taking the plates. “Please, let me. It’s the least I can do.”

“I’ll help too.” Sam stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

Mary looked over to Dean in shock. “He never helps.”

“A girl can change a guy, mom.” He smiled at Eve who just played with a bit of her hair and stared at her half-eaten slice of pie.

Mary smiled at the both of them, watching them a second. “I’m noticing that. I’m turning the game on if anyone’s interested.” She walked out of the room, a smile on her face.

Dean turned to Eve. “I told you they’d love you, and look you even made a friend.”

She shook her head. “You have a great family, Dean, I see why you love them so much...Mamma’s boy.”

“What? Am not!” She laughed at him, taking the whipped cream from her plate and putting a little on his nose.

“Oh, but I think you are!” She giggled and stood up.

His smile grew cocky as he wiped the cream off his face. “Oh, Evie, It’s war.” He stood up and as she tried to run away he wrapped his arms around her waist laughing. “Not so fast, sweetheart. We are just getting started.” They both laughed as he returned the favor and put cream on her nose.

Mary watched from the doorway, smiling. She raised the camera and took a quick photo. She looked down at it and chuckled a bit, moving to the kitchen to capture more pictures.

Sam nudged Delilah’s side, causing water to splash over the sink.

“Sam! You got me wet!” She groaned and glared at him.  He raised an eyebrow and she flicked water at him. “Stop it. You’re getting into creepy territory again.”

“Hey!” He dipped his hand in the sink and splashed her again. Delilah laughed and took a step back, her foot slipping on the puddle they created.

She squeaked and Sam lunged to catch her. “Thanks.” She mumbled.

He grinned. “So, am I back to cute now?”

She blushed and giggled softly. “You never left cute.”

He smiled at her and Mary clicked the camera, a flash lighting up the room.

“Mom?” Sam turned to the doorway, almost dropping Delilah.

“Memories! Now go back to your friend.” She grinned and retreated out of the room.

Mary smiled as she looked through the pictures. She leaned on the railing to the stairs. Unbeknownst to her a cupid was looking at the photos from over her shoulder.

He chuckled at them and looked over to couples. “Keep those pictures, Mary. They’re the first of the Mrs. Winchesters.’”

\------------------

Becky closed the book and looked up at her boyfriend. “So, that’s it? They go through all that, being hunters, losing people, the prophecy-to-to have a normal life? I mean they don’t even remember falling in love? Or fighting? Or the fact that they were half angel and demon?”

“If they stayed hybrids, they would have to fight again. Or one of them would lose it eventually. Besides, would you rather Delilah stay crazy with grief and go on a rampage? What if she found out what Gabe did to her?”

“What did he do?”

“Aside from the whole Sansa thing, he had to get into her head somehow. And there’s only one way to get into an angel’s head.”

“He didn’t!”

“Yep, nails in the head, just like Castiel did to Samandriel.”

“Well technically he didn’t, not anymore.”

Her boyfriend laughed. “No, you’re right. Not anymore. So is my ending better?”

Becky snuggled into his side. “I guess, but… I wish they were real, I wish all that stuff existed.”

Chuck smiled as he pulled her closer. He looked up and chuckled. “Me too.”


	16. This is Gospel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fallout Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Z and I decided to compile a list of the songs we used as chapter titles (in case anyone was curious).  
> Also because I'm a freak and the thought of odd chapters makes me upset.  
> Also because we couldn't let this go just yet.  
> I'd just like to thank any of you who read this. It started out as a delirious joke and turned into something that I think is really awesome. And thanks to Z, my best friend and pilot, who convinced me that someone wanted to read what I write (even if he's an imaginary British boy). Now I'm gonna go before I start crying :)
> 
> Carry on, my wayward readers (I hope you loved it as much as we did)  
> -Eri

Fallout - Marianas Trench

Cherry Pie - Warrant

Devil Went Down to Georgia - The Charlie Daniels Band

Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab

Wrapped Around Your Finger - 5 Seconds of Summer

Burning Love - Elvis Presley

The Devil Within - Digital Daggers

So Far (It’s Alright) - The 1975

Cold Day in Heaven - Delta Rae

World So Cold - 12 Stones

Hum Hallelujah - Fall Out Boy

O’Death - Jen Titus

Tightrope - Walk the Moon

Wrong Side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch

Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas

Story of Another Us - 5 Seconds of Summer

This is Gospel - Panic! at the Disco


End file.
